Pokémon: Ultimate Legend: Sinnoh
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Brendan returns home from his Battle Frontier adventure, and starts another adventure right away. Will this story be legendary?
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 1 – Starting a New Adventure… Again:

**What will Brendan do after winning Battle Frontier?**

At a port, near Lavender Town:

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Jane asked, as she and Luna entered a boat, while Sunny entered a different boat, and Lion, another one.

"I would like to go on walk. By the way: I think it should be good to go to the Sinnoh Region next." Brendan said, as the boats sailed.

"See you later, Brendan!" Jane said, waving goodbye.

After a walk to New Bark Town:

"Someone home?" Brendan asked, as he knocked the door. Then, he received a warm welcome: Jessica opened the door and, by accident, Typhlosion made the flames on his back erupt, almost burning Brendan (you know, old anime style, like when Ash is hit by Charizard's Flamethrower). "ARE YOU INSANE?" Brendan asked, clearing up the dust.

"Sorry, it was to burn the tiring." Jessica said, giving a stupid excuse.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brendan asked, as he entered the house, and said hello to his mother. He went to his room and changed clothes to the following: still with his bandana (similar to the ones to Naruto, but without those symbols), black jeans, black T-shirt with some white effects, grey jacket, cycling gloves, and it really emphasize his cool haircut, grey-ash hair color and soft grey eyes.

The next day, at Professor Elm's Lab:

"Ok guys, I'm leaving most of you here. Who will I bring wit me?" Brendan asked, deciding which Pokémons he would take with him to Sinnoh. "Tyrogue, Raichu, both Ralts and Aipom. The rest has to stay here. You all had big battles, and have to rest, so you can all fully recover." Brendan said, as he walked away from the Lab. He said goodbye to everyone and went towards Cherrygroove City:

"They're not here?" Brendan asked, astonished, as Aipom returned with the bad news.

"Well, I have their contacts anyway, so it doesn't really matter if they are not here. I can call them at any time." Brendan said, as he entered a boat, with the destination to Sinnoh.

After a quick ride:

"That sure was quick. I'm… near Lake Verity. Seems like a good place. First, I have to go to Professor Rowan's Lab, so I can pick up the starters… What the-?" Brendan asked, as a wild Mamoswine appeared on the road and was dashing towards Brendan at high speed. "What-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do?" Brendan asked, quite nervous and in panic

"Double-Edge!" a familiar voice said, as an Aggron appeared from behind Brendan, leaving a golden trail as he dashed towards the rampaging Mamoswine. When Aggron collided, he held it up. "Now, Yanma, Dusclops!" the same voice said, as two Poké Balls were thrown, revealing the mentioned Pokémons. "Sonic Boom, Shadow Ball!" the voice said, as Yanma's wings glowed white and waved them, releasing a shockwave from his wings against Mamoswine, while Dusclops created a black and purple ball of energy between his hands and shot it towards Mamoswine too. Then, Aggron lifted it up and slammed it against the ground. Then, the Mamoswine ran away with fear. "Leave you alone for less than 1 day, and this is what happens."

"What are you talking about, Sunny?" Brendan asked, as he turned around and saw his friend Sunny, a boy with the same height as his, dark skin tone, dark blue hair color, kind of wavy hairstyle, which covered one of his eyes, red eye color, wearing large dark-blue jeans, black pair of tennis, red cycling gloves, white T-shirt, and a short sleeved open dark jacket.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't survive." Sunny said, as Aggron, Yanma and Dusclops glared at him. "I mean, if it wasn't for these guys." Sunny said, pointing towards Aggron, Dusclops and Yanma, as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"Why did you bring Yanma and Dusclops with you? Just wondering, I have nothing against you guys." Brendan asked Sunny, as he turned to Yanma and Dusclops for the second part.

"Dusclops can only evolve with a Special Item, which are only existent in Sinnoh. Yanma can only evolve by learning Ancient Power, and it is pretty complicated, and I heard about a guy who can teach it to many Pokémons, including to Yanmas." Sunny explained.

"Let's get going. We can't stay back. Have you seen Jane or Luna anywhere? They left before me." Brendan asked.

"I just arrived, so, no." Sunny answered. Brendan sighted and they began to walk on the road.

When they reached Verity Lakefront:

"This seems quite peaceful… Uh?" Brendan asked, as he heard some noises from the lake.

"What is it?" Sunny asked, as Brendan approached the lake. When Brendan approached the water, a Seadra emerged from the water.

"Ah!" Brendan said, astonished. Seadra began to laugh and got out of the water.

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen this Seadra before?" Sunny asked.

"Me too…" Brendan said, as he watched the Seadra closely.

"Hello guys." A boy, a little bit taller than Brendan, blue eyes, tanned skin, a little muscular and lean, kind of spiky hair to the sides, wearing a blue hat, a blue cloak (cape like), brown cycling gloves, pale shorts, boots, and wearing a blue T-shirt.

"Hello Lion." Brendan and Sunny said, in unison.

"It seems that you've found my Seadra. I brought him with me, along with Riolu, Gardevoir, Metang and Sneasel." Lion said, as he withdrew his Seadra.

"Wanna come with us, again?" Brendan asked.

"Sure." Lion said, giving a simple answer. As the friend joined the gang, they continued the adventure through the road to Twinleaf Town.

At Professor Rowan's Lab:

"May I enter?" Brendan asked, after entering the lab.

"Young man, you're already in here… anyway, are you Brendan?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Oh, he sure is…" Sunny said, remembering that Brendan never knocks.

"Professor Elm told me a lot about you. Here you go." Professor Rowan said, giving him three Poké Balls, each with a Turtwig, a Chimchar and a Piplup. "What about you two there?"

"What do the Professor means?" Lion asked.

"What about a Pokémon, that's what I meant. You may pick one." Professor Rowan said, as he showed another Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig.

"Ok then… Sunny, you pick first." Lion said, as Sunny approached the Pokémons. He started to look at each other and picked up Chimchar.

"I'll take Chimchar." Sunny said, as Professor Elm handed him the Pokéball.

"Chimchar! Chim!" Chimchar said, as he climbed on top of Sunny's head.

"I'll pick… Turtwig." Lion said, as he picked up Turtwig. "He seems cool." Lion said, as Professor Rowan handed him the Poké Ball for Turtwig.

"Thank you." Brendan said, as he left the place, along with Lion and Sunny. And so, they began, a whole new adventure…

**Will the gang reencounter the girls? Will there be more surprises? Will this story be historic? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 2 – Starting to Reunite:

**Who will Brendan, Sunny and Lion reunite with?**

At Route 202:

"All I'm saying is that if you want to catch many Pokémons, you can't expect us to save you every time you end up in… Lion, what are the words I'm looking for?" Sunny asked Lion.

"Ocean, lost in a cave, giant chasm with multiple spikes and in the middle of a swarm of Ariados or Beedrills." Lion answered, as sweat drop formed on Brendan's head.

"Let's just continue." Brendan said, as they continued to walk on the road. They began to enjoy the view of the new region, and they passed through a tree, which had a low branch, where a Chatot. As soon as the Chatot spot them, he began to emit a sound, resembling a buzzer.

"PEUPEUPEUPEUPEUPEU!" Chatot said, giving a headache to Brendan, Sunny and Lion, making them hold his ears.

"Arrgh… Chatots can send damaging sound waves… at the foes, by using human words or sounds they've has learned… Make it stop!" Sunny said, getting a deeper headache. Suddenly, Chatot stopped the emission of loud sounds.

"Finally…" Brendan said, as they took the hands out of their ears. Suddenly, something from behind the tree made a peep.

"PRIIN!" a Prinplup said, as he came out of behind the tree.

"GROTLE!" a Grotle said, as he also appeared from behind the tree.

"MOOOONNFEEERNOO!" a Monferno roared, as he also came from behind the tree.

"Calm down, dudes… Or gals." Sunny said, trying to calm down Prinplup, Grotle and Monferno, scared of what could happen.

"Wor…" A Plant Cloaked Wormadam said, as she appeared from the top of the tree to the branch where Chatot was resting.

"Wooor…" A Sandy Cloaked Wormadam said, as she also appeared from the top of the tree to the branch where Chatot was resting.

"Wooooor…" A Trash Cloaked Wormadam said, as she also appeared from the top of the tree to the branch where Chatot was resting.

"Madam!" the three Wormadams said in unison, as they opened their eyes.

"It can't get worse…" Brendan said, as they heard loud sounds of steps. Then, a Rhydon and a Snorunt appeared from behind the tree too. The 3 boys backed off a bit, kind of scared.

"You had to ask?" Sunny asked, as he took out his Poké Ball from his belt.

"Wait! Is it just me, or is this Rhydon familiar?" Brendan asked, as Rhydon stopped moving. He began to look closely.

"Sno!" Snorunt said, as she jumped and grabeed Sunny's face. Sunny then held Snorunt and took her out of his face, and looked at her. While that was happening, all other Pokémons were making a "What the hell is happening" look.

"Rhy!" Rhydon said, as he picked up Lion and Brendan and hugged them.

"Lion, is this Rhydon…?" Brendan asked, as Lion nodded.

"Rhy, rhydon." Rhydon said to Chatot, as he began to fly towards Jubilife City.

At Jubilife City:

"The boys are here! The boys are here! Cha!" Chatot said, while approaching a girl.

At Route 202, again:

"I'm not understanding, Chatot. What do you mean, the boys are here?" a familiar voice asked, as Brendan overheard it. He recognized that voice, and turned to the respective direction from where the voice was coming from. He then found a girl, with green eyes, soft tanned skin tone, wavy, but straight at the same time hairstyle, brown hair, wearing a white cap, girl jean shorts (you know, those which are very short), a Pokétch, a belt bag (ok, I don't know how to explain, but to the ones who had already seen May/Sapphire, she has a bag which goes around her waist, it's exactly like that, but grey with azure details), a red top, and a soft white jacket, which only reached halfway of her upper body. They looked at each other, surprised at first, but then smiled.

"Jane!" Brendan said, out loud because of the happiness.

"Brendan!" Jane said, as she saw Brendan too. Then, Sunny and Lion also appeared. "Sunny! Lion!" Jane said, as she approached them, in a fast rate. When she reached the group, she hugged Brendan suddenly, but then let him go.

"Why did you left so quick?" Brendan asked.

"Me and Luna made a bet, and so we decided to go right away." Jane explained.

"What's the bet?" Sunny asked, curious.

"The one who catches more Pokémons until the Poké League, wins the bet, and the loser has to- *blush*… You know, its girl stuff, you wouldn't understand it." Jane explained, as the blush faded away and remembered the day of the bet, while Brendan, Sunny and Lion began to look at each other, confused.

Flashback:

"_Let's make a bet!" Luna said to Jane. "The winner will be the one who catches more Pokémons until the Poké League."_

"_What does the loser has to do?" Jane asked._

"_If I lose, I have to kiss Sunny, but if you lose, you have to kiss Brendan. Ready, set, go!" Luna said, as Jane blushed a lot._

"_WHAT?" Jane asked, pretty astonished._

End of Flashback

"It seems that you already know my new Pokémons. Guys, these are Brendan, Lion and Sunny." Jane said to her Pokémons, presenting her friends to each other.

"You already caught a lot… Come on out, guys!" Sunny said, sending in Dusclops, Yanma, Aggron and Chimchar.

"Present yourselves!" Lion said, sending in Riolu, Gardevoir, Metang, Seadra, Turtwig and Sneasel.

"Come on out!" Brendan said, sending in Tyrogue, Raichu, two Ralts and Aipom.

"Aipa!" Aipom said, as he stole Jane's cap and began to use it.

"Give that back, Aipom!" Jane said, quite furious, as she began to chase Aipom.

"This must be broken." Brendan said, looking to a screen on the Poké Dicer.

"What do you mean?" Lion asked.

"It says that it has 4 more Pokémons in it... I only brought those guys with me and I caught 3 Pokémons… Who's the last one?" Brendan asked, as he triggered and shot the final dice. The surprise, was the fact that what came out of the dice was Brendan's Sceptile. "Sceptile?" Brendan asked, confused.

"Sceptile, Scep!" Sceptile said, quite happy.

"You asked Professor Elm to come with me, isn't it?" Brendan asked, as Sceptile nodded.

"It seems that he liked being with you during the Battle Frontier Saga. He did win against Spenser's Venusaur and Claydol." Lion deduced.

"Hey, Chatot, why didn't you say their names when you called me?" Jane asked.

"They didn't said their names. The only thing Rhydon said was to go and call you. Cha!" Chatot answered, talking like a human.

"Does Chatot knows any trick?" Sunny asked.

"If you pull his right leg, he speaks English, but if you pull his left leg, he speaks Spanish." Jane explained.

"What happens if you pull both legs?" Sunny asked, curious.

"I fall, you idiot! Chatot!" Chatot answered, insulting Sunny, and spreading laughs all over the place.

**Will the gang reencounter the Luna? Was the joke funny? What will happen next time? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 3 – Egg Scramble:

**What's the meaning of the world "scramble"?**

At Jubilife City:

"This group isn't finished without Luna… I have to admit, I miss her." Sunny said out loud, blushing a bit, as Brendan, Jane and Lion stared at him. "Uh… What?" Sunny asked, as they turned their look away.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said, as they turned around and saw a girl with an intermediate skin tone, blonde, pony tail hairstyle, dark blue eyes and wearing cycling black shorts with white details and a skirt-like effect, a pale yellow jacket (almost white), which the sleeves only reached halfway her forearms, and a blue t-shirt with a full moon imprinted on it, and was carrying a big backpack.

"Luna? Luna!"Sunny said, as he noticed that the girl approaching them was the person he was thinking about previously.

"*Breath* Glad I could… *breath* catch up with you guys…" Luna said, trying to catch breath, when she reached the group.

"Hey, Luna, how many Pokémons do you have, up until now?" Jane asked, curious.

"Let me show you them." Luna said, as she picked up all her Poké Balls and threw them, revealing her Pokémons: Elekid, Magby, Budew, Shellos (West Sea) (the pink type), Murkrow and Misdreavous. "How many do you have?" Luna asked.

"Come on out, guys!" Luna said, as she threw her Poké Balls, and revealing her Pokémons: Rhydon, Snorunt, Monferno, Prinplup, Grotle and the three Wormadams.

"I'm ahead of you." Luna said, as she looked at Jane's Pokémons.

"What do you mean? I have to more Pokémons than you!" Jane said, thinking that Luna was cheating.

"Remember that you caught Snorunt and Rhydon before, so they don't count. Plus, we have to catch different species, so your three Wormadams only count as one. In other words, I'm two ahead of you." Luna explained.

"What does the loser has to do, again?" Lion asked, as both Jane and Luna blushed. Jane looked at Brendan without turning her head around and Luna made the same thing, but with Sunny.

"Girl stuff." Both said in unison, as they withdrew her Pokémons.

"By the way, what are you going to do now?" Luna asked, not knowing a thing about what they were going to do, because she had just arrived.

"Face the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City, of course." Sunny answered, trying to impress a bit.

"Didn't you hear about it?" Luna asked, making the gang wonder why she asked it.

"What do you mean?" Lion asked, confused.

"All Gym Leaders aren't in main Sinnoh right now. They're all training at Battleground, located at Survival Area." Luna explained, astonishing the whole group.

"They're not here at the moment? Damn it…" Sunny asked, and then whispered to himself, upset.

"Well, at least I can organize my new business." Luna said, as she took out of her right pocket a little notebook. "I can tell you how to evolve any Pokémon and provide the conditions to make them evolve. For example: Brendan, Jane, pick up these." Luna said, as she took out of her backpack a pair of Dawn Stones and threw them to her friends.

"These are… Dawn Stones." Brendan said, looking at the stone Luna gave him.

"I have multiple evolutionary items and the guide to the learning of attacks, to help them evolve." Luna explained.

"Remind me, what do Dawn Stones do?" Sunny requested.

"Dawn Stones can either evolve a female Snorunt into a Froslass, or a male Kirlia into a Gallade. My Ralts still hasn't evolved, so I have to save it." Brendan explained, as he saved his Dawn Stone.

"My Snorunt is a female… But I shouldn't use it right away." Jane said, while saving her Dawn Stone. "Do you have anything to evolve my Rhydon?"

"Actually, I have… a Protector."Luna said, as she took out a Protector from her bag.

"Could you give it to me?" Jane asked, as Luna gave her the Protector.

"Sure." Luna answered, as Jane began to stare at the Protector.

"I should save this too." Jane said, as she saved the Protector.

"Do you have anything to evolve my Dusclops?" Sunny asked, curious.

"Actually, I have a Reaper's Cloth somewhere… Here you go." Luna said, handing it over to Sunny.

"Thank you." Sunny said, as he saved it too.

"Do you have a Dragon Scale?" Lion asked, as Luna had taken out a Dragon Scale out of her bag.

"I advise you to take this too." Luna said, as she gave him, along with the Dragon Scale, a Razor Claw.

"I shall save these for later." Lion said, as he saved the items too.

"By the way, where did you get Magby and Elekid?" Brendan asked, quite curious.

"You Electabuzz and Magmar both had an Egg along with Ditto, and Professor Elm offered them to me." Luna explained, as they began to walk towards a forest.

At the nearest forest:

"Come on out guys!" Brendan said, sending in his Aipom, both Ralts, Raichu, Sceptile and Tyrogue.

"Show them your power!" Sunny said, throwing in his Pokémons : Chimchar, Aggron, Yanma and Dusclops.

"Let's go!" Jane said, sending in her Pokémons: Rhydon, Snorunt, Leaf Cloak Wormadam, Sandy Cloak Wormadam, Trash Cloak Wormadam, Chatot, Prinplup, Monferno and Grotle.

"Present yourselves." Lion said, as he sent in his Pokémons: Riolu, Gardevoir, Metang, Seadra, Sneasel and Turtwig.

"Let's do some training!" Luna said, as she sent in her Pokémons: Shellos, Elekid, Magby, Murkrow, Misdreavous and Budew.

"Let's start by a double battle: Jane's Grotle and Monferno versus Sunny's Chimchar and Lion's Turtwig." Brendan said, acting like a referee, as Lion and Sunny went towards a corner and Jane to another, with their respective Pokémons ready.

"Begin!" Luna said, giving it a start.

"Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Jane said, as Monferno released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth towards Turtwig and Chimchar.

"Chimchar, use Dig!" Sunny said, as Chimchar jumped and began to dig a hole, quickly enough to dodge Flamethrower, and Turtwig following him to the hole, so he dodged it too.

"Scratch!" Sunny commanded.

"Bite!" Lion ordered.

Suddenly, both Chimchar and Turtwig came out of the ground and Chimchar began to scratch Monferno with his claws, while Turtwig bit Grotle's head.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Jane said, as Monferno's arms became surrounded by a blue aura and punched Chimchar suddenly. Then, he punched Turtwig, setting Grotle free. Chimchar and Turtwig fell against the ground, side by side. "Grotle, use Rock Climb!" Jane said, as Grotle's claws glowed white and extended, and she got on her hind legs and slammed her front ones into the ground. A giant mountain then protruded from the ground under Chimchar and Turtwig. Then, Grotle ran up the side of the mountain and slammed into the Turtwig and Chimchar with great force, and also slashed them with the claws.

"Chimchar!" Sunny said, worried about Chimchar.

"Chiiiiiiim!" Chimchar screamed from the pain, while falling towards the ground.

"Turtwig!" Lion said, worried about his Pokémons too.

"Tuuuurtwig!" Turtwig yelled from the pain too, also while falling.

"Dig!" Sunny said, as Chimchar opened his eyes again and faced the ground. Then, when they reached the ground, Chimchar began to dig into the ground, and Turtwig followed him, into safety. Then, the mountain created for Rock Climb was submerged into the ground again.

"Grotle, use Double Team!" Jane said, as Grotle became outlined white and then, when the outline faded away, multiple copies (about seven) appeared all around the field.

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!" Sunny said, as both Chimchar and Turtwig came out of the ground again, and Chimchar released fire out of his mouth, while at the same time, started doing a somersault, and rolled towards the multiple copies of Grotle.

"Grotle, use Energy Ball!" Jane said, as the bushes on Grotle's back glowed light green and formed a green ball of energy in front of her mouth. But then, Chimchar collided against Grotle, making the Energy Ball explode. Both of them had fainted.

"Turtwig, use Tackle!" Lion said, as Turtwig dashed towards Monferno.

"Monferno, use Ember!" Jane said, as Monferno opened his mouth and shot multiple bolts of fire towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig, use Double Team!" Lion said, as Turtwig jumped while running and created multiple copies of himself (five of them), and the bolts of fire collided with them, making them disappear. Monferno, confused, began to look around, and then looked up, and saw Turtwig coming in his direction. "Turtwig, use Bite!" Lion said, as Turtwig opened his mouth and bit Monferno's head with his powerful jaw, giving him a powerful headache. "Now, Hidden Power!" Lion said, as Turtwig's leaf glowed bright green and light blue circles appeared around it and started to circle around it. Then, the circles were fired against Monferno, while Turtwig's eyes glowed green. A huge cloud of smoke emerged, and when it cleared up, Turtwig was heavily damaged, while Monferno had fainted.

"Come back, you two." Jane said, while withdrawing Grottle and Monferno.

"Amazing battle, Turtwig!" Lion said, as he picked up Turtwig and looked at him, as Turtwig smiled at him.

"Brendan, let's battle too." Luna said, astonishing everyone, especially since Brendan and Luna had never battled before.

"Ok." Brendan answered, as they reached their respective positions.

"Come on out, Magby, Elekid!" Luna said, as she sent in her Magby and her Elekid.

"Ereki!" Elekid said, as he appeared on the battlefield.

"Mag-magby!" Magby said, as he also appeared on the battlefield.

"Come on out, Ralts!" Brendan said, as he sent in his two Ralts.

"Begin!" Sunny said, as he backed off a bit.

"Ralts, use Confusion!" Brendan said, as bothe Ralts became outlined by a blue aura and Elekid and Magby also became surrounded by one aura. Suddenly, they began to float and were thrown against the ground and each other multiple times.

"Elekid, use Thunderbolt! Magby, use Will-o-Wisp!" Luna said, as Elekid spun his arms and released a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from the horns on his head, while Magby shot a powerful dark-blue flame. Both attacks mixed and went towards both Ralts, making a direct hit, and causing them to fall.

"Ralts!" Brendan said, quite worried. Suddenly, his male Ralts stood up and put himself in front of the female Ralts, protecting her. Suddenly, both Ralts began to glow and changed form, and evolved into two Kirlias. Then, the female Kirlia stood up too. "Awesome! Ok, let's do this! Kirlia, use Magical Leaf, both of you!" Brendan said, as both Kirlias raised their hands above their heads, and then brought them forward, releasing multiple glowing light green leaves from their hands towards Magby and Elekid.

"Magby, use Flamethrower!" Luna said, as Magby put himself in front of Elekid and shot a powerful stream of yellow and red flames, burning the leaves. "I bet your Kirlias are so weak that they can't even use Psychic!" Luna said, mockingboth Kirlias. Then, the female one put herself in front of the male one and closed her eyes. Then, she became surrounded by a blue aura. Then, Magby and Elekid also became surrounded by a blue aura and were sent towards the sky at great speed. Some seconds later they fell against the ground, heavily damaging them. They stood up and looked towards the Kirlias. Suddenly, both Magby, Elekid and female Kirlia began to glow, and evolving into Magmar, Electabuzz and Gardevoir respectively.

"This is what I call a quick evolution." Sunny said, amazed by the number of times that Pokémons had evolved in just one battle.

"It's not over yet. Kirlia, catch this!" Brendan said, as he threw his Dawn Stone and Kirlia, astonished, caught it. Then, he began to glow, and evolved into Gallade.

"Garade!" Gallade roared, as he finished the evolution. Then, Gardevoir looked at her partner's new form and blushed a bit. Then, they turned around and faced towards Magmar and Electabuzz.

"Stop!" Luna said, as she walked into the battlefield. "I already fulfilled the objective of this battle. I wanted to make both Magby and Elekid evolve, just as I wanted to make your Ralts evolve." Luna explained, as she withdrew Electabuzz and Magmar.

"It seems that I have to thank you." Brendan said, while withdrawing Gallade and Gardevoir too.

"Let's continue the training!" Jane said, quite enthusiastic, as they all agreed and began to train their respective Pokémons.

About half an hour later:

"Look, someone's coming." Sunny said, as he noticed a boy, with pitch black hair, spiky hair, hands in his pockets, blue jacket, jeans, and blue eyes. He also had a bag.

"Who wants to battle?" the boy said, as he picked up a Poké Ball.

"How about me?" Brendan asked, as he offered himself to the match. "What's your name? I'm Brendan." Brendan asked, curious.

"My name is Flare. I want to see if this Pokémon is worth of being with me. It's a best out of three rounds battle." Flare said.

"Ok, let's do it!" Brendan said, as they positioned themselves in the field.

"Begin!"

"Go, Staravia!" Flare said, sending in his Staravia.

"Come on out, Raichu!" Brendan said, as Raichu entered the field. "Volt Tackle!" Brendan said, as Raichu dashed towards Staravia, and became surrounded by golden electricity, which then became azure blue, and some seconds after, crimson red.

"Brave Bird, now!" Flare said, as Staravia started to fly, but Raichu jumped and hit him before he could even attack. "You useless being." Flare said, as he withdrew his Staravia, making Brendan wonder why he said it, and even made him quite angry.

"Come back, Raichu." Brendan said, as Raichu returned to him.

"Go, Machop!" Flare said, as he sent in an Aipom.

"Come on out, Aipom!" Brendan said, as he sent in his Aipom too.

"Machop, use Karate Chop!" Flare said, as Machop dashed towards Aipom.

"Aipom, use Thunder Punch!" Brendan said, as Aipom also dashed towards Machop, with his tail-fist covered by electricity. Then, before Aipom could react, Machop karate chopped him in his chest.

"Now, Seismic Toss!" Flare said, as Machop grabbed Aipom's tail and spun a bit. Then, he threw Aipom towards a tree, which broke, and fell on top of him. Aipom had fainted.

"Come back." Both said, as they withdrew their respective Pokémons.

"It seems that you are useful for now." Flare said to Machop's Poké Ball, with an emotionless face.

"Let's go, Tyrogue!" Brendan said, sending in his Tyrogue.

"Go, Mareep!" Flare said, sending in his Mareep.

"Superpower!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue dashed towards Mareep.

"Mareep, use Thunder!" Flare said, as Mareep released a powerful bolt of electricity against Tyrogue, but he was still dashing towards Mareep. When he reached Mareep, Tyrogue punched him, sending him towards a rock with great force. Both attacks had a huge amount of power, and was enough to knock both of them out.

"Come back. Now, about you…" Flare said, as he withdrew his Mareep. Then, he picked up a Poké Ball and pressed the button, releasing Staravia.

"Why did you do that?" Brendan asked, a little furious.

"He was useless. He had no speed at all. He wasn't even able to dodge a simple attack like Volt Tackle. He is nothing but useless." Flare answered, as he turned around.

"You could've simply trained him!" Brendan yelled, furious about Flare's attitude.

"If you have any problem with it, battle me again later." Flare said, as he walked away.

Half an hour later, at a day-care place:

"Sorry, my young people." An old lady said, calling the attention of the group. "Would you like these Eggs. Right now, we don't have place to store them. Please, accept them." The old lady said, giving the group four eggs. Brendan didn't want the eggs, and decided to be the only one to not receive one.

Again, about ten minutes later:

"Look, a Cherubi!" Luna said, pointing to a Cherubi resting.

"Want it!" Sunny and Luna said at the same time, and then, they made an eye-to-eye spark match.

"I saw it first!" Luna said, trying to get a motive to be her to catch Cherubi.

"And you know why I should catch it?" Sunny asked her. "Because I already caught her with the help of Yanma." Sunny answered, makig a silly smile, holding a Poké Ball and with Yanma next to him. Luna then looked towards the spot where Cherubi was and noticed that she was gone.

"What the-? How did you do that?" Luna asked, very astonished.

"It's the old magic of doing things while arguing with somebody, while they're not watching. It's a classic." Sunny said, while withdrawing Yanma.

"Did anyone even notice it?" Luna asked the rest of the gang, as they answered with a no sign.

About twenty minutes later:

"Look, a river… a it is quite big." Lion said, as he noticed a wide river, with a strong current.

"The current is too strong for Prinplup or Rhydon… How are we going to cross it?" Jane asked.

"Yanma can fly, but can't carry. We could make a bridge, but there are no materials near here… Maybe we could catch Pokémons for the job." Sunny said, as they started to look around. Then two Buizels came out of the river to rest, but they found the gang and wanted to make a fight.

"Let me. Go, Sceptile!" Brendan said, as he sent in his Sceptile. "Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as the leaves on Sceptile's forearms began to glow green and transformed into two double pointed blades. Then, he jumped towards both Buizels and slashed them. One of the buizel's puched him, using Ice Punch, and made some damage to Sceptile. Then, Sceptile looked towards the Buizel, furious, and they made a eye-to-eye spark match (just like Luna and Sunny did previously). Suddenly, Brendan shot a dice and caught the Buizel which was eye matching Sceptile, and Sunny caught the other Buizel, which had already fainted.

"Now, we can do a good bridge." Jane said, as they finished the captures.

About another half an hour later, they were walking through a forest, and saw a Tangrowth. Then, a boy with a cloak covering almost all of his body appeared from behind Tangrowth. He was Storm.

**Did anyone else noticed that I made this in quite a hurry? What does Storm has to say to the gang? Who is Flare? What will emerge from the eggs? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 4 – Jealous:

**Who is going to be jealous? Well, anyway…**

At the previous forest, when the gang found a Tangrowth with Storm behind it:

"Hey, Brendan." Storm said, calling the attention of the gang.

"Look, it's Stormy." Jane said, as a sweat drop formed on Storm's head.

"Anyway…" Storm said, trying to speak.

"What's up?" Sunny asked.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this… but… do you know where Team Apocalypse's main base is? Because I do." Storm asked, curious.

"We actually don't know… Could you tell us?" Lion asked, trying to get some information.

"Well…" Storm began to speak, as Tangrowth pat him on his shoulder. "I'll give you a clue. Brendan." Storm said, confusing everyone. "That's the clue. Brendan."

"Wait, THE CLUE IS ME?" Brendan asked, very astonished.

"Not necessarily… The base couldn't be inside you. That would be ridiculous." Storm answered.

"You mean, is something to do with me?" Brendan asked, a little bit more calm.

"You can say that, yes." Storm answered.

"Hmm… Something that has to do with me…" Brendan said, trying to discover the answer. "That's one hell of a brainteaser…"

"I'll give you another clue. Tyrogue." Storm said, as that sound that appears when someone has an idea appeared.

"Tyrogue? My first Pokémon… Wait don't tell me that… It can't be." Brendan said, deducing the location of the base.

"Yes, it is…" Storm answered.

"Storm, is the base under… New Bark Town?" Brendan asked.

"Did you never notice a rock with a strange inscription with a small hole which you could slide a card? Kids play on it all the time… It's annoying." Storm asked.

"Actually yeah… It's a lock, right?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah… Catch." Storm answered, as he threw a black card with a TA imprinted on it.

"Is this… a key?" Brendan asked, as he caught the card.

"Thanks, Stormy!" Jane said.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Storm said, as he looked at Tangrowth. "Well, go if you want… I'm doing a friend a favor and training this Tangrowth for her, so…" Storm said.

"Her? Are you talking about Destiny?" Lion asked, as Storm turned around and began to train Tangrowth again.

As they reached Jubilife City:

"Sunny, stop walking backwards. You'll end up hurting yourself." Lion said, trying to warn Sunny.

"The problem isn't if he gets hurt, but if he hurts someone too." Luna said, giggling a bit.

"Calm down… Ouch!" Sunny said, as he collided with someone from behind. He turned around and saw a girl with purple eyes, violet hair, white dress, a white pair of high-heeled shoes and with straight-hair.

"I'm sorry… Wait, do I know you?" the girl asked Sunny, as she turned around too, unhurt, and looked at Sunny.

"Why do I get the feeling I know you too…" Sunny said, looking at the girl.

"Forget it Sunny." Luna said, trying to get Sunny back.

"Sunny? Sunny!" the girl said, as she hugged him suddenly, making him blush a bit, and making Luna more than mad. "You still don't remember me, Sunny Day?" the girl asked.

"Sunny Day? Wait… Rachel?" Sunny asked, as he looked at the girl again, and she nodded. "I can't believe it!" Sunny said, smiling.

"Who is she?" Luna asked the rest of the gang.

"I don't know." Brendan answered, and since he knew Sunny the longest, it was more than enough to deduce that both Lion and Jane didn't knew her too.

"Guys, this is Rachel. Rachel is an old childhood friend of mine. She used to call me Sunny Day, and we played all around Dewford Town. She then moved away." Sunny explained.

"Where's Aron? I liked that little Aron that used to follow you around." Rachel asked, remembering Sunny's Lion.

"Uhh… Funny story… Come on out…" Sunny said, remembering that his adorable Aron was now an Aggron. Then, Aggron came out of the Poké Ball.

"Your Aron sure is big." Rachel said, as Aggron looked closely to her face and remembered the girl from Dewford Town, who used to follow him around. Then, Aggron laughed, because he was the big guy now.

"Say hello to my other Pokémons." Sunny said, as he opened all his other Poké Balls he had at the moment, revealing Dusclops, Yanma and Chimchar.

"Who are your other friends?" Rachel asked, curious.

"These are Brendan, Jane, Lion and Luna. They've been traveling with me around all the regions. This is… I think the fifth adventure." Sunny answered, presenting his friends. "Hey, do you still have Cacnea with you?"

"Actually, just like your Aron…" Rachel said, as she sent in a Cacturne. "She evolved too."

"Cac!" Cacturne said, as she approached Sunny and tried to hug him.

"I'm happy to see you too, but no hugs!" Sunny said, trying to esca a spiky pain.

"Your Cacturne seems strong. I want to battle against you." Luna said, throwing the challenge, but the real motive was more of jealousy.

About 5 minutes later:

"Let's show Sunny how strong you got." Rachel said, as Cacturne stood by to battle.

"Go, Electabuzz!" Luna said, sending in her Electabuzz.

"Begin!" Sunny said, starting the match.

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" Rachel said, as both Cacturne's arm needle's grew a bit and the arms began to glow bright green. Then, she dashed towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Brick Break!" Luna said, as Electabuzz dashed towards Cacturne too, with his arm firm. Then, he jumped and his right arm became surrounded by yellow sparks and karate chopped Cacturne. Then, Cacturne punched Electabuzz from his side, throwing him towards the ground.

"Now, Drain Punch!" Rachel said, as Cacturne's right arm began to glow bright green and a swirling energy surround it.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder on the groun!" Luna said, as Lectabuzz, first, dodged the attack by jumping. Then, he burrowed his fist into the ground and shot a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from it. The bolt was powerful enough to flow through the ground, destroying it by the process. Due to the huge amount of power, huge bits of the ground were sent towards the sky. Cacturne was astonished and looked upwards. Then, the bits of the ground fell, and they all hit Cacturne with great force. "Now, Brick Break!" Luna said, as Electabuzz dashed towards Cacturne and karate chopped her again, making her faint.

"It seems that I lost. Well, it doesn't matter." Rachel said, while withdrawing Cacturne.

"Hey, Rachel, by the way, how is Trevor?" Sunny asked, makingall the others question themselves who he was talking about.

"He's good… We're still together." Rachel said, blushing a lot.

"That's impressive, five years on a row."Sunny said,confusing the others a little bit.

"Who's Trevor?" Luna asked, as she withdrew Electabuzz.

"He's Rachel's boyfriend. Actually, it was me who set them together." Sunny said, making Rachel blush, by remembering the day she and Trevor began to date. "I locked them in a storage room and I wouldn't let them out until they, you know…" Sunny said.

"Excuse me for one minute. I have to talk to Rachel for a bit." Luna said, as she grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her until they reached the back of the Poké Center. "I owe you an apology… I thought that, well…" Luna said, blushing a lot.

"I know, and I wish good luck to you. Sunny is an amazing guy." Rachel said, whishing good luck to Luna.

When they reached a ferry:

"Do we really have to come back to New Bark Town?" Sunny asked.

"We have to. We have to take Team Apocalypse down." Brendan answered, as they entered the ferry, returning to New Bark Town.

**What will happen at New Bark Town? Is Storm some kind of double agent? What will the encounter at the base? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 5 – Girl Gang:

**The true adventure will start now.**

When they arrived New Bark Town:

"Look!" Luna said, as she noticed a Team Apocalypse grunt. They hid behind a big rock, so they wouldn't get noticed. They saw the grunt pass a card through the rock Strom mentioned before, and opened an entrance, by moving the rocks from behind. Then, as soon as he passed through them, the rocks closed.

"I think we should go to my home, for some heavy artillery." Brendan said, as they agreed with his decision.

At Brendan's home:

"I'm going with you!" Jessica, Brendan's twin sister, almost the exact female version of him, with the pale grey eyes, the grey ash hair color, the black clothes, and the Lolita hairstyle, said, as she followed Brendan, Sunny and Lion.

"No, too dangerous… Plus, you don't even have any Pokémon under your ownership. Now, stay here with mom and don't take your eyes out of the Eggs." Brendan said, as both Luna and Jane entered through the front door.

"We got the best for the mission. All heavy artillery is with us." Jane said, showing her Poké Balls with all her best Pokémons.

"Ok, then, let's go." Sunny said, as they leave the place through the front door.

At the place where the rock was:

"Look at those kids. We've got to get them out of there." Brendan said, as they noticed that a bunch of little kids were playing next to the rock.

"I've got this." Luna said, as she took a Poké Ball out. "Banette." Luna said, as Banette came out of the Poké Ball. Then, he floated towards the kids, and hid behind a rock. He called the kids with a wave of his hand, and they approached the rock. Then, Banette appeared out of the rock and scared them away.

"That was cruel." Jane said, looking at the scared kids running away.

"I just wanted to distract them with Banette's cuteness." Luna said, making everyone fall to the side (anime style). After they got up, Brendan passed the card through the rock. The entrance opened and they passed through it, and entered Team Apocalypse's main base.

"Intruders!" some grunts said, as they blocked the passage. "Go, Golbat/Mightyheyna/Skarmory!" the grunts said, as they sent in multiple Golbats, Mightyenas and Skarmorys.

"Let's go, Buizel! Sceptile!" Brendan said, sending in Buizel and Sceptile. But, the downside was that they both made an eye-to-eye spark match, furious with each other. "Not now! Sceptile, use Leaf Blade! Buizel, use Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as the leaves on Sceptile's forearms began to glow and transformed by a double pointed blade on each arm and began to slash the enemies, while Buizel's fist glowed light blue and a light blue stream of energy spun around it, began to punch most of the enemies, freezing them.

"Tauros, use Take Down!" Jessica, from behind, said, as Brendan's Tauros charged towards the enemies at a very high speed, and slammed against them, knocking most of them out.

"What the-? Tauros? Jessica! What are you doing here?" Brendan asked, quite astonished from what just happened.

"Yup, and I brought the army with me. Swampert, use Mud Shot!" Jessica sais, as Brendan's Swampert fired multiple glowing light blue balls against the Mightyenas from his mouth, dealing great damage and making most of them faint.

"She does have a big army. Is that a Gyarados? How did he fit in here?" Sunny asked, noticing that most of Brendan's Pokémons were inside the base.

"Let's continue." Jane said, as they charged towards more into the tunnel. Suddenly, they found a redheaded girl, with straight long hair, with dark eyes, and wearing a red top with red details, and black cycling shorts, and next to a guy with cool grey-blue hair, and cool clothes.

"I think I know who this young lady is… You're Destiny, right?" Lion asked, remembering her face from somewhere.

"That's my name. You all participated in the Poké League of Hoenn, right?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah. I was the one who defeated you, if recall it correctly." Jane said, as the guy next to her laughed.

"My name is Spada, but you can call me Bluhite." Bluhite said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you." Lion said, as suddenly, a door came out of the ceiling and trapped Brendan's Pokémons, with the exception of Buizel and Sceptile, and it almost hit Jessica.

"Ahh!" Jessica said, scared. Then, she fell on Lion's arms.

"Are you ok?" Lion asked, smiling, making Jessica blush a lot.

"I'm… OK…" Jessica said, turning her head to the side, trying to hide the blush. Suddenly, some holes on the ground opened and the gang was separated into different groups: Destiny, Luna and Jane, Sunny and Bluhite, Lion and Jessica, and Brendan with his two other Pokémons.

With the Jane, Luna and Destiny gang, after the fall:

"Ouch… That hurt…" Jane said, complaining about the pain.

"Ow… That hurt." Destiny said, also complaining.

"C'mon girls, it was just a fall!" Luna said, trying to suppress the pain.

"She's right! What would our boys think of us if we would succumb to a tiny fall like this one?" Destiny asked, standing up firmly.

"Where are we, anyway?" Jane asked, looking around. "We have to know, so Brendan can save us."

"I don't know what all the fuss about Brendan is." Destiny said, as Jane glared at her. "Are you saying that we can't get out of here without the boys' help?" Destiny asked.

"You said our boys… Who's yours? Bluhite?" Luna asked.

"No! I like… Storm. A lot. For some reason I can't really understand." Destiny said, blushing a lot. "Now, we have to find a way out. We could climb through the hole on the ceiling. I used to climb a lot with Morty. We used to go to places like Mt. Mortar for fun."

"Or, we could try flying. Go, Dragonite!" Luna said, sending in her Dragonite. Suddenly, the hole closed.

"Let's try this. Go, Noctwol!" Destiny said, sending in her Noctowl. "Use Psychic to open the doors." Destiny said, as Noctowl's eyes glowed blue and tried to open the hole, but it was too sturdy.

"Dragonite, use Flamethrower!" Luna said, as Dragonite released a red-orange stream of fire against the ceiling.

"Girls!" Jane said, trying to call their attention, but they ignored her. After the Flamethrower, the hole sealed again. "There's a hole in here!" Jane said, pointing to an opening on the wall, against the floor. Destiny and Luna then withdrawn their respective Pokémons. "We are slim enough to pass through it." Jane said, as she began to crawl through the opening, until they reached a room, similar to the previous one, but this one had a capsule with a Piplup inside of it, asleep, with red gloves.

"Ugh, look at all the dirt on my top." Jane said, trying to take the dust off.

"It's just some dirt… Look, so cute, that Piplup." Jane said, looking at the capsule.

"Uh? Aww… look at this Piplup! It has gloves and everything! So cute!" Destiny said, as she looked closely to the capsule.

"So cute! Say hello, Prinplup!" Jane said, sending in her Prinplup.

"It has a plate here. Let me read it… Zachary Wake?" Destiny read, as she started to feel a soft headache.

"Wake? Isn't that the surname of one of the Sinmnoh Gym Leader's?" Luna asked.

"Ack! What's this?" Destiny asked, holding her head, feeling a huge headache.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked, worried.

"I… don't… know…" Destiny said, as she fell on her knees. "I know… that guy…" Destiny said, trying to suppress the headache.

"Zachary? Who is he, then?" Jane asked, curious.

"In fact… think he is… It can't be…" Destiny said, as the headache disappeared. "Moving on…"

"Why is the Piplup in a capsule?" Jane asked, as she approached the capsule.

"I don't know… It must be stolen…" Destiny said, looking at the capsule too.

"Prinplup, get it out of there with Water Gu-?" Jane said, but she was suddenly interrupted.

"No!" Destiny said, interrupting her. "You might hurt him!"

"Oh… Good point. Come back, Prinplup." Jane said, withdrawing her Prinplup. "There's another entrance here. Let's go!" Jane said, noticing another opening.

"Who doesn't like dirt, should stay here." Luna said, looking at Destiny, with the eyes half closed.

"You girls coming?" Destiny asked, entering the hole too.

After passing through the tunnel:

"Look, more capsules." Luna said, as she noticed multiple capsules, with the following Pokémons in them: Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Phione, Manaphy, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and Shaymin.

"Awwwww… So cute!" Destiny said, looking at what they can be called the cutest Pokémons ever. "Were these Pokémons… captured?"

"So sad… it seems that… Their energy is being drained…" Jane said, as a tear drop fell from her eye.

"There, there…" Destiny said, as she hugged Jane to comfort her a bit.

"TRAITOR!" some grunts from the level above the girls said.

"Venusaur, Frenzy Plant!" a familiar voice, probably Storm's voice, said.

"That must be Stormy." Jane said, as Destiny looked at her.

"What?" Destiny asked, quite confused.

"No time to question! Go, Prinplup, Grotle, Monferno!" Luna said, sending in her Pokémons.

"Come on out: Gyarados, Dragonite, Claydol!" Jane said, sending in her Pokémons.

"Let's go: Torchic, Roserade, Lumineon!" Destiny said, sending in her Pokémons. "Uh… How are we going to the upper level anyway?"

"I've got a plan." Jane giggled.

**What's Jane's plan? Is Storm a traitor? Who's Zachary Wake? Review (really pe****ople, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 6 – Legendary Confrontation:

**After what happened, let's see what's going to happen next.**

At Team Apocalypses' main base:

"That hurts..." Jessica said, after the fall.

"Are you ok?" Lion asked, extending his hand to help Jessica get up.

"Yes… Thank you." Jessica said, blushing a bit.

"Do you have any Pokémon with you?" Lion asked, curious.

"I don't have any. All of Brendan's Pokémons stayed up there… Some of them might know how to use Dig, but without command, they won't move." Jessica answered.

"Good point… I have Gardevoir, Riolu, Metang, Seadra, Sneasel and Turtwig with me… maybe I should evolve Sneasel and Seadra." Lion said, as he picked up a Dragon Scale and a Razor Claw. "Introduce yourselves." Lion said, as Sneasel and Seadra came out of their Poké Balls. "Do you want to evolve?" Lion asked.

"Snea!" Sneasel answered, nodding a yes sign.

"Sea!" Seadra said, also nodding.

"Then, here." Lion said, as he gave Sneasel the Razor Claw and Seadra the Dragon Scale. Then, both of them began to evolve, into Weavile and Kingdra respectively.

"To be honest, I've never seen a Pokémon evolve right in front of me." Jessica said, amazed by the event.

"Ok, Weavile, jump and start to dig upwards, but try not to make ceiling fall." Lion said, as Weavile nodded, and then, as commanded, Weaville started to dig from the ceiling towards the upper floor, where all of Brendan's Pokémons were.

"What if we are attacked while Weavile is still digging?" Jessica asked.

"We still have five Pokémons with us, so everything will be fine." Lion said, as they heard a mechanical door opening, revealing two Pokémons: Darkrai and Cresselia, and both of their eyes were red and empty.

"Are those…?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. They are legendary Pokémons." Lion answered, as he glared at the Pokémons which he was about to face.

"What should I do?" Jessica asked, trying to be useful.

"Do you know Morse code?" Lion asked.

"Yes…" Jessica answered, as Lion gave her a rock.

"Tell them to use Dig and come here." Lion said, as he picked up two Poké Balls. "Go, Turtwig, Kingdra!" Lion said, sending in his two Pokémons.

"Ok." Jessica said, as she approached a wall and began to hit it with the rock, sending the sounds through the wall until the upper floor.

"Turtwig, use Bite on Cresselia!" Lion said, as Turtwig dashed towards Cresselia. Suddenly, Cresselia's eyes glowed purple and Turtwig was surrounded by a purple aura, which made him levitate and send him towards a wall. "Turtwig! Kingdra, use Ice Beam against Drakrai!" Lion said, but Darkrai suddenly created a small dark sphere and sent it against Kingdra. When the sphere collided with Kingdra, it grew and surrounded Kingdra, in a sphere of pure darkness. Some seconds after, the sphere disappeared and Kingdra fell asleep. Then, both of the opposing Pokémons created a shadow-like version of themselves, which went through the sleeping Kingdra, making her faint. "Come back. Turtwig, are you ok?" Lion asked, as he withdrew Kingdra and turned around, looking at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, Tur!" Turtwig said, as he approached his Trainer.

"What about you, Jessica?" Lion asked, looking at Jessica.

"Already sent the message. Just need to wait." Jessica said, as Lion looked at Turtwig again. "Turtwig, show them what you're made of, and use Hidden Power!" Lion said, as Turtwig's leaf glowed bright green and light blue circles appeared around it and started to circle around it. Then, the circles were fired against both Cresselia and Darkrai, while Turtwig's eyes glowed green, but it didn't do much of an effect.

"I'm useless…" Jessica said to herself, as she noticed some rocks shaking. Then, Weavile came out of the ceiling, followed by Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon and Umbreon.

"Come on out, Riolu, Gardevoir, Metang!" Lion said, as he sent his three main Pokémons.

"Nidoqueen, use Ice Beam!" Jessica said, as a light blue ball formed in front of Nidoqueen's horn, and light blue beams were then released from the ball, freezing Darkrai. "Nidoking, use DynamicPunch!" Jessica said, as Nidoking dashed towards Darkrai, with his fist covered by an orange aura, which then punched it, breaking the ice and sending Darkrai against the wall. Then, Darkrai fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Riolu, use Force Palm!" Lion said, as Riolu ran by the side of the wall towards Cresselia and puts its palm on her. Then, he fired a huge light green blast from his paw against Cresselia, making her back off a bit, but not causing that much effect. Then, sparks surrounded Cresselia, showing that Cresselia was paralysed.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Jessica said, as Umbreon opened his mouth and formed a black and purple ball in front of it, and fired it against Cresselia, dealing a great amount of damage.

"Metang, use Meteor Mash!" Lion said, as Metang's hand glowed white, and it punched Cresselia with it, with orange, yellow, and pink meteor-shaped particles coming out of the white light on Metang's hand. It was enough to send Cresselia against the wall, dealing massive damage, and making her fall next to Darkrai.

"You did it!" Jessica said to Lion, jumping with happiness.

"Hmm… We still have more to battle." Lion said, after he smiled for some seconds.

"What do you mean? Are grunts coming?" Jessica asked.

"No… Jump!" Lion said, as both of them jumped and grabbed to Brendan's Gyarados' head, which was coming out from the opening on the ceiling. Then, the ground began to break and revealing some lava between the fissures. It did heavy damage to all of Brendan's Pokémons which were touching the ground, but wasn't enough to knock any of them out. Then, Heatran, with red empty eyes, came out of the ground, revealing its presence.

"The temperature… has gotten higher." Jessica said, feeling the changing of the temperature on the room.

"Nidoking, use Earthquake!" Lion said, as Brendan's Nidoking jumped and, when he landed, broke the floor, making everyone fall. "Follow them, Gyarados." Lion said, as Gyarados came out of the opening, following the other Pokémons, with the exception of Darkrai and Cresselia, because the platform they were was unaffected by the fissures.

"Ahhhhh!" Jessica said, afraid from getting hurt from the fall.

"Metang, Gardevoir!" Lion said, as his Metang floated under him, making itself a base for Lion, as Gardevoir held Jessica, still floating. After a while, they reached a bigger room, about the size of a big stadium, and Heatran landed on one of the sides, while Lion, Jessica and the other Pokémons fell on the opposite side.

"Look!" Jessica said, as she noticed the floor opening, and Giratina (Alternate Form) (the one with the legs, to the ones who don't remember) came out of it, also with the eyes glowing red and empty.

"They must be all being controlled. Giratina usually doesn't come out of the Distortion World." Lion deduced.

"What's the Distortion World?" Jessica asked.

"The Distortion World is Giratina's world. It's a bizarre place, where the space and time do not take any effect. The gravity there is strange, and it's very variable. In one second, you can feel yourself light as a feather, and the other, you can feel as heavy as a mountain. Arceus, when created the universe, many other dimensions, and one of them, is the Distortion World, with the objective of making a perfect balance with the real world, by making it unaffected by the rules of time and space. Giratina was sent there to watch over the real world and act if it's in danger. It is said that every mirror is a portal to the Distortion World. Many scientists are trying to prove this theory, but had no success yet. Giratina has two forms: it's Alternate Form, which assumes it when enters the real world, due to the diference of the gravity, and it's Original Form, which assumes it only in the Distortion world, to be unaffected by the effects of the irregular gravity and the strange areas." Lion explained, as Jessica began to picture the Distortion world: where plains were angled in different positions, mountains floated and buildings were upside down. "Giratina is about to attack! Take cover!" Lion said, as Jessica hid behind Brendan's Gyarados, as Giratina opened its mouth and formed a blue fireball.

In the upper level:

"Dar… Krai!" Darkrai said, as it opened its eyes again and began to float, and passed through the walls, escaping from that last bit of land which was about to collapse with the weigh Cresselia on it.

**Where's Darkrai going? Are Lion and Jessica able to defeat Heatran and Giratina? What did you thought about the description about the Distortion World? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, ****and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 7 – Return of the Golems:

**An old trio of enemies will reappear today.**

At Team Apocalypses' main base:

"Oooooouuuuuch! That really hurt!" Sunny said, as he fell on his head. "Where are we?"

"I'm more surprised that we even survived… In a room made out of… rock?" Bluhite said.

"Maybe we should send something that can cross through walls, to see if it's safe to get out of here. My Aggron is capable of destroying these walls easily, but might end up destroying the whole room… You got any Ghost-type Pokémon?" Sunny asked.

"No, I don't… my team suffered a lot in these past few days… the only one that can still fight is my Ninetales, which is with me right now." Bluhite answered.

"Damn it… I have Dusclops, but he can't pass through walls… Unless…" Sunny said, as he took out of his bag the Reaper's Cloth that Luna gave him.

"What on your mind? What's you name again?" Bluhite asked.

"My plan will take us out of here, and my name is SunKyūseishu, but my friends call me Sunny." Sunny answered, as he picked up on of his Poké Balls.

"I'm Spada… But my friends caçll me Bluhite." Bluhite said.

"Go, Dusclops!" Sunny said, as he sent in his Dusclops. "You ready to evolve?" Sunny asked, as Dusclops nodded. "Ok then, hold this." Sunny said, as he gave Dusclops the Reaper's Cloth. Then, Dusclops began to evolve, surrounded by a light blue aura, changing his form completely, and, in the process, a red eye opened, just like a bizarre smile and two yellow eyes below the red eye. Then, the aura faded away, revealing the newly evolved Dusknoir.

"Storm has one of those too." Bluhite said, referring Storm's shiny Dusknoir.

"Yeah, I know, and that Dusknoir gave me quite some pain… But I have to admit, it was pretty funny when he used strings to control Luna." Sunny said, remembering that night when he and Luna encountered the shiny Dusknoir in the forest.

"Hehe… He told me about that string thing." Bluhite said, also laughing.

"Moving on… Dusknoir, go and see if we can take the wall down." Sunny said, as Dusknoir passed through the wall.

About one and a half minutes later:

"Look, he's back." Bluhite saiod, noticing that Dusknoir returned from the search.

"And what do you think, Dusknoir?" Sunny asked, as Dusknoir made some signs, which weren't very clear. "That's a yes for me. Go, Aggron!" Sunny said, sending in his Aggron.

"Oh good lord…" Bluhite said, complaining about Sunny's attitude.

"Double-Edge, now!" Sunny said, as Aggron slammed with great velocity against the wall, making some rocks fall.

"Uh… Sunny, there's a passage… Look." Bluhite said, trying to call Sunny's attention.

"Don't stop! Iron He-! Wait, what?" Sunny asked, as he turned around and saw an opening and faceslapped himself.

"It's kind of dusty here…" Bluhite said, noticing the huge amount of dust, as Sunny withdrew Aggron and Dusknoir.

"Well then, Yanma!" Sunny said, sending in his Yanma. "Clear the dust." Sunny said, as Yanma flapped his wings at a fast speed, and took the dust out of there.

"For the looks of it, a Dugtrio dug this hole a very long time ago." Bluhite said, as he looked at it closely.

"Wait, how do you know it was made by a Dugtrio?" Sunny asked, curious.

"I'm an explorer, I can tell." Bluhite answered.

"An explorer? Like Brandon? The Frontier Brain?" Sunny asked.

"Sort of…" Bluhite answered, as they began to crawl through the opeining, which was big enough for both of them to pass.

After going through the passage:

"This is… a stadium?" Lion asked, as they arrived to what it seemed to be, according to Sunny, a stadium.

"Looks like…! We need to get out of here. And quick!" Bluhite said, quite astonished.

"What? Why?" Sunny asked, not understanding a bit of the situation. Then, a door across the stadium lifts.

"Oh no… its starting." Bluhite said, as two Hariyamas appear and dash towards them.

"What's going on? Go, Dusknoir!" Sunny said, sending in his newly evolved Dusknoir to battle.

"This colosseusm has been searched by many explorers! It's known for belonging to a lost city!" Bluhite said.

"Colosseum? Lost City? What?" Sunny asked, quite confused.

"Focus on the Hariyamas, I'll explain later!" Bluhite said, as he picked up his Poké Ball.

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch!" Sunny said, as Dusknoir's hands became surrounded in a shadowy aura, and reached his arms out. Two fists in the shape of Dusknoir's fired out of Dusknoir's fists and were slammed against the Hariyamas. While flying towards the opponent, the fists had a gray trail that connected them to Dusknoir's fists, and when the attack hit, the fists merged back with Dusknoir's fists. Both Hariyamas were sent towards the opening which they came from, and the collision of them against the wall made the door close. "That was easy."

"How did we find this place? I read books about it, but never believed it existed." Bluhite said, amazed by the fact that they reached that mysterious place.

"What's so special about this place?" Sunny asked, curious.

"This, my friend, is a revolution to Pokémon History. Imagine a place where Pokémon ran happily through green plains with happiness and flowers. A place where Poké Balls never existed and people bonded with Pokémons naturally." Bluhite explained.

"That place would be amazing." Sunny said, imagining that amazing place.

"If you want to find one, then, you're destined to be an explorer." Bluhite explained.

"Brendan likes to discover places of the Pokémon Origins. For example, he was enthusiastic about discovering the Metagross Graveyard." Sunny said, remembering the day Brendan found and captured his shiny Beldum, which is already a Metagross.

"Well, this place we found is Verigan. The lost city." Bluhite said, surprising Sunny a bit.

"Whoa…" Sunny responded, quite surprised.

"And this coliseum is huge." Bluhite added. "Maybe we can find fossils… What I don't understand is why were the Hariyamas still alive… Unless Team Apocalypse knew about this place and predicted our stumble into this place." Bluhite deduced. "Watch your step. The Verigan people were exceptional at making traps."

"Dusknoir, take a look around to find traps. He's a Ghost-type, so he won't trigger anything." Sunny said, as Dusknoir passed through the walls, searching for traps.

"I see the exit. We must be careful." Bluhite said, pointing to the exit of the coliseum.

"Then, help us out, Yanma!" Sunny said, as he sent in his Yanma, which began the search for traps. "And also, Chimchar, use Dig!" Sunny said, sending in Chimchar.

"No!" Bluhite said, stopping Chimchar.

"What? He could find a switch." Sunny asked, not understanding why Bluhite stopped him. Suddenly, lava and fissures appeared on the ground. "Now I see why. Come back, Chimchar." Sunny said, withdrawing Chimchar.

"This stadium can change types. The Verigan people were smarter than you think." Bluhite said, backing off a bit.

"Yanma, Dusknoir, try to find a switch." Sunny said, as his Pokémons began to search for the switch to stop the stadium's lava.

"Look." Bluhite said, as he noticed a loose brick on the floor. He pressed it and an arrow came out of one of the walls of the stadium and passed right in front of Bluhite and Sunny and ended up on the opposite wall.

"Dusknoir, Yanma, did you found anything?" Sunny asked, as Dusknoir noticed a switch and pressed it. Soon after that, the stadium returned to normal and the bricks were burrowed underground, cancelling the traps.

"That's better." Bluhite said, relieved about the traps. "Someone may be watching us… I still don't trust Storm that much. He might be tricking us."

"He's a cool guy for a bad guy. He gave us a lot of information." Sunny said, defending Storm a bit.

"I still don't trust him…" Bluhite said, maintaining his opinion.

"There might still be more traps… If my Charizard or Pidgeot were here, we could simply ride him, but the only ones I have are Chimchar, Aggron and Cherubi." Sunny said.

"Seriously… A Cherubi…?" Bluhite asked, with his eyes half closed and with that "you must be kidding me" look.

"To tell you the truth, is more for jealousy. You remember the girl with the blond long pony tail? I wanted to make her jealous by catching a Pokémon she wanted." Sunny confessed.

"Oh, I see what's going on… you like this Luna girl, don't you?" Bluhite asked.

"Uh… Maybe…" Sunny answered, blushing a bit, as he thought about Luna.

"Tsk… You sound just like Destiny talking." Bluhite said, making Sunny mad inside, but, due to the situation, he was able to overcome it.

"What do you mean? She likes someone?" Sunny asked, quite curious, changing the theme a bit.

"Uh? You really don't know?" Bluhite asked.

"Not at all, I barely know her." Sunny answered.

"Ok, that makes more sense. It's Storm." Bluhite said, astonishing Sunny a bit.

"She likes Storm? That's surprising…" Sunny said, quite astonished.

"Might be for you. I spent a lot of time with them. More than you guys, that's for sure." Bluhite said.

"Good point, there. Look! Yanma found something." Sunny said, as he noticed that Yanma was signing at him. Yanma began to point to a switch on the ceiling. "Should Yanma press it?"

"Hmm… Yanma, does the switch have some sort of symbols?" Bluhite asked, as Yanma nodded. "Then, don't press it." Bluhite said, as Yanma turned around, but, by accident, he pressed the switch with his tail. Then, when he realized, he made this face -_-U (*why me?* he thought).

"Oh no." Sunny said, as another door opened and Regirock, Regice and Registeel appeared and passed through it, revealing their presence.

"The three Legendary Golems? What are they doooing heeeereee!" Bluhite asked, but at the middle of the sentence, the ground began to shake furiously.

"It's like… a giant is below us and is trying to stand up!" Sunny said, as a long arm, with three fairly human-like white fingers, with black stripes came out of the ground, as seven dots on the floor began to glow orange, forming a strange pattern, and another 6 different shaped dots also glowed, two red, two blue and two grey.

**Will Sunny and Bluhite be able to defeat the three Legendary Golems? Is there another enemy approaching? What will happen next? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, ****and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 8 – Spreading the Storm of Memories:

**Let's see what is going on.**

At Team Apocalypses' main base, with Jane, Luna and Destiny:

"How are we going to reach the upper floor?" Luna asked, still waiting for an answer.

"Grotle, use Rock Climb!" Jane said, as Grotle's claws glowed white and extended, and Grotle got on her hind legs and slammed her front ones into the ground. A giant mountain then protruded from the ground, creating a passage between levels, connecting them. Then, Grotle climbed it at great speed and slammed aginst the ceiling, creating an opening, large enough for Luna's Dragonite to pass through it. When they reached the upper level, they found Storm, next to his tired Venusaur.

"Huh? You girls…" Storm said, noticing their presence.

"Hello Stormy." Jane said, saying hello.

"Need help?" Luna asked, wanting to help Storm.

"Nah… I think I can handle myself pretty well." Storm said, looking at a fainted grunt. "And Jane, don't call me that again…" Storm said, with this face -_-U.

"Your Venusaur doesn't seem so." Destiny said, noticing Storm's tired Venusaur.

"I got five more. I finished off with only this big guy." Storm said, while laying his hand on Venusaur's back.

"Only five? Grotle, help him Rock Climb!" Jane said, as Grotle began to run through the wall of the corridor and slammed herself against ten Mightyenas, knocking all of them out.

"Hmph. Venusaur hasn't got a rest since he entered the facility." Storm said, as he withdrew Venusaur.

"Good point… By the way, what are those Pokémons there?" Luna asked, while pointing at Mew and the others who were in capsules.

"Those are the legendary Pokémons I captured to give energy to the base… I feel terrible… We need to set them free." Storm said, as suddenly, an Electrode appeared out of a passage on the wall, between Storm and the rest of that little group. Then, it began to glow orange and uses Selfdestruct, creating a huge explosion, separating the group, due to the shock wave, but not harming any of them. "Storm!" Destiny said, as she extended her arm, trying to reach him.

"Des!" Storm said, trying to reach her too, but the shock wave was too powerful. It did made the girls return to the level they were before.

In another place:

"Come back guys. You need to rest." Brendan said, while withdrawing Scetile and Buizel. Brendan, then, began to walk, trying to find an exit. Suddenly Storm fell from a hole on the ceiling in front of him. "storm?2 Brendan azsked, quite astonished.

"Ugh… Brendan?" Storm asked, quite confused, due to the fall.

"Dude, what happened?" Brendan asked, surprised from seeing storm fall from the ceiling.

"I met the girls… They're fine…" Storm said, technically not answering the question made.

"What a relief…" Brendan said, thinking about Jane. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, taking the place down in the inside." Storm answered. Suddenly, a medium earthquake was felt.

"You heard that?" Brendan asked, worried about the earthquake.

"Yeah… felt it too. Isn't Sunny with you?" Storm asked, curious.

"No… The only ones who fell in the same place as me were Buizel and Sceptile. No one else is with me besides my Pokémons.

"Spada is missing too… wonder if they are together. If Sunny's with Spada, he's safe." Storm said.

"The only group I'm certain of is Lion and my sis… I'm a little bit worried… It's more about my sister falling for Lion, but Lion can handle the rest." Brendan said, remembering Lion's capability of attracting girls easily by accident.

"What's the matter with Lion? He's a cool guy. He was the first one to trust me…" Storm asked, revealing the fact that Lion and him were somewhat friends.

"Uh? Is that true, about the trust?" Brendan asked, curious.

"Yes… He examined my aura and he noticed something. He noticed that my aura wasn't evil, and he did saw some of my memories too… It's nothing like I remember them…" Storm said.

"Who said you were evil in the first place? You're an amazing friend." Brendan said, confusing Storm quite a bit.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked, a bit confused.

"Well, at least, Jane and I consider you a friend. Haven't you noticed that she calls you Stormy?" Brendan asked.

"You saved her from a giant room full of Fearows, you assisted to the battle against me and Demise… And Sunny thinks you're pretty cool too. If that's evil, than I don't know what friends are." Brendan said, remembering him the actions he made.

"About the Fearows, I already explained it to Lion… I can do a lot of stuff, but leaving someone to die… it exceeds the limit…" Storm said, closing his fist, looking at it.

"Yeah, but someone evil usually doesn't has pity for almost unknown girls." Brendan said, as Storm began to open his fist.

"Lion said the same thing…" Storm said, in a lower tone.

"See? The same opinion in two different people." Brendan said, persisting on his opinion.

"Well… Actually, from all of you, Destiny and Bluhite care a lot for me… Just like I care for them." Storm said, trying to believe in what Brendan was trying to say to him.

"You are a close friend… Like Jane, Lion, Luna and Sunny. Dude, you're not evil at all." Brendan said, picturing the faces of his friends in his mind.

"Then… Why do I feel forced to do what I do…?" Storm asked himself. Suddenly, he ripped his Snag Machine from his arm and threw it against the ground. "I'm… I'm… I'm sick of this kind of wrong lifestyle…~2

"And… There are some more beings that can prove that you're actually not evil. Look at your belt." Brendan said, as Storm looked at his belt and his six Poké Balls opened, revealing Venusaur, Kecleon, Dusknoir (shiny), Megmortar, Magnezone and Absol (also shiny).

"But… Those were all…" Storm said, as a tear fell down his face. "It's like they're not even mine…"

"But even if they were, they've been always following your commands, and they see you like a friend." Brendan said, putting the pokeViz on Storm's ear. "This will let you hear your Pokémons."

"What Brendan said before is right." Kecleon said.

"Even though you took me away, you're an amazing trainer and friend." Venusaur said, confessing what he felt.

"I've known you for a very few time, but you've been a respectful trainer." Dusknoir said, stating a fact.

"I feel the same way as Dusknoir, even though I'm more of a lonely guy." Absol confessed.

"Zzzzt, I agree. Although you stole me from another Trainer, that Trainer didn't respect me a lot. Zzzt, and you do respect me a lot more." Magnezone said, closing his eye.

"Blaine was a good trainer, but you're not bad either." Magmortar said, hiding half of his face.

"Wow… Do you guys… Really feel that way?" Storm asked, as all his Pokémons nodded.

"And you have another whole bunch of Pokémons. Want to ask them?" Brendan asked.

"Well, if they want to speak, who am I to say no?" Storm asked, as they began to search for the respective room.

After a while, they found a door, with a note from Ghetesis, saying that he left for lunch.

"Hehe… Funny…" Storm said, amused by what they found out.

"Here you go." Brendan said, as he opened the door, revealing a room with the following Pokémons: Poliwrath, Persian, Dodrio, Skarmory, Fearow, Feraligator, Swampert, Breloom, Swellow, Mismagius (shiny) and Gengar (also shiny).

"All of them were stolen…" Storm said, in a sad tone of voice. Persian, then, approached Storm, with a worried face.

"You still haven't heard them." Brendan said, turning the PokéViz on again.

"What's the matter, Storm?" Persian asked.

"Only Persian…" Storm said.

"I was a gift, but even thigh, that, you treat me like a Pokémon you caught since you were a child." Persian said.

"Maybe because you are the one of the only ones I have that weren't snagged…" Storm said, as he hugged Persian. "I feel so bad."

"You kind of saved me from being smashed from an irresponsible girl who you snagged me from… And, you've trained me a lot." Poliwrath said, trying to make him feel better.

"Poli… you too…"

"You took me from the lab, but I was a pain for Professor Elm. You didn't freaked out and accepted me how I was." Feraligator said.

"Fera…"

"You took me away from that room full of Fearows where I was submitted into experiments, but you saved me." Fearow said.

"Fearow…"

"I wasn't the strongest of the group at the time you snagged me, but you did make me a lot stronger, and you've always trusted me." Swellow said, putting his wing behind his head.

"I did…?" Storm asked.

"You snagged me suddenly from Falkner, and I cried for days, upset from that, but you didn't give up, and I became stronger by wanting to show you my true power." Dodrio said.

"Dod…"

"Although I was weak at the time being, I became stronger, so you could become proud of me, what ended up to happen." Skarmory added.

"Skarm… you too…"

"You teached me how to fight, even though I was a weak Shroomish, but I didn't give up for you, Storm, and I evolved because of that." Breloom recalled.

"I was the Mudkip no one wanted, but at that moment, when you stole me from Birch, I finally had someone to fight with." Swampert said.

"I was a lonely girl with only Misdreavous servants at my will, who were almost mindless. Then, you came in and finally had someone who wouldn't do what I commanded." Mismagius said.

"It's a lot fun being with you than being in that stupid forest, hehehehehehehe!" Gengar said.

"Wow… all of you… but don't you miss your original trainers?" Storm asked.

"Not exactly… I miss them a bit, but we can't exactly remember their faces." Swellow answered.

"It's just the past. You are our trainer now, and it was like we were destined to encounter." Magmortar said.

"Everything happens for a reason…" Storm said.

"I say that Storm is the best trainer we could ever encounter! What do you say?" Dodrio asked, as everyone smiled and nodded.

"What do you say now, Storm?" Brendan asked.

"I can't help this bad feeling of theft, but… thanks guys." Storm said to his Pokémons. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, and an opening on the ground began to open. Suddenly, Lugia and Ho-Oh emerged from the ground.

"Oh my lord…" Storm said, astonished.

"No time to back off now, Storm! Show your Pokémons the trust they gave you." Brendan said, encouraging Storm to fight along him.

"I got all my Pokémons at my side, and together, we can't lose!" Storm said, confident.

"Then, let's do this!" Brendan said, as, suddenly, two portals appeared, one pinkish, and the other bluish. Out of the bluish one, Dialga came out of it, as Palkia came out of the pinkish one.

**Will Brendan and Storm be able to defeat the Legendary Pokémons? Are you moved about Storm and his Pokémons? What the next cliffhanging? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, ****and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 9 – Legendary Trouble:

**Living Hell.**

At Team Apocalypses' main base, with Jane, Luna and Destiny:

"We have to free them…" Jane said, looking at the capsules with Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Phione, Manaphy and Shaymin.

"But how? We can't use brutal force, since might end up hurting them." Luna asked.

"Luna is right… since I said the same exact thing about the Piplup on the other room, which now is blocked." Destiny said, noticing that the opening was blocked, due to the rocks which fell from the ceiling.

"Go, Wormadam!" Jane said, sending in her Trash Cloak Wormadam. "Use Metal Sound." Jane said, as Wormadam's body began to glow silver, outlined white, and silver colored sound waves spread out of her body. Then, the capsules began to shatter, and ended up breaking the glasses.

"Myu? Myu!" Mew said, as it woke up and began to float around Jane, quite happy.

"You're Mew, isn't that right?" Jane asked, as Mew floated in front of Wormadam and then, transformed into an exact copy of Jane's Wormadam.

"What the-?" Luna and Destiny asked at the same time, astonished from seeing Mew transform into a Wormadam equal to Jane's Wormadam.

"Mew can use any attack at will, so it's obvious he can use Transform." Jane said, not as astonished as Luna and Destiny.

"Myu! Myu, Myu!" Mew said, as it returned to normal and began to float around Jane again, very happy with her.

"Calm down, that tickles!" Jane said, as Mew began to wrap its tail around her, tickling her a bit.

"It seems to like you." Destiny said, as the other Pokémons also began to wake up.

"Celebi!" Celibi said, as it began to fly around Luna, as a sign of affection.

"Manaphy!" Manaphy said, as it approached Destiny, along with Phione.

"Hello, humans… down here, please." Shaymin said, telepathically.

"You're… Shaymin, right?" Jane asked, to be certain of what she affirmed.

"Yes, I am… Uxie, don't be shy and thank them." Shaymin said, as Uxie came from behind the broken capsules, very shy about appearing in front of the girls.

"U… U… Uxie…" Uxie said, bowed down, very shy.

"Calm down, Uxie. Why don't you open your eyes?" Luna asked.

"No! If you see Uxie's eyes opened, you're memories are erased forever!" Shaymin said, stopping Uxie. "And whatever you do, don't touch Mesprit or anger Azelf." Shaymin informed as the other lake Guardians appeared in front of the girls. "If you touch Mesprit, she will absorb all your emotions for eternity, and Azelf, if you anger him, he can take all your will and you won't move for the rest of your life."

"Wait, Mesprit is a she? And Azelf is a he?" Luna asked, since she thought that Mesprit and Azelf were genderless.

"Uxie is also male. What are your names, humans?" Shaymin asked, recalling that it didn't ask their names yet.

"My name is Destiny." Destiny said, presenting herself.

"I'm Luna." Luna said, also presenting herself.

"My name is Jane, nice to meet you." Jane said, smiling at Shaymin. "You're all so cute!" Jane said, grabbing Mew and Shaymin and holding them against her neck (I don't exactly know how to explain it, but girls usually do that with kittens and puppies… LOL).

"Hu-hu… Really?" Shaymin asked, blushing a bit.

"Myu!" Mew said, smiling too.

"Why were you trapped in those capsules?" Jane asked, a little bit worried.

"Myu…" My said, quite depressed.

"We were being used as source of energy, for the labs and all the other bases." Shaymin answered.

"You must be really exhausted." Luna said, holding Celebi and Jirachi.

"Here!" Shaymin said, pointing to a box. Jane opened it and found some pink flowers.

"Those are Gracideas, right?" Destiny asked.

"Sure are." Shaymin said, as Jane picked a Gracidea and gave it to Shaymin, putting it on Shaymin's back. Suddenly, Shaymin began to glow golden yellow and changed form, changing into Sky Form. "Let's go!"

"Grunts! Send in your Pokémons!" the grunt leader said, as all the other grunts picked up their Poké Balls.

"Go, Skuntank/Weavile/Raticate!" the grunts said, sending in multiple Skuntanks, Weaviles and Raticates.

"Shaymin, Mew, could you help us out?" Jane asked, as Shaymin and Mew nodded, and prepared themselves for the battle.

"Uh, girls, Jirachi seems… strange." Luna said, as she and the others noticed that Jirachi was glowing silver and then, the glow became brighter and brighter.

With lion and Jessica:

"Riolu, Gardevoir, Metang, are you ready?" Lion asked, as his three main Pokémons stood in front of him, facing towards Giratina and Heatran.

"Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Eons (the eeveelutions), guys, are you ready?" Jessica asked, prepared to battle too.

"Wait, Jessica!" Lion said, yelling. "I take care of them by myself."

"But… Ok." Jessica said, feeling useless.

"Metang, use Meteor Mash!" Lion said, as Metang dashed towards Giratina, preparing to punch it, but, suddenly, Giratina formed a blue orb of fire in front of its mouth. "Gardevoir, Malicious Vision!" Lion said, as Gardevoir stood in front of Giratina and her eyes began to glow purple. Then, the Will-o-Wisp attack (Giratina's attack) disappeared, and Giratina backed off a bit.

"Great! Gardevoir is sending a mental picture of Giratina being brutally beat up. Now, Metang!" Lion said, as Gardevoir floated towards the ground, clearing the way to Metang, which punched Giratina with such brutal force, with its fist glowing white and releasing multicolored meteor-shaped particles, that it made Giratina fall on i's side.

"Heat!" Heatran said, as it released a powerful spiraling red-orange fire from its mouth towards Riolu.

"Riolu, dodge!" Lion said, as Riolu jumped just in time on dodging the attack. Riolu looked behind, and saw the result of the attack: the area of the stadium which received the heat began to melt at a fast rate.

"Ri!" Riolu said, as he turned towards Heatran.

"Riolu, use Gentle Fist!" Lion said, as Riolu dashed at a very high speed, leaving a trail of dust behind him and crossed Heatran, and barely touched its head. Riolu continued to do that, over and over again, but the only thing Heatran felt as a light touch, and, mocked Riolu, by laughing at it. Suddenly, Heatran began to feel tired somehow, and its head began to hurt a bit. Suddenly, Riolu dashed at a higher speed and continued to do it, making it at a faster rate. Then, Heatran began to felt greater pain on its head, even becoming tired. Then, Riolu stopped right in front of it and punched it with great strength, but made Heatran feel an unbearable pain, a lot more than it should be done from a normal fist.

"You did it!" Lion said, as Riolu looked at him and smiled. Then, he heard a sound and felt something. He looked at Giratina, noticing it standing up.

"Gira!" Giratina roared, as Giratina opened its mouth, releasing a ball of red fire from its mouth against Riolu (Aura Sphere). Riolu blocked it with his hands, and began to absorb its power, with his eyes closed. Gardevoir and Metang, worried, approached him.

"Riolu, what's the matter?" Lion asked, as Riolu opened his eyes slowly, revealing that his eyes were orange.

"Ri!" Riolu roared, surrounded by an orange fiery aura.

With Sunny and Bluhite:

"That arm… Sunny, run!" Bluhite said, as he, Sunny, Dusknoir and Yanma began to dash towards the exit, but Regirock came out of the ground, spinning at great speed as a drill (used Dig), and blocked the entrance.

"I thought there were only one Regirock, one Registeel and one Regice. Are these Brandon's?" Sunny asked.

"Maybe… If that arm is from what I think it belongs to, it can be a high possibility." Bluhite said, as another arm, equal to the first one, also came out of the ground. Then, a tremendous earthquake was felt, and Regigigas came out of the ground, standing up.

"Now I understand… It is said that Regigigas can control the three Golems even if they belong to a Trainer." Sunny said, noticing that Regirock's, Regice's and Registeel's eyes were all glowing red, just as Regigigas's.

"Re-re-re-regi-gigas!" Regigigas said, as he pointed his arm towards Sunny and Bluhite, and an orange orb formed in its palm.

"Go, Aggron!" Sunny said, sending in his main Pokémon. "Use Iron Defense!" Sunny said, as Aggron's whole body glowed silver and became made out of iron. Then, Regigigas shot a powerful beam from the orb against Aggron, but Aggron managed to stay still and protect his Trainer and friends… and also Bluhite.

"Good choice. Aggron has a double resistance against Normal-type attacks, so it's a good shield against Regigigas's most powerful attacks: Giga Impact, Hyper Beam and Crush Grip." Bluhite said, noticing Sunny's choice.

"Re-re-regigigas!" Regigigas said, as its hands started to glow orange-yellow (Crush Grip) and dashed… well, I mean, dashed for him is the same as very slow, plus the Slow Start ability, anyway… dashed towards Aggron and punched him. Aggron grabbed its fist, trying to hold it.

**What did Jirachi used? What's happening to Lion's Riolu? Will Aggron's defense be powerful enough to hold Regigigas's Crush Grip attack? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, ****and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 10 – Double Trouble Solving:

**Living Hell, part 2.**

At Team Apocalypses' main base, with Jane, Luna and Destiny:

"What… the… hell… just… happened…?" Luna asked, holding the festive Jirachi, with her eyes widely open, just like Destiny, Jane and the other Legendary Pokémons, as multiple fainted grunts, Raticates, Weaviles and Skuntanks.

"That was… Doom Desire?" Jane asked Jirachi, as it nodded, as everyone else recovered from the astonishment of what they saw before.

What they saw before:

_"Uh, girls, Jirachi seems… strange." Luna said, as she and the others noticed that Jirachi was glowing silver and then, the glow became brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the glow came out of its body and went towards the grunts and Pokémons, leaving behind a streak of white light, like a comet. Then, the glow transformed into a glowing orb and exploded, creating a huge white flash, knocking out all the enemies, but Celebi and Mew made a protective field around the girls and allies. The flash lasted for 6 more seconds, and when it faded, the grunts and the Pokémons._

Present.:

"Ji!" Jirachi said, floating around, happy and commemorative.

"Well, there's no time to lose. Let's go!" Luna said, grabbing Jirachi, while holding Celebi and began to run towards an exit, followed by Jane, Mew, Shaymin, Destiny, Manaphy, Phione and the Lake Guardians. The passed through a door and found a big stadium, with Mewtwo standing on the center of it.

"What's that Pokémon?" Jane asked, noticing Mewtwo, a Pokémon she never saw before.

"Myu!" Mew said, as it encountered its clone.

"That's Mewtwo, Mew's clone, created by a group of scientist." Shaymin said, as it prepared itself for the battle.

"You seem braver now, isn't that right?" Destiny asked, noticing that Shaymin's attitude had changed.

"Look!" Luna said, pointing towards a squared opening on the field, opening more, revealing Latias, Latios and Deoxys.

"Latias? Latios? And Deoxys? This is getting out of control…" Jane said, noticing that all the eyes of the legendary Pokémons were red and empty.

"Myyyyyyyuuuuu!" Mew said, as an orange orb appeared in front of him and shot a powerful beam against the enemies.

"Laaaaaaaa!" Latios said, as he opened his mouth and white sparkles formed and gathered in front of it, forming together into a pink ball of energy. He then fired a massive pink beam from the ball against Mew's attack, creating a huge explosion.

"We can't battle them like this. Go, Wartortle!" Jane said, sending in her Wartortle.

"Wartortle? How is he going to help us?" Luna asked, not understanding Jane's decision.

"Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" Jane said, as Wartortle retreated into his shell and rapidly spun while firing powerful jets of water from his mouth through all the shell's openings and flew like a Frisbee towards the sky.

"What the-? He's not even hitting the opponents!" Destiny said.

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam, now!" Jane said, as light blue beams came out of the shell openings. Sometimes, while spinning, the beams hit the jet of water, freezing them and sending them towards the enemies, hitting them with big blocks of ice. A blue fog rose, covering the enemies. Then, Wartortle landed on the ground.

With Lion and Jessica:

"Riolu, what's happening?" Jessica asked, worried about Lion's Riolu. Then, the fiery aura surrounding became clear blue and his eyes began to glow clear blue too.

"Riiiiiii… olu!" Riolu roared, as he put one hand out and fired a blue ball of energy against Heatran, knocking it out for sure.

"That was an Aura Sphere. Riolu, you managed to learn Aura Sphere by yourself?" Lion asked Riolu, as Riolu nodded.

"Uh, Lion… I know that Aura Sphere is a powerful attack, but, isn't Giratina immune to Fighting-type attacks?" Jessica asked, as Riolu noticed that what Jessica said was true. He then put his paw behind his head, closed his eyes, made a silly smile and a sweat drop on his head.

"Gira!" Giratina roared, as it released an orb of blue fire from its mouth towards Riolu.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" Lion said, as Riolu used Aura Sphere against the Will-o-Wisp. The attacks mixed and ended up exploding, creating a huge blue flash.

"Giratina!" Giratina roared, as the spikes on its wings began to glow light blue and flew towards Riolu.

"Metang, block it!" Lion said, as Metang floated at great speed towards Giratina. Giratina flapped its wings, trying to slash Riolu, but instead, it slashed Metang, blocking the attack with its arms.

"Gira!" Giratina roared, trying to intimidate Metang, but Metang was brave enough to overcome it.

"Riolu, use Thunder Palm!" Lion said, as Riolu created a ball of electricity on his right palm and dashed towards Giratina. With the help of Gardevoir, Riolu jumped towards Giratina's face and pressed it with his palm, releasing a powerful yellow and white blast of electric energy, making Giratina back off a bit. Then, yellow sparks surrounded both Riolu and Giratina. The sparks surrounding Riolu were the recoil damage, while Giratina's sparks showed that it was paralyzed.

"Giratina!" Giratina said, as it spread its wings and the sparks surrounding its body suddenly disappeared.

"Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf!" Lion said, as Gardevoir softly swung her arms and released multiple multicolored shining leaves towards Giratina.

"Gira-!" Giratina said, as the middle of Giratina's head crest glowed light blue and Giratina's body turned black and disappeared as soon as the Magical Leaf attack it about to hit it. "-tina!" Giratina said, as seconds later reappeared behind Lion and his Pokémons and attacked them.

"Jessica!" Lion said, as he jumped and held her, trying to protect her from Giratina. All of Lion's Pokémons dodged, but Giratina collided against the ceiling, making it fall over Lion and the others.

About five minutes later:

"Uhh… What happened?" Jessica asked, as she regained conscious and found herself under Lion, with multiple rocks above him, trapping them in the middle of the dark (why does this seems wrong?).

"Ouch… You ok?" Lion asked, opening his eyes too.

"I guess… Are you hurt?" Jessica asked, worried about Lion, due to the fact that he must have been hit by rocks from the ceiling.

"My back hurts a bit… Ok, it hurts a lot, but it's nothing special." Lion said, as he began to search for something in his bag with only one hand.

"What are you searching for?" Jessica asked, curious.

"I have something that might make Giratina our ally." Lion said, as Lion took out an irregular rock-like golden object, similar to the end of a spear, shinning even in the middle of the darkness.

"What's that?" Jessica asked, since she didn't knew what the object was.

"This is a Griseous Orb. It boosts the power of Dragon and Ghost-type moves. It can also create a gravity altering force-field around Distortion World beings, altering the gravity around them." Lion explained.

"But, isn't Giratina the only being of the Distortion World?" Jessica asked, as Lion tried to stand up.

"Yup, and that's why the orb also powers the Dragon and Ghost-type moves too. A good way of making it more… exclusive… to… Giratina!" lion said, standing up and freeing both of them, by taking the rocks out of the way.

"But I thought Giratina was being controlled by Team Apocalypse." Jessica said, standing up too.

"I noticed that after Thunder Palm, Giratina's aura returned to normal. It must have destroyed the device which was controlling Giratina." Lion explained.

"Then why did you continue to attack, and why did Giratina fought back?" Jessica asked, confused.

"I wanted to calm Giratina down by stopping it from moving, but he thought he was really being attacked, so it defended itself." Lion deduced, as Riolu and Metang came out from under the rocks too. Then, they took the rocks which were above Gardevoir and took them away, freeing Gardevoir from the rocks too. Most of Brendan's Pokémons which came with Jessica were already free from the rocks. Then, Giratina and Heatran also came out from under the rocks.

"Gira!" Giratina roared, back for action, spreading its wings out.

"Wait a minute, Giratina. Let's make a deal." Lion said, as Giratina made an anger look on its face and growled. Suddenly, Giratina noticed the Griseous Orb on Lion's hand, showing it in an obvious way. "Since we freed you, you'll help us out, and you may use the Griseous Orb if you cooperate. Don't you prefer to be in your original form?" lion asked, as Giratina bowed before him. Lion climbed on its back and put Griseous Orb so it wouldn't come out unless someone would take it with his hands. Suddenly, Giratina began to glow light purple and changed its form, changing into its Original Form. Heatran also began to growl, threatening Giratina.

"Looks like Heatran still has a lot of energy. It could certainly be a good ally." Jessica asked, as Lion nodded.

"Giratina, use Will-o-Wisp against Heatran's head, please." Lion said, as Giratina released another orb of blue fire against Heatran's head, burning it. Suddenly, Heatran's eyes returned to normal and snapped out of the control. "Jessica, go with Heatran." Lion said, as Jessica nodded and jumped to Heatran's back.

"Can you help us?" Jessica asked, as Heatran smiled and nodded. "It seems that you're a goodhearted by nature, isn't it?"

"With the help of Giratina's powers, I can detect the presence of Brendan and the others easily by the use of my aura. Hmm… Jessica, go help the girls. They're north from here, and if there are Pokémons being controlled, attack their heads." Lion said, as Jessica nodded and Heatran began to use Dig, digging into the ground and disappearing out of sight. "Brendan's east from here, so follow me guys." Lion said, as the head plates on Giratina's face opened and it opened its mouth, releasing a ball of red fire from its mouth against the wall, breaking it, creating a passage. Then, Giratina and all of Brendan's Pokémons went through the passge.

**Will Jane, Destiny and Luna stand against the enemies? Will all the Legendary Pokémons become allies? What's Team Appocalypse's plan? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, ****and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 11 – On the Way Up:

**The rescue is on the way.**

At Team Apocalypses' main base, with Jane, Luna and Destiny:

"That was kind of a low trick, Jane. But it was intelligent." Destiny said, inside a big hole, along with Luna, Jane, Wartortle, Rhydon, Snorunt, and all other Legendary Pokémons.

"We needed to plan this better. We couldn't just attack without thinking. I had to distract them for a while with Wartortle and dig a hole with Rhydon. Snorunt hen sealed the hole so they wouldn't follow us." Jane explained. "Now, what we have to do is plan this through. I have here…" Jane said, taking from her bag the Protector and the Dawn Stone which Luna gave her previously. "Snorunt, Rhydon, you two have to evolve." Jane said, but Luna stopped her suddenly.

"Jane, you have to be aware that Snorunt's attitude will change when she'll evolve, due to the fact that she will become a dual type Ice and Ghost-type Pokémon. Snorunt, like most of Ice-type Pokémons, she's a jolly Pokémon, but like some of the Ghost-types, she will become kind of emotionless. Rhydon won't change much, but aren't you worried about Snorunt?" Luna asked, making Jane reconsider her choice.

"We have to do it. I have a plan." Luna said, as she gave Snorunt the Dawn Stone and Rhydon the Protector. Both Pokémons began to glow bright blue and evolved into Froslass and Rhyperior respectively.

"Rhy!" Rhyperior roared, as soon as he evolved.

"Fros!" Froslass said, as she approached Jane and made an emotionless face, scaring Jane a bit, but then smiled and began to laugh silently.

"Maybe I was wrong. Anyway, Jane, what's the plan?" Luna asked.

"Grotle, Monferno, Prinplup!" Jane said, as she sent in three more Pokémons.

"This is already getting too tight Jane, so don't call more Pokémons out." Destiny requested, noticing that the hole, even if it was big, was getting tighter by the second.

"Rhyperior, go that way with Luna, and Monferno, go that way with Destiny. The other stay with me, and you only react and go to the surface when I say, ok?" Jane asked, as everyone nodded. Then, Rhyperior went to the right with Luna and half of the Legendary ones, as Destiny followed Monferno to the left, with the other half of the Legendary Pokémons which were with them. "Ok, Froslass, go up there and use Ice Beam against the ones up there, ok?" Jane asked, as Froslass nodded and passed through the ground towards Mewtwo and the others.

Up there:

"Fros!" Froslass said, as she appeared in front of Mewtwo and all others, surprising them a bit, and formed a blue orb between her arms and shot multiple light blue beams from it, hitting Mewtwo, Latias, Latios and Deoxys freezing all of them, but they began to shake, indicating that the ice wouldn't hold for much longer. Then, Rhyperior and Monferno came out of the ground, from opposite sides.

"Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Destiny said, as Monferno released a stream of red-orange fire against the targets.

"Rhyperior, use Stone Edge!" Destiny said, as two light blue rings appeared around Rhyperior's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into white stones which spun around his body. The white glow then faded into gray rocks and fired the stones against the enemies. The attacks collided with the Pokémons, leaving quite some damage.

"GRO…" Jane's Grotle said, from under the ground right under the enemies, as a giant mountain protruded from the ground under the enemies. Grotle then ran up the side of the mountain and slammed into the opponents with great force, but they almost didn't felt a thing. Then, Prinplup and Jane came out of the opening.

"Brute force? That's new for you." Luna said, noticing that Jane's plan was mostly attacking, rather than trapping or helping.

"Not now, we have to do something." Jane said, as the mountain was swallow n into the ground.

"Latias!" Latias said, as Latias created a white clear sphere between her hands and shot it against the floor, creating a powerful shock wave, sending the girls and the Pokémons against the walls, and also releasing a white clear mist (Mist Ball).

"Go, Chatot!" Jane said, as she sent in her Chatot. "Use Defog!" Jane said, as Chatot's wings became outlined by a light blue aura. The aura then disappeared as he released multiple light blue crescents by flapping his wings, making the fog disappear.

"Somebody asked for help?" Jessica asked, as she appeared out of the ground with Heatran.

"We didn't exactly ask for it, but, some help wouldn't hurt." Destiny said, trying to ask for some help her way.

"We have to point at their heads. Shaymin, can you help me?" Jessica asked, as Shaymin nodded. "Heatran, use Incinerate!" Jessica said, as Heatran released pure red flames towards the ground, releasing a heavy smoke.

"Magcargo, use Smog!" Jane said, sending in her Magcargo. Then, Magcargo opened his mouth and released a thick, gray smoke from it. Then, Shaymin began to absorb the smoke into its body, making the red flower petal on its neck change its color to black. Then, Shaymin's body glowed light green, the flower petal glowed pink, and it exploded, creating a huge light green explosion all around its body. The explosion was so intense, that made the Legendary Pokémons snap out of the brain control.

"Where am I?" Mewtwo asked, as he found himself in an unknown place.

"Mewtwo!" Jessica said, calling Mewtwo. "Can you help us in defeating the ones who used you?"

"Of course not. You did make me free, but I don't ally with humans." Mewtwo answered, disappearing suddenly from the place.

"It was worth the try." Jessica said, approaching the rest of the girls, followed by Heatran.

"Jessica, where's Lion? Didn't you fall with him?" Luna asked.

"He went to help big brother and the others. But you can help us. Lion has a plan." Jessica said, making the girls more attentive.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"We have to convince the Legendary Pokémons to help us win over Team Apocalypse. The only thing that makes them have the advantage over us is that fact. Plus, Lion has a theory about Team Apocalypse's ultimate plan. And I have to tell you that it isn't pretty." Jessica said, making the girls make a serious face. "He was able to detect the presence of the Pokémons in this base: the "little ones" with you, plus Latias, Latios and Deoxys; Groundon, Kyogre and Rayquaza under Sunny and Bluhite, where they are fighting the Golems; and finally, Dialga, Palkia, Ho-Oh and Lugia are battling Brendan and Storm. But we mainly need to get the help of Dialga and Palkia. Storm said to lion that Team Apocalypse is in possession of Victini, and Lion deduced the following: Team Apocalypse is trying to use Victini to take control of Arceus, so they can dominate the world." Jessica explained, as the girls became more serious.

"We have to help them… Rhyperior, Chatot, go tell Brendan and Lion that we have to go to the surface, and then go tell Sunny and Bluhite and warn them about Kyogre, Rayquaza and Groundon. Meanwhile, we go upwards. Come back, guys." Jane said, as she withdrew Prinplup, Monferno, Grotle and Froslass. Then, the Jessica and Destiny sat on Heatran's back and it began to dig towards the surface. Then, Jane sat on Latias's back and Luna sat on Latios's back. The Eon Pokémons then followed Heatran and Rhyperior began to dig a hole, followed by Chatot.

With Brendan and Storm:

"Let's go guys!" Brendan said, sending in his main Pokémons: Lucario, Flygon, Tyranitar, Salamence, shiny Metagross , Manectric, Raichu, Sceptile, Buizel, Aipom and Tyrogue. Then, Dialga roared, a roar hard to describe, and his eyes began to glow orange and the diamond on its chest glowed blue. The fins behind it grew larger and Dialga opened its mouth, while an indigo ball forming in front of it. It then fired an indigo beam from the ball against all the Pokémons. Then, the fins on its back shrunk back to normal size. All the Pokémons became heavily injured, and weren't able to battle anymore.

"Guys!" Brendan and Storm said in unison, worried about the Pokémons.

"Coming through!" Lion said, as Giratina broke the wall, with the help of Brendan's Pokémons.

"Lion?" Brendan and Storm asked, in unison again.

"Giratina, use Aura Sphere against all of them. Riolu, you too!" Lion said, as the head plates on Giratina's face opened and it opens its mouth, releasing two balls of red fire from its mouth against Dialga's and Palkia's heads, making them snap out of the control too. Then, Riolu put one hand out and fired two blue balls of energy against Ho-Oh's and Lugia's heads, making them also snap out of the control. "A strong attack in the head is the solution to anything, it seems." Lion said, making a joke.

"Rhyperior!" Jane's Rhyperior said, as he appeared from under them, followed by Chatot.

"Rhydon?" Brendan asked, as Rhyperior smiled and nodded.

"Guys, go to surface, go to surface, Cha!" Chatot said, informing the guys what to do.

"Has Jessica told you about my deductions?" Lion asked, as Chatot nodded and then followed Rhyperior, which began to dig another hole, so he could find Sunny and Bluhite, so he could give the information to them.

"Wait, Lion, if my Pokémons are all here, what is my sis using?" Brendan asked, as climbed to the top of Ho-Oh's back.

"Heatran." Lion answered, calmly.

"HEATRAN?" Brendan asked, astonished and worried about his sister.

With Bluhite and Sunny:

"Keep holding, Aggron." Sunny said to his Aggron, which was trying to hold in a fist which was bigger than himself.

"Dude, that's just cruel." Bluhite said, noticing that Sunny wasn't doing a thing to help his Pokémon.

"A….GGRON!" Aggron said, as he held Regigigas's fist completely and tried to lift Regigigas up high, but only managed to lift his feet from the ground half an inch and threw it back then, making Regigigas fall.

"That was impressive." Bluhite said, with his jaw dropped.

"Regice-regice!" Regice said, as it approached the Trainers.

"Go, Ninetales!" Bluhite said, sending in his shiny Ninetales. "Use Fire Blast!" Bluhite said, as Groudon released a fireball from her mouth towards Regice, and, as it traveled, the ball of fire formed into a 大 shape, which hit Regice, making it back off.

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior said, as he came out from the ground under Regirock and Registeel, hitting them. Then, Chatot came out of the hole too and flew towards Sunny and Bluhite.

"Look, its Chatot." Sunny said, as he pulled Chatot's left leg.

"Cha! Mi Señor, usted entendes Español?" Chatot asked, talking in Spanish.

"Oops. Sorry, wrong leg." Sunny said, as he pulled Chatot's right leg.

"Be careful. Under you, Rayquaza, Groundon and Kyogre are about to wake up, but I can snap them and the Golems out of the confusion. Rhyperior, make a hole on the ground connecting the floors. Cha!" Chatot said, as Rhyperior made a connection between the two floors, as Chatot indicated, and showed a room with Rayquaza, Groundon and Kyogre battling each other, but Rhyperior attracted the attention. Then, Chatot opened his mouth and released a loud sound from its beak, making all the Pokémons receive an ear bleed. Then, they all snapped out of the control. Then, they all went towards the surface, just like the others.

At a secret division of the base:

"Gentlemen, we have all we need." Cyrus, sitting on a chair, which was in front of a round table, where Ghetsis, Maxie, Archie and Giovanni were also sitting in front. "With the energy we took from the energy of Mew, Celebi, Shaymin, Jirachi and the Lake Guradians, plus the energy we absorbed from Doom Desire, Seed Flare and Roar of Time, and the fact that we possess Victini, we are prepared for the last phase of the plan."

**What will happen in the next chapter? What's the last phase of the plan? What's the plan itself? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, ****and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 12 – Reuniting on Earth:

**The final battle against Team Apocalypse is approaching.**

At the area above Team Apocalypse's Main Base, at New Bark Town:

"*Cough, Cough* That's enough, Heatran." Jessica said, as they arrived at the surface. "Hmm… The sky has way more clouds than before." Jessica said, noticing the cloudy sky.

"This can't be normal… When I entered this place with Spada, it was gleaming with sunlight." Destiny said, getting out of Heatran's back.

"I noticed the same when I entered the base." Jessica said, as Jane and Luna came out of the hole, on Latias's and Latios's backs, respectively.

"What's with the clouds?" Luna asked, as she got out of Latios's back.

"Please, stop asking questions about the clouds. It's getting a bit annoying." Dstiny said, as Jane got out of Latias's back. "We don't know. Maybe some of our friends triggered something in the bas… Maybe Storm or Brendan." Destiny said, as Jane's Rhyperior came out from under the ground, followed by Chatot.

"Argh!" Destiny said, sick of the theme.

"Come back, Chatot, before you get hurt… Uh?" Jane said, as she noticed that Latias and Latios were looking towards the cloudy sky.

"They are sensing something." Destiny said, deducing what was happening.

"Myu!" Mew said, looking towards the sky too.

"This isn't right…" Shaymin, in Sky Mode, said, looking at the clouds too.

"Re-re-re-regice!" the sound was heard, from under the ground, familiar to Luna and Jane. Suddenly, a powerful orange beam came out of the ground, creating an opening.

"What was that?" Destiny asked, astonished. Suddenly, Bluhite comes out of the opening, with the Legendary Golems following him.

"Spada!" Destiny said, happy for seeing her friend.

"Hey girls." Bluhite said, as he approached the girls.

"Time for you to show up!" Destiny said, scolding him a bit.

"Relax, I had my share of the trouble…" Bluhite replied, stoping her from the rampage.

"Where's Sunny? I though Lion said that he was with you." Luna asked, a bit confused.

"Sunny… he didn't make it…" Bluhite answered.

"WHAT?" Luna asked, astonished, dropping a tear down her eye.

"Psyche! He's coming." Bluhite said, as Luna was surrounded by an aura of anger (like in anime, it's very noticible).

"Gyardos, Dragonite!" Luna said, sending her two most powerful Pokémons, threatening Bluhite a bit.

"I have three Legendary Pokémons under my control right now. Just saying." Bluhite said, pointing to the three Golems.

"I have more. They are mostly cute, but I still have more." Luna answered, as she withdrew her Pokémons..

"Who are we missing? Four boys, right?" Destiny asked.

"Brendan, Sunny, Lion and Storm." Jane said, counting out the people which were still under the ground.

"Yup!" Destiny answered.

"I'm sure they are coming." Bluhite said. Suddenly, Groundon, carrying Kyogre and Sunny comes out of the ground, and puts Kyogre at a nearby lake.

"Somebody missed me?" Sunny asked, with a cool look.

"There he is." Bluhite said, pointing to Sunny.

"Sunny!" Luna said, happy from seeing Sunny.

"Storm… where are you?" Destiny and Bluhite asked in unison, in a low tone. Suddenly, Rayquaza came out of the opening, wrapped around Regigigas, carrying him, with a LOT of difficulty, but managaed to reach the surface.

"I found this on the way up." Bluhite said, as he took out of his bag Storm's Snag Machine. "It looks like it was thorn off."

"Huh? You don't think… no… it can't be…" Destiny said, thinking about the worst case possible. Suddenly, a white clear tornado came out of the ground, creating another wide opening. Then, Lugia, carrying Storm, came out of the ground, making Destiny feel better a bit. Then, Ho-Oh, carrying Brendan, comes out of the opening too.

"Brendan!" Jane said, happy from seeing him.

"Funny… Storm has Lugia and Brendan has Ho-Oh." Bluhite said to himself, noticing those facts. Suddenly, a dark-indigo-pink portal appeared on the sky. Then, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina (Original Form), which was carrying Lion, came out of the portal.

"What did I miss?" Lion asked.

"Storm's awesome arrival, with Brendan flying out of the ground." Destiny answered.

"Are you going to start with that?" Storm asked, as he landed on the ground, just like Brendan.

"So obvious…" Jessica said, in a low tone.

"Don't ruin Destiny's party, Jessica." Bluhite said, smilling, making Jessica smile too. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, and a platform began to float from the ground, carrying Cyrus, Ghetsis, Archie, Maxie and Giovanni, floating.

"Hello, son." Cyrus said, looking at Storm.

"Dad…" Storm said, in a low tone of voice.

"Recognize this little Pokémons?" Cyrus asked, as he showed Victini, with its eyes red and empty.

"That Pokémon… It's Victini." Storm answered, looking at the poor Pokémon.

"The Victory Pokémon… Then, my theory is confirmed." Lion said, as everyone looked at him. "You are planning to use Victini to take over Arceus, aren't you?"

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, hold on! You never told me anything about Arceus!" Storm said, looking at Cyrus.

"Son, I told you about freedom… This is what the Pokémons will feel in their own universe, which Arceus is going to create, since it is the only being capable of it. But first, we needed Victini for it." Cyrus explained.

"But, to make a new universe, we have to… You can't force me to do this!" Storm said, stating his opinion against Cyrus.

"For the creation of a new Universe, we have to destroy this one. But, if Dialga and Palkia were still under our control, it wasn't necessary to destroy it." Maxie explained.

"Well, Maybe I like THIS universe." Storm replied.

"What you're telling us is that this is our fault?" Jane asked.

"Jane! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Storm said, scaring Jane a bit. "Dad, you can't do this! You just can't! What happens to all people and Pokémons that live in this world! Did you even consider that?"

"If you hand Dialga and Palkia over, we can save everyone, the only diference is that the Pokémons will no longer exist in this world." Cyrus explained.

"Never! You will leave this world as it is!" Storm said, angrily. "Dad… Can I ask you one single question?"

"Sure."

"Tell me about one single day of my childhood. That's all I want."

"You don't need to know about your childhood. That will only distract you."

"Well, maybe I don't need, but it's something I want to know." Storm said, as Cyrus maintained silent. "So, you going to answer it or not?"

"Just tell him, Cy." Archie said, looking at Cyrus, tired from the whole thing.

"So? I'm waiting." Storm said, trying to get an answer.

"Storm, even though I shouldn't talk, Cyrus won't answer it. Here goes: Cyrus isn't your father!" Lion said, as Cyrus closed his eyes.

"Wh-What?" Storm asked, astonished, as he began to feel a heavy headache. "Ugh, it started… again…"

"It's true. Your real name isn't even Storm. We took you away from Pastoria City." Cyrus said, revealing the truth to Storm.

"Why… why…?" Storm asked, with the unbearable pain inside his head.

"Because you had potential." Giovanni answered.

"With the help of the Creation Trio, my powers of aura expanded, and I could detect a Piplup inside a capsule in the base!" lion said, as Storm looked at him.

"A Piplup inside a capsule…" Destiny said, remembering what she and the others encountered in the base.

"Jane, Luna, Destiny, what was the name on the tablet near the capsule?" Lion asked, pressing the trigger.

"Zach Wake!" Destiny answered. "Zachary Wake was the name."

"Wake? That's the surname of a Sinnoh Gym Leader." Brendan said, noticing that the name coincided with one of Sinnoh's Gym Leaders.

"Then, why did I had headaches too?" Destiny askled, confused.

"I had the same problem…" Bluhite added.

"Uxie…" Uxie said, as he approached Bluhite and Destiny.

"Uxie will make you recover your memory about a boy you met when you were children, called Zachary." Lion said, as he got off Giratina's back and made Bluhite and Destiny touch Uxie's head.

"But, that's… Storm!" Destiny said, as she remembered that she did met Storm before being taken away from Team Apocalypse.

"Storm, is about time you take that cloak off." Lion said, as Storm took out the cloak he has been using, revealing his appearance: a boy, about the same age as the rest of the gang, blue hair, ash grey eye color, a blue flame jacket, black pants and a scarf around his neck, which resembled a Floatzel.

"Storm, come here, so you can help us in the battle against Arceus." Cyrus said, as Zach nodded and began to walk towards the platform. As he crossed Lion, he winked at him, making Lion aware of everything, which wasn't any surprise for Lion.

"Yes, dad…" Zach said, as the platform landed on the ground.

"I knew you were still rational. Take a seat." Ghetsis said, as Storm stepped onto the platform.

"Don't rush." Zach said, as he joined the others.

"WHAT?" Bluhite asked, surprised. "ZACH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Stormy- I mean, Storm- I mean, Zach, why?" Jane asked, confused, and worried about his friend.

"Shut up, dimwit!" Zach said, as the platform began to float again.

"Bite your tongue!" Brendan said, upset with Zach from what he said.

"That goes for both of you. Brendan, this isn't over. You know that, right?" Zach asked, as he winked at Brendan quickly, making him and Jane aware of the situation.

"With this device, we can attract Arceus like a magnet to this dimension." Maxie said, as he showed a strange object, similar to an engine.

"Good to know, Maxie. Let's just see if this piece of junk is actually useful." Zach said, as Maxie turned the device on. Some seconds later, a clear white portal began to form, slowly. When the portal was fully created, Arceus began to pass through it, slowly.

"Storm… why…?" Destiny said, as she began to cry.

"If I were you, I would save the tears." Lion said, looking at Destiny. "A young woman crying is the saddest thing to see."

"He acts smooth with every girl…" Luna said, silentely.

"Shut up! You don't know what I'm feeling! I… I love him… And he does this…" Destiny said, crying, confessing her love for Zach.

"I already said it once: save the tears." Lion said, as he winked at Destiny.

"What…?" Destiny asked, clearing the tears from her face.

"Why… Why am I here?" Arceus asked, as he opened his eyes, noticing that he was on Earth.

"There he is! So, do I use Victini now?" Zach asked to Cyrus.

"Certainly… But first, we have to trap it." Cyrus said, ruining Zach's plan.

"Trap it?" Zach asked, realizing that the plan was ruined, but he was able to keep his cool. Suddenly, multiple objects came out of the platform and form a barrier around Arceus, trapping it.

"Now, use Victini!" Giovanni said, giving his commands to Zach.

"*gulp*" _"I only have one shot… I can't fail at this."_ "Victini! Grant victory to Brendan and the other, quick!" Zach said, as he held Victini and jumped off the platform, making it shake a bit.

"What the-?" Archie asked, surprised by just Zach did.

"V-create!" Zach said, as Victini clenched its fists together and multiple tiny orbs of fire appeared around Victini's face and spun around it. But then, he no longer moved.

"He won't attack us. We are controlling him, and we are the ones who decide the target. We just needed for you to give the command." Giovanni said, as the orbs around Victini disappeared and three streams of red-yellow fire appeared, two alongside the edges of Victini's ears and one going up in between the two. The small streams of fire then merged so that Victini's ears were covered by a red-yellow fire in the shape of a 'V'. The fire burst off, leaving behind a blazing yellow fire around its ears. Victini's body started to glow red and then flew forward and slammed its body against Arceus. When the attack made contact, a huge explosion occurred, leaving Arceus tired.

"Now." Cyrus said, as Maxie turned another device on, making Arceus's eyes glow red.

"Huh… Guess you guys are smarter than I expected." Zach said, as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"You think?" Sunny asked, sarcastically.

"Yo, guys, how about we team up and bring these fools down?" Zach asked, as Cyrus and the others had full control over Arceus.

"Agreed!" Everyone answered.

"Venusaur, your show!" Zach said, sending in his Venusaur.

"Come on out, Lucario!" Brendan said, sending in his Lucario.

"Show yourself, Riolu!" Lion said, sending in his Riolu.

"Help us out, Rhyperior!"Jane said, sending in her Rhyperior.

"Assist me, Aggron!" Sunny said, as he sent in his Aggron.

"Ninetales, stand by!" Bluhite said, sending in his shiny Ninetales.

"Marowak, I call for you!" Destiny said, sending in her Marowak.

"I take the Weather Trio!" Sunny said, climbing onto Rayquaza's head.

"Regis for me!" Luna said, as Dragonite helped her get on Regigigas's shoulder, with the other Regis in front of it.

"I continue with Ho-Oh." Brendan said, as he climbed to Ho-Oh's back.

"So, Latios?" Bluhite asked, as Latios nodded.

"Latias!" Destiny said, with a silly smile, as Latias approached her too.

"I'll stick with the Creation Trio." Lion said, as he climbed to Giratina's back again.

"Lugia, it seems that you're the one for me." Jane said, as Lugia bended over, letting Jane climb onto its back.

"I'll use Heatran, Deoxys and Cresselia." Jessica said, as she got onto Heatran's back, and Cresselia and Deoxys stood by her.

"Uxie…/Azelf…/Mesprit…" The Lake Guardians said, as they began to circle around Zach, enabling him to float. Then, Zach landed on one of Lugia's wing. Suddenly, both Ho-Oh and Lugia roared, making the Legendary Beasts and the Legendary Birds appear.

"Let's do this!" Brendan said, as they became motivated for the last battle against Team Apocalypse.

**Who will it win? Will Victini be in their side? Will Arceus lose against almost every other Legendary Pokémons? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	13. Chapter 13

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 13 – Legendary Catastrophe:

**The final battle against Team Apocalypse is here (funny, just had to change one word).**

At the area above Team Apocalypse's Main Base, at New Bark Town:

"If you want to create a new universe, you have to defeat us before!" Brendan said, as everyone was ready for the final battle against Team Apocalypse.

"Arceus, destroy them with Twister!" Archie said, as Arceus raised its head and light purple wind was gathered into a small tornado above its head. It then lowered its head and fired a larger twister against its opponents from its face.

"Ho-Oh, use Scared Fire!" Brendan said, as Ho-Oh opened its beak and a red-yellow fire ball formed in front of it, with a white core. Then, it released a golden-red beam from it, with multiple red flame rings around the beam, making the twister burn up.

"Lugia, use Aero Blast!" Jane said, as Lugia opened its mouth and formed a sphere of white-pure-clear winds, with a white core. Then, it released a powerful tornado of white-clear-razor winds against Arceus.

"That won't stop Arceus." Ghetsis said, as Arceus's hooves, forehead jewel and the wheel around its body turned pale brown, and the jewels on its wheel became a darker tone of yellow (Rock-type Form). Suddenly, the Aeroblast attack hit it, but didn't do much effect against it.

"We have to attack with the right combination type, if we want to win against Arceus. Arceus is multifarious; it can change forms and types at will, if he is in the possession of all the plates." Lion explained, revealing Arceus ability. "Dialga, use Iron Tail! Palkia, use Aqua Tail!" Lion said, as Dialga's tail became surrounded by a clear steel aura and turned into iron, while Palkia's tail became surrounded by a spiral of clear water. Both Pokémons dashed towards Arceus.

"That won't stop me either!" Arceus said, as its hooves, forehead jewel and the wheel around its body turned intermediate blue, and the jewels on its wheel became a lighter tone of blue (Water-type Form). Suddenly, the Space-Time duo attacks hit it, but didn't do much effect against Arceus again.

"Water-type has resistance against both Steel and Water-type attacks." Jessica said, noticing Arceus intelligence.

"Now, back off!" Arceus said, as Arceus's hooves, forehead jewel and the wheel around its body turned shock-pink, as the jewels on its wheel became light green (Psychic-type Form). Suddenly, Arceus's eyes began to glow blue and became outlined by a light blue aura. Suddenly, an invisible pulse appeared in front of Dialga and Palkia, sending them against the ground with brutal force (Psychic).

"Dialga, Palkia!" Lion said, worried about his allies.

"Now, cease away!" Arceus said, as Arceus's hooves, forehead jewel and the wheel around its body turned purple, and the jewels on its wheel became a green (Dragon-type form). Then, the wheel on Arceus's body glowed brightly, and an orange orb appeared on top of Arceus's forehead. It then launched the orb into the sky, which left behind orange streaks as it was fired. The orb then exploded in the air, releasing multiple pink meteors to come crashing down onto Dialga and Palkia (Judgement, Dragon-Type). Dialga and Palkia were heavily damaged, but were still able to stand up. Then, Arceus returned to being a Normal-type Pokémon.

"Let's trap it in a type loop! Entei, use Flare Blitz! Raikou, use Wild Charge! And Suicune, use Aqua Jet!" Brendan said, as Entei charged towards Arceus, leaving behind a trail of orange fire, which then reached Entei and circled around its body until it completely covered Entei's body like a fiery aura; Raikou ran towards Arceus, with its body surrounded by yellow electricity, with its body looking gold and white; and Suicune's body became surrounded by water and it shot itself like a rocket towards Arceus.

"Fools..." Arceus said, as it assumed its Dragon-type form again, reducing the damage it would take. Suddenly, a clear barrier expanded out of its body and sent the Legendary Beasts towards the ground.

"Dialga, Palkia, Dialga, use Aura Sphere, all of you!" Lion said, as Dialga opened its mouth and an indigo sphere in front of it; Palkia put its hands together and created a pink ball between them; And the head plates on Giratina's face opened and it opened its mouth, creating a ball of red fire in front of its mouth. Then, all of them shot the sphere against Arceus.

"That won't even affect me." Arceus said, as Arceus's hooves, forehead jewel and the wheel around its body turned dark purple, and the jewels on its wheel became a red (Ghost-type form). Then, the spheres then passed through Arceus's body, without even making effect on it.

"It became a Ghost-type… Regirock, use Stone Edge!" Luna said, as Regirock held out its arms and three small light blue circles appeared in front of them. Then, the rings glowed white and formed into stones the same color as Regirock and fired them towards Arceus.

"Useless." Arceus said, as he returned to be a Normal-type Pokémon and a clear barrier formed around it, protecting it from Regirock's attack.

"Luna, follow my lead!" Sunny said, getting Luna's attention. "Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam! Groudon, use Solarbeam! Kyogre, use Ice Beam!" Sunny said, as an orange ball appeared in front of Rayquaza's mouth, and then fired a red-orange fire-like beam from the ball towards Arceus; Groudon gathered energy on the top of its head, and fired a white beam from its mouth towards Arceus; and Kyogre opened its mouth, forming a light blue orb in front of it, and shot multiple light blue beams from it, towards Arceus.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your attacks are useless?" Arceus asked, as another clear barrier (Protect) formed around its body, protecting him from the Weather Trio's attack, but the barrier was at its limit.

"Regirock, Stone Edge! Regice, Ice Beam! Registeel, Flash Cannon! Regigigas, Hyper Beam!" Luna said, as Regirock made the same attack as the one it used previously, Regice made the same attack as Kyogre, but from between its arms, Registeel formed a silver orb between its hands and shot a powerful silver beam from the orb, and Regigigas made the same attack as Rayquaza, but blasted from its right hand. The attacks collided against Arceus, making the barrier shatter and making a direct hit, leaving heavy damage on Arceus from the seven attacks.

"You dare to attack me?" Arceus asked, as he became furious.

"We are way more powerful than you!" Luna said, making Arceus even more furious.

"You dare to say that?" Arceus asked, furious, as Arceus's hooves, forehead jewel and the wheel around its body turned brownish-red, and the jewels on its wheel became a yellow (Fighting-type form). "All Regis have the Fighting weakness in common!" Arceus said, charging an attack.

"Now!" Luna said, as Latias and Latios appeared right in front of Arceus, ready to attack it.

"Latias, use Mist Ball!" Luna said, as Latias created a white clear sphere between her hands and shot it against Arceus.

"Luster Purge, go!" Bluhite said, as Latios opened his mouth and white sparkles formed and gathered in front of it, forming together into a pink ball of energy, and then fired a massive pink beam from the ball towards Arceus too. Due to the unmatchable speed of the Eon Pokémons, they managed to attack Arceus before it could react or even change types. The attacks made a direct hit, heavily damaging Arceus again. Due to the Mist Ball attack, a soft mist formed around Arceus, making it unable to see temporarily.

"Mist Ball" Destiny said, from outside the mist.

"Luster Purge!" Bluhite said, from outside the mist too.

"I know your move, so it won't be much of surprise." Arceus said, as Arceus's hooves, forehead jewel and the wheel around its body turned black, and the jewels on its wheel became a red (Dark-type form).

"You think so?" Lion asked, outside the mist, as Arceus began to look around, trying to find the source of the sound. Suddenly, Giratina appears inside the mist, right in front of Arceus, and Giratina's wings wrapped Arceus, making it unable to move. "Aura Sphere!" Lion said, as the head plates on Giratina's face opened and it opened its mouth, creating a ball of red fire in front of its mouth and shot it against Arceus, sending it out of the mist.

"Bombardment!" Jessica said, as Dialga opened its mouth and an indigo sphere in front of it; Palkia put its hands together and created a pink sphere between them; Brendan's Lucario put his hands together and fired a blue ball of energy from them; and Lion's Riolu put one hand out and fired a blue ball of energy from his paw; all the Pokémons shot the attacks against Arceus, before it could react, and Arceus received great damage and became even more furious.

"You call that a bombardment? THIS is a bombardment!" Arceus said, as Arceus's hooves, forehead jewel and the wheel around its body turned brownish-red, and the jewels on its wheel became a yellow (Fighting-type form). Then, Arceus formed a light blue ball of energy on top of its head, and then fired it towards Dialga, Palkia, Lucario, Riolu and Heatran (Focus Blast).

"Deoxys!" Jessica said, as Deoxys stood in front of the Pokémons in midair, and began to change form, to its Defensive Forme and then, Deoxys's body became surrounded by a glowing reflective substance, blocking the Focus Blast attack, and sent it towards Arceus again, by spreading its arms. The attack hit Arceus, and was enough for it to flinch.

"Now, that he's vulnerable!" Lion said, to Jessica, telling her that she had an opportunity.

"Deoxys, use Psycho Boost! Heatran, use Magma Storm!" Jessica said, as Deoxys changed to its Attack Forme and created a glowing multi-colored ball of energy within its tentacles and threw it towards Arceus, as Heatran released a powerful spiraling red-orange fire from its mouth towards Arceus. Both attacks made a direct hit on Arceus, and it returned to its Normal-type Form.

"This is getting… This is getting…" Arceus said, taking deep breaths, recovering. "This is getting old!" Arceus said, as Arceus's hooves, forehead jewel and the wheel around its body turned shock-pink, as the jewels on its wheel became light green (Psychic-type Form), and dashed towards Jessica and the Pokémons with her.

"Now!" Lion said, as Giratina suddenly appeared in front of Arceus. The middle of Giratina's head crest glowed light blue and Giratina's body turned black and disappeared as soon as Arceus almost hit it. Seconds later, it reappeared behind Arceus and attacked it, sending it towards Lugia and the Legendary Birds.

"Ok, you ready, guys?" Jane asked, as the Pokémons nodded. Then, Arceus recovered and looked towards Lugia.

"Can I help?" Brendan asked Jane, as he approached Lugia on Ho-Oh's back, followed by the three Legendary Beasts.

"Let's do this!" Jane said, as Arceus returned to its Normal-type Form and floated towards the sky, until it reached a very high point in the sky. Then, it seemed that Arceus was charging an attack.

"If I created this world, I can destroy it too!" Arceus said, as the charging attack began to grow.

"Guys, it's now or never!" Zach said, as the Lake Guardians, Manaphy, Phione, Jirachi, Celebi and Mew began to circle Arceus. "Use Psychic to hold it up!" Zach said, as Mew's, Phione's, Manaphy's, Celebi's, Jirachi's and the Lake Guardians' eyes began to glow light blue , and Arceus became outlined by a light blue aura too, slowing it down.

"Now!" Brendan said, as the gang jumped and landed on the ground, reuniting them.

"Fire Blast! Thunder! Hydro Pump! Sacred Fire!" Brendan said, as Entei spitted flames from its mouth which took the shape of the kanji 大, Raikou fired a massive blast of yellow electricity from its body, Suicune released a powerful blast of water from its mouth, and Ho-Oh opened its beak, forming a red-yellow fire ball with a white core front of it and then, it released a golden-red beam from it, with multiple red flame rings around the beam. All the attacks made a direct hit on Arceus, leaving heavy damage.

"Heat Wave! Discharge! Blizzard! Aeroblast!" Jane said, as Moltres flapped its wings and released winds of flames, Zapdos's body became surrounded by yellow electricity and it released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, Articuno flapped its wings, releasing a strong blizzard from them, and Lugia opened its mouth and formed a sphere of white-pure-clear winds, with a white core and then it released a powerful tornado of white-clear-razor winds. Once again, all the attacks hit Arceus.

"Ice Beam! Solarbeam! Hyper Beam!" Sunny said, as Kyogre opened its mouth, forming a light blue orb in front of it, and shot multiple light blue beams from it, Groudon gathered energy on the top of its head, and fired a white beam from its mouth towards Arceus, and an orange ball appeared in front of Rayquaza's mouth, and fired a red-orange fire-like beam from the ball.

"Stone-Edge! Flash Cannon! Zap Cannon! Hyper Beam!" Luna said, as Regirock held out its arms and three small light blue circles appeared in front of them and the rings glowed white and formed into stones the same color as Regirock and were fired, Registeel formed a silver orb between its hands and shot a powerful silver beam from the orb, Regice put its hands in front of it and created a yellow orb of electricity with a red center in front of its hands, and then separated its hands and fired the orb, and Regigigas put its hands out in front of it and fired two orange beams from its hands.

"Roar of Time! Spacial Rend! Aura Sphere!" Lion said, as Dialga's eyes glowed orange, the diamond on its chest glows blue, the fins behind it grew larger, Dialga opened its mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of it, and then fired an indigo beam from the ball, the pearls on Palkia's shoulders glowed pink, its eyes glowed orange, its forearm started to gather energy, also glowing pink, and then slashed the air and released a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm, and the head plates on Giratina's face opened and it opens its mouth, releasing a ball of red fire from its mouth.

"Magma Storm! Psycho Boost! Psycho Cut!" Jessica said, as Heatran released a powerful spiraling red-orange fire from its mouth, Deoxys created a glowing multi-colored ball of energy within its tentacles, and Cresselia's tail glowed light purple and released multiple boomerang shaped projectiles.

All the attacks hit Arceus, making it stop the attack. Soon after that, Arceus had no energy left, and fell against the ground. Suddenly, Arceus's eyes returned to normal.

"They defeated Arceus?" Cyrus asked, astonished.

"Go, Blissey!" Jane said, sending in her Blissey. "Heal Pulse!" Jane said, as Blissey put her hands in front of her body and a light pink ball of energy appeared between them. Blissey then opened her arms and the orb broke apart into multiple light pink sparkles, releasing waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it that expanded outward, causing the Arceus to recover quickly. Then, Jane, along with Blissey, approached Arceus. "Are you ok?"

Yes. Thank you, young lady." Arceus said, as it could stand up again. Then, it looked at Cyrus and all others. "You shall receive the cruelest punishment." Arceus said, as his eyes glowed bright yellow. Suddenly, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Ghetsis and Giovanni disappeared into thin air.

"What… What happened to them?" Jane asked.

"They wanted to be alone, and so, I gave them what they wanted." Arceus answered, making Jane even more curious.

After the sky cleared up, the Legendary Pokémons returned to their respective habitats and respective Trainers (in this case, the Golems, besides Regigigas, returned to Brandon), an after finally managing to break Victini's brain control, everything returned to normal.

"Well, Victini, think this is goodbye." Zach said, holding Victini.

"Vic-Victini!" Victini said, happy.

"Why are you so sentimental to one another? I mean, you barely met." Bluhite asked, curious.

"It's just that feel something strange… Like if we are bonded." Zach said, as Victini waved goodbye and began to float away, returning to its habitat.

"Well, it seems that everything's fine." Destiny said, holding her arm.

"You okay?" Zach asked, as he approached Destiny.

"Yeah, just a scratch I made back there." Destiny answered.

"Uh… Back there, I heard you telling something to Lion… What was it? I didn't really understood, but I did heard my name." Zach asked, making Destiny blush, and made a surprised silly face.

"Uhh… Nothing in special." Destiny asked, trying to hide her answer.

"Hey, Jane." Lion said, calling Jane. "Could you *whisper, whisper, whisper*?" Lion asked, as he whispered into Jane's ears. Jane then made a silly-naughty smile and nodded.

"Okay!" Jane answered, as she walked towards Destiny. She then, sneakily, pushed Destiny into Zach's arms, making her fall. Then, both of them crossed eyes and began to blush a bit.

"Um…" Zach said, nervous, blushing madly, looking to the side, trying not to look at Destiny.

"Yeah…" Destiny said, looking downwards, with a soft smile, blushing madly too. Then, they both looked at each other again and approached to one another, kissing in the lips.

"One couple down, two more to go." Lion said, as he looked at Luna, Sunny, Brendan and Jane.

After that, they separated into two groups again: Brendan, Sunny, Lion, Jane and Luna, and Zach, Destiny and Bluhite. Brendan and the others then entered into a ferry, returning to their adventure in Sinnoh.

**Were you expecting the kiss? What happened to Cyrus and the others? Will the next chapter be so funny, that you will fall over? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	14. Chapter 14

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 14 – Electrical Fun:

**After all that, what will happen to the gang.**

In the middle Eterna Forest:

"The Gym Leaders still haven't arrived main Sinnoh, right?" Brendan asked, curious about it.

"No… That means we have to wait even more for winning the badges." Jane answered, quite bored.

"We can do exploration." Lion suggested, curious about the forest they were in.

"I can also practice my skills of move tutor. Sunny, can you lend me your Yanma?" Luna asked, revealing the fact that she wants to be a move tutor.

"Move tutor? I thought you wanted to sell evolutionary items." Sunny said, as he picked up his Poké Ball and handed it to Luna.

"I like seeing Pokémons evolve, but I also enjoy teaching them." Luna confessed. Then, she threw the Poké Ball in a right angle upwards. "Come on, Yanma!"

"Yanmaaaa…" Yanma said, as he came out of the Poké Ball.

"Yanma, do you mind if I teach you a move?" Luna asked, as Yanma nodded.

"If you really want to, teach Yanma Ancient Power, so he can evolve." Sunny suggested, as he, Luna and Lion went towards a big empty space for the teaching.

"Jane, do you want to takr a walk around?" Brendan asked, making Jane snap for a while.

"Uh… Ok." Jane answered, as she blushed slightly.

With Luna and the others:

"Ok, Yanma, pay attention. To do Ancient power, spread your energy around your body, ok?" Luna requested, as Yanma closed his eyes and became outlined by white, showing that energy was flowing around his body. Suddenly, he opened his eyes again, and the outline disappeared.

"Yan…" Yanma said, quite depressed, for not having kept the energy flowing much longer than just a few seconds.

"Don't worry Yanma, you don't have to make it perfectly at a first try. Try again, but hold it as much as you can." Luna requested, giving Yanma some confidence to continue learning Ancient Power.

"Although Yanma can learn Ancient power naturally, it is very difficult for Yanma to learn it, due to the fact that Ancient Power is a Rock-type move, and Yanma is a Bug-type." Lion said, informing his friends that the tutoring could take a while.

With Brendan and Jane:

"Come on out boys!" Jane said, sending in her Prinplup, Monferno, Grotle, Rhyperior, Chatot, Froslass and the three Wormadams, so they could play around. "You can walk around, but be sure not to get lost." Jane said, as her Pokémons nodded and began to run around, and do whatever they wanted.

"Jane, can I ask you something?" Brendan asked.

"Sure." Jane answered.

"What do you think Arceus did to Cyrus and the others?" Brendan asked, looking towards the sky between the trees.

"I don't know… But, I have to confess, I don't worry a bit about any of them." Jane answered, surprising Brendan, because she usually worries about everyone she meets.

"Really- Ahh!" Brendan was about to ask, as he and Jane, distracted, fell down the hill. They began to roll a bit and ended up on Jane falling on Brendan. After recovering, they looked at each other and blushed slightly. They then stood up, and continued to walk.

"Brendan… Did you have any Girlfriend before?" Jane asked, very curious, blushing a bit.

"Only one day case with a girl in kinder garden, but it was nothing. We didn't knew what we were dong, neither what it really meant, neither kissed." Brendan answered. "What about you?"

"No… Could you make a favor?" Jane asked, blushing a lot, as she stopped walking for a while.

"Just ask." Brendan answered, as he turned around.

"Could you… hold my hand… like couples do?" Jane asked, blushing madly, and astonishing Brendan.

"What?" Brendan asked, blushing too, very astonished.

"Just to know how it feels…" Jane said, as she extended her hand.

"Ok…" Brendan said, as he held Jane's hand, like couples do, the hands all around each other. They continued to walk, blushing madly, experiencing the hands hold.

With Luna and the others again, about twenty minutes after:

"Ok, Yanma, now, when the energy is flowing into your body, picture yourself." Luna explained, as Yanma began to glow white. –then, Yanma created a see through after image of himself. "Now, picture yourself turning into a sphere." Luna said, as the after image spun quickly and created a silver sphere in front of Yanma's body. "Now!" Luna said, as Yanma opened his eyes and flapped his wings with great strength, sending the sphere towards a tree, making it fall.

"You did it! You learned Ancient Power, Yanma!" Sunny said, as he held Yanma, happy for his Pokémon.

"What did we miss?" Brendan asked, no longer holding hands with Jane, and Jane had all her Pokémons with her.

"Yanma learned how to use Ancient Power." Sunny said, as Yanma began to fly again and used Ancient Power again, against another tree, making it fall.

"Whoa. It sure is powerful." Jane said, as Yanma began to glow blue, with the eyes glowing red, and Yanma evolved into Yanmega.

"Yanmega…" Yanmega said, after his evolution ended, and approached both Sunny and Luna, and wrapped its legs around their arms (sign of affection to both of them).

"He seems to like both of you together." Lion said, making Sunny and Luna blush and make a silly face. Then, both of them took their arms away.

"Hey, what's that mansion?" Jane asked, as she pointed towards what it seemed to be an abandoned big mansion (Old Chateau).

"Hmm… Maybe we should send something to follow us, so we don't get into any trouble. Go, Aggron, Dusknoir!" Sunny said, thinking rationally, for once (according to Luna), while sending in Aggron and Dusknoir.

"Present yourselves, Riolu, Metang, Gardevoir!" lion said, as he sent in Riolu, Metang and Gardevoir.

"Don't be shy!" Jane said, sending in her Rhyperior and Chatot.

"That's more than enough guards for me." Brendan said, noticing the great amount of "guards" they prepared.

"Agreed." Luna said, as they walked into the mansion. They noticed that even though it seemed old, it was in perfect shape.

"Let's see what this mansion has." Sunny said, as he began to walk into a corridor.

"Can you wait here for a while guys? I have to go outside for a minute." Luna requested, as she walked towards the exit.

Outside:

"What did Yanmega meant?" Luna said to herself, blushing a bit, as she heard a loud sound, similar to a mechanical sound. "Uh? Well, better be safe than sound; go, Electabuzz, Magmar!" Luna said, sending in Electabuzz and Magmar. She and her Pokémons approached the bushes, from where she heard the sound coming from, and found a normal lawn mower. "What the-?" Luna asked, noticing that no one was near it, and so, it couldn't be turned on.

"Mag?" Magmar asked, as he also noticed that. Suddenly, the lawn mower began to move, quietly, scaring Luna and her Pokémons a bit. Then the lawn mower began to glow brightly green and began to change form, until it was orange, with a strange silly carnivorous-looking smile, with white eyes with empty bright green eyes, with an aura of the same color, shaping a razor object-like form in front of it. That freaked Jane, Electabuzz and Magmar out, and grew, and began to chomp. Luna, Electabuzz and Magmar began to run away, followed by the lawn mower, into the mansion again.

Inside:

"Ahhhhh!" Luna said, running at high speed, passing through her friends, followed by the scared Electabuzz and Magmar.

"What the-?" Sunny asked, as he noticed that Luna had just passed through him into middle of the three corridors they were in front of. The gang, not really understanding what was happening, turned around and just saw an ordinary lawn mower behind them. Suddenly, an orange electrical fan, with eyes similar to the ones of the strange lawn mower which was following Luna, but yellow, with a normal smile, and surrounded by a yellow aura, the same color as the eyes, and the aura extended into two stripes outside its body.

"What the hell is that?" Sunny asked, quite astonished.

"Ro!" the fan said, as the fan began to spin, creating a powerful tornado, which sent Jane, Lion, Riolu, Metang, Gardevoir, Rhyperior and Chatot through the tunnel of the right.

"Jane!" Brendan said, worried about Jane. Suddenly, the fan became an ordinary fan and a light blue clear beam came out of it, and floated towards somewhere else. Then, an orange washing machine, with a silly smile, showing the teeth, deep blue eyes, with a tue and surrounded by an aura of the same color as the eyes, with two extensions, similar to a pincer. Suny and Brendan were quite scared of it, and backed off a bit, but then, the washing machine pointed the tube towards them and shot a powerful jet of water towards them, sending Brendan, Sunny, Aggron, Dusknoir and Yanmega to the corridor of the left. Then, the washing machine began to laugh a bit.

**Were you expecting the hand holding? Will Luna have success in her move tutor business (forgot to say, ten bucks for each move)? What was happening in the mansion? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	15. Chapter 15

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 15 – TV Time:

**What could be chasing the gang?**

In the Old Chateau:

"*breathe, breathe* I think we got rid of that wicked Lawn Mower…" Luna said, as she stopped running, just like Electabuzz and Magmar.

"Erectaru?" Electabuzz asked, trying to know where they were.

"Mag…" Magmar said, as he found a door and opened it.

"What is it, boys?" Luna asked, as she entered the found room. "This seems to be a… Library?" Luna asked, as she entered a room full of books and shelves, but they were rather old.

"Erec?" Electabuzz asked, looking around.

"Mag…" Magmar said, trying to find something useful.

"Wait, if this is a Library, then why is a microwave-oven in here?" Luna asked, as she noticed a normal micro-wave oven in the middle of the floor.

"Mag?" Magmar asked, as he approached the microwave-oven, along with Electabuzz. Suddenly, the microwave-oven began to glow, and became orange, surrounded by a red aura (with two extensions which were similar to kitchen gloves), gained eyes with the iris of the same color and a silly smile, which showed some teeth.

"Oh-oh…" Luna said, as she , Magmar and Electabuzz made this face O_OU.

"Ro-ro-ro!" the oven said, as Luna and the others began to run towards another corridor, and ran through it, afraid of what could happen. Then, the oven laughed a little bit more and returned to normal.

With Lion and Jane:

"Uhg… Where are we?" Jane asked Lion, as they found themselves into a strange room, along with their Pokémons.

"It seems to be… a kitchen." Lion answered, as he noticed the fridge, the balcony and the dishwasher, but there was an empty hole next to the dishwasher.

"It seems that something came out of here… it is noticeable that it was disconnected, but the strange part is that there are no signs of being pulled out with any sign of force." Jane said, as she noticed no scratches or no pulled cables in the hole next to the dishwasher.

"Maybe it came out on its own." Lion said, giving the creeps to Jane.

"Don't say that!" Jane said, astonished by what Lion just said.

"Jane, an electrical fan sent us into this room. Don't you think that the washing machine could also walk?" Lion asked, making Jane even more scared.

"Cha! That wasn't a normal fan! That was Rotom! Cha!" Chatot said, revealing the identity of the pankster.

"That explains why the fan had the aura of a being. Rotom can possess electrical objects and assume diferent forms, and so, use other attacks." Lion said, explaining Rotom's capabilities.

"That explains the fan… Uh?" Jane asked, as she noticed that some light blue lightning entered the fridge of the room and the fridge began to glow and became orange, surrounded by a purple aura and with purple eyes. Then, it opened the doors and a blizzard came out of them and sent Luna, Lion and their Pokémons through another corridor.

With Sunny and Brendan:

"Where are we exactly?" Sunny asked, as Brendan and the Pokémons entered the room.

"It seems to be the staying room." Brendan deduced, as he saw the big TV, the chairs and the couch.

"Passing through!" Luna said, as she ran into the room. Suddenly, Sunny grabbed her and stopped her run.

"Mag?" Magmar asked, as he also stopped.

"Ereceru?" Electabuzz asked, also stopping the run.

"Stop running. Calm down." Sunny said, holding her shoulders. Luna then began to blush a bit.

"What did we miss?" Lion asked, as he, Jane and their Pokémons entered the room, through another passage.

"Just Luna's freak out." Sunny said, making Luna get mad, and making her blush fade away.

"We know what's behind all this. Is Rotom." Jane said, telling the others who was the prankster.

"Cha! That's right!" Chatot confirmed.

"Then, I should take out the heavy artillery. Come on out! Sceptile, Buizel!" Brendan said, sending in his main double.

"Rotom!" Rotom said, as it appeared in the room.

"Here it is." Sunny said, as they all noticed Rotom in the room. Suddenly, Rotom passed through them and entered the TV. Suddenly, the TV was turned on, showing Rotom's face, making a big impish smile. Suddenly, multiple "aura-like" arms came out of the TV and grabbed the whole gang.

"What's happening?" Jane asked, scared of what could happen.

"Don't know, but if it is Rotom… can't be something good." Brendan answered, as Rotom pulled the whole gang and Pokémons into the TV.

Some minutes after that:

"Where am I…? Where's Buizel and Sceptile?" Brendan asked, trying to see clearly what was happening, but it was kind of dark.

"Ereceru!" Electabuzz said, as he woke up too.

"Uh? You're Luna's Electabuzz, right?" Brendan asked, as Electabuzz nodded.

"Then, give your uncle Brendan some light." Brendan requested, as the antennas on Electabuzz's began to create electricity between them, giving Brendan some light to see what was happening.

"Erec?" Electabuzz asked, as he noticed Brendan's dark clothes, completely different from the ones he had previously, and with a bag full with money.

"What the-? What's happening? And why can't I activate my Poké Dicer?" Brendan asked, as he noticed that the Poké Dicer didn't work there. Suddenly, a strong light appeared over Brendan and Electabuzz.

"DON'T MOVE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ROBBING A BANK!" a strange voice, amplified by a megaphone.

"Wait! I'm not a thief!" Brendan said, astonished by the whole thing.

"Cha! You have the right to be silent! Cha!" Chatot said, with a police officer's hat on his head, as he approached Brendan and Electabuzz.

"Wait a minute! You're Jane's Chatot!" Brendan said, as he noticed that the approaching Chatot being familiar to him.

"Cha! Brendan?" Chatot asked, as he looked closely, and noticed his Trainer's friend.

"What is happening here?" Brendan asked, not understanding a thing of what was happening there. Then, multiple Arcanines appeared, running towards Brendan and the others. Suddenly, Sunny's Aggron came out of the ground and pulled Brendan, Electabuzz and Chatot into the hole.

"Aggron!" Aggron said, as they escaped from the cops.

Changing a bit:

"Now, we return to the top rated show, Jane." A strange voice said, as Jane found herself wearing a blue suit, holding some cards, sitting down on a couch, in front of a big public of people, with a Dusknoir sitting down on the couch next to hers.

"Wait… You're Sunny's Dusknoir?" Jane asked, as he nodded.

"It seems that Jane already knows our guest for today." The strange voice which came out of nowhere, said, as the public applauded. "Switching to camera two and three." The voice said, as Luna's Magmar appeared from under the stage, holding a camera, focusing, as Sunny's Yanmega appeared, also holding a camera.

"Magmar? Yanmega? What's happening? Where are the others?" Jane asked, as all the Pokémons nodded no, as they approached her.

"Sorry to bother." Lion said, as he appeared from the side of the stage, and walked towards Jane.

"Looks like we have a surprise guest for today." The strange mysterious voice said, as everyone applauded because of Lion's presence.

"Uhh… Thank you… Lion, do you know what's happening here?" Jane asked, whispering.

"I have a theory, but for that, you have to do what I say, ok?" Lion asked, as Jane nodded. "Ok, then, if you don't mind, ask Dusknoir the questions you have written in those cards." Lion said, as he walked to the other side of the stage and disappeared.

"Why?" Jane asked, looking at the cards she had in her hand.

Changing a bit again:

"I have to solve this crime." Lion said, in detective classical clothes, sitting on a chair in an office, with Riolu on his lap and Luna taking notes, in classical twentieth century woman clothes, taking some notes.

"Lion, what's happening?" Luna asked, not understanding what was happening at all.

"We're on TV. Rotom pulled us in so it could amuse itself. To get out of here, we need to make the rolls of the show's characters. But, we can get out of here if I use Aura to change channel, but I can only teleport two characters at once and the results might be random. Just like… now!" lion said, as he touched the ground and Luna, and they suddenly disappear.

Changing the channel:

"Ok, the show is over, we ran out of time, I don't have any more questions." Jane said, ending the show. Suddenly, Rhyperior came out of the ground. "Time to go! Magmar, Yanmega, Dusknoir, let's go!" Jane said, as she entered the hole, while being followed by all the other Pokémons.

Another channel:

"Brendan." Lion said, as he appeared in Aggron's hole, infront of Brendan and the others.

"What the hell is happening here Lion?" Brendan asked, still not understanding what happened.

"Rotom, TV, channels, play your role and you then can go. Continue the hole that way." Lion said, as he disappeared again.

With Sunny:

"The final of Poké-Pong! Our contestants are Sunny and Riolu VS Gardevoir and Sceptile!" a strange voice said, as Sunny and Riolu were on the red corner, and were ready to defy Gardevoir and Sceptile of the blue corner.

"I don't care who wins, I just want to gety out of this uniform!" Luna said, in a cheerleading uniform, just like Jane in the Battle Frontier Saga.

"Let's… go!" Sunny said, as he hit the ball, but Sceptile quickly responded and won the match in just one throw.

"Let's go, the door opened." Luna said, as they entered the door.

With Brendan:

"Buizel!" Brendan said, as he found his Buizel, tied upto a chair, with a bomb near him. "God!" Brendan said, astonished, as he began to open the bomb. "Usually is the red wire." Brendan said, as he opened the bomb and found a great amount of red wires. "Why?" Brendan asked, as Chatot untied Buizel. Suddenly, Metang broke the wall from the outside. "Metang!" Brendan said, happy for seeing Lion's Metang. Then, they all jumped, and the bomb exploded, then, they entered through a car top window.

At the room again:

Suddenly, everyone came out of the TV, including Rotom.

"Everyone ok?" Lion asked, as Brendan was covered in dust, Sunny was still depressed, Luna was blushing, and Jane was just normal.

"Ro…" Rotom said, tired.

"Ok, this guy almost scared me to death, and I won't ask as usual!" Brendan said, quite frustrated, as he pointed the poke Dicer and shot a dice. Then, he successfully caught Rotom.

**Were you expecting this Rotom's trick? Will the Gym Leaders ever return? Do I have any other question? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	16. Chapter 16

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 16 – Rekindling the Flare of Rivalry:

**You remember Flare?**

At Jubilife City:

"Uh, guys… my Egg is acting weird." Sunny said, as he noticed that his egg (received from a day-care and left at Brendn's house, but they only recived them again now) began to shake.

"Mine too." Luna said, noticing that her egg was also shaking.

"Mine three." Jane said, as her egg also began to shake.

"The same here." Lion added. All the eggs began to shake continually, and hatched into Cyndaquil (for Sunny), Clefa (for Luna), Shinx (for Lion) and Togepi (for Jane).

"They're all so cute!" Jane said, holding her Togepi.

"Toketokekriii!" Togepi said, happy for seeing Jane, her Trainer.

At the Poké Center:

"Everything is fine with them, so don't worry." Nurse Joy said, after the new born ones a check-up.

At the communicator:

"You caught Rotom? That's amazing!" Professor Elm said, amazed by the news about Brendan catching Rotom.

"He kind of pissed me off, so I caught it by reflex. By the way, do you have something to make it change forms without carrying a lot of stuff around?" Brendan asked, remembering that Rotom did have multiple forms.

"Well, predicting something like this, I already made these special dices with properties of the appliances, but I wasn't expecting of you catching Rotom so early… I don't know if they are fully functional, but give it a shot." Professor Elm said, trying to make a pun from the fact Brendan shoots the dices.

Later:

"This is getting quite boring… I want to test Rotom's capabilities, but I'm not with who…" Brendan said, crossing around Jubilife City along with his friends, who were carrying their new baby Pokémons. Suddenly, Brendan bumped into someone.

"Get out of my way." A familiar voice said, being rude about what happened.

"Wait a minute… Flare?" Brendan asked, as he looked towards the guy closely, and identified him.

"Uh? You are the one I battled some days ago." Flare said, as he remembered who Brendan was exactly.

"Why don't you two battle again?" Lion suggested, astonishing both.

"I hate to lose… Ok." Flare answered, with a low tone of voice, and maybe a hint of rudeness.

In a place near Jubilife City, perfect for a match:

"It's a three-on-three battle. The winner will be the one who knocks out two of the opponent's Pokémons first." Lion explained, as the referee of the match.

"Go, Buizel!"Brendan said, sending in his Buizel.

"Machop, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his Machop, the one showed in the previous match.

"Buizel, start with Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as Buizel's fist glowed light blue and a light blue stream of energy spun around it and dashed towards Machop.

"Machop, block it and attack Buizel with Dynamic Punch!" Flare said, as Machop jumped to the side to dodge Buizel's attack and then, grabbed Buizel's arm and threw him against the ground. Then, he backed his other arm and his fist became surrounded by an orange aura.

"Buizel, use Water Gun!" Brendan said, as Buizel released a powerful stream of water from his mouth against Machop's face, making Machop blind for some seconds and cancelling his attack. When Machop opened his eyes again, Buizel had disappeared.

"Up there!" Flare said, as Machop looked towards the sky, and saw Buizel in midair.

"Now, Aqua Jet!" Brendan said, as Buizel's body became surrounded by water and dashed towards Machop, spinning his tails like a propeller to move.

"Don't move! Block it!" Flare said, astonishing everyone a bit. Instead of commanding his Pokémon to dodge the attack, he said to block it.

"Ma… chop!" Machop said, as Machop extended his arms towards Buizel and held him up, blocking the Aqua Jet attack. Suddenly, the water surrounding Buizel disappeared.

"Bui!" Buizel said, as the fins on his arms began to glow, calling Brendan's attention, but it was just for a brief moment of seconds.

"Now, Dynamic Punch!" Flare said, as Machop's right fist became surrounded by an orange aura, and punched Buizel with a powerful strength, sending Buizel towards a tree, knocking him out.

"Come back… What was that?" Brendan asked himself, as he withdraw his Buizel.

"Come back. Your Buizel is weak. I advise you to release him, he will just bother you." Flare advised, while withdrawing Machop.

"No! Buizel will become strong enough to defeat your Machop someday!" Brendan said, pretty angry. "Go, Sceptile!" Brendan said, sending in his Sceptile, although he didn't really want to, because it would be unfair, because Sceptile is a Pokémon with many experience.

"You just made a terrible mistake. Go, Growlithe!" Flare said, sending in a Growlithe.

"Hmm… That female Growlithe seems… different than the others." Lion said, noticing the Growlithe's expression of fury and courage.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!" Brendan said, as the seeds on Sceptile's back glowed white and released a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around Growlithe.

"Heat Wave." Flare said, as Growlithe opened her mouth and released a wind of flames against the leaves, burning them up. "Now, use Close Combat." Flare said, as Growlithe dashed towards Sceptile with an amazing speed, with her eyes glowing red, and began to punch Sceptile with her front paws, with great strength, making quite some damage on Sceptile.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, backing off a bit, trying to dodge the attacks, but receiving every hit.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as the leaves on his forearms began to glow green and turned into double pointed blades.

"Don't move!" Flare said, as Growlithe didn't stop the attack and received a powerful hit from Sceptile's blades. "Now, Flare Blitz!" Flare said, as Growlithe charged towards Sceptile, leaving behind a trail of orange fire. The fire then reached Growlithe and circled around her body until it completely covered Growlithe's body like a fiery aura. Then, Growlithe slammed against Sceptile with great force. The attack was so powerful, that it made Sceptile faint.

"Sceptile! You ok?" Brendan asked, worried, as he approached Sceptile.

"Sceeep…" Sceptile said, furious for losing.

"Return. You deserve some rest." Brendan said, withdrawing Sceptile.

"You annoy me. Do you believe that that Sceptile will become stronger?" Flaare asked, in an emotionless tone, while withdrawing Growlithe.

"Yes. And what is your problem? You seem to criticize others a lot, but you didn't get rid of Machop just like you did with Staravia." Brendan said, noticing that fact.

"I maintain the strong ones and get rid of the weaks. This is how life works." Flare said, as he began to walk towards Jubilife City. "Now, let me go to Oreburgh City. The Gym Leaders already returned here, so let me alone." Flare said, informing the others that the Gym Leaders already arrived main Sinnoh.

**Were you expecting Brendan losing? Why were Buizel's fins glowing? Does Flare seems familiar somehow? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	17. Chapter 17

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 17 – Burning up the Gym:

**The Gym Leaders are already back?**

At Oreburgh City:

"I didn't know the Gym Leaders were already back." Brendan said to his friends, as they entered the city.

"Neither did us. Hey, if the Gym Leaders are back, shouldn't we separate, so we can give our best in the league?" Sunny asked, as he remembered what they proposed to each other before going to Sinnoh.

"Already?" Luna asked, kind of depressed from separating from her friends.

"How about seeing Brendan's first Gym Battle?" Jane suggested, giving them one whole day with each other.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Sunny said, leading the group towards the gym.

Inside the gym:

"No, no, no… The list of fossils of this area is still incomplete." A man, wearing grey explorations clothes, a red protective helmet, glasses and strong boots said, looking towards a map with red dots.

"May I enter?" Brendan asked, already in the room.

"You're already in here!" the man and Brendan's friends, with the exception of Lion, yelled, trying to scold Brendan.

"Uh? Oh, sorry, I usually don't yell at people, I'm just kind of in a bad mood this week. There are a lot of Fossils still to discover in this area, but we still can't find them. Call me Roark the Rock!" Roark said, apologizing and introducing himself.

"I'm Brendan. I would like to challenge you for the badge." Brendan said, also introducing himself.

"Two questions first. One: who are the ones behind you?" Roark asked curious. "I'm sorry, it's just that I like to meet new people."

"I'm Jane."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Luna."

"My name is Lion."

"And, last and the most important, Sunny."

"Seriously?" the whole gang asked.

"Two: Could it wait until tomorrow?" Roark asked, returning to the subject of the match.

"Sure, but is there any special motive?" Brendan answered and asked.

"I already have a match for today, and it kind of tires my Pokémons, so I can only make one challenge a day." Roark explained.

"Can we see?" Lion asked.

"Sure, no problem with that." Roark answered. "You were just in time, the challenge is about to begin." Roark said, as he and the gang left the room. When they reached the stadium, they found a familiar person.

"Flare?" the whole gang, for the exception of Lion, asked, astonished.

"Well, well, if it isn't the believer." Flare said, as he noticed Brendan's presence.

"He's the one for today's challenge. Are you friends?" Roark asked.

"Not at all." Flare answered, as he turned around and looked towards the Gym's stadium again: a rock-type stadium.

"We're kind of rivals." Brendan added, as he and his friends went towards the bench, as Roark went towards his position.

"Ok, if you want to pay attention, the rules are the following." The referee said, as he called the attention of the ones present in the room. "It's a three-on-three battle, and both Trainers are allowed to exchange Pokémons. Send in the first options!"

"Quagsire, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his new Quagsire.

"Quagsire? Didn't know he had one." Brendan said, noticing the new Pokémon.

"Go, Geodude!" Roark said, sending in his Geodude into the field.

"Begin!"

"Quasire, use Muddy Water!" Flare said, as Marshtomp released spiraling brown water from its body, which went towards Geodude.

"Geodude, use Rollout, quick!" Roark said, as Geodude curled into a ball and rolled towards the water and Quagsire with incredible speed and power. Geodude passed through the wave and managed to reach Quagsire. "Now, Seismic Toss!" Roark said, as Geodude uncurled and grabbed onto Quagsire. Then, he floated into the air and fell towards the ground, spinning as it fell and threw Quagsire towards the ground before they both hit it. After a cloud of dust, it was shown that Quagsire had fainted.

"Come back. You're useless." Flare said, as he withdrew Quagsire. "Machop, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his Machop.

"Geodude, use Rollout!" Roark said, as Geodude used Rollout towards Machop, once again.

"Machop, use DynamicPunch!" Flare said, as Machop's fist became surrounded by an orange aura and punched Geodude with amazing strength. It was powerful enough to send Geodude towards the wall, knocking him out.

"Come back, Geodude. Continue the job, Onix!" Roark said, sending in his Onix. "Stealth Rock!" Roark said, as Onix's body became surrounded by several silver glitters which grew larger and fired around the battlefield. The energy then grew larger and formed into pointed gray rocks which sat on the ground.

"Machop, use Low Kick!" Flare said, as Machop dashed towards Onix.

"Onix, use Screech!" Roark said, as Onix released a high-pitched screech and released a beam of invisible shockwaves which distorted the air. Then, in pain, Machop held his ears, unable to move.

"Machop, continue Low Kick! Now!" Flare said, in a bossy tone, as Machop took his hands out of his ears and continued to dash towards Onix, with a great headache, with only one of his eyes opened, and much more lower than he should be capable, and making a lot of effort. Then, when he reached Onix, he managed to kick the lower segments of his body, making him fall, due to the loss of balance and the weight of his body of 210 Kg (about 463 pounds).

"Onix, use Wrap!" Roark said, as Onix's tail wrapped around Machop's body and tightened him up.

"Ma…!" Machop said, feeling great pain.

"Seismic Toss!" Flare said, as Machop grabbed Onix's tail and spun, throwing Onix towards the ground with great force, knocking him out.

"Come back. Go, Cranidos!" Roark said, sending in his final Pokémon.

"Karate Chop!" Flare said, as Machop dashed towards Cranidos and then jumped, with his hand positioned for the strike.

"Zen Headbutt, now!" Roark said, as the blue part on Cranidos's skull glowed blue and became surrounded by a light blue reflective shield. Then, he slammed his head against Machop, knocking him out.

"Return. Go, Mareep!" Flare said, sending in his Mareep.

"Mareep? Why Mareep?" Luna asked, curious about Flare's choice. Suddenly, the rocks from Stealth Rock began to float and buried Mareep between them.

"Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" Roark said, as Cranidos released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth towards Mareep.

"Mareep, use Light Screen!" Flare said, as Mareepo's eyes glowed yellow and a golden box surrounded his body, protecting him from the Flamethrower.

"What?" Roark asked, astonished by the move.

"Now, Iron Tail!" Flare said, as Mareep dashed towards Cranidos, and his tail began to glow gray and turned into iron.

"Cranidos, Headbutt, quick!" Roark said, as Cranidos pointed his head towards the upcoming Mareep and dashed towards him.

"Cotton Spore, now!" Flare said, as Mareep released multiple fluffy, pale yellow cotton balls from his body, which floated around Cranidos, slowing him down a bit. Then, Mareep swung his tail against Cranidos's head, making him back off. "Again!" Flare said, as Mareep dashed towards Cranidos again and used Iron Tail again, sending him towards a rock, knocking him out.

"Cranidos can't battle anymore. The winner is Mareep, and Flare won the match." The referee said, as Roark withdrew Cranidos.

"Here you go, Flare. That was an amazing battle. Here you go: the Coal Badge." Roark said, handing him the Coal Badge.

"Thanks. Now, if you excuse me, there's a Pokémon I need to get rid of." Flare said, as he took out Quagsire's Poké Ball. Then, he saved it again and walked away.

"Well, it seems that your match is closer. Good luck, because after this match, the only thing I want to do before exploring the mines, is training." Roark said, as he left the Gym from the backdoor.

Later, at the Poké Center:

"You already decided your team?" Jane asked Brendan, curious.

"Well, here are my main options." Brendan said, sending in Tyrogue, Raichu, Aipom, Gallade, Gardevoir, Buizel, Sceptile and Rotom.

"Good options." Lion said, looking at Brendan's main current Pokémons. Suddenly, Flare appeared by them.

"Flare! Congratulations on your victory." Brendan said, calling him.

"Whatever." Flare said, as a little girl approached him.

"Mister, thank you for the Quagsire. He's very funny. Buh-bye!" the little girl said, holding a Poké Ball.

"You're welcome, kid." Flare said.

"You gave Quagsire away? Why?" Jane asked, worried about Quagsire a bit.

"He couldn't knock a Geodude out and was already high-leveled. It was useless. As I said before, only the most powerful can stay with me, just like Mareep, Machop and Growlithe." Flare explained, as he walked away. Then, all of Brendan's Pokémons, with the exception of Rotom, because it really didn't knew what was happening, growled a bit angry.

**Is Brendan going to win against Roark? Is Flare the epic rival? Will their paths cross again? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	18. Chapter 18

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 18 – Rocking the Gym:

**Brendan's first Sinnoh Gym Battle.**

At Oreburgh City:

"You already decided the team?" Jane asked Brendan, just some moments before his challenge.

"Well, since Sceptile, Aipom, Raichu and Tyrgogue already have experience, so I'll use Rotom, Gallade and Buizel, since I haven't used them a lot." Brendan answered, as he sent in his choices to show them.

"Rotom!" Rotom said, as he approached Luna and Sunny and touched them with the extensions of the aura surrounding him, giving a shock to both of them.

"Ouch! Wah was that for?" Sunny asked, quite angry.

"Hahaha! You're right Rotom." Lion said, laughing along with Rotom because of an unknown motive. Then, Brendan withdarw his Pokémons, as he and the gang entered the gym.

"If it isn't Brendan? How are you?" Roark asked, as he saw the gang entering the gym.

"Good. What about you?" Brendan asked back.

"I'm ready for the match. What about you?" Roark asked.

"I was born ready." Brendan answered, with lots of confidence in himself.

"Where's Flare?" Roark asked.

"He probably already went away to the next city." Brendan answered, as they entered the stadium. The gang sat down on the bench and both Roark and Brendan went to their respective positions.

"No need to review the rules." Roark said to the referee, recalling that Brendan had already heard the rules in the day before. "Go, Geodude!" Roark said, sending in his Geodude.

"Come on out, Gallade!" Brendan said, sending in his Gallade.

"Begin!"

"Geodude, begin with Hidden Power!" Roark said, as Geodude became outlined in golden yellow, and then, the glow came out of his body, forming multiple golden spheres. Then, they were fired towards Gallade.

"Gallade, use Magical Leaf!" Brendan said, as Gallade's arms glowed bright green and spread them apart quickly, releasing multiple green-glowing leaves from his body. The spheres and leaves collided against each other, demonstrating a power tie. Suddenly, Brendan's Poké Dicer triggered by itself and suddenly shot a dice, revealing Brendan's Gardevoir.

"What the-?" Brendan asked, as he noticed that Gardevoir came out on her own.

"Gardevoir, Ga!" Gardevoir said, cheering Gallade on.

"Ga? Gallade…" Gallade asked, as he turned around, and began to blush a bit when he noticed that it was Gardevoir, and smiled, scratching the back of his head. But then, he realized that he was distracted and turned around again, towards Geodude.

"Geodude, use Seismic Toss!" Roark commanded, as Geodude floated towards Gallade and grabbed him around the chest, locking him from moving his arms. Then, Geodude floated higher into the sky, while spinning. During the process, Gallade closed his eyes, due to the pain of the lock.

"Gallade, use Vacuum Wave!" Brendan said, as Gallade opened his eyes widely and his arms began to glow silver. Then, a tornado of clear silver winds formed around the Pokémons. Suddenly, the tornado extinguished and sent Geodude towards the guy, while Gallade continued to be in midair. "Now, Magical Leaf!" Brendan said, as Gallade released glowing-green leaves towards Geodude again.

"Geodude, dodge and then Rollout!" Roark said, as Geodude punched the ground, sending him backwards, making him dodge the attack. Then, he curled up and rolled towards a rock, which sent him towards Gallade. Then, Gallade received a powerful hit in his chest. Suddenly, Gallade counterattacked Geodude with a punch, but Geodude easily blocked. Then, both Geodude and Gallade began to fight each other in midair.

"Don't give up, Geodude!"

"Gallade, do your best!"

Suddenly, Geodude managed to punch Gallade downwards, sending him towards the ground.

"Come back, Gallade!" Brendan said, while withdrawing Gallade. "Continue his duty! Rotom!" Brendan said, sending in his Rotom for iys very first battle.

"Ro…!" Rotom said, as it entered the field. "Now, prepare to transform!" Brendan said, as he shot an orange dice with a washing machine imprinted on it. Suddenly, Rotom begsn to transform, and turned into Wash Rotom.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Roark asked, astonished from Rotom's capabilities.

"Now, Hydro Pump!" Brendan said, as Rotom pointed the hose against Geodude and shot a powerful jet of water towards him.

"Geodude, hide behind a rock!" Roark said, as Geodude hid behind a rock. The jet of water was so powerful, that it was enough to break the rock and making Geodude faint.

"Way to go, Rotom." Brendan said, making Rotom feel pride.

"Come back, Geodude. Go, Onix!" Roark said, sending in his Onix.

"Come back, Rotom. Come on out, Buizel!" Brendan said, switching Pokémons.

"Bui-Bui!" Buizel said, prepared for battle.

"Onix, use Wrap!" Roark said, as Onix approached Buizel, prepared to attack.

"Aqua Jet, go!" Brendan said, as Buizel became surrounded by water and rose towards the air. It collided with Onix, making him back off a bit. "Now, Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as the water surrounding Buizel disappeared and fell towards Onix, with his fist glowing light blue and a light blue stream of energy spinning around it.

"Onix, Slam, quick!" Roark said, as Onix raised his tail and quickly swung it, making a direct hit on Buizel, sending him towards the ground.

"Buizel, Water Gun against the floor!" Brendan said, as Buizel's eyes glowed light blue, and released a powerful stream of water from his mouth. The stream was powerful enough to ease the fall, and so, making Buizel safe from any damage.

"Onix, Double-Edge!" Roark said, as Onix quickly dashed towards Buizel, leaving a gold trail behind.

"Buizel, dodge." Brendan said, but Buizel didn't obey. Suddenly, the fins on his forearms began to glow light blue again. Buizel jumped towards the upcoming Onix, and his right fin began to grow, forming a blade (kind of similar to Leaf Blade), and slashed Onix with it. It was powerful enough to knock Onix out.

"What the-? What kind of attack was that?" Sunny asked, not recognizing Buizel's attack.

"Return. Now, show your new power, Rampardos!" Roark said, he sent in his newly evolved Rampardos.

"Cranidos must have evolved yesterday, during the training." Lion deduced, looking to the powerful Rampardos.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Brendan said, as Buizel became surrounded by water and was shot like a rocket, towards Rampardos.

"Rampardos, block it with Zen Headbutt!" Roark said, as Rampardos's skull and eyes glowed blue and became surrounded by a light blue reflective shield. Then, Rampardos slammed his head against the Buizel, sending Buizel towards some rocks, making him fain.

"Come back. Rest well. Go, Gallade!" Brendan said, switching Pokémons.

"Gallade!" Gallade said, prepared to battle again.

"Magical Leaf, go!" Brendan said, as Gallade used Magical Leaf once again against Rampardos.

"Flamethrower!" Roark said, as Rampardos released a stream of red-orange fire, burning up the leaves and reaching Gallade, which ended up fainting him too.

"Come back. You're my last hope, Rotom!" Brendan said, sending in his final Pokémon.

"Rampardos, Flamethrower, again!" Roark said, as Rampardos used the same attack as the previous one.

"Rotom, use this!" Brendan said, as he shot a dice with a microwave oven imprinted on it, which entered Rotom's body. Then, Rotom changed its form into the Heat Rotom. "Overheat!" Brendan said, as Rotom opens the door on its body and released a powerful red-orange flame from the inside of its body against the Flamethrower, engulfing the flames and surrounding Rampardos.

"Head Smash!" Roark said, as Rampardos's body became surrounded by a whitish-blue aura, making him seem black and white, and shot towards Rotom with his head pointed at it.

"Go, Rotom Transform!" Brendan said, shooting another dice into Rotom, making him transform into Mow Rotom. "Rotom, use Leaf Storm!"

"Ro!" Rotom said, as it opened his mouth, which began to glow bright dark green in the inside of its mouth and released a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves. The mighty Rampardos collided against the cyclone, and was stopped for a while. Then, a huge explosion was originated by the collision of attacks, which dealt great damage against Rampardos.

"Rotom Transform!" Brendan said, as he shot another dice towards Rotom, which entered Rotom again, and transformed into Wash Rotom. "Hydro Pump!" Brendan said, as Rotom pointed the pipe on the side of its body towards Rampardos and blasted a powerful jet of water from it, knocking Rampardos out.

"Rampardos can't battle anymore. The winner is Rotom, and Brendan won the match!" the referee said, as Rotom returned to normal, dropping the three dice.

"Ro! Ro!" Rotom said, happy for winning his first true battle.

"Come back, Rampardos, you deserve to rest. Here you go Brendan, the Coal Badge." Roark said, handing Brendan the Coal Badge.

"Thank you." Brendan said, looking at his first Gym Badge.

Later:

"Well, it seems that it's time to separate…" Sunny said, as everyone was packed up, with the Pokémons fully recovered, and already deciding their ways.

"It seems so… See you in the League." Jane said, as Sunny, Luna and Lion went in their respective ways.

"Uh… Jane…" Brendan said, calling her.

"YeS?" Jane asked.

"See you in the League. Hope I can see you before it." Brendan said to Jane, making both of them blush a bit. Suddenly, Jane suddenly hugged Brendan, out of nowhere. Brendan was quite astonished, but managed to hug her back.

"See you." Jane said, smiling, as she went into her path.

"Jane…" Brendan said to himself, in a low tone, as he also went into his way, blushing a smiling, looking towards the sky.

**Will Brendan be able to defeat 7 more gym leaders? What about his friends? Will the gang members' paths cross? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	19. Chapter 19

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 19 – Forrest Attack:

**After Brendan's first Sinnoh Gym Battle, all he wants to do is go to the second one.**

At Eterna City:

"Rai!" Raichu said, as he used Iron Tail against a tree, making it fall.

"Good work Raichu. Now, Aipom, use Mega Punch!" Brendan said, as Aipom dashed towards a tree and his fist at the end of his tail began to glow golden yellow. Then, he punched another tree, making it fall too.

"Aipa! Aipa!" Aipom said, dancing a bit, proud of his power.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, as he grabbed Aipom's head and lifted him up, making Aipom stop the dance.

"Aipa! Aipa!" Aipom said, angry, trying to get rid of Sceptile.

"Bui! Bui!" Buizel said, angry with Sceptile for picking on Aipom. Suddenly, Aipom managed to punch Sceptile's face and freed himself. Then, Sceptile, Buizel and Aipom began to fight against each other, inside a dust of cloud (anime style).

"Ga! Ga! Gardevoir!" Gardevoir said, giggling, next to Gallade.

"Ga! Ga! Gallade!" Gallade said, laughing a bit too.

"Rotom, can you stop them?" Brendan asked Rotom, as Rotom nodded. Rotom then approached the battling Pokémons and shocked them by using Thundershock, electrocuting them, and eventually stopping the fight.

After Poké Center:

"Let's see… The ones for the gym are Aipom, Gardevoir and Sceptile." Brendan said to his Pokémons, as Aipom celebrated a bit, by dancing a bit. Then, Brendan withdrew his Pokémons.

At the entrance of the gym:

"Hope that I'm the first today…" Brendan said, as he entered the gym. "May I enter?"

"You're already in here anyway. I'm the Master of Vivid Plant Pokémons, Gardenia." Gardenia, a young adult lady, with relatively short orange and black hair, orange eyes, wearing black long sleeved shirt, covered by a green poncho, some ripped pale orange shorts, and strong green boots, said, introducing herself.

"I'm Brendan, nice to meet you, kind young lady." Brendan said, introducing himself too, and also complementing Gardenia too, but was just his personality.

"Thanks…" Gardenia said, blushing a bit. "You remind me of a boy who was here not so long ago. Yesterday, a boy, a little bit higher than you came in and said things like that."

"Wait a minute… Did he have a Riolu with him?" Brendan asked, testing a theory.

"Actually, yes… How did you know that?" Gardenia asked.

"It was Lion." Brendan said, knowing that his friend already had made a Gym Battle.

"Yes. He won the badge easily." Gardenia said, revealing that Lion already has a badge. "But we are changing the subject too much. Are you here for the Forest Badge?"

"Sure am." Brendan answered, confident about the Gym Battle.

After going to their respective positions of the stadium with grass and some trees:

"Attention, please." The referee said, calling their attention. "The rules are simple: it's a three-on-three battle, and Pokémon exchange is allowed to both sides. Reveal your Pokémons, starting with the Gym Leader, Gardenia."

"Go, Cherubi!" Gardenia said, sending in her Cherubi.

"Come on out, Aipom!" Brendan said, sending in his Aipom.

"Begin!"

"Cherubi, use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia said, as Cherubi jumped up and flipped around, and releasing multiple glowing green leaves from the top two leaves on her head towards Aipom.

"Aipom, use Double Team and then Tickle!" Brenda said, as Aipom's body flashed white for half second. Then, six copies of Aipom appeared. The leaves hit the copies, making all of them disappear. Suddenly, Aipom appeared behind Cherubi and began to tickle her, distracting her a bit, because of the laughing. "Now, Focus Punch!"

"Ai… pa!" Aipom said, as the fist at the end of his tail was surrounded by a light blue aura and punched Cherubi with an amazing strength, sending her towards a tree.

"You ok, Cherubi? If so, use SolarBeam!" Gardenia said, as the two large leaves on Cherubi's head glowed white and gathered energy in them and then fired a golden beam from her mouth towards Aipom.

"Jump!" Brendan said, as Aipom swung his tail against the ground and was sent towards the air. "Now, Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as the fist of Aipom's tail was surrounded by a blue stream of energy and punched Cherubi from above, freezing her, and knocking her out.

"Come back, Cherubi. Let's go, Turtwig!" Gardenia said, switching Pokémons.

"Aipom, use Fire Punch!" Brendan said, as the fist of Aipom's tail became surrounded by flames and dashed towards Turtwig.

"Tackle!" Gardenia said, as Turtwig dashed towards Aipom too. Suddenly, Turtwig jumped over Aipom, astonishing both Aipom and Brendan. "Now, Leaf Storm!"

"Tur… Twig!" Turtwig said, as Turtwig raised his head and called out, making multiple leaves gather around him and started to glow green. The leaves then spiraled around Turtwig in a tornado-like fashion, and then pointed his head towards Aipom and the leaves were fired at him like a cyclone, hitting Aipom hard. It was powerful enough to make heavu damage, sending him towards a tree, which made him faint.

"Come back, Aipom." Brendan said, withdrawing his defeated Pokémon. "Go, Gardevoir!"

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Gardenia said, as Turtwig swung his head and razor-sharp leaves were shot out from the leaves on his head against Gardevoir.

"Magical Leave!" Brendan said, as Grdevoir swung her arms and released multiple green-glowing leaves against the Razor Leaf attack, making the leaves cut each other.

"Leaf Storm!" Gardenia said, as Turtwig was preparing to use the same attack as the one he used against Aipom to defeat him.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir's eyes began to glow light blue and Turtwig also became outlined by a light blue energy and began to float. Leaf Storm was cancelled.

"Turtwig, use Leech Seed!" Gardenia said, as Turtwig lowered his head and the sprout on his head released a brown seed towards Gardevoir. The seed then dug into Gardevoir and sprouted vines which wrapped around Gardevoir's body. Suddenly, a red shock appeared from the seed, hurting Gardevoir, making her close her eyes.

"Gardevoir, continue with Psychic!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir opened her eyes again and, with the power of her mind, threw Turtwig against the wall. "Now, Future Sight!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir raised her hands into the air and a light blue ball of energy with light blue sparks of electricity surrounding it appeared above them. Then, light blue light bolts were fired from the ball into the sky and disappeared.

"What the-? Turtwig, quick, run!" Gardenia said, as Turtwig landed, and noticed a dark-cosmic portal opening above him, surprising him. Then, light blue lightning bolts were shot out of the portal, hitting the Turtwig with great power, knocking him out.

"Way to go, Gardevoir!" Brendan said, proud of his Gardevoir, as Gardevoir received another red shockwave from the Leech Seed.

"Come back. Your turn, Roserade!" Gardenia said, as she sent in her final Pokémon.

"Gardevoir, use Future Si-!" Brendan said, but he was suddenly interrupted.

"Weather Ball!" Gardenia said, interrupting Brendan's command, as Roserade held her arms up and created an orange ball with fire streams around it and fired it towards Gardevoir, making a direct move, since Gardevoir wasn't able to move pretty weel, due to the vines wrapped around her. "Now, Poison Jab!" Gardenia said, as both of Roserade's flowers at the end of her arms glowed purple and slammed the red flower against Gardevoir, sending her towards a tree, knocking her out.

"Come back. Come on out, and bring me victory, Sceptile!" Brendan said, sending in Sceptile.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, as he entered the field.

"Roserade, Poison Jab, again!" Gardenia said, as both of Roserade's flowers at the end of her arms glowed purple again and dashed towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack, followed by Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as Sceptile suddenly disappeared when Roserade reached him, and reappearing right behind her, leaving a white trail behind, showing that he ran around her. Suddenly, Roserade, astonished, turn around, and looked towards Sceptile. The leaves on Sceptile's forearms began to glow bright green and turned into two double pointed blades, which used them to strike Roserade, dealing quite some damage.

"Roserade, use Poison Jab again, now!" Gardenia said, as Roserade quickly recovered and dashed towards Sceptile again, attempting to do the same attack.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!" Brendan said, as Sceptile jumped over Roserade and turned around, looking at her. Roserade also turned around, impressed by Sceptile's power and agility.

"Scep… Tile!" Sceptile said, as he shot multiple glowing yellow seeds from his mouth towards Roserade at a high velocity. Roserade, scared, closed her eyes, but didn't felt a thing. Then, both she and Gardenia noticed that Sceptile had missed, and shot everywhere around Roserade, except herself.

"You call that an attack?" Gardenia asked, as she and Roserade began to laught.

"This isn't over." Brendan said, as Sceptile landed. "Now, Seed Bomb!" Brendan said, as Sceptile opened his mouth and a golden green orb appeared in it. He then fired multiple glowing golden green seeds from his mouth, which, once again, hit everywhere around Roserade, except herself. The seeds exploded on impact aginst the ground, and somehow created multiple minimum explosions all around Roserade, and were too many for Roserade to dodge.

"What the-? He planted the Bullet Seeds, so they would explode with Seed Bomb? Not a bad technique, have to admit." Gardenia said, impressed by Brendan's technique.

"Weather Ball!"

"SolarBeam!"

Both Trainers said in unison, commanding their Pokémons. Roserade jumped and held her arms up, creating an orange ball with fire streams around it and firing it towards Sceptile, as Sceptile gathered sunlight in his tail, glowing white, and then fired a white beam from his mouth towards Roserade. Both attacks collided, and after some seconds of power match, SolarBeam managed to push Weather Ball towards Roserade, making her receive the double of the damage, and making her faint. Suddenly, Roserade fainted.

"Congratulations Brendan, you won the match, and, as a prize, you received the Forest Badge." Gardenia said, as Roserade stood up again, and approached Brendan and Sceptile, handing him the badge.

"Thank you, very much." Brendan said, vowing in front of Gardenia.

"By the way, can I use that Bullet Seed- Seed Bomb Technique? It was very impressive." Gardenia asked.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Brendan said, not minding that Gardenia would use his technique.

"And send greetings to your friend Lion for me, ok?" Gardenia asked, as Brendan nodded.

Outside the Gym:

"Let's see… Anabel, Jessica, and… Gardenia." Brendan said, as adding Gardenia's name to a list. Then, he continued his journey.

**How was the battle? What about the technique? What will happen next? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	20. Chapter 20

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 20 – Balloon Incident:

**At Fridays, always appears...**

At Florama Town, at a Friday:

"Come on out, girls!" Jane said, sending in her three Wormsdams.

"Wor?" Leaf Cloak Wormadam asked, trying to know why Jane called them.

"We need to train a little more, ok?" Jane asked, as the three Wormadams nodded.

"Umm… Sorry, little girl." An adult with brown hair said, as he approached Jane.

"What's the matter? You seem depressed." Jane asked, noticing the look on his face.

"In name of the Town, could you do us a favor?" the adult asked, as many adults began to appear around her.

"Sure, what's the matter?" Jane asked, worried, as she noticed the look on everyone's face, and also noticing that there were no kids around.

"My name is Dan, and I'm the leader of the Town. We need you to catch Drifloon. That Pokémon has been kidnapping the children of this town." Dan said, astonishing Jane a bit.

"Kidnapping? Now that I think of, I've heard stories about that. But I've never seen a Drifloon before… How are they?" Jane asked.

"Drifloons are quite rare around here, but the air current of Fridays usually brings one or two near this zone. We don't really know what's their shape, but since today's a Friday, you can find one around this area." Dan explained.

"But if that's so, why can't you simply tell me how they look like?" Jane asked, quite confused.

"Because Drifloons usually hide from the elder ones. But since you're not similar to an adult and smarter than a kid, you're perfect for the mission… What's your name again?" Dan asked.

"I'm Jane. Ok then. Leave it to me. Come on, Wormadam." Jane said, as she went towards Valley Windworks.

About 10 minutes after:

"Hmm… There's no one here." Jane said to her Wormadams, feeling quite lonely in that place. Then, she noticed a purple balloon near the facility.

"Wor?" All three Wormadams asked, as Jane approached the balloon.

"It's a balloon. Now that I think of, I haven't seen one since my last birthday." Jane said, as she grabbed the black string. Suddenly, the balck string wrapped around Jane's arm. "What the-?"

"Drif-Drif-Drif!" a Drifloon said, revealing to be what Jane thought what it was an ordinary balloon.

"This is a Drifloon? Wormadams, come back!" Jane said, as she withdrew her Wormadams with her free arms, but then, Drifloon, with her other string, wrapped around Jane's free arm, and trapped her. Suddenly, due to the strong air current, Drifloon and Jane began to fly away. "I have to… make a plan… Go, Grotle!" Jane said, as she picked up a Poké Ball and it opened, sending in her Grotle.

"Gro!" Grotle said, worried about her trainer.

"Use Rock Climb to follow me!" Jane commanded, as Grotle's claws extanded and glowed white. Then, she started to run at the side of a nearby mountain, following her Trainer.

After the chase:

"Miss. Miss. Miss, wake up." A little girl said, trying to wake up Jane.

"Uh? What happened?" Jane asked, feeling quite some pain in the back of her head.

"You hit your head against a rock by accident. What's your name, miss?" the little girl asked, as Drifloon and many other kids appeared.

"My name is Jane… Where are we?" Jane asked, trying to suppress the pain on her head.

"We're on top of a mountain. Drifloon likes to play with us, but the adults always warn us to stay away from her. So, Drifloon decided to take us to her house." The little girl explained.

"Gro!" Grotle said, as she reached Jane.

"Grotle, thank god you're here. I need you help… now that I think of, you didn't had to follow me, just stay in the Poké Ball. Kids, how about returning to your parents?" Jane asked the kids, as they nodded. Suddenly, Drifloon became kind of depressed.

"Drif…" Drifloon said, in a low depressed tone of voice.

"Hm… Don't worry Drifloon. You'll always have someone to play with." Jane said, as she picked up one of her empty Poké Balls and caught Drifloon. Suddenly, after the capture, Drifloon came out of the Poké Ball.

Later:

"Look, there's Jane." Dan said, pointing at Jane, floating with the help of her brand new Drifloon.

"Your kids are coming now." Jane said, as Monferno and Rhyperior came out of the ground, followed by the kids.

"Mommy!" the little girl said, as she ran towards her mom.

"Thank you Jane. How can we repay you?" Dan asked, thankful for what Jane did.

"Just let your kids play with Pokémon, even if they don't seem nice or something like that." Jane answered, as she withdrew her three Pokémons.

With Luna:

"Ok, Magmar, use Flamethrower against Shellos and Budew!" Luna said, training with her Pokémons, along with her Electabuzz, Murkrow and Misdreavous watching the battle of Magmar against Budew and Shellos(for the ones who don't remember, is a pink Shellos, from the West Sea).

"Mag… MAR!" Magmar said, as he released a powerful stream of red-orange flames out of his mouth.

"Now, Shellos, block it with Mud Bomb, and Budew, use Worry Seed to counter." Luna said, as Shellos opened his mouth and fired multiple balls of brown mud against the Flamethrower, extinguishing both attacks. Then, Budew separated his vines a bit, enough to reveal her blue and red spots, and shot a brown seed towards Magmar. Suddenly, the seed disappeared, and Magmar became worried, so worried, that began to run around and fall because of the exhaustion.

"She!" Shellos said, as he began to glow bright blue, and change form. Then, it fully evolved into Gastrodon. "Gas?"

"Budew! Budew!" Budew said, happy for her friend, and began to jump of happiness.

"Calm down, Budew." Luna said, giggling a bit, as she noticed that Budew also began to glow, and evolved into Roselia.

**What's the next adventure? What's the next Gym? What will happen next? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	21. Chapter 21

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 21 – Fissuring:

**Popular characters will appear and join into the adventure**

At Soil City (a quiet, peaceful city, with big brown mountains surrounding it, and famous for its very fertile soil):

"Let's go, guys!" Sunny said, throwing in his Pokémons.

"Aggron!"

"Cynda!"

"Dusk!"

"Cimchar!"

"Yan…"

"Bui! Bui!"

"Cherubi!"

"Ok, we have to train a lot, specially you three." Sunny said, looking at Chimchar, Cherubi and Cyndaquil.

"Ru!" a familiar voice said, behind a mountain, and a huge blue flash appeared.

"That attack… Guys, follow me." Sunny said, as they dashed towards the other side of the mountain. Then, when they reached the other side, they found a Lucario using Aura Spheres agaiunst the mountains.

"Ru!" Lucario said, using Aura Sphere again.

"Ok, enough for today Lucario." A guy, quite similar to Lion, but wearing dark trousers, a blue jacket, a strange necklace, a classic hat, with his dark blue hair covering one of the eyes, said, commanding Lucario to stop.

"Is that your Lucario?" Sunny asked, curious.

"Yes it is. What's your name." the guy asked.

"My name is Sunny. At least, it's what my friends call me." Sunny answered. "What about yours?"

"I'm Riley. I'm a Trainer, and it is a bit odd that I would be training here. I already possess eight gym badges, but, to be honest, my Pokémons still have to train a bit." Riley explained, while withdrawing Lucario.

"Nice to meet you. I'm just starting my adventure, and I decided that today I would win my first Sinnoh Badge." Sunny said, as they shaked hands.

"This city's gym is specialized in Earth-Type Pokémons, so I would suggest you to use Buizel, Cherubi and Yanmega or Dusknoir." Riley said, giving some advice to Sunny.

"Thanks… Hey, do you want to join me in my adventure? My friends and I separated, so we could give our best against each other in the League, but in the meanwhile, we could travel together." Sunny suggested.

"Why not? It would be a good training to my Pokémons." Riley said, joining Sunny into his adventure.

At the gym:

"Welcome, to the Soil City's Gym. My name is Jordan Quake, and I suppose you're here for the badge." Jordan said, a tall man, wearing clothes similar to military clothes, light brown hair and with brown eye color, introducing himself to Sunny, as Riley sat on the bench.

"Yes I am." Sunny said, prepared for battle.

"Well then, the referee is kind of sick, so I'll tell the rules: three rounds, exchange allowed, over when all three of one side's Pokémons faint." Jordan said, quickly, as he picked up one of his Poké Balls. "Donphan, go!" Jordan said, sending in his Donphan.

"Go, Cherubi!" Sunny said, sending in Cherubi for her first battle.

"Begin!" Riley said, starting the match for them.

"Donphan, use Giga Impact!" Jordan said, as Donphan shot himself towards Cherubi, and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Donphan's body and dashed towards Cherubi with great force and speed.

"Cherubi, jump and use Take Down!" Sunny said, as Cherubi jumped from rock to rock, dodging Donphan's attack. Then, Donphan rested for a while, tired because of the power used in the attack.

"Donphan, try to dodge it!" Jordan requested, noticing that Donohan was tired.

"Che… Rubi!" Cherubi said, as she crouched down and a golden force field surrounded her body. Her body then became surrounded by a light bronze energy and slammed her body against Donphan.

"Don!" Donphan said, as he was sent towards a rock, due to the power of the attack.

"Che…!" Cherubi said, as she began to glow bright blue, with her eyes glowing red, and began to change form, and evolving into Cherrim. "Cherrim."

"You evolved! But you seem kinda… depressed." Sunny said, noticing Cherrim's Overcast Form, seeming quite depressed.

"Che…" Cherrim said, walking slowly.

"Donphan, use Rollout!" Jordan said, as Donphan curled into a ball and rolled with incredible speed towards Cherrim.

"Cherrim, use Sunny Day!" Sunny said, as Cherrim began to glow bright gold and the sun began to shiny brightly. Then, Cherubi began to blossom, and assumed her Sunshine Form. "Dodge!" Sunny said, as Cherrim jumped over Donphan, dodging the mighty Rollout attack. "Now, Petal Dance!"

"Che… Rriiiiiiim!" Cherrim said, as she released a spiral of pink petals against Donphan from her back. The petals hit Donphan multiple, reaching the point of him fainting.

"Come back. This Donphan was only caught some weeks ago, so he isn't quite the fighter. Go, Dugtrio!" Jordan said, switching Pokémons.

"Don't make excuses. To use Giga Impact, Donphan must have had a lot of training. Come back, Cherrim. Go, Buizel!" Sunny said, switching Pokémons.

"Dugtrio, use Tri Attack!" Jordan said, as a red flaming orb formed in front of the top head, a yellow electrical orb formed in front of the middle one and a light blue orb formed in front of the lower head. The orbs connected and were launched towards Buizel.

"Aqua Jet!" Sunny said, as Buizel's body became surrounded by water and rose into the air, spinning his tails like a propeller to move. Then, Dugtrio shot the orbs, spinning as a rotating triangle, and the orbs collided against three different rocks, making all of them explode, but Buizel easily dodged them. Then, Buizel stopped the attack when he reached the high point above Dugtrio. "Water Pulse, go!" Sunny said, as Buizel put his hands together and formed a blue sphere between them and threw it towards Dugtrio, hitting him with great strength, which turned into a huge wave of water, and instantly defeated Dugdrio.

"It seems that you're not as easy to defeat as I thought. Come back, Dugtrio. Seems that I have to bring the biggest weapon. Go, Flygon!" Jordan said, switching Pokémons and revealing his final Pokémon for the battle.

"Wow… That's a powerful Pokémon. Brendan has a somewhat special Flygon, but even a normal one is very powerful." Sunny said, noticing the intimidating Flygon.

"Giga Drain!" Jordan said, as Flygon's body glowed green and flew above Buizel, flying in circles above his head, leaving behind a turquoise trail of energy while doing it. Then, when a turquoise circle appeared above Buizel's head, Flygon's eyes started to glow red while still spinning around and green static came off the circle, which hit Buizel, and his body glowed green, as the energy got drained from it.

"Buizel!" Sunny said, as Flygon ended the attack and Buizel fainted. "Come back. Go, Cherrim!" Sunny said, sending in his Cherrim again.

"Flamethrower!" Jordan said, as Flygon released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at great speed against Cherrim, defeating her in one single blow.

"That was quick." Riley said, impressed by Flygon's power.

"Come back. Please, do better next time, even though you defeated Donphan. Now let's see… Yanmega or Dusknoir? Maybe… Go, Yanmega!" Sunny said, sending in his Yanmega.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw!" Jordan said, as Flygon's claws glowed bright blue and flew towards Yanmega.

"Yanmega, use SonicBoom!" Sunny said, as Yanmega's wings glowed white and waved his wings, releasing one large white shockwave from them against Flygon, stopping his attack, but didn't made any heavy damage. "Now, Ancient Power!" Sunny said, as Yanmega's body glowed white and created a silver energy ball in front of his body and then launched the ball towards Flygon, sending him against a rock.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower!" Jordan said, as Flygon released another stream of fire towards Yanmega.

"SonicBoom!" Sunny said, as Yanmega released another shockwave towards the stream of fire, nullifying both attacks.

"Dragon Pulse!" Jordan said, as Flygon opened his mouth and a turquoise ball appeared in front of it and fired it towards Yanmega.

"Quick and fast, Ancient Power!" Sunny said, as Yanmega's body glowed white and created a silver energy ball in front of his body and then launched the ball towards the Dragon Pulse attack. Both collided and exploded.

"Steel Wing!" both Jordan and Sunny said, as both of the Pokémons' wings glowed silver-grey and repeatedly hit each other with them, at high speed. After some seconds of damaging each other, they stopped for a while, to breathe properly.

"Don't back off and use Silver Wind!" Sunny said, as Yanmega's wings flashed white and flapped them, releasing a wind with silver crescents in them against Flygon, sending him against the stadium's wall, and fainting.

"Wow! That was a powerful attack. Come back, kiddo." Jordan said, as he withdrew Flygon. "About you, here's the Fissure Badge. Take good care of it." Jordan said, handing him the Gym's Badge.

"Congratulations, Sunny. That was a fierce battle. Let's move on to the next city." Riley said, as he and Lion left the Gym.

**What do you think about the gym? What's the next character to appear? Any Gym suggestions (just asking to see if you want to see something like this again)? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	22. Chapter 22

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 22 – Up to the Sky:

**Another new Gym, and introducing new characters.**

At Atmos City (a popular city due to the fresh wind currents, at the perfect altitude, and famous for its flying competitions):

"Well, time for the first Gym. Let's train a bit first. Go!" Jane said, as she sent in all her Pokémons: Rhyperior, Froslass, Grotle, Prinplup, Monferno, Chatot, Leaf Cloak Wormadam, Sand Cloak Wormadam, Trash Cloak Wormadam, Chatot, Drifloon and Togepi. "Who's ready for training?" Jane asked, as her Pokémons answered by nodding their heads.

"HELP ME!" the voice of a little girl nearby said, as Jane and her Pokémons looked into a forest, from where the voice came.

"Cha! Let's go! Cha!" Chatot said, as Jane and the others began to follow them.

"Somebody help me!" the same voice said, alerting them even more.

"Don't worry. We're here!" Jane said, as she reached a cliff, where a little girl, with red-purple eyes, hair matching the same color, a strange hair cut which is hard to describe, and wearing a white uniform-like shirt and shorts which were also matching her hair color, white leggings, cute fluffy shoes, with a backpack and holding with only one hand the edge of the cliff.

"I can't hold on for any longer!" The girl said, almost unhanded the cliff. Suddenly, her fingers slipped and let's just say that her life passed in front of her eyes. Luckily, Jane managed to reach her forearm and grabbed her, not letting her fall.

"Don't worry, I got you." Jane said, trying to pull her up, but Jane was too weak.

"Thank you, but don't let me go!" the girl said, quite in panic.

"Rhyperior, help us out." Jane said, as Rhyperior helped her pulling the girl up. Then, they managed to pull the girl up and the girl reached safety. "You ok?"

"THANK YOU!" the girl said, really happy, as she hugged Jane with quite some strength, with a silly smile, with only one tear on her eye, maybe from the adrenaline.

"Calm down… You sure you're ok?" Jane asked, making sure the girl was ok.

"Yes… My Poké Balls!" the girl said, searching in her pockets.

"You dropped them?" Jane asked, as both of them stood up.

"Probably… This is what happens while trying to train." The girl said, approaching the cliff again, this time carefully, and spotted her Poké Balls down cliff, on a rock joined to the cliff.

"Chatot, Froslass, can you get the Poké Balls for her? How many are they?" Jane asked.

"There are three of them." The girl said, as Chatot and Froslass flew downhill. "My name is Mira, by the way."

"I'm Jane. Nice to meet you." Jane said, introducing herself too. Then, Froslass, with two Poké Balls, and Chatot with one in his beak.

"Thank you so much for helping me. Now, let's see if everyone's here…" Mira said, as she opened the Poké Balls, revealing a Kadabra, a Haunter and a Magnemite. "Well, everyone's here, so, return." Mira said, withdrawing her Pokémons.

"Come back, guys." Jane said, while withdrawing her Pokémons.

"Are you going to participate in the Poké League?" Mira asked, curious.

"Yes, but I'm only starting my adventure now. I want to receive my first badge of Sinnoh today." Jane explained.

"I already have eight badges, but I still need training to do. Let's become partners!" Mira suggested. "You need badges, and I need training, so we can help each other."

"Good thought. Well, let's go to the Gym." Jane said, as both girls went towards the inside of the city again.

At the Gym:

"Knock, knock." Jane said, knocking at the door. Then, she opened the door a bit, and saw a strangely familiar woman.

"You may come in." the woman said, as Jane and Mira fully opened the door. Suddenly, the ceiling opened and revealed the stadium and the Gym Leader.

"Winona?" Jane asked, astonished by the fact that the Gym Leader resembled a lot like a Gym Leader of the Hoenn Region.

"Winona? Oh, I see. You know my twin sister, right? We get confused all the time by travelers who go to Hoenn and Sinnoh. My name is Alana." Alana said, introducing herself, and was really similar to Winona, with the exception of the clothes, which were green instead of light blue, and was brunet.

"This is going to be fun to see." Mira said, as she sat down on the bench.

"Well, my referee is late, so I'll simply say the rules. It's a simple one round double battle, ok?" Alana asked, as Jane nodded. "Ok then, come on out, Staraptor, Hounchkrow!" Alana said, sending in her two choices: the powerful Staraptor and the mighty Hounchkrow.

"Let's see… Go, Chatot, Froslass!" Jane said, sending in her two choice.

"Begin!" Mira said, enthusiastic to see the battle.

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball against Staraptor! And Chatot, use Aerial Ace!" Jane said, as Chatot became surrounded by white and flew towards Staraptor, as Froslass raised her arms and a dark-purple ball formed between them. Then, Froslass spread her arms apart and launched the ball towards Staraptor.

"Staraptor, use Close Combat!" Alana said, as Staraptora dashed towards the upcoming Chatot and began to hit him with great strength, with her wings and claws. Then, Chatot flinched and was sent towards the Shadow Ball, which hit him, and made quite some damage on him. "Now, Hounchkrow, use Dark Pulse!" Alana said, as Honchkrow fired a beam of black and purple circles towards Chatot from her beak.

"Froslass, use Ice Shard to block the attack, quick!" Jane said, as Froslass raised her arms above her head and formed a light blue glowing ball of ice between them, and tossed the ball against the Dark Pulse attack, blocking it, and giving Chatot time to escape. Then, the Ice Shard was destroyed by the pulse, which hit the ground.

"Staraptor, use Brave Bird!" Alana said, as Staraptor pulled in her wings and dove down towards Froslass and Chatot like a missile, with her body bursting into flames. Then, she pulled out her wings, her body became surrounded by a blue aura, and flew towards the opponents. "And Hounchkrow, use Sky Attack!" Alana said, as Hounchkrow dove towards the opponents too, but surrounded by a white flaming aura.

"Chatot, use Chatter!" Jane said, as Chatot opened his beak and released a high pitch annoying sound, which made Staraptor and Hounchkrow stop their attacks and roost, holding their ears with their wings, because of the headache.

"Roost!" Alana said, as both her Pokémons began to glow light yellow, recovering a bit.

"Forslass, Ice Beam! Chatot, use Mimic to use Ice Beam too!" Jane said, as a light blue ball formed in front of Froslass's hands and fired light blue beams from the ball. Then, Chatot's beak began to glow white and opened it, shooting multiple light blue beams like Froslass. The beams hit the resting birds, freezing them.

"What? No!" Alana said, noticing that her Pokémons were unable to move.

"Now, to finish them off, Froslass, use Ice Shard, and Chatot, use Air Cutter!" Jane said, as Froslass raised her arms above her head and formed a light blue glowing ball of ice between them, and tossed the ball against the opponents, as Chatot flapped his wings and released a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips of his wings towards the opponents too. The attacks collided with them, and were more than enough to knock both of them out.

"Impressive, I must admit." Alana said, as she withdrew her Pokémons and walked towards Jane. "You deserve this: the Sky Badge."

"Thank you very much. Let's go. You two truly deserve a special treat." Jane said to Chatot and Froslass, as she withdrew them.

"Wait for me!" Mira said, running towards Jane, following her.

**What's the next partner to appear? What are the next Pokémons to be caught? What is the next battle? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	23. Chapter 23

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 23 – Bonding:

**More new Characters for the FanFic!**

At an unknown location, in a forest:

"This place seems a good place to train." Lion said, in the middle of a forest, followed by his shiny Riolu, Metang, Gardevoir, Turtwig and Shinx. "I had to leave Kingdra and Weaville at home, so they would rest a bit, next to my other Pokémons. But this is good, because we can focus the trainer more into Turtwig and Shinx.

"Ri! Ri-Riolu, Ri!" Riolu said, talking to Turtwig and Shinx, talking about Lion's other Pokémons, like, for example, the strong Hariyama and the sturdy Donphan, astonishing them a bit, since he also explained they were once very weak.

"Shinx!" Shinx said, calling his trainer attention, poiting to a Kakuna.

"That's a Kakuna. Don't worry; they don't make any harm unless they evolve." Lion explained, as he suddenly heard something. Something even his Pokémons didn't hear. He dashed into the forest and his Pokémons began to follow him. After a fast long run, he reached a big tree, which was surrounded by multiple Beedrills, and two girls were next to it, also surrounded by the mighty swarm.

"We sure need some help." A girl with green braid-hairstyle long hair, light green eyes, wearing a long green skirt, resistant brown boots, and a green light sweater-jacket, said, talking to a quiet girl next to her, with blue eyes, dark hair, pale skin, dark clothes and a wide skirt.

"Riolu!" Lion said, as he approached the tree at great speed, with Riolu following him. Suddenly, he put himself in front of the girls, with Riolu.

"Who are you?" the girl in black and white asked.

"My name is Lion. Nice to meet both of you. Now, Riolu, use Air Palm!" Lion said, as Riolu jumped and began to punch the air at a high speed, sending impulses through the air, hitting the Beedrills, like if they were receiving direct punches. The Beedrills then ran away with fear of Lion and Riolu.

"Thank you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Cheryl." Cheryl said, introducing herself.

"My name is Marley…" Marley said, introducing herself, but still acting quiet.

"Nice to meet you both. None of you is hurt, right?" Lion asked, worried about them.

"No…" Marley answered, blushing a bit.

"Neither am I." Cheryl answered, also slightly blushing.

"Well, good to know. Would you like to join me in my adventure? My friends and I separated paths to show our great potential in the Poké League, and I feel quite lonely." Lion asked, justifying his question too.

"Why not? You saved us from the swarm of Beedrills. That shows that we need training, and travel along with somebody strong is the best solution to that problem." Cheryl answered.

"I have the same opinion. I already have eight badges, but I'm not strong enough to enter the Poké League.

"I only started my journey in Sinnoh not so long ago, so I only have one badge at the moment." Lion said, showing his badge case with the Forest Badge in it.

"Hmm… I see you have a Turtwig and a Shinx, so I suggest that you go to Pastoria City, where the Water Gym is located." Marley suggested, as the other Pokémons finally reached him.

"Good advice… Let me see… The map says that we're quite close to Velistone City. If I go there first, I could train them more, so the Pastoria Gym would be easier." Lion suggested, as the girls nodded.

At Velistone City:

"That was quick." Marley said, noticing that didn't took long to reach their destination.

"Rai… CHU!" a Raichu said, as in the other side of the city a crimson lighting went towards the sky.

"What a tremendous power." Cheryl said, feeling the shockwave of the lightning.

"I only know I one Pokémon with that kind of power." Lion said, as he dashed towards the origin of the lightning. The girls looked at each other, raised her shoulders a bit, and began to follow him.

After the run:

"Raichu!" Lion said, as a Raichu with the size of a normal Pikachu looked at him and smiled.

"Rai!" Raichu said, as he dashed towards Lion and jumped to the top of his head.

"You know that small Raichu?" Cheryl asked, curious about Raichu.

"This Raichu belongs to a friend of mine." Lion answered.

"Raichu, where are you? Uh? Lion?" Brendan asked, as he came out from behind some bushes.

"Nice to see you again." Lion said, as both of them shacked hands. "By the way, I would like to present you Cheryl and marley." Lion said, presenting his friends.

"Nice to meet both of you. My name is Brendan." Brendan said, introducing himself.

Near Velistone City, but still not there:

"If you want a Pokémon of yours to learn a move, I can teach it, and the cost depends on the attack. Cheap prizes and fast service." Luna said, trying to attract some clients, in a crowded route, but not having a single client.

"Do you really can teach any move?" a guy with fiery hair, wearing a red T-shirt with a strange black symbol imprinted on it, grey shorts and a black pair of running shoes asked, with a confident look.

"Sure, just show me the Pokémon you want me to teach the move you want it to learn." Luna requested.

"Let's go, Claydol!" the guy said, sending in his Claydol. "My name is Buck, and I want you to teach Calm Mind to my Claydol."

"You have a Claydol too?" Luna asked, impressed, since she also had a Claydol, her first Pokémon from outside the Orange Islands.

"You have one… Anyway, how much will it cost?" Buck asked, searching for change in his pocket.

"Let's see… about 175¥." Luna answered, as Buck snapped.

"Uh… I don't have that much money…" Buck said, with a sweat drop on his head and a silly smile. "Then, I want Cosmic Power."

"That's 160¥." Luna said, making Buck a bit depressed.

"What can I pay with… 105¥?" Buck asked.

"Harden or Teleport. Either one of them is 100¥." Luna said, making Buck depressed.

"Claydol already knows those two… What if I follow you until I have enough money for a good move?" Buck suggested.

"Ok. I'm starting my adventure at Sinnoh, so a little bit of company won't make any harm." Luna answer, as both of them entered Velistone City.

**What's the next Gym? What are the next Pokémons to be caught? Who is going to appear more? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	24. Chapter 24

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 24 – Tricks and Battles (probably the best two things in the world):

**Remember the groups?**

At Velistone City:

"Jane, who's that Brendan guy that you talk all the time?" Mira asked, as she and Jane entered the city.

"He's a… friend of mine." Jane said, remembering Brendan's face, and slightly blushing.

"Uh? Why are you blushing?" Mira asked, noticing Jane's face.

"What? I'm not blushing!" Jane said, blushing even more.

"Jane!" Luna said, as she saw her friend and dashed towards her and hugged her. "How are you?" she asked, quite enthusiastic.

"Calm down Luna, I'm also happy to see you." Jane said, as Buck grabbed Luna's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Found some coins back there, what can you teach Claydol with this?" Buck asked, as Luna counted the coins and looked at Buck with a "are you serious" face.

"Rapid Spin or Mud Slap." Luna answered, as Buck became quite angry.

"Luna, who's your friend?" Jane asked, looking at Buck.

"My name is Buck. Nice to meet you!" Buck said, posing a bit.

"Did you forget about me?" Mira asked, noticing that she was she was being left behind the conversation.

"Sorry. Luna, Buck, this girl is Mira." Jane said, presenting Mira to them.

"Nice to meet you, little girl." Luna said, making Mira quite angry.

"Little? I'm almost 12!" Mira said, quite angry, and revealing her age, and that she was quite small for her age.

"Anyway… Do you know about the others?" Luna asked, changing the subject a bit.

"I saw a crimson lightning in the other side of the city. Only know one Pokémon capable of doing that." Jane said, as Luna nodded. Then, the group of four went towards the other side of the city.

At the other side of the city:

"Someone here?" Jane asked, trying to look for someone.

"Uh? Jane?" Brendan asked, as he, Lion, Marley and Cheryl appeared, followed by Aipom and Raichu.

"Hmm… Who are the girls?" Luna asked, curious about Cheryl and Marley.

"My name is Cheryl. Nice to meet you." Cheryl said, smiling.

"I'm Marley…" Marley said, turning her head to the side a bit.

"They crossed with Lion in a nearby forest." Brendan explained. Suddenly, some sounds came from behind the bushes.

"Why are there so many bushes?" Sunny asked, as he and Riley found the group.

"Sunny!" Luna said, happy, and hugged him, making Sunny blush.

"Look who we have here. If it isn't Riley." Lion said, as he approached Riley.

"Lion. Nice to see you again." Riley said, making the others wonder if they've met before."

After presentations and all that:

"Is someone here for the Gym?" Sunny asked, making sure if he could do the gym or not.

"I'm here mostly for the gym. It's a good way of training." Lion answered.

"I was here just to train and buy items. I was thinking about going to Hearthome City first. Plus catching Pokémons." Brendan answered.

"I was just passing by." Jane answered.

"Idem." Luna said.

"Then, let's make a coin flip to see who gets to make this city's gym first." Brendan said, as he picked a coin from his pocket and flipped it and then caught it. "Heads Lion, Tails Sunny." Brendan said, as he showed the result. Heads.

"Seems that is me the first to make this gym." Lion said, quite convincing.

"Gorduck!" a wild Golduck said, as he appeared from behind some bushes.

"A Golduck!" Brendan said, as everyone, astonished, backed off a bit. Golduck, with a quite angry face, began to threatening the group. Suddenly, a Thunderbolt attack came out of nowhere and electrocuted –Golduck. Then, a Poké Ball flew towards Golduck, and successfully caught it.

"Uh?" Jane asked, as everyone looked to the side and saw Flare, along with his Mareep.

"Flare?" Brnedan asked, as he saw his rival.

"Brendan, have you already got rid of your Buizel and Sceptile?" Flare asked, making Brendan quite furious.

"That's it… Let's make a battle tonight, right here, a full six-on-six battle, and let's see who's right in style of training!" Brendan said, quite angry.

"Ok then… half past eight AM here. This Golduck seems good." Flare said, as he walked away.

"What the hell just happened?" Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck and Marley asked, quite confused of what happened.

The same day, at half past eight:

"Lion, this is a good trick to attract Pokémons." Cheryl explained, as she spread some honey on a tree. "This way, multiple Pokémons might appear."

"It seems that it does work." Lion said, as he spotted a Heracross eating the honey. "Riolu, use Aura Sphere." Lion said, as Riolu put his right hand out and fired a blue ball of energy towards the distracted Heracross, surprising Heracross and making Heracross faint. Then, Lion threw a Poké Ball and successfully caught Heracross.

"Almost time for the match." Jane said to Brendan, as Flar appeared.

"You ready?" Brendan asked Flare, as Flare picked up one of his Poké Balls.

"Isn't it obvious?" Flare asked, as they went towards their respective positions.

"Let me say the news." Lion said, as the public and the trainers were ready for the action. "It's a full six-on-six battle. Pokémon exchange isn't allowed. The battle will be over as soon as the six Pokémons of one Trainer are all unable to battle. Ready?"

"I'll go first." Brendan said, as Flare nodded, with an emotionless expression. "Go, Buizel!"

"Bui-Bui!" Buizel said, as he came out of the Poké Dice, which was shot from the Poké Dicer.

"Meganium, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his female Meganium.

"Wow… That Meganium does seem powerful." Jane said, noticing the scary expression on Meganium's face.

"Begin!"

"Buizel, use Ice Beam!" Brendan said, revealing Buizel's new attack, as Buizel opened his mouth and a light blue ball formed in front of it and fired light blue beams from the ball towards Meganium.

"Energy Ball!" Flare said, as Meganium opened her mouth and fired a green ball of energy from her mouth towards Buizel's attack. Both attacks collided and exploded. "Again!" Flare said, as Meganium fired another Energy Ball attack.

"Aqua Jet!" Brendan said, as Buizel's body became surrounded by water and rose towards the air, moving by spinning his tails like a propeller, and managed to dodge the attack. Then, he went towards Meganium at a high speed.

"Razor Leaf, now!" Flare said, as Meganium swung her head and razor-sharp leaves flew out from the flower on Meganium's neck.

"Buizel, stop using Aqua Jet and try to use that attack you used against Onix!" Brendan said, as the water surrounding Buizel disappeared. Then, Buizeel closed his eyes and began to focus. Then, the fin on his left forearm began to glow. Then, it grew about an inch and a half and took the shape of a blade. Then, Buizel cut through the leaves with the fin, but, when approaching Meganium, the fin returned to normal. "Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as Buizel's fist glowed light blue and a light blue stream of energy spun around it and went towards Meganium.

"Giga Drain!" Flare said, as the petals on Meganium's neck glowed green. Glowing green energy beams then extended from the petals towards Buizel and wrapped him up. Meganium then drained energy from Buizel. Then, Buizel fainted and the energy beams went back into the petals on Meganium's neck when the attack was completed, regaining some energy.

"Come back. Let's bring the heavy artillery. Come on out, Sceptile!" Brendan said, sending in Sceptile. "Pound!" Brendan said, as Sceptile swung around and hit Meganium with his tail, sending her towards a wall.

"Meganium, use Frenzy Plant, full strength!" Flare said, as Meganium began to emit some sort of green aura around her body.

"Quick! Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as Sceptile disappeared and reappeared right in front of Meganium. Then, the leaves in his forearms began to glow bright green and turned into double pointed blade-like shapes, and slashed Meganium with both of them, knocking Meganium out.

"…" Flare didn't said a word and withdraw Meganium. "Golduck, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his brand ne Golduck.

"Why Golduck?" Brendan asked, noticing that Flare had just given him a type advantage.

"Golduck, use Ice Beam!" Flare said, as Golduck opened his beak and a light blue ball formed in front of it and fired light blue beams from the ball towards Sceptile. Unaware, Sceptile ended up freezing, dealing a great amount of damage. "Hydro Pump!" Flare said, as Golduck released a powerful blast of water from his mouth against Sceptile, breaking the ice and sending Sceptile towards a wall. "Now, Aerial Ace!"

"Sceptile!" Brendan yelled, worried about Sceptile, as Golduck ran towards Sceptile with great speed, surrounded by white streaks of light, and stroke him with his beak, making Sceptile faint.

"It seems that you are worth of being with me." Flare said, as Brendan withdrew Sceptile.

"Come on out, Gardevoir!" Brendan said, sending in his Gardevoir.

"Golduck, use Aerial Ace again!" Flare said, as Golduck used the same attack as the one he used against Sceptile.

"Gardevoir, use Reflect!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir raised her hands into the air and spread them apart, creating a clear circular barrier in front ofher. When Golduck hit the barrier, was thrown backwards.

"Aqua Jet!" Flare said, as Golduck jumped and became surrounded by water, and was shot like a rocket towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Reflect again!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir createdanother barrier infront of her, stopping Golduck's attack, but not sending him back this time.

"Hydro Pump!" Flare said, as Golduck released a powerful jet of water from his beak towards Gardevoir, dealing great damage to her, even making her faint.

"Gardevoir! You ok?" Brendan asked, worried, as Gardevoir nodded and smiled, even though she was heavily damaged. "Come back. Come on out, Raichu!" Brendan said, sending in his Raichu.

"Rai!" Raichu said, as he landed.

"Why is that Raichu so small?" Mira asked Jane, curious why Raichu had the size of a Pikachu.

"It's a Dwarf Pokémon. It's quite rare, but there are Pokémons that possess a lower size then they should possess." Jane explained.

"Listen Raichu, you're the best one to use against Golduck, so help me in this battle." Brendan said, encouraging Raichu.

"Rai!" Raichu said, with a confident smile, ready to battle.

"Quick Attack!" Brendan said, as Raichu dashed towards Golduck at great speed, leaving a white trail behind.

"Ice Beam!" Flare said, as Golduck opened his beak and a light blue ball formed in front of it and fired light blue beams from the ball towards Raichu.

"Jump and Electro Ball!" Brendan said, as Raichu jumped towards the air, dodging the freezing beams, and then Raichu's body became surrounded by yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks came off Raichu's body. All the electricity then condensed at Raichu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Raichu then did a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity towards Golduck.

"Psychic!" Flare said, as Golduck's eyes began to glow bright blue and the Electro Ball attack was redirected towardsRaichu, making Raichu land n his back when he reached the ground.

"Let's try this! Focus Punch!" Brendan said, as Raichu's fist became surrounded by a light blue aura and jumped towards Golduck.

"Hydro Pump!" Flare said, as Golduck released a powerful jet of water towards Raichu, sending him towards a wall and even making him faint.

"Come back." Brendan said, noticing that he was losing against Flare. "Come on out, Gallade!" Brendan said, sending in his Gallade.

"Golduck, use Aerial Ace!" Flare said, as Golduck dashed towards Gallade at a high speed, surrounded by white streaks of light.

"Brick Break!" Brendan said, as Gallade's right forearm began to glow white and raised it towards the air. Then, Golduck stroke Gallade with his beak against his chest, making a direct, critical hit. Ended up on Gallade fainting.

"It seems that those three Pokémons are also useless. Maybe you should release them as well." Flare suggested, making Brendan furious.

"Come on out, Aipom!" Brendan yelled, sending in his final Pokémon. "Thunder Punch!" Brendan said, as Aipom dashed towards Golduck with the fist at the end of his tail surrounded by yellow electricity.

"Psychic!" Falre said, as Golduck's eyes began to glow bright blue and made Aipom float into the air. "Now, Water Pulse to finish him off!" Flare said, as a light blue orb of energy appeared in front of Golduck's eyes and fired the orb towards Aipom.

"Aipom!" Brendan said, worried, as Aipom tried to move.

"Ai… Pa! PA! PA! PA!" Aipom said, as the fist at the end of Aipom's tail glowed white and hit the Water Pulse attack multiple times with it, sending it back to Golduck. Then, when the orb hit Golduck, it exploded in the form of water, making Golduck lose focus and freeing Aipom from Psychic.

"Was that attack…?" Jane asked, noticing that Aipom had learned a new move.

"Aipom, you learned Double Hit?" Brendan asked, astonished, as Aipom turned around, looked at him, smiled, nodded, and began to dance a bit to celebrate.

"Golduck, use Aerial Ace!" Flare said, as Golduck dashed towards Aipom at a high speed, surrounded by white streaks of light.

"Aipom, use Double Hit!" Brendan said, as the fist at the end of Aipom's tail glowed white and hit Golduck multiple times with it, stopping the Aerial Ace attack. Then, Aipom began t glow light blue. His eyes opened, glowing red, his haed and body began to grow, as the tuff of hair on his head separated into two. Finnaly, his tail grew into a bigger size and divided into two tails. Aipom had evolved into an Ambipom.

"Ambipa!" Ambipom said, happy for evolving, starting to dance a bit again.

"You evolved!" Brendan said to Ambipom, happy because of the event.

"Golduck, use Aerial Ace again!" Flare aid, as Golduck mad the same move again.

"Double Hit!" Brendan said, as both of Ambipom's tails glowed pink, and hit Golduck with them, stopping the attack once again, but this time, Golduck flinched. "Now, Swift!" Brenan said, as both of Ambipom's tails glowed gold and waved them, firing multiple gold-colored stars from them towards Golduck.

"Water Pulse!" Flare said, as a light blue orb of energy appeared in front of Golduck's eyes and fired the orb towards Ambipom. The attacks collided and resulted in a powerful explosion. When the smoke cleared up, it was shown that both Pokémons had fainted. Both of them withdrew their respective Pokémons and turned around, waking towards diferent directions.

The next day:

"Well, it seems that this is goodbye again." Brendan said, as everyone had already decided its path.

"See you next time." Jane said, as everyone, including her, began to walk into their paths.

**What's the next Gym? What are the next Pokémons to be caught? Who is going to appear more? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	25. Chapter 25

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 25 – Beating Heart of the Dead:

**It isn't what you're thinking, just one more gym.**

At Hearthome City:

"Here it is guys: Hearthome's Gym." Brendan said to Tyrogue, Raichu and Ambipom, as they reached a quite big building, with a palace shape.

"Ambi! Ambi!" Ambipom said, trying to tell Brendan to battle in the match.

"Sorry Ambipom, but most of your attacks don't affect Ghost-type Pokémons. The same goes to you, Tyrogue. I already chose the team for this gym: Sceptile, Buizel and Raichu." Brendan explained, as both Ambipom and Tyrogue became quite depressed. "Please don't be like that, I hate those faces." Brendan said, as he withdrew Ambipom and Tyrogue. Then, with Raichu on his shoulder.

Inside the Gym:

"May I enter?" Brendan asked, already inside the gym, and Raichu faceslapped himself.

"My dear trainer, you're already in the Gym." A woman with violet eyes, really strange hair, violet hair, wearing a classy dress, said, as she entered the room, quite happy.

"My name is Brendan. Nice to meet you. I'm here for the Badge." Brendan explained, as the woman began to spin a bit, like if she was dancing.

"_Assurément_, but we have to wait a bit for my _arbiter_. Perhaps we can dance a bit. My name is Fantine, also known as The Alluring, Soulful Dancer." Fantina said, introducing herself, aand beginning to dance, just by spinning a bit, in a good mood.

"I know the perfect partner to the dance." Brendan said, as he sent in his Ambipom. Then, he and Fantina began to dance by spinning in tune.

After the referee arrived:

"Let me explain the rules for the match. The battlewill be between the challenger Brendan and Fantine, the Gym Leader. It will be a three-on-three battle, and Pokémon exchange is allowed. The battle will end as soon as the three of one side's Pokémons are unable to battle. Ready?" the referee asked, after explaining the rules.

"Come on out, Buizel!" Brendan said, sending in Buizel.

"P_réparez-vous_, Gengar!" Fantina said, sending in her Gengar.

"Begin!"

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Brendan said, as Buizel's body became surrounded by water and rose into the air, moving by spinning his tails like a propeller.

"_Le bloquer_!" Fantina said, as Gengar put his arms in front of his face and blocked Buizel's attack. Then, grabbed Buizel by the neck with hisleft arm and pulled back his right arm. "Shadow Punch!" Fantina said, as Gengar raised one of her arms and purple sparks traveled up her arm and appeared around her fist. She then punched the Buizel, sending a black fist with purple static electricity around it, sending Buizel into a great distance.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet and use Ice Beam on yourself!" Brendan said, as Buizel's body became surrounded by water and rose into the air, moving by spinning his tails like a propeller and then, a light blue orb of energy formed in front of his mouth, firing multiple light blue beams of energy from the orb all around the water surrounding him, freezing it, and gaining quite some speed.

"_L'esquiver, rapide_!" Fantina said, as Gengar quickly dodged the attack, by suddenly disappearing into the floor. Then, Buizel collided against the ground, breaking the ice surrounding his body.

"Bui?" Buizel asked, wondering why Gengar disappeared.

"Hypnosis!" Fantina said, as Gengar suddenly appeared Buizel, coming out of the ground.

"Buizel!" Buizel said, surprised, as he turned around.

"Gengar!" Gengar said, as Gengar's eyes glowed red and held out her hands and red orbs appeared at the end of them. Gengar then brought the two orbs together to form one big red orb in front of her and fired a red beam from the orb against Buizel. Buizel became surrounded by a red glowing aura, and then fell asleep.

"Buizel! Wake up!" Brendan said, trying to wake up the lying Buizel, but wasn't capable of it.

"Now, Dream Eater, _s'il vous plait_." Fantina said, as Gengar released a shadow-like version of herself towards the sleeping Buizel and the shadow went through him, sucking up his energy.

"Buizel!" Brendan said, still trying to wake up Buizel, but still, no luck there.

"Gengar, now, Night Shade!" Fantina said, as Gengar fired a dark crimson beam, outlined in blue from her eyes towards Buizel.

"Come back!" Brendan said, as he quickly withdrew Buizel, making him dodge the attack.

"_Y est Presque_!" Fantina said, upset for not finishing Buizel off.

"Raichu, it's your turn." Brendan said, as his Raichu on his shoulder jumped and landed in the middle of the stadium.

"Raichu!" Raichu said, prepared to battle, realizing some little sparks from his cheeks.

"Gengar, use Night Shade _de nouveau_!" Fantina said, as Gengar fired a dark crimson beam, outlined in blue from her eyes towards Raichu.

"Raichu, Quick Attack!" Brendan said, as Raichu became outlined in silver and dashed at great speed towards Gnegar, escaping the Night Shade attack, and jumping through her.

"Rai!" Raichu said, as he waited for a command.

"Raichu, I have a plan to defeat him quickly, but I need you to distract him a bit with Quick Attack and Thunderbolt." Brendan said, as he began to search for something inside his bag.

"Rai!" Raichu said, as he noded and glared at Gengar when she turned around.

"Gengar, use Shadow Punch!" Fantina said, as Gengar raised one of her arms and purple sparks traveled up her arm and appeared around her fist. She then punched the air, sending a black fist with purple static electricity around it towards Raichu.

"Rai!" Raichu said, as he became outlined in silver and suddenly disappeared, dodging the Shadow Punch.

"Gen?" Gengar asked, as Raichu reappeared above her and made some front flips, with his tail turning pure iron and then hitting Gengar's head with it.

"Found it! I was sure that I've packed it." Brendan said, revealing his Poké Flute that he obtained to capture his Snorlax. "Come back Raichu!" Brendan said, as Raichu returned to him. "Go, Buizel!" Brendan said, sending in Buizel again, but he was still sleeping.

"This will be _très facile_! Dream Eater!" Fantina said, as Gengar released a shadow-like version of herself towards the sleeping Buizel.

"Hope this works." Brendan said, as he began to play the Poké Flute, waking Buizel up. Then, the shadow-like version of Gengar passed through him, but didn't have any effect at all.

"What? _Oh mon Dieu_!" Fantina said, noticing that her Gengar's attack didn't work.

"Now, Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Brendan said, as Buizel's body became surrounded by water and rose into the air, moving by spinning his tails like a propeller, dashing towards Gengar.

"Hypnosis!" Fantina said, as Gengar's eyes glowed red and held out her hands and red orbs appeared at the end of them. Gengar then brought the two orbs together to form one big red orb in front of her and fired a red beam from the orb against Buizel.

"Spin and use Water Gun, now or never!" Brendan said, as Buuizel twisted his body and began to spin. Then, he released a powerful spiral of water from his mouth, leaving a spinning trail around the Aqua Jet. Then, Buizel turned to the right and the red beam hit the spiral of water instead of Buizel.

"Bui! Bui!" Buizel said, as the water surrounding him disappeared and he landed on the ground.

"Buizel, use Ice Beam!" Brendan said, as a light blue orb of energy formed in front of his mouth, firing multiple light blue beams of energy from the orb towards Gengar.

"Dodge and use Hypnosis!" Fantina said, as Gengar entered into the ground, escaping the beams and reappearing right in front of Buizel, preparing her attack.

"Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as Buizel's fist glowed light blue and a light blue stream of energy spun around it. Buizel then punched Gengar, freezing her.

"What!" Fantina exclaimed, seeing her Geangar getting frozen up quickly.

"Buizel, finish her up with Water Gun!" Brendan said, as Buizel released a powerful spiral of water against Gengar, sending her towards the opposite side of the field and making her faint.

"Come back. P_réparez-vous_, Mismagius!" Fantina said, switching Pokémons.

"Buizel, come here." Brendan said, calling out his Buizel to be next to him.

"Bui?" Buizel asked, wondering why Brendan didn't simply withdrew him with the Poké Dicer.

"Come on out, Sceptile!" Brendan said, sending in Sceptile.

"Sceptile! Scep!" Sceptile said, as he entered the battlefield. Then, he turned around and saw Buizel next to Brendan. Both pof them growled and made mad faces against each other.

"Not now guys!" Brendan said, as Sceptile forfeited the mad face and turned around, looking towards Mismagius.

"Psybeam!" Fantina said, as Mismagius's eyes glowed multicolored and her body became outlined in a multicolor outline. She then fired two multicolored beams from her eyes towards Sceptile.

"Jump while spinning, and then Bullet Seed!" Brendan said, as Sceptile jumped towards Mismagius, spinning, and then Sceptile shot multiple glowing yellow seeds from his mouth towards Mismagius at a high velocity. Half of the seeds collided against the beams, making them explode, while the other half continued their way towards Mismagius, in a rotating trajectory.

"Psywave!" Fantina said, as Mismagius's body became outlined in light blue, and her eyes also glowed light blue, and then fired light blue rings towards the Bullet Seed attack from her body, but the trajectory of the attack was so irregular, that wasn't capable to stop it, and eventually got hit. "Then try Magical Leaf!" Fantina said, as Mismagius spun her body around and released glowing green leaves from her body towards Sceptile.

"While you still can, use Leaf Blade, still spinning!" Brendan said, as Sceptile, still jumping from the previous jump, spread his arms apart and the leaves on his forearms began to glow bright green, taking the shape of double-pointed blades. Then, with the help of the spinning, he cut the leaves easily and even was capable of slashing Mismagius, sending her towards the ground.

"Mismagius, _récupérer_!" Fantina said, as Mismagius tried to recover from the hit.

"Quick, SolarBeam!" Brendan said, as Sceptile gathered sunlight in his tail, and, when the attack was ready, his tail began to glow golden white. He then fired a white beam from his mouth towards Mismagius, making a direct hit and even making her faint.

"Come back. _Je compte sur vous_, Driblim!" Fantina said, sending in her final Pokémon.

"Come back Sceptile." Brendan said, as Sceptile went towards Brendan and stood by him. "Your turn, Raichu." Brendan said, as Raichu entered the battlefield again.

"Ominous Wind!" Fantina said, as Drifblim released a purple wind from her mouth towards Raichu.

"Raichu, use Triple Volt Tackle to end this!" Brendan commanded, even though Raichu didn't really have the Double Volt Tackle mastered, now the Third? Let's just say this: Raichu ran towards Drifblim and his body became surrounded by golden electricity, making it look that Raichu's body was black and white. Then, Raichu gained speed and the electricity became azure-blue, and gained even more speed, turning it crimson-red.

"Drifbim, dodge it!" Fantina said, as Drifblim floated towards the ceiling, dodging Raichu's attack. Raichu couldn't stop running and ended up colliding against a wall. Raichu made a quite impressive crater and became surrounded by huge crimson-red sparks (recoil damage), and fainted.

"Raichu, you ok?" Brendan asked, worried, as Drifblim picked up Raichu and handed him over to Brendan. "Thank you."

"Scep!" Sceptile said, trying to say to Brendan that he wanted to battle again.

"Sceptile, go!" Brendan said, sending in Sceptile again.

"Drifblim, use Ominous Wind!" Fantina said, as Drifblim released a purple wind from her mouth towards Sceptile.

"Dodge it!" Brendan said, but it was already too late.

"Sceeeep!" Sceptile said, as he got hit by the Ominous Wind attack.

"Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as Sceptile recovered quickly and jumped towards Drifblim. Then, the leaves on his forearms began to glow bright green, taking the shape of double-pointed blades.

"Psychic!" Fantina said, as Drifblim's eyes began to glow light blue and Sceptile became outlined by light blue too. Then, Sceptile was sent towards the ground again.

"Drif…" Drifblim said, as he finished the attack.

"Now, Will-o-Whisp!" Fantina said, as Drifblim's body became surrounded by light blue fireballs, and fired the fireballs towards Sceptile.

"Scep?" Sceptile asked, as he recovered from the shock of the damage he had received previously.

"Sceptile, use Seed Bomb, followed by SolarBeam!" Brendan said, as Sceptile opened his mouth and a green golden orb appeared inside of it. He then fired multiple glowing golden green seeds from his mouth towards the Will-o-Wisp, exploding it on impact. Then, Sceptile shot a powerful white-golden beam from his mouth.

"Dodge!" Fantina said, as Drifblim quickly dodged it by floating around at a high speed.

"Sceptile, try using Frenzy Pl-!"

"Hypnosis!" Fantina said, interrupting Brendan, as Drifblim suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Sceptile. Then, she grabbed Sceptile's face and her body became outlined by light blue. She then fired a yellow 'X' from the 'X' on her face towards Sceptile, and fell asleep when he got hit. "Will-o-Wisp!" Fantina said, as Drifblim became surrounded by light blue fireballs and fired them against Sceptile, inflicting massive damage on him.

"Bui…" Buizel said, with a worried face, catching Brendan's attention. Then, Brendan put on the Poké Viz, so he could understand Pokémon.

"What's the matter Buizel?"

"If someone is going to beat Sceptile, it's going to be me!" Buizel said, this time, with a determined face.

"Ok then." Brendan said, as he saved the Poké Viz.

"Scep? Sceptile!" Scpetile asked, as he woke up again, and noticed the heavy damage all around his body.

"Sceptile, come back!" Brendan said, as Sceptile walked towards his trainer. "Your turn, Buizel!" Brendan said, sending in Buizel.

"Buizel again? The result will be the same. Drifblim, Hypnosis!" Fantina said, as Drifblim suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Sceptile. Then, she grabbed Buizel's face and her body became outlined by light blue.

"Water Gun!" Brendan said, as Buizel suddenly released a powerful spiral of water from his mouth, sending Drifblim upwards.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, calling Buizel's attention. Then, Sceptile demonstrated Leaf Blade to Buizel. Then, Buizel snapped and nodded, smiling at Sceptile. Suddenly, without any command.

"Raichu! Rai!" Raichu said, cheering Buizel on.

"Bui-Bui!" Buizel said, as he almost reached Drifblim. Suddenly, both his fins began to glow light blue and began to grow, taking the shape of two blades, quite smaller than Sceptile's.

"What the-?" Brendan and Fantina asked, as they saw Buizel preparing his attack.

"Bui… Zel!" Buizel said, as he front flipped when he reached Drifblim and slashed her with an amazing strength, and also sending her towards the ground, lifting a cloud of dust. When Buizel landed, the cloud of smoke cleared up, Drifblim had revealed to have fainted.

"Drifblim can't battle anymore. The winner is Buizel and Brendan won the challenge!" the referee said, as Buizel ran towards Brendan, happy for his victorious battle.

"_Fabuleux_! So very, very strong! You, your Pokémon, so strong! Your power is admirable! I shall honor it with this Gym Badge: the Relic Badge!" Fantina said, as she a Drifblim approached Brendan and she gave him the Relic Badge.

"Thank you very much." Brendan said, as he a his Pokémons left the Gym.

Outside:

"It seems that the two of you are already friends." Brendan said, as he turned around, with Raichu on top of his head. When he looked towards Sceptile and Buizel, they had no other option then to make this face (-_-U). Turns out that Sceptile and Buizel were fighting already against each other, using Leaf Blade and Buizel's brand new attack.

"Rai!" Raichu said, trying to call their attention.

"Scveptile, stop using Leaf Blade! Buizel, stop using… Oh, I forgot that I haven't given that attack a name yet. Now that I think of, you only mastered it today, am I right?" Brendan asked, as both of them stop fighting and Buizel nodded. "How about… Aqua Membrane?" Brendan asked, as Buizel began to think a bit and then nodded, approving the name.

**What's the next Gym? What are the next Pokémons to be caught? Who is going to appear next time with new Pokémons? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	26. Chapter 26

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 26 – Fighting Spirit:

**It isn't what you're thinking, just one more gym.**

At Velistone City, again:

"Ambipom, Tyrogue, Buizel!" Brendan said, sending in his three Pokémons.

"Ambipa!" Ambipom said, has he begun to dance a bit.

"Listen well, you are three I'm going to use in this city's gym, so you have to be prepared." Brendan explained, as a Luxio came out of some bushes.

"Luxio!" Luxio said, as he jumped towards Brendan and sent him against the ground. First, Luxio growled a bit, but then looked closely and began lick Brendan's cheek.

"What the-?" Brendan asked, as he noticed Luxio's sudden change of attitude.

"Luxio, come here boy." Lion said, as he also came out of some bushes, looking for Luxio.

"Lux!" Luxio said, as he went towards Lion, enabling Brendan to sand up again.

"Brendan?" Lion asked, as he saw Brendan standing up.

"Wait a minute. Is that Luxio Shinx?" Brendan asked, noticing that Luxio got along with Lion.

"Yes, he evolved. And also…" Lion said, as he took out two other Poké Balls and opened them, showing Heracross and Grotle.

"Wow! Turtwig also evolved!" Brendan said, as Grotle approached him, smiling.

"Yes, and Heracross is a great partner." Lion said, as Heracross went towards Ambipom and the others, and started to talk to them.

"Look who it is…" Marley said, as she appeared along with Cheryl from behind some bushes too.

"Hello again, Marley and Cheryl. By the way, Lion, why did you stay here?" Brendan asked to Lion, noticing that he stayed on the city.

"I wanted to continue the training here, but now that these two have evolved and Heracross showed his potential, I guess that I'll go now." Lion answered.

"Well, stay here for some more time. I'm about to make my fourth Gym Battle, and I would like for you and the others watch it." Brendan said, as Lion and the girls nodded.

At the gym:

"May I come in?" Brendan asked, already in the gym.

"Brendan, be polite." Lion said, as a girl without shoes, pink short hair, wearing white pants and blue gloves, blue and black no-sleeved shirt, and some plasters on her body (the most noticeable is the one right upon her nose) appeared out of the shadows, with a depressed face.

"I'm sorry Trainer… I'm just not capable of battling today." The girl said, as she left the Gym.

"Uh? Why?" Brendan asked, quite confused. The girl suddenly snapped and closed her fist (only to notice it was Lion), and suddenly began to dash towards some rocks at the other side of the city.

"She still hasn't recovered." a guy, about five inches taller than Brendan, white skinned, blue dark eyes, dark blue hair in a spiky hairstyle, with brown eyes, wearing a light blue track suit, said, as he also came out of the gym, looking towards the girl.

"What does Maylene has to be like that? I battled her two days ago and she was more than energetic." Lion said, trying to understand what was happening with her.

"Maylene suffered a horrible defeat yesterday." The guy said, answering lion's question.

"Against who?" Brendan asked, curious.

"My cousin, Flare Light." The guy said, revealing, not only that Flare had won another Badge and defeated Maylene easily, but also that he was his cousin.

"You're Flare's cousin?" Brendan asked, very astonished.

"It seems that you know him. My name is Caelum Light." Caelum said, revealing his name.

"What did exactly happen yesterday?" Cheryl asked, trying to participate in the conversation.

"Flare was too rough. First, against Machoke and Meditite, he used Farfetch'd, which defeated both Pokémons very quickly. Then, against Lucario, he used Machop and Growlithe to train them. I watched the battle, and even I have to admit, even though he's my cousin, he was very rough on her. Mainly, because when he left the Gym said that she didn't deserve to be a Gym Leader." Caelum explained, making Brendan furious.

"That Flare… I hate him even more!" Brendan said, punching the Gym's wall.

"Calm down Brendan. My name is Lion. He isn't normally like this, he's just upset." Lion said, justifying Brendan's behavior.

"It's understandable. My cousin can really piss people off, once in a while." Caelum said, saying that he didn't mind about Brendan's reaction.

"Who is going to talk to her?" Marley asked, noticing that Maylene was already off sight.

"I go." Lion said, as he dashed towards the same rocks.

At the other side of the City, where the rocks were:

"Maylene…" Lion said, as he found Maylene sat down on top of a rock.

"Uh? Oh… You're the one who won against me two days ago…" Maylene said, depressed, recognizing Lion.

"Are you really that depressed about what happened? Caelum explained us everything." Lion asked, curious about Maylene's attitude.

"Yes, I am!" Maylene answered, yelling, standing up and looking towards Lion with an angry look. "They made me Gym Leader because they said that I was strong, but I don't believe them! I'm not strong at all! That guy was right, I don't deserve to be a Gym Leader!" Maylene said, looking furious at Lion, but Lion was still smiling.

"Well, you say you're weak because someone told you? That is being weak: succumb to the point of believing what a complete stranger says of you." Lion said, making Maylene snap out of her anger and realizing that she was wrong. "So, I would suggest to you clear off those tears and recover your confidence." Lion said, as he noticed that Maylene cried, and was still crying a bit. He used his index finger to clear some of them for her. Maylene began to blush and suddenly hugged Lion for some seconds, astonishing him a bit. She let him go and smiled. Then, both of them returned to the Gym.

Inside the Gym:

"The match between Maylene and Brendan is about to begin." The referee said, as Maylene and Brendan prepared for the battle. Lion, Caelum, Marley and Cheryl sat down to see the battle.

"How did you convince her to do the battle?" Marley asked Lion.

"That's a secret." Lion said, as referee finished saying the rules (which are the usual).

"Go, Machoke!" Maylene said, sending in her Machoke.

"Come on out, Tyrogue!" Brendan said, sending in his Tyrogue.

"Begin!"

"Machoke, start with Karate Chop!" Maylene said, as she raised her arm and karate chopped the air, imitating Machoke.

"Ma!" Machoke said, as he approached Tyrogue and raised his arm.

"Tyrogue, block it with your feet!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue made a handstand and blocked the attack by putting one of his feet against Machoke's hand. "This seems just like our first battle." Brendan said, as he and Tyrogue remembered their first battle, which was against a sailor with a Machoke too, and made the exact same tactic.

"Ty!" Tyrogue said, as Tyrogue trapped Machoke's hand with the help of his other foot.

"Now, Lee-Kicker!" Brendan said, as soccer boot appeared on Tyrogue's right foot and evolved into Hitmonlee. "Super Kick!"

"Hitmon… LEE!" Hitmonlee said, as he took his feet out and kicked Machoke's face, making him back off. Then he stood up again. After that, Hitmonlee's right foot glowed metallic light blue and kicked Machoke with great force, sending him towards a column.

"Machoke!" Maylene said, as Machoke quickly entered the the battlefield again. "Great, now, Cross Chop!" Mayleen said, as Machoke's forearms glowed white, and formed an 'X' with them. He then dashed towards Hitmonlee. Maylene made the same gesture.

"Hitmonlee, block it with Blazing Kick!" Brendan said, as Hitmonlee's left foot became surrounded by red-orange flames and kicked Machoke's hands. The collision of attacks made both Pokémons back off. "Rolling Kick!" Brendan said, as Hitmonlee swung his leg around and roundhouse kicked Machoke, making him spin and confused. Then, Machoke fell and fainted.

"Come back. Go, Meditite!" Maylene said, sending in her Meditite.

"Hitmonchan!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue devolved and evolved into Hitmonchan.

"Meditite, use Psychic!" Maylene said, as Meditite's eyes began to glow light blue and Hitmonchan became outlined in light blue. Suddenly, Hitmonchan began to float.

"Hitmonchan, try to break off of it!" Brendan said, as Hitmonchan began to be hurt be attack, because he was being thrown against the ceiling, the floor and the walls.

"Now, Drain Punch!" Maylene said, as she punched through the air. Then, Meditite punched forward and her arm became surrounded by green energy with white streaks spiraling around it. She then punched Hitmonchan with an amazing strength, sending him against the wall. Hitmonchan then fainted and devolved into Tyrogue.

"Come back, Tyrogue. Come on out, Ambipom!" Brendan said, sending in his Ambipom. "Fire Punch!" Brendan said, as the hands at the end of Ambipom's tails became surrounded by red-orange fire, and repeatedly punched Meditite with them.

"Meditite, use Drain Punch again!" Maylene said, as she punched through the air. Then, Meditite punched forward and her arm became surrounded by green energy with white streaks spiraling around it. She then punched Ambipom with an amazing strength, making him back off.

"Try Mach Punch!" Brendan said, as the hands at the end of Ambipom's tails became surrounded by silver aura and dashed towards Meditite at an amazing speed.

"Detect!" Maylene said, as Meditite's eyes glowed bright green and quickly dodged Ambipom's attack.

"Thunder Punch!" Brendan said, as the hands at the end of Ambipom's tails became surrounded by yellow sparks and dashed towards Meditite again.

"Drain Punch!" Maylene said, as she punched through the air. Then, Meditite punched forward and her arm became surrounded by green energy with white streaks spiraling around it. Meditite then dashed towards Ambipom too. Suddenly, both of them punched against each other, making direct hits.

"Mega Punch!" Brendan said, as Ambipom quickly turned around and sung his tails, striking Meditite with them, sending her towards a column. Then, Meditite fainted.

"Come back, Meditite." Maylene said, withdrawing Meditite.

"Ambipa!" Ambipom said, as he began to dance. Suddenly, he felt something strange and fell. He then fainted.

"Come back, Ambipom. Come on out, Buizel!" Brendan said, sending in Buizel.

"Go, Lucario!" Maylene said, sending in her Lucario.

"Wow! You have a Lucario too?" Brendan asked, impressed, remembering about his Lucario and the rest of his main team: Flygon, Manectric, Salamence, Tyranitar and shiny Metagross. "Moving on. Buizel, use SonicBoom!" Brendan said, as Buizel's two tails glowed white and flipped around, sending a large white shockwave towards Lucario.

"Lucario, counter it with Aura Sphere!" Maylene said, making the Aura Sphere attack gesture.

"Ru!" Lucario said, as Lucario put her hands together and fired a blue ball of energy from them against Buizel's attack. Both attacks collided and exploded.

"Aqua Jet!" Brendan said, as Buizel's body became surrounded by water and rose into the air, moving by spinning his tails like a propeller. Then, went towards Lucario.

"Force Palm, go!" Maylene said, as she made an impression of the attack. Then, Lucario dashed towards the upcoming Buizel and touched Buizel's face with her palm, releasing a powerful bright green shockwave from it, sending both Pokémons backwards.

"SonicBoom!" Brendan said, as Buizel's two tails glowed white and flipped around, sending a large white shockwave towards Lucario again.

"Aura Sphere, full strength!" Maylene said, as Lucario put her hands together and fired a blue ball of energy from them against Buizel's attack once again. Both attacks exploded, but this time, the Aura Sphere attack passed through the smoke and made direct hit on Buizel.

"Bui!" Buizel said, feeling great pain.

"Buizel, jump and use SonicBoom again, followed by Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as Buizel jumped and his two tails glowed white and flipped around, sending a large white shockwave towards Lucario again.

"Aura Sphere!" Maylene said, as Lucario made the same attack and had the same result, but this time, Buizel punched the sphere with his fist glowing light blue and with a light blue stream of energy spinning around it, freezing the sphere.

"Now!" Brendan said, as Buizel spun quickly and sent the frozen energy sphere against Lucario. When the sphere collided with Lucario, it broke apart and exploded, freeing energy which hurt Lucario.

"Metal Claw!" Maylene said, as the spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glowed white and grew, transforming into three claws. Lucario then, began to slash Buizel with them.

"Aqua Membrane!" Brendan said, as Buizel's fins began to glow light blue and began to grow, taking the shape of two blades. Then, both Pokémons had a slicing match, each one blocking the other's attack.

"Seems that Buizel has finnaly mastered his attack." Lion said, noticing that Buizel mastered the attack.

"Maybe… Buizel, use Water Gun against the floor!" Brendan said, as Buizel quickly slashed Lucario, making her back off a bit. Then, he released a powerful spiral of water against the ground and went towards the ceiling. "Break the ceiling with Water Gun!" Brendan said, as Buizel turned around and released another powerful spiral of water from his mouth against the ceiling, making it fall apart (upwards). Then, turned around again and used Water Gun again towards the ground, sending him even higher.

"What the-?" Maylene asked, as she and Lucario looked towards Buizel.

"Now, Aqua Jet and Aqua Membrane!" Brendan said, as Buizel's fins glowed light blue and grew again, assuming the shape of blades. Then, water surrounded him and dashed towards Lucario. "Ice Beam!" Brendan said, as a light blue orb of energy formed in front of his mouth, firing multiple light blue beams of energy from the orb around his body, freezing it. Then, he collided against Lucario, making a huge cloud of dust rise. Then, both Pokémons were revealed to still be standing, but suddenly, Lucario fell and fainted.

"Lucario can't battle anymore. The winner is Buizel and Brendan won the match." The referee said, as Mayleen walked towards Brendan.

"Well, I think you deserve this: the Cobble Badge." Maylene said, handing him the badge.

"Thank you." Brendan said, as he and Buizel vowed.

Outside:

"Where are you planning to go next?" Lion asked, curious.

"I'm planning to go to Pastoria City. What about you?" Brendan asked back.

"Maybe I'll go with you." Lion said, as he and Brendan, followed by Cheryl and Marley, walked towards their path to Pastoria City.

"Good luck in your adventure!" Caelum said, whishing them good luck.

**Is someone familiar going to appear next time? What do you think about Flare? Are there going to be more Pokémons in the gang (excluding Brendan, because, well, he catches everything)? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	27. Chapter 27

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 27 – Wake Legacy:

**Here comes the Gym double.**

At Pastoria City:

"Did you really fight against Arceus?" Cheryl asked Brendan and Lion, after she and Marley heard the story about their adventure before starting the gyms.

"Yeah…" Brendan said, as they entered the city.

"Hello!" Mira said, as she saw the friends of her friend.

"Mira? If you're here, that means that Jane's here too." Brendan deduced, as Jane came out of the Marsh Game building, followed by Togetic, holding a little trophy.

"Mira, I won the Marsh Game!" Jane said, telling her little friend that she won the Marsh Game, followed by a Togetic.

"Jane!" Brendan said, quite happy for seeing her.

"Hello Brendan…" Jane said, blushing slightly, as she greeted Brendan. Then, Mira looked towards Jane and Brendan, noticing that both of them were even happier when they saw each other.

"I see your Togepi evolved." Brendan said, noticing that she was being followed by a Togetic.

"You were saying that you won the game?" Mira asked, as Jane nodded. Then, she took out of her bag a Safari Ball and opened it, revealing her new Pokémon.

"Skorupi!" Skorupi said, as he came out of the Safari Ball.

"A Skorupi? Cool! Those are quite rare." Brendan said, as he looked Skuropi closely.

"That's why I won the game. You want to say hello to my new friends?" Jane asked the group, as everyone nodded. "Come on out, boys!" Jane said, opening a Poké Ball, a Quick Ball and a Dusk Ball, as Drifloon, Gligar and Gible came out of them, respectively.

"Amazing Pokémons!" Lion said, as he and Brendan looked closely to them, the female Drifloon, the male Gible and the male Gligar.

"Mamoo!" an upcoming Mamoswine said, as it dashed towards the gang.

"Déjà vu!" Brendan said, remembering the first day he came to Sinnoh: he was attacked by a rampaging Mamoswine.

"Leave it to me!" Jane said, as she, Skuropi, Gligar, Drifloon and Gible put themselves in front of the gang. "Pin Missile! X-Scissor! Ominous Wind! Dragon Pulse!" Jane said, as the following Pokémons made this:

Skuropi - The claws on his arms glowed white and it fired multiple glowing white streams of pins with arrowheads from the claws towards Mmoswine.

Gligar - Gligar's claws glowed light blue and swiped them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X' shaped light blue energy towards Mamoswine.

Drifloon - Drifloon pointed the top of her head towards Mamoswine and spun, creating a cyclone of purple wind and hitting Mamoswine.

Gible - Gible opened his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appeared in front of it and fired it towards Mamoswine.

All the attacks made a direct hit on the rampaging Mamoswine, but didn't do any heavy damage, but did slow him down a bit.

"Now, let's try this Heavy Ball!" Jane said, throwing her Heavy Ball and successfully catching him.

"Impressive." Brendan confessed, as Jane picked up the Heavy Ball from the ground. (Total of Pokémons Jane valid for the bet: 11).

"I already caught a big amount of Pokémons. I'll probably win the bet." Jane said, remembering Brendan about the bet she made with Luna.

"You're here for the gym, aren't you?" Jane asked, as she withdrew her Pokémons.

"Yup, both of us." Brendan answered, as they walked towards the Gym.

Inside the Gym:

"May I enter?" Brendan asked, already in the Gym.

"You're already in it!" Jane and Mira said, as Lion, Cheryl and Marley laughed a bit (Cheryl more, but Marley almost didn't laughed).

"Welcome! I'm Crasher Wake, the Gym Leader of the Pastoria Gym!" Crasher Wake, a tall, fat, bald man, but with strong, big arm muscles, wearing only a mask. Pants and boots, said, welcoming the group of friends.

"And you pretty much know who I am." Zach said, as he appeared from behind Crasher.

"It's Zachy!" Jane said, as she saw Zach appear from behind Crasher, someone she considered to be a good friend.

"Not even with a name change… What did I do to Arceus to deserve this?... Oh yeah." Zach said, as he remembered that he helped Team Apocalypse to take over Arceus, making Jane, Brendan and Lion lsugh a bit.

"Good to see you again, Zach. Is Crasher your father?" Lion asked, curious, remembering that the surnames coincided.

"I think you know that better than anyone." Zach answered.

"Where are Destiny and Bluhite?" Brendan asked, noticing that his friends weren't around.

"They just entered the Great Marsh now. Spada is trying to find something rare. About Destiny… Well, I really don't know what she's doing." Zach answered.

"I bet they are ~kissin~!" Mira said, appearing from behind Jane.

"Wh-What? Who are you anyway?" Zach asked, as he made this face .

"Jane, the mean boy is scaring me!" Mira said, as she hid herself behind Jane, crying (crocodile tears).

"Zachy! Don't be like that!" Jane said, scolding Zach.

"Those are fake tears. I had my share of them when I was with Team Apocalypse." Zach said, ruining Mira's disguise.

"Uh… Uh… I'm Mira, nice to meet you! I'm Jane's friend." Mira said, trying to change the discussion's subject.

"Zach "Storm" Wake. My pleasure. Those tears were good, kid. You got skills." Zach said, impressed by Mira's ability.

"I'm not a kid! I'm already twelve!" Mira said, quite upset.

"Anyway… These are Cheryl and Marley." Lion said, as he presented Cheryl and Marley. "I see you've kept the name"

"Well, hellooooo Marley… *ahem* Yeah, I kept it. Cyrus has a good taste in names." Zach said, trying to seduce Marley a bit, but then replied to Lion.

"I thought you and Destiny were in a relationship." Brendan said, noticing the long hello.

"Well… huh… you see… Yes, I am, but hey…" Zach said, interrupting his sentence many times, trying to improvise an answer.

"Hey what?" Jane asked, not understanding.

"I am in a relation, and I love her to death. But, you gotta admit, Marley is beautiful." Zach said, justifying his action. Although all that, Marley didn't blush, not even a little bit. "Anyway, Wasn't there another guy to that little group?" Zach asked, noticing that Sunny was missing.

"And girl. Luna is travelling around with a guy called Buck, and Sunny is travelling around with Riley." Jane answered.

"They aren't with you?" Zach asked, wondering why.

"We separated so we could show our true potential in the League. We just happened to find each other here." Brendan explained.

"Very nice. Me, Destiny and Bluhite never separate from one-another." Zach replied.

"Especially you and Destiny." Jane said, revealing part of her naughty side.

"Obviously." Zach answered, quite proud of it.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about that in front of you father." Cheryl suggested.

"Nah, he's cool. Right pops?" Zach asked, looking towards Crasher.

"That's right son! But anyway, is here someone for the badge?" Crasher asked.

"Both of us." Brendan and Lion answered in unison.

"Two of you, uh? Dad? Wanna team-up?" Zach asked, suggesting a double battle.

"Let's do this!" Brendan said, as they walked towards the battlefield.

After everyone was prepared to battle/assist:

"Come on out guys!" Jane said, as she sent in all her Pokémons: Rhyperior, Froslass, Chatot, Monferno, Prinplup, Grotle, three Wormadams, Togetic, Drifloon, Gligar, Gible, Skorupi and Mamoswine.

"Mamoo!" Mamoswine said, stomping onto the ground, making the building shake a bit.

"Ahh! Mamoswine, calm down!" Jane said, trying to calm down her Mamoswine.

"I still think that I've seen this Mamoswine before." Brendan said, looking towards Mamoswine. Then, he noticed some marks on his face, like if he was tackled by a dense big object.

"Mamoswine, please, stop." Jane said, making a puppy eyes. Then, Mamoswine stopped, but began to take a nap, not wanting to watch the match.

"Wait a minute… That's the Mamoswine is the one who attacked me when I arrived to Sinnoh!" Brendan said, noticing the marks on the sleeping Mamoswine's face being from Sunny's Aggron, when they reunited with each other.

"Moving on! The rules are simple: each Trainer only uses two Pokémons, a total of four Pokémons to each side. The battle will be over as soon as all four of one side's Pokémons are unable to battle anymore. Reveal your Pokémons!" the referee explained, in front of the water-type battlefield (classic pool with circular platforms).

"Your call, Swampert!" Zach said, sending in his Swampert.

"Go, Gyarados!" Crasher said, sending in his Gyarados.

"Present yourself, Luxio!" Lion said, sending in his Luxio.

"Come on out, Sceptile!" Brendan said, sending in Sceptile.

"Begin!"

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as the leaves on his forearms began to glow bright green and took the shape of double-pointed blades. Then, he began to jump from platform to platform, dashing towards Swampert.

"Mud Shot!" Zach said, as Swampert fired multiple glowing light blue balls towards Sceptile from his mouth.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Crasher said, as Gyarados opened his mouth and formed a light blue orb of energy inside of his mouth.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, as he began to slash the glowing light balls, transforming them into mud. Suddenly, Gyarados fired a beam of energy from the orb against Sceptile, sending him into the water.

"Gyarados, follow him and use Bite!" Crasher said, as Gyarados dove into the water, following Sceptile.

"Swampert, use Mud Bomb again!" Zach said, as Swampert fired multiple glowing light blue balls towards Luxio from his mouth.

"Luxio, use Double Team, if you please." Lion said, as Luxio's body glowed white for half a second and seven copies appeared on the other platforms, but all were hit by the balls, making all of them disappear. Suddenly, Swampert was the only one present, and began to look around, searching for Luxio.

"What is happening?" Zach asked, as he and Crasher also began to search for Luxio too.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, as he came out of the water and landed on a platform.

"Wait a minute… Gyarados, get out of the water!" Zach said, as multiple light blue powerful sparks appeared all over the pool and noticeably inside of it too. Then, Luxio came out of the water and landed on a platform. Then, a fainted, heavily damaged Gyarados came to the surface.

"Frenzy Plant!" Brendan said, as Sceptile's body became outlined light green and giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and stroke Swampert furiously, making him faint too.

"Come back." Both Zach and Crasher said, withdrawing their respective Pokémons.

"Good job, Luxio." Lion said, complementing Luxio.

"You too, Sceptile. You two sure had some quick thinking down there." Brendan said, as he noticed that Sceptile and Luxio improvised a tactic to defeat Gyarados.

"Go, Floatzel!" Crasher said, sending in his Floatzel.

"Your call, Empoleon!" Zach said, sending in Empoleon. Strangely enough, he had shinning red gloves with holes, so his claws would be visible.

"That Empoleon… is the one in Team Apocalypse's main base. It's that the Piplup we found?" Lion asked, as Zach noded.

"Sceptile, let Luxio handle the battle while you recharge." Brendan said, as Sceptile waited so he could attack again.

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck!" Zach said, as Empoleon's beak and crown glowed gold and spun like a drill as he jumped towards Sceptile.

"Luxio, use Discharge!" Lion said, as Luxray began to charge light blue electricity all around his body.

"Razor Wind!" Crasher said, as the two fins on Floatzel's arms glowed white and swung them, firing two white, crescent-shaped energy disks from them againsty Luxio, taking him out of the way, also canceling his attack. Then, Sceptile got hit by Empoleon's attack and was sent towards a farther platform, and Empoleon landed on the platform where Sceptile was standing on.

"Scep…" Sceptile said, trying to stand up, but the attack was very powerful to suppress the pain.

"Ice Fangs!" Crasher said, as Floatzel jumped onto Empoleon's shoulders and jumped higher. Then, Floatzel's fangs glowed light blue and released two light blue beams of energy from his fangs against Sceptile, freezing him, and making him faint.

"Come back, Sceptile. Come on out, Raichu!" Brendan said, switching Pokémons.

"Luxio, use Thunder Fang!" Lion said, as Luxio jumped from platform to platform and Luxio's fangs began to glow light blue and sparked with light blue electricity.

"Metal Claw!" Zach said, as the blue parts on the rims of Empoleon's wings glowed white and Empoleon slashed Luxio with the right one, upwards, sending him towards the air.

"Whirlpool!" Crasher said, as Floatzel raised his arms and a large whirlpool appeared above his head. Floatzel then threw the whirlpool against Luxio, making a direct hit. Then, Luxio was sent towards the ground, and the impact made him faint.

"Come back, Luxio. Present yourself, Grotle!" Lion said, switching Pokémons.

"Raichu, use Electro Ball!" Brendan said, as multiple sparks of yellow electricity appeared at the end of Raichu's tail and an orange-yellow orb of electrical energy releasing yellow electricity formed from the sparks. Raichu then jumped into the air and flipped forward, firing the orb from his tail towards Empoleon.

"Hidden Power!" Lion said, as Grotle's body became outlined in light green energy, and the bushes on his back started to glow green. Grotle then, fired six light green orbs of energy which appeared around his body towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, block the attacks!" Crasher said, as Floatzel put himself in front of Empoleon. Then, Floatzel received direct hits from all attacks. Floatzel received a great amount of damage, and eventually fainted. "come back, Floatzel. Now, son, win this match." Crasher said, withdrawing Floatzel.

"You bet I will! Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!" Zach said, as Empoleon opened his beak and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appeared in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was and Empoleon fired it towards the opponents.

"Raichu, jump on Grotle's back!" Brendan said, as Raichu used Grotle's back as a platform and jumped to a high point of height. "Let's not overdo it this time. Double Volt Tackle!" Brendan said, as Raichu fell at a high speed towards Empoleon. His body then became surrounded by golden electricity looking like if his body was black and white. Then, the golden electricity became azure-blue and tackled Empoleon with great force, this time not missing, and a huge explosion appeared from the point of collision. Then, Empoleon and Raichu were still standing, but both heavily damaged. They made a standing match, but Empoleon fell.

"Empoleon!" Zach said, worried about Empoleon and approached him.

"You deserved to win, it seems, and both of you shall receive the Fen Badge." Crasher said, handing over two badges, one to each member of the double.

"Thank you." Both Lion and Brendan said, thanking the badge they just received.

Outside:

"Brendan has five badges, Lion has three and I have four. Seems that we're almost there." Jane said, counting the badges.

"Look!" Mira said, pointing towards a Contest Hall.

"A Contest Hall? Interesting." Lion said, looking at the Contest Hall too.

**Is someone familiar going to appear next time? What do you think about Flare? Are there going to be more Pokémons in the gang (excluding Brendan, because, well, he catches everything)? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	28. Chapter 28

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 28 – Contesting:

**The first contest of this fanfic.**

At Pastoria City:

"Let's participate in the contest!" Jane said, quite anxious.

"Calm down. I don't know if I should participate or not. I'm more of power than skills." Brendan explained.

"Come on, it will be fun." Jane said, trying to convince Brendan to enter the contest along with her.

"I'm tempted too." Lion said, revealing that he wanted to participate in the contest too.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets' Go!" Jane said, quite enthusiastic, as she pulled Brendan and Lion by their arms and entered the Contest Hall with them.

When the contest started:

"Welcome everyone, to Pastoria City's Contest!" the announcer said, in the middle of the stage, a woman in her 20's, almost thirty, wearing a purple dress, and with a microphone in her hand. Then, the public went wild, anxious to see the start of it. "Here are the Jury for the Contest." The announcer said, as she pointed towards a table with three people sitting behind it. "Keira, Jordan and Dexter!"

"I'm here to evaluate the beauty." Keira, a teenager girl with brown hair which reached her right the top back (don't know the name of that zone), wearing a green cotton sweater, a red mini-skirt, and with a headband holding her hair, said, presenting herself.

"I'm here to see the coolness and style of the participants." Jordan, a cool teenager boy, with dark hair, wearing a purple t-shirt and black jeans, said, presenting himself.

"And I am here to judge the intelligence of the Trainers and their techniques." Dexter, an old man wearing a brown suit and a green tie, said, as the public went wild, since the contest had just started.

First, some performances:

"Scyther, use Razor Wind!"

"Milotic, Dragon Pulse!"

"Girafarig, do you thing"

Brendan's turn:

"Good luck, Brendan!" Jane said, as Brendan entered the stage, very nervous.

"O-Ok… Come on out, Ambipom!" Brendan said, sending in his Ambipom.

"Ambipa!" Ambipom said, as he began to dance a bit.

"Ok, let's try this out. Ambipom, use Swift while spinning!" Brendan said, as Ambipom jumped and spun at a high speed. Then, both of Ambipom's tail glowed gold and waved them, firing multiple gold-colored stars from his tails all around him, which then travelled all around the public.

"Ambipa!" Ambipom said, as he landed.

"Not over yet, Double Hit and send them towards the center of the field!" Brendan said, as Ambipom chased the stars and began to dash through the side of the stadium. Then, both of Ambipom's tails began to glow pink and stroke the stars, one after the other, sending them towards the center of the stadium. Then, it seemed that the stars formed a heart-shaped figure in the center of the stadium, spinning slowly and releasing golden shiny dust from them.

"Ambi!" Ambipom said, as he awaited for another command.

"Now, use Ice Punch, followed by Mega Punch!" Brendan said, as the hands at the end of Ambipom's tails started to glow light blue and a light blue stream of energy spun around them. Then, Ambipom punched the stars, freezing them solid. Then, Ambipom quickly swung his tails, breaking the frozen heart and making it explode, releasing the stars and a great amount of golden shining dust. Then, the stars exploded, releasing even more golden shining dust.

Lion's turn:

"Good luck." Marley and Cheryl said in unison, as Lion entered into the stage.

"Present yourself, Gardevoir!" Lion said, as he sent in his Gardevoir.

"Ga…" Gardevoir said, as she same out of the Poké Ball with a Poké Capsule, releasing some heart shaped effects, making it a wonderful view.

"If you please, use Magical Leaf and Psychic." Lion said, gently, as ardevoir raised her arms and released multiple glowing-green leaves from her body, which started to spin around her. Then, her eyes began to glow blue and the leaves became surrounded by a blue outline. Then, the leaves spun at a faster rate and began to slash against each other, somehow making a distortion in space effect in some spots of the air. Then, Gardevoir crossed her arms and the leaves collided against each other, releasing a light green and light blue shining dust all around the stadium.

Jane's turn:

"Come on out, Froslass!" Jane said, sending in her Froslass.

"Fros…" Froslass said, as she came out of her Poké Ball, which was attached to a Ball Capsule, releasing some Sakura Petals (For the ones who don't know, Sakura is Cherry Blossom) effect along with her, making her presentation more elegant.

"Ice Shard!" Jane said, as Froslass raised her arms above her head and formed a light blue glowing ball of ice between them. She then tossed the ball against the middle of the stadium, making the ball of ice turn into a sharp shard of ice, similar to an icicle, stuck in the middle of the field.

"Frooossss…" Froslass said, preparing to do another move.

"Shadow Ball and Ice Beam!" Jane said, as Froslass put her hands together and formed a black and purple ball between them. Then, a light blue ball formed in front of Froslass's face and fired light blue beams from the ball against the Shadow Ball, freezing it. Then, Froslass threw the ball towards the icicle and it broke into two equal semi spheres. Then, the semi-spheres were sent towards opposite directions and fired two powerful dark purple beams from them, making an 'X' shape pattern. Then, Froslass passed throught the middle of the beams (where they intersected), and spread her arms apart.

At the end of the performance:

"Look, the results!" Mira said, as she looked towards the board, showing the ones who passed to the battle phase.

"I hope I passed." Jane said, praying a bit, as the ones who passed to the battle phase were revealed. Between the sixteen lucky people, Jane and Lion were between them, but not Brendan.

"What? I didn't pass? Well… Can't have everything." Brendan said, admitting that he was not the ideal person for contests.

"Let the best of us win." Lion said to Jane, as they gave a shake of hands.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!"

"Wormadam, use Iron Head!"

"Grotle, use Hidden Power!"

"Now, Pin Missile, Skorupi!"

At the final:

"Here it is! The final two participants! Jane and Lion!" the announcer said, as Jane and Lion were already in their respective positions, waiting to start.

"Let's see who wins this." Lion said, as Jane nodded and the electronic board showed two vertical yellow bars, a picture of Jane and Lion, and a countdown, starting at five minutes.

"Present yourself, Heracross!" Lion said, sending in his Heracross, releasing also lightning effects along with his appearance.

"Let's go, Gligar!" Jane said, sending in her Gligar.

"Begin!" the announcer said, as the countdown started.

"Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Lion said, as Heracross's horn glowed silver and dashed towards Gligar, flying.

"Hold him up!" Jane said, as Gligar closed and reopened his claws twice quickly, making a scissoring sound.

"Guri!" Gligar said, as he stopped Heracross by holding him up with his claws.

"Now, jump with the help of your tail, like a spring." Jane said, as Gligar twisted his tail around and used it to jump to a high point, still holding Heracross.

"Heracross, try to get out of there!" Lion said, as Heracross tried to get out of his lock, but didn't have any effect at all.

"Now, Guillotine!" Jane said, as Gligar let Heracross go, when they reached a high point of height. Then, Gliscor's right claw glowed light blue and grabbed Heracross's horn (he has no neck), and slammed him against the ground. It was a one-hit KO.

"That was way too fast." Lion admitted, as he withdrew Heracross.

"Congratulation, Jane, you won the Pastoria Ribbon." The announcer said, as she gave Jane a light-blue and white ribbon, with a golden wave-shaped symbol in the middle of it.

**What did you thought about the Contest? Is Brendan more for Gyms? Are Lion and Jane interested in Contests? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	29. Chapter 29

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 29 – Rival Challenge:

**Guess who's coming.**

At Jubilife City:

"Brendan! Jane! Lion!" Luna said, as she saw Brendan, Lion, Jane, Mira, Cheryl and Marley.

"Hey, Luna. Buck." Jane said, saying hello to the group.

"Jane, you have a Togepi, am I right?" Luna asked, as she began to search for something in her bag.

"Actually, she already evolved into Togetic." Jane said, opening a Poké Ball, revealing her Togetic.

"Togetic." Togetic said, as he came out of the Poké Ball.

"Then, take this. Is called a Shiny Stone." Luna said, as she gave a Shiny Stone to Jane.

"What's it for?" Jane asked, not understanding the link between Togetic and the Shiny Stone.

"Shiny Stone makes either a Roselia evolve into Roserade, or Togetic evolve into Togekiss. I had two, but say hello to my Pokémon." Luna said, as she opened a Friend Ball, revealing her Roserade.

"You have a Roserade? Wow." Brendan said, as he remembered the fight between Sceptile and Roserade.

"Yup. I found a Gym where I had to do a double battle, and then, when I won the Badge, the Gym Leader gave me two Shiny Stones and two Dusk Stones." Luna explained.

"What bdid you do with the Dusk Stones?" Sunny asked, as he appeared from behind Luna, scaring her a bit. Then, Riley also appeared.

"Hello Sunny. I used the Dusk Stones on my Murkrow and Misdreavous, so they would evolve." Luna answered, as she opened two Poké Balls, revealing her Mismagius and her Hounchkrow.

"Jane, is Togetic evolves, she automatically learns Air Slash, Sky Attack, Aura Sphere and ExtremeSpeed. It is useful, and I advise you to do it." Brendan suggested, as Jane nodded. She then gave Togetic the Shiny Stone and began to glow light blue. Then, her body began to expand and take another shape. Then, her wings grew and fully evolved into Togekiss.

"Togekiss!" TOgekiss said, as she finished evolving.

"Wow… You're big." Jane said, noticing the increased in size of her Pokémon.

"Did someone hear that?" Brendan asked, as he heard the sound of a car engine. Meanwhile, Luna and Jane withdrew their Pokémons. Then a car approached them, and stopped near to the group.

"Hello again." Caelum said, as he came out of the car.

"Look! It's Caelum." Lion said, pointing towards the friend they made in Velistone City.

"Who's Caelum?" Jane asked, as Luna and Sunny had the same question in their minds.

"Caelum is Flare's cousin." Brendan answered, astonishing them all.

"Hello again, Brendan." Caelum said, as he approached the gang.

"Hello Caelum. Is that Flare?" Brendan asked, as he noticed that someone else was in the car.

"You got that right." Caelum answered, as Flare came out of the car.

"Hello again, Flare." Brendan said, starting with good terms.

"Get out of my way." Flare said, as he pushed Brendn and Jane aside.

"Hey, watch your feet! That's it! Flare, I challenge you to a full six-on-six battle.

"Do as you which." Flare answered, as Mareep came out of his Poké Ball.

"Ma!" Mareep said, supporting his Trainer.

"Well then, I suggest that we do it up there." Caelum suggested, pointing towards an empty field, perfect for battle.

After preparing everything:

"Come on out, Buizel!" Brendan said, sending in Buizel.

"Meganium, standby for battle." Flare said, sending in his Meganium.

"Begin!" Caelum said, as he and everyone else sat down to see the match.

"Buizel, come back." Brendan said, withdrawing Buizel. "Come on out, Sceptile!" Brendan said, as he switched Pokémons.

"Meganium, use SolarBeam, now!" Flare said, as Meganium began to gather energy in the flower around her neck. Then, the flower glowed white and Meganium fired a white beam from her towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge by using Quick Attack and use Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as Sceptile suddenly disappeared. Then, when Meganium stopped the attack, he reappeared right in front of her, astonishing her a bit. Then, with the leaves on his forearms turned into bright green blades, he slashed her with great strength.

"Come back. Farfetch'd, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his Farfetch'd.

"Is the Farfetch'd he used against Maylene." Brendan said, recalling that Caelum said that Flare used a Farfetch'd during the Gym Battle.

"Farfetch'd, use Leaf Blade!" Flare said, as Farfetch'd flew up high and then dove towards Sceptile. Then, she (Farfetch'd is a female) extended her wing which was holding the stick Farfetch'ds usually carry, and the stick grew, began to shine bright green and turned into a one-pointed sharp blade figure.

"Counterattack with Leaf Blade too!" Brendan said, as Sceptile used Leaf Blade again, and both he and Farfetch'd began to make what it seemed to be a sword match. Then, Sceptile slashed Farfetch'd body's upwards, sending her towards the sky, but she recovered quickly.

"Fury Cutter!" Flare said, as Farfetch'd's stick began to glow a mixture of crimson red with purple, and she dived towards Sceptile.

"Bullet Seed!" Brendan said, as Sceptile shot multiple glowing yellow seeds from his mouth towards Farfetch'd at a high velocity, bu Farfetch'd managed to dodge them all.

"Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd said, as she slashed Sceptile with the stick multiple times, each slash stranger than the previous one.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as Sceptile counted the rythem of the slash pattern. Then, Sceptile jumped back, dodging the last slash, breaking the pattern apart. Then, Farfetch'd' stick returned to normal. Then, Sceptile's leaves on his forearms turned into glowing double pointed bright green blade-like shapes and made an upwards cross slash, sending Farfetch'd towards the sky.

"Brave Bird!" Flare said, as Farfetch'd flew down towards Sceptile like a missile, with her body bursting into flames. Then, she opened up her wings and her body became surrounded by a blue aura.

"SolarBeam!" Brendan said, as Sceptile quickly gathered sunlight in his tail, and his tail began to glow white. Then, he fired a golden beam from his mouth against Farfetch'd. Then, Farfetch'd collided with him, and a huge explsion was created, which created a big cloud of dark smoke. Then, when the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that both Sceptile and farfetch'd and Sceptile had fainted.

"Return." Brendan and Flare said, as they withdrew their respective Pokémons.

"Come on out, Rotom!" Brendan said, sending in his Gallade.

"Meganium, standby for battle." Flare said, sending in his Meganium again.

"Spectral Shock!" Brendan said, as Rotom's aura's extensions touched each other downwards, then upwards, and then downwards again, releasing a blue clear thunder (the same color as his aura) towards Meganium, which electrocuted her, but wasn't enough.

"Meganium, use Razor Leaf!" Flare said, as Meganium swung her head and razor-sharp leaves flew out from the flower on her neck towards Rotom.

"Form Change!" Brendan said, as he shot a purple dice towards Rotom, which entered its body, making him transform into Frost Rotom. "Blizzard!" Brendan said, as Rotom opened the doors on the front of its body and released a blizzard from inside itself against the razor leaves, freezing them.

"SolarBeam!" Flare said, as Meganium gathered energy in the flower around her neck.

"Form Change!" Brendan said, as he shot a red dice towards Rotom, which entered inside its body and changed form into Heat Rotom. "Overheat!"

Meganium's flower glowed white and fired a white beam from her mouth, as Rotom opened the door on its body and released a powerful red-orange flame from the inside of its body towards Meganium. Both attacks collided, and both reached the target and made both Pokémons fainted.

"Come back." Brendan said, as he withdrew Rotom. "You were great."

"Come back. Don't be so useless next time. This is, if you get a next time." Flare said, as he withdrew Meganium.

"Come on out, Ambipom!" Brendan said, sending in his Ambipom.´

"Golduck, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his Golduck. "Hydro Pump!"

"Goruduck!" Golduck said, as he opened his beak and released a powerful jet of water towards Ambipom.

"Use your tails as springs to dodge!" Brendan said, as Ambipom twisted his tails like if they were springs and made him dodge the attack, by jumping into a high point of height.

"That the trick I used in the Contest." Jane said, as she remembered the fact that she used that technique with her Gligar.

"Swift, and then, Focus Punch!" Brendan said, as both of Ambipom's tail glowed gold and waved them, firing multiple gold-colored stars from his tails towards Golduck, and then, he dashed towards the ground, with the hands on his tails surrounded by a blue clear aura.

"Psychic, and then Aerial Ace!" Flare said, as Golduck's eyes began to glow blue and the stars became outlined by a blue light. Then, they stopped moving and sent them towards Ambipom. Then, Golduck jumped towards Ambipom, pointing his beak towards Ambipom and surrounded by white streaks of light.

"Ambipa!" Ambipom said, as he punched the satrs, sending them back to Golduck, hitting him, and stopping the Aerial Ace attack. Then, Ambipom punched Golduck twice, sending him back a bit, but dealing quite some damage.

"Return. Machoke, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his Machoke.

"Machoke? Machop must've evolved." Brendan deduced, as he sighted the powerful Machoke.

"Dynamic Punch!" Flare said, as Machoke dashed towards, as his fist became surrounded by an orange aura.

"Ambipom, use Dynamic punch too!" Brendan said, as Ambipom also dashed towards Machoke, with the hands at the end of his tails became surrounded by an orange aura.

"My god. A collision of Dynamic Punches will result in…" Sunny said, as both Pokémons collided fists and created a huge explosion, bigger than any other seen before, making both of them faint.

"Come on out, Raichu!" Brendan said, sending in Raichu.

"Growlithe, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in Growlithe.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-RAI!" Raichu said, as he ran towards Growlithe, with his body surrounded by golden electricity, making that Raichu's body looked black and white.

"Flare Blitz!" Flare said, as Growlithe charged towards Raichu, leaving behind a trail of orange fire. The fire then reached Growlithe and circled around her body until it completely covered Growlithe's body like a fiery aura. Then both Pokémons collided, creating a huge explosion. Then, when the smoke cleared up, Growlithe became surrounded by red sparks, and Raichu became surrounded by golden sparks.

"Come back, Growlithe. Mareep, standby for battle!" Flare said, as he switched Pokémons.

"Rai?" Raichu asked, wondering why Flare made that decision, just like Brendan asked himself the same.

"Power Gem!" Flare said, as Mareep formed a blue sphere in front of his forehead, and released multiple clear blue glowing sharp rock-like formations from it towards Raichu. The formation hit Raichu multiple times, knocking him out.

"Come back. Come on out, Tyrogue!" Brendan said, as he switched Pokémons.

"Mareep, use Cotton Spore." Flare said, as Mareep released multiple fluffy, yellow cotton balls from his body which floated around Tyrogue.

"Hitmotop, use Rapid Spin!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue evolved into Hitmontop and made a headstand. Then, he began to spin at a high velocity, making an air current around him, sending the balls away. "Now, Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop dashed, spinning, towards Mareep, with his tail turned into pure iron.

"Thunder!" Flare said, as a powerful bolt was released from the fur around Mareep's body, making a direct hit on Hitmontop. Suddenly, Hitmontop returned to be Tyrogue, and Mareep began to glow light blue. He stood up, grew in height, the cotton on his body changed and his tail. Then, the glow faded away, revealing that Mareep evolved into Flaaffy.

"Tyrogue, don't back off and use Bullet Punch!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue's right forearm began to glow silver and turned into iron. Then, Tyrogue dashed towards Flaffy at a high speed, as fast as a bullet, I would say.

"Cotton Guard!" Flare said, as multiple balls came out of Flaaffy's fur, making a wall in front of him. Then, Tyrogue tried to punch the wall, but that just made Tyrogue back off. "Now, Iron Tail!" Flare said, as Flaaffy's tail began to glow white and then turned into iron. After the wall dismantled, Flaaffy dashed towards Tyrogue and swung her tail, making it a critical hit. Then, Tyrogue tried to stand up, but ended up fainting

"Come back. Oh boy…" Brendan said to himself, noticing that he only had Buizel to use, while Flare still had three.

"The only Pokémon Brendan can use is Buizel, and Flaaffy has type advantage. This doesn't seem good." Sunny said, noticing that he was in a pinch.

"Come on out, Buizel!" Brendan said, as he sent in Buizel.

"Flaffy, use Thunder!" Flare said, as Flaffy released a powerful thunder bolt from his body towards Buizel.

"Ice Beam!" Brendan said, as Buizel opened his mouth and formed a light blue sphere in front of it. Then, multiple beams were fired from the sphere, colliding against the Thunder attack, but it was useless. Thunder was far more superior than Ice Beam, and so, Buizel received a direct hit, and fainted.

"Your Pokémons are weak." Flare said, as he withdrew Flaaffy.

"Hey, wait a minute there! Brendan had a clear disadvantage in the last round, and he almost knocked out both Golduck and Growlithe, your other Pokémons. If Buizel had resisted against Thunder, Brendan could've beat you up easily!" Jane said, defending Brendan a bit.

"For him, it doesn't really matter. He only cares about power." Caelum said, explaining Flare's attitude.

After Caelum and Flare left:

"Well, goodbye again." Brendan said, as they went into different directions once again, but this time, Luna followed Jane.

"Wait up! Do you want to teach any move or evolve any of your Pokémons? I already have eight badges, so it won't bother me." Luna said, as she reached Jane and Mira, followed by Buck.

"Now that you talk about it…" Jane said, as they started a REALLY long conversation.

**Who will win the bet? Is Brendan going to win the rest of the Gym Badges? Will Lion and Jane win five ribbons each? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	30. Chapter 30

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 30 – The Last Gyms:

**The three Gyms, and more.**

At Canalvave City:

"Come on out, guys!" Brendan said, as he sent in Sceptile, Buizel and Gallade. "You are the ones that I will use in the Gy- Buizel and Sceptile, stop fighting!" Brendan said, as he spotted Sceptile and Buizel fighting once again.

"Gallade!" Gallade said, as he approached the fight, trying to stop it, but the only thing he got, was two big scratches and a push.

"Let's try with some help." Brendan said, as he sent in Tyrogue, Raichu, Gardevoir and Rotom.

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir said, as she approached the fight and, again, the only result was a strong push, but this time, she landed on Gallade's arms. They looked at each other and blushed, and then, separated immediately.

"This goes to my Poké Dicer Wallpaper." Brendan said, as he took a photo of them with the camera incorporated in the Poké Dicer.

"Ro-Ro-Rotom!" Rotom said, as it approached Gallade and Gardevoir and touched both of them, at the same time, with the extensions of his aura, shocking them a bit.

At the Gym:

"May I enter?" Brendan asked, as he entered the Gym.

"You're already in here. Ah! That's Oreburgh Gym Badge! I see, I see! You've defeated my son. But that's no surprise. He still has much to learn. In place of my son Roark, I, Byron, will take your challenge!" Byron, a tall man with unkempt hair, wearing mining trousers, a white shirt, a cloak and a brown cloak, said, pointing his shovel towards Brendan.

After preparations:

"The rules are simple: three against three and both of us can exchange." Byron explained, poiting his shovel to Brendan. Then, he picked up a Poké Ball and threw it in. "Magneton, your turn!"

"Mag-ne-ton!" Magneton said, as he entered the battlefield.

"Come on out, Gallade!" Brendan said, sending in Gallade.

"Magneton, use Tri Attack!" Byron said, as a flaming red orb, an electric yellow orb, and a light blue ball formed in front of Magneton, in a triangle pattern, and fired them towards Gallade, while spinning.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Brendan said, as Gallade's forearms glowed light blue and both of them grew and extended in the back. Gallade then swung them repeatedly and released multiple light blue crescent blades from them against the orbs, making them explode and creating a black cloud of smoke. "Close Combat!" Brendan said, as his eyes began to glow green and jumped towards Magneton. Then, he repeatedly punched and kicked Magneton, at a fast rate, sending him towards the rocks and making it faint.

"Return. Go, Steelix!" Byron said, as he sent in Steelix, after withdrawing Magneton.

"Come back, Gallade. Come on out, Sceptile!" Brendan said, as he switched Pokémons.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, as he entered the battlefield.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Byron said, as the end of Steelix's body glowed white and dashed towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack!" Brendan said, as Sceptile suddenly disappeared and reappeared above Steelix. "Bullet Seed!" Brendan said, as Sceptile opened his mouth and shot multiple yellow glowing seeds towards Steelix.

"Flash Cannon, quick!" Byron said, as Steelix looked towards Sceptile, who was right above him, and created a silver ball of energy. A silver energy beam was then fired from the ball towards Sceptile, destroying the seed and sending Sceptile towards the ceiling. Then, Sceptile fell towards some rocks on the field.

"Sceptile, can you move?" Brendan asked, as Sceptile stood up, but fell on his right knee after that.

"Scep…" Sceptile said, trying to stand up again, but no success.

"Can you use SolarBeam?" Brendan asked, as Sceptile gathered sunlight in his tail, and then, his tail glowed white. He then fired a white beam from his mouth towards Steelix.

"Hyper Beam!" Byron said, as an orange orb of energy formed inside his mouth and fired a powerful orange beam from it. The Hyper Beam overcame SolarBeam, and made a direct hit on Sceptile, making him faint.

"Come back. Come on out, Buizel!" Brendan said, as he sent in his Buizel.

"Bui-Bui!" Buizel said, as he entered the battlefield.

"Water Gun!" Brendan said, as Buizel released a spiral of water from his mouth against Steelix, dealing some damage, but nothing special.

"Bind!" Byron said, as Steelix wrapped his tail around Buizel, trapping him, only showing Buizel's face. "Hyper Beam!" Byron said, as Steelix approached his tail, which was trapping Buizel, to his mouth and formed an orange orb in front of it.

"Buizel, inflate your collar and then use Aqua Jet!" Brendan said, as the collar around Buizel's neck began to inflate, enlarging the opening of Steelix's tail, and then his body became surrounded by water and rose into the air, escaping from the bind, and Steelix fired a powerful orange beam against his own tail, missing Buizel.

"What the-?" Byron asked, as he saw Buizel dodging the attack easily.

"Use Ice Beam!" Brendan said, as a light blue ball formed in front of Buizel's mouth and fired multiple beams from it, completely freezing Steelix.

"What the-?" Byron asked, as his Steelix was completely frozen.

"SonicBoom, full power!" Brendan said, as Buizel's two tails glowed white and flipped around, sending a large white shockwave against Steelix, breaking the ice.

"Steelix, use Crunch!" Byron said, as Steelix opened his mouth and approached Buizel, who was in midair.

"Water Pulse, quick!" Brendan said, as Buizel formed a blue sphere between his hands and threw it towards Steelix's mouth, making him swallow it. Then, Buizel landed on Steelix's head and then to the ground. Then, Steelix fell against the ground, fainted, and spit out some water from the interior of his body.

"Come back. Bastiodon, bring us victory!" Byron said, sending in Bastiodon.

"Buizel, come back. Come on out, Gallade!" Brendan said, switching Pokémons, sending in Gallade again.

"Bastiodon, use Iron Head!" Byron said, as Bastiodon's body became surrounded by a white aura, making him seem black and white, and dashed towards Gallade.

"Block it!" Brendan said, as Gallade put his forearms in front of his chest and head. Then, Bastiodon collided against Gallade's forearms, and sent him against the rocks, but there was no heavy damage. "Now, Close Combat!" Brendan said, as Gallade's eyes glowed green and repeatedly punched and kicked Bastoidon, without backing off.

"Metal Burst!" Byron said, astonishing both Brendan and Gallade.

"Ga?" Gallade asked, as he jumped back, so he could have time to react.

"Bas!" Bastiodon roared, as he dashed with great speed towards Gallade, surrounded by silver fire streaks, and slammed his skull against Gallade, sending him against the wall, making him faint.

"Come back, Gallade. Come on out, Buizel!" Brendan said, sending in Buizel again.

"Bui-Bui!" Buizel said, as he entered the battlefield again.

"Bastiodon, use Iron Defense." Byron said, in a confident tone, closing his eyes, as Bastiodon lowered his legs and his body flashed metallic ilver for half a second.

"Aqua Membrane!" Brendan said, as Buizel's fins grew, glowing light blue, assuming the shape of blades and slashed Bastiodon with them, but didn't seem to do much of effect.

"Metal Burst!" Byron said, as Bastiodon became surrounded by streaks of silver fire and prepared to tackle Buizel.

"Inflate the collar again!" Brendan said, as Buizel's collar inflated. Then, Bastiodon tackled Buizel with an amazing strength, sending him towards the rocks, but the collar gave him some resistance against the damage delt to him.

"Iron Defense!" Byron said, as Bastiodon lowered his legs and flashed metallic silver again.

"Buizel!" Buizel roared, as he began to glow light blue, and his eyes turned red. Then, his body began to grow, just like his collar, and his fangs became visible. Then, the glow faded away, revealing that Buizel had evolved into Floatzel. "Floatzel!"

"Awesome! Well, Floatzel, start with your brand new Aqua Jet attack!" Brendan said, as Floatzel's body became surrounded by water and rose into the air, moving by spinning his tails like a propeller. Then, Floatzel tackled Bastiodon with great strength, making him back off some centimeters.

"Bastiodon, use Iron Head!" Byron said, as Bastiodon stood up to attack.

"Float!" Floatzel said, as he, by reaction, jumped towards Bastiodon, with his fist surrounded by a light blue energy , with a light blue stream of energy spinning around it, and punched Bastiodon with great strength, making him freeze.

"Uh?" Byron asked, as he saw Bastiodon freeze up completely.

"Great! Now, finish him off with Aqua Membrane!" Brendan said, as Floatzel's fins grew, while glowing ligt blue, assuming the shape of very long blades. Then, Floatzel slashed bastiodon multiple times, making the ice break.

"Bastiodon!" Bastiodon sad, as the ice broke.

"Metal Bust!" Byron said, as Bastiodon dashed towards Floatzel, surrounded by streaks of silver fire.

"SonicBoom, and then inflate the floatation device!" Brendan said, as Floatzel's tails glowed white and flipped around, sending a large white shockwave against Bastiodon. Then, the floatation device around his body inflatedwith compressed air, and when Bastiodon collided against it, he bounced back. "Finish him off with Aqua Jet and Ice Beam, while spinning!" Brendan said, as Floatzel's body became surrounded by water and rose into the air. Then, he flipped and went towards Bastiodon, spinning. Then, a light blue ball of energy formed in front of his mouth, and fired multiple light blue beams from it, freezing the water surrounding him. Then, Floatzel collided against Bastiodon, with such strength, that even lifted Bastiodon off the ground a bit. Bastiodon then fainted.

"Come back, astiodon. You were strong enough to take down my prized team of Pokémons. In recognition of that power, I give you this: the Mine Badge!" Byron said, as he handed the Mine Badge to Brendan.

At Solaceon Town:

"Will you two stop fighting once and for all?" Brendan asked to Floatzel and Sceptile, who were fighting against each other, by using Aqua Membrane against Leaf Blade. "If you want to fight, fight that Spiritomb… SPIRITOMB?" Brendan asked, as he spotted a Spiritomb near the area.

"Spi!" Spiritomb said, as he prepared an attack.

"Furo!" Floatzel said, as he put himself in front of Brendan.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, as he also put himself in front of Brendan.

"Spiritomb, no!" Lion said, as he approached Spiritomb, followed by a Torterra.

"Spiritomb?" Spiritomb asked, as Lion shacked his head, saying no.

"Is that Spiritomb yours?" Brendan asked, as he approached Spiritomb.

"Yup. You have one too, right?" Lion asked, as Heracross and Riolu appeared from behind some bushes too.

"Yeah… Now that I notice, your Grotle evolved." Brendan said, approaching Torterra and patting his head. "Now that I notice, where are Cheryl and Marley?"

"They're in the Poké Center. How many Badges do you have?" Lion asked, curious.

"I have six. What about you?" Brendan asked, as Lion took out two cases from his pockets.

"This might answer your question." Lion said, as the right case had already eight Badges, as the other had four Ribbons.

"What the-? You only had three when I last saw you! How is that possible?" Brendan asked, quite astonished.

"We are quick, and these friends are very strong. See for yourself." Lion said, as he threw his Poké Balls revealing his whole Team: Riolu, Gardevoir, Metang, Torterra, Porygon 2, Luxio, Heracross and Snover (female).

"Wow! Hello Porygon. Good to see you again, mainly because you evolved." Brendan said, patting Porugon 2's back, making it feel happy.

"Well, we have to continue the training, so, see you in the League. I'll be training in the Victory Road as soon as I get my last Ribbon." Lion said, as he withdrew his Pokémons.

"Well, see ya later." Brendan said, as he continued his journey.

At Snowpoint City's Poké Center:

"And Jane just received the Gracidea Ribbon, with the help of her Gliscor, Drapion and Gabite." He contest announcer said, in the TV, as it was shown an image of Jane, along with Drapion, Gliscor and Gabite.

"Her Pokémons must have evolved." Brendan said, to himself, as Luna entered the Poké Center, along with Buck.

"Hello Brendan." Luna said, as she patted his back.

"Oh, hello Luna. Good to see you, Buck." Brendan said, as he turned around.

"The same goes for you." Buck said, as he went towards Nurse Joy.

"Luna, how many Pokémons do you have?" Brendan asked, curious.

"All these!" Luna said, as she threw her Poké Balls towards the air, and they opened, revealing her team: Electivire, Magmortar, Hounchkrow, Mismagius, Gastrodon, Roserade, Shuckle, Lickytung , Clefairy, Shieldon, and Combee (female).

"Wow! Where did you get the Shieldon?" Brendan asked, curious.

"When I defeated Byron with the help of Magmortar, he gave me a fossil, which resulted in Shieldon." Luna explained, as she withdrew her team. "How many Badges do you have?"

"Six. What about you?" Brendan asked back.

"I already have eight." Luna answered, showing her badge case, also with eight.

"Why does everyone has eight already?" Brendan asked, as he remembered about Lion already having eight Badges too.

At the Gym:

"May I enter?" Brendan asked, already entering the Gym.

"You're already in here!" Candice, a teenage girl, with blue eyes and dark hair, wearing a white shirt, a blue bow at the neck, a brown mini skirt, a blue cotton sweater tied around her waist, white socks with blue stripes and brown shoes, said, faeslapping. "You want to challenge Candice? Sure thing! I was waiting for someone tough! But I should tell you, I'm tough because I know how to focus. Pokémon, fashion, romance... It's all about focus! I'll show you just what I mean. Get ready to lose!"

"Wait, before anything: did a guy named Lion battled you?" Brendan asked, as she blushed.

"Yes." Candice said, blushing even more.

"One more to the list." Brendan said, as he took note of Candice's name to a list, with the tittle: Lion's Conquests. The list had the following names: Anabel, Jessica, Gardenia, Maylene, Cheryl, Marley and Candice.

"Time's up! Go, Piloswine!" Candice sad, as she sent in her Piloswine.

"Let me see… The best ones for this gym are Gallade and Tyrogue. But against Piloswine… Come on out, Sceptile!" Brendan said, sending in Sceptile.

"Forgot to say, it's five-on-five. Ready? Go! Icicle Crash!" Candice said, as Piloswine dashed towards Sceptile, with her horns glowing light blue, leaving a trail of snow powder.

"Bullet Seed!" Brendan said, as Sceptile opened his mouth a shot multiple yellow glowing seeds towards Piloswine. All of them made direct hits, but they didn't even slowed Piloswine a bit.

"Scep?" Sceptile asked, surprised by his attack not having that much effect.

"Piloswine!" Piloswine said, as he stroke Sceptile with his horn, sending him against an ice mountain.

"Sceptile, Pound!" Brendan said, as Sceptile swung his tail against the mountain, making him safe. Bad part: it caused an avalanche, which made a direct hit on Sceptile, burying him.

"Perfect chance! Piloswine, use Dig!" Candice said, as Piloswine dug into the snow.

"Sceptile! Can you move?" Brendan asked, calling for Sceptile to react, but there was no answer.

"Pilo!" Piloswine, as he came out from under the snow, but Sceptile didn't.

"Where's Sceptile?" Candice asked, as she and Piloswine started to look around, trying to spot Sceptile. Suddenly, giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and stroke Piloswine, sending him from root to root, suffering of heavy damage. Then, she was sent against the ground andwas smashed by all the roots, making her faint.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, as he fell from the ceiling and perfectly landed on the battlefield.

"Come back. Your turn, Sneasel!" Candice said, exchanging Pokémons.

"Snea!"Sneasel said, as she entered the field.

"Sceptile, even though you can't attack, you can still dodge." Brendan said, informing Sceptile of what he could do.

"Scep." Sceptile said, nodding.

"Sneasel, use Ice Shard!" Candice said, as Weavile raised her hands and formed a glowing light blue block of ice between them. She then threw it towards Sceptile.

"Dodge!" Brendan said, as Sceptile suddenly disappeared, dodging the attack, with the help of Quick Attack, and then reappeared right in front of Sneasel, preparing a Leaf Blade attack.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, as he was ready to attack again.

"Icy Wind!" Candice commanded, making Sceptile that he made a big mistake by approaching Sneasel.

"Snea… Sel!" Sneasel said, blowing a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow in it against Sceptile from her mouth, sending Sceptile far away.

"Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as the leaves on Sceptile's forearms began to glow bright green and turned into double pointed blades shapes. Then, Sceptile rolled backwards and landed safly, and right after that, he dashed towards Sneasel at great speed.

"Fury Swipes, and then Slash!" Candice said, as Sneasel's claws began to glow white.

"Snea! Snea! Snea!" Sneasel said, repeatedly, as her and Sceptile's attacks collided againt each other, repeatedly.

"Scep! Scep! Scep!" Sceptile said, slashing Sneasel back, but it was mere power draws.

""Sneasel!" Sneasel said, as her right claw glowed dark purple and slashed Sceptile, turning around because of the fast and strong wing of her arm, making a huge scar on Sceptile's body, and making him fall on his knees.

"Come back, Sceptile. Come on out, Tyrogue!" Brendan said, sending in his Tyrogue to the field.

"Ty!" Tyrogue said, prepared to battle.

"Lee-Kicker!" Brendan aid, as an object, similar to a soccer boot appeared on Tyrogue's right foot, and he evolved into Hitmonlee.

"Snea?" Sneasel asked, seeing Tyrogue evolve.

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee said, as he finished evolving.

"Don't hold back, and use Blaze Kick!" Brendan said, as Hitmonlee's right foot became surrounded by red-orange flame. "Combine it with Rolling Kick!" Brendan said, as Hitmonlee started to spin at a high speed and and kicked Sneasel's face with an amazing strength (multiple photos of the kick are shown). Sneasel became surrounded by fire and was sent towards an ice mountain, making her faint due to the powerful impact.

"Come back. Come and show him your power, Froslass!" Candice said, sending in her Froslass.

"Monlee?" Hitmonlee asked, as he saw the entrance of his next opponent.

"Don't worry, Hitmonlee. Your Blaze Kick will have a powerful effect against Froslass, soyou can easily beat her." Brendan explained, as Hitmonlee looking towards her.

"Hit." Hitmonlee said, nodding.

"Blaze Kick!" Brendan said, as Hitmonlee's right foot became surrounded by a red-orange flame and dashed towards Froslass.

"Attract." Candice said, as Froslass opened her arms and released multiple yellow hearts from her body towards Hitmonlee, making a direct hit. When it hit Hitmonlee, his eyes were replaced with pink hearts and fell in love with Froslass.

"Hitmon…" Hitmonlee sad, trying to keep balance.

"Froslass, use Ice Beam!" Candice said, as a light blue orb formed in front of Froslass's face and fired multiple light blue beams from it against Hitmonlee, completely freezing him.

"Hitmonlee!" Brendan said, calling for Hitmonlee.

"Come back, Froslass. Go, finish him off, Medicham!" Candice said, sending in her Medicham. "Focus Punch!"

"Medi!" Medicham said, as her entire right arm was surrounded by a light blue aura and suddenly disappeared. "Cham!" she said, reappearing right in front of Hitmonlee and punched him with huge power, shattering the whole ice surrounding Hitmonlee's body and making him faint. Also, he returned to be a Tyrogue.

"Come back. Come on out, Gardevoir!"Brendan said, as he sent in Gardevoir.

"Ga…" Gardevoir said, as she entered the battlefield.

"Medicham, use Confusion!" Candice said, as Medicham's eyes began to glow light blue.

"Counterattack with Psychic." Brendan said, as Gardevoir's eyes also began to glow light blue. Both Pokémons stared at each other for some moments.

"Me… Di… Cham…" Medicham said, trying to make some more effort into his attack.

"Garde… Voir!" Gardevoir said, as she widely opened her eyes and overcame Medicham's attack. Suddenly, Medicham was pushed towards one of the Ice Mountains present in the battlefield.

"Don't give up Medicham. Use Ice and Focus Punch at the same time." Candice said, as Medicham stood up.

"Medi-Medi-Medi!" Medicham said, as she dashed towards Gardevoir, preparing her attacks.

"Reflect!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir put her hands in front of her and created a huge and shining multicolored ball in front of her.

"Ga!" Gardevoir said, as she sent the barrier against Medicham, stopping her attack and making Medicham bounce back a bit.

"Now, finish her with Will-o-Wisp!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir raised her arms and formed a light purple fireball between them. She then lowered her arms, pointing them towards Medicham and fired it towards her. Medicham received a direct hit and fainted.

"Come back. Go, Sneasel!" Candice said, sending in her Sneasel again.

"Snea." Sneasel said, as she raised her claws, poiting them towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, come back. Come on out, Gallade!" Brendan said, sending in his Gallade.

"Ga!" Gallade said, as he stood by for battle.

"Sneasel, use Punishment!" Candice said, as Sneasel's right claw glowed dark silver and dashed towards Gallade.

"Gallade, use Confusion on the rocks." Brendan said, as Gallade's eyes began to glow light blue and some ice rocks near him became outlined by light blue too.

"Ga… llade!" Gallade said, as he pushed his arnms towards Sneasel, throwing the rocks towards Sneasel.

"Snea! Snea! Snea!" Sneasel said, cutting the rocks in half with his attack.

"Close Combat, quick and fast!" Brendan said, as Gallade's eyes began to glow green and dashed towards Sneasel. Suddenly, he began to punch and kick Sneasel repeatedly, sending her towards an ice mountain, making her faint.

"Come back. Go, Froslass!" Candice said, sending in her Froslass again.

"Come back, Gallade. Come on out, Raichu!" Brendan said, sending in his Raichu.

"Raichu-Rai!" Raichu said, happy for being chosen for the battle.

"Shadow Ball!" Candice said, as Froslass put her hands together and formed a black and purple ball between them. She then fired the ball towards Raichu.

"Electro Ball to counterattack, quick!" Brendan said, as multiple sparks of yellow electricity appeared at the end of Raichu's tail and an orange-yellow orb of electrical energy releasing yellow electricity formed from the sparks. Raichu then jumped into the air and flipped forward, firing the orb from his tail against the Shadow Ball attack, making both of them collide.

"Ice Beam!" Candice said, as Froslass formed a light blue orb in front of her face and fired multiple light blue beams from it towards Raichu.

"Charge Beam!" Brendan said, as an orb of yellow electricity appeared in front of Raichu's forehead and fired a beam of yellow electricity from the orb against the Ice Beam attack, making both beams explode too.

"Attract." Candice said, as Froslass prepared the attack.

"Fros…" Froslass said, as she opened her arms.

"Double Volt Tackle!" Brendan said, as Raichu ran towards Froslass. His body then became surrounded by golden electricity, making it seem that Raichu's body looks black and white.

"Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rairairairai!" Raichu said, increasing his peed. Suddenly, the electricity surrounding his body turned azure blue and then tackled Froslass, making her faint.

"Come back. Go, Abomasnow!" Candice said, exchanging Pokémons.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow said, as she entered the battlefield.

"Raichu, use Triple Volt Tackle!" Brendan said, as Raichu made the sae attack as the previous one, but the azure-ble electricity became red-crimson red.

"Grass Knot." Candice said, as Abomasnow's eyes began to glow green, and a pair of blades of grass spurt out of the frozen ground and tied themselves into a knot, making Raichu trip, which caused heavy damage due to the high speed of his dash. "Wood Hammer!"

"Aboma… Snow!" Abomasnow said, as the dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glowed bright green and slammed it down onto Raichu's body, sending him against the ground, with such strength that made him faint.

"Come back, Raichu." Brendan said, as he withdrew Raichu.

"Come on out, Gardevoir!"

"Ga…" Gardevoir said, as she entered the battlefield again.

"Abomasnow, use Avalanche!" Candice said, as Abomasnow's body became surrounded by a light blue aura, and then hit against the ground with her arm. Suddenly, a strong stream of snow came out of Abomasnow's body, expanding when it approached Gardevoir. Suddenly, the huge stream swallowed Gardevoir into it, making her stuck. "Water Pulse!" Candice said, as a blue orb with streams of water around it formed between Abosnow's arms and then threw them towards Gardevoir. When the sphere collided against Gardevoir, the orb exploded into water, making Gardevoir faint.

"Come back. Come on out, Gallade!" Brendan said, as he sent in Gallade again. "Close Combat!"

"Ga! Ga! Ga! Ga!" Gallade said, as his eyes began to glow green and started to punch and kick Abomasnow, but she managed to dodge them all.

"Wood Hammer!" Candice said, as the dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glowed bright green and slammed it down onto Gallade's body, sending him against the ground, with such strength that made him faint.

"Come back. Come on out, Sceptile!" Brendan said, sending in his last Pokémon.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, entering the battlefield again.

"Wood Hammer!" Candice said, as Abomasnow dashed towards Sceptile, preparing the same attack as the one used to defeat Raichu and Gallade.

"Sceptiler, counter it with Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as the leaves on his forearms began to glow bright green and took the shape of double pointed blades.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow roared, as she dashed towards Sceptile.

"Scep-tile!" Sceptile said, as he also dashed towards Abomasnow.

Both Pokémons crossed each other's path. For some moments, both Pokémons maintained the same pose for some seconds, as suddenly, Abomasnow fell and fainted.

"Come back, Abomasnow." Candice said, as she withdrew Abomasnow. ""Wow! You are great! You've earned my respect! I think your focus and will bowled us over totally. Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to give you this!"

"Thank you." Brendan said, as Candice gave him the Icicle Badge.

At Valor Lakefront:

"SonicBoom, Psycho Cut!" Brendan said,as Floatzel and Gallade attacked towards a big rock in the middle of the lake, destroying it completely.

"Shar!" a Sharpedo said, as he came out of the water, towards Brendan, looking furious.

"Oh, Arceus." Brendan said, a little bit scared.

"Mach Punch!" a familiar voice said, as a Monferno pjumped towards Sharpedoi and punched Sharpedo with great velocity. "Go,Dive Ball!" the voice said, as a Dive Ball was thrown towards the Sharpedo, successfully catching him. "Again in trouble?" Sunny asked, as he appeared from behind Aggron, who was behind Brendan.

"Sunny? It seems your Chimchar has evolved." Brendan said, noticing Monferno.

"Yeah. How many Badges do you have?" Sunny asked, as Brendan took out of his pocket the Badge Case.

"Seven. Just one more to go. What about you?" Brendan asked, as Sunny also took out his case and opened it, revealing eight Badges.

"Eight." Sunny said, making a silly smile, for surpassing Brendan's achievement.

"How are your Pokémons, right now?" Brendan asked, curious.

"Ask them yourself." Sunny said, as he threw towards the air his Poké Balls, revealing his current team: Aggron, Monferno, Yanmega, Dusknoir, Floatzel, Shuckle, Cherrim, Rampardos and Quilava, plus the new Sharpedo.

"Wow! So many strong Pokémons. Where did you got Rampardos?" Brendan asked, curious.

"After defeating Roark, he gave me the fosiil." Sunny explained, as Rampardos approached Aggron, and they began to rub their skulls against each other, gently. "They seem to get along."

"Rampardos is female. What did you expect?" Sunny asked, as he withdrew his team.

At Sunyshore City, at the Gym:

"May I enter?" Brendan asked, as he entered the Gym.

"You're already in here!" Volkner, a stylish guy, with blonde spiky hair, wearing black trousers, grey shoes, a blue jacket with yellow spots, and blue eyes, said, as he faceslapped. "...so you're the latest challenger up against the Sunyshore Gym...All right, I've decided! If I find you to be weak, I'm going to challenge the Pokémon League. I'm all done with renovating the Gym, so I don't need to be here. More than anything, I want to have battles that can thrill me again. As the toughest Gym Leader in Sinnoh, I'm going to unleash everything in my arsenal on you."

"Let's do this!" Brendan said, confident about the battle.

"Then, let me explain. It's a full six-on-six battle, and exchange is allowed. Ready? Go, Raichu!" Volkner said, sending in his Raichu.

"Come on out, Raichu!" Brendan said, sending in his Raichu.

"Rai…!" Brendan's Raichu said, quite furious for seeing Volkner's Raichu.

"Uh? What's the matter?" Brendan asked, noticing that Raichu was somewhat angry with Volkner's Raichu.

"Your Raichu is very small." Volkner confessed, as Volkner's Raichu laughed a bit.

"Raichu, start with Iron Whip!" Brendan said, as Raichu's tail glowed white and then became made out of iron. Raichu then dashed towards Volkner's Raichu.

"Iron Tail." Volkner said, as his Raichu made the same attack and dashed towards Brendan's Raichu.

"Rai… Chu!" Brendan's Raichu said, as he whipped his tail like a whip, hitting Volkner's Raichu with a speed superior to the speed of sound, and send Volkner's Raichu back.

"Rai…!" Raichu said, as he was sent towards the other side of the field.

"Raichu use Thunder." Volkner said, as his Raichu jumped and released a powerful thunderbolt from his body.

"Triple Volt Tackle!" Brendna said, as Raichu ran towards Volkner's Raichu, surrounded by golden electricity. Then, Raichu increased speed, making the golden electricity around his body azure-blue and then crimson-red. The bolt of electricity from Volkner's Raichu's Thunder attack made a direct hit on Brendan's Raichu.

"RAAAAAIIIIICHUUUUU!" Brendan's Raichu roared, as he increased velocity and the electricity around his body became clear dark. Then, Raichu hit the opponent with such strength that sent him against the ceiling with an amazing speed.

"Rai!" Volkner's Raichu said, as he hit the ceiling and then fell against the ground, fainting.

"Rai!" Brendan's Raichu said, as he jumped back, stopping the attack. "Raaaaaiiii!" he said, as he became surrounded by clear dark sparks, making him faint too.

"Come back." Brendan and Volkner said, in unison, withdrawing their respective Raichu.

"Go, Octillery!" Volkner said, sending in his Octillery.

"Come on out, Gardevoir!" Brendan said, as he sent in Gardevoir.

"Octillery, use Charge Beam!" Volkner said, as Octillery fired a beam of yellow electricity towards Gardevoir from his mouth.

"Quick, Light Screen." Brendan said, as Gardevoir put her hands out in front of her and a yellow glass box appeared around her, protecting her from Charge Beam.

"Aurora Beam, go!" Volkner said, as Cryogonal created a glowing bluish green orb in front of his mouth, and launched a glowing green and black beam towards Gardevoir, but the attack didn't had much effect because of Light Screen.

"Gardevoir!" Gardevoir said, as she approached Octillery.

"Hypnosis!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir's eyes began to glow pinkish-purple and released a pink ring from her eyes, increasing in size as it approached Octillery. When Octillery was hit by the ring, he became surrounded by a pink outline and the fell asleep. "Dream Eater, quick!"

"Gardevoir…!" Gardevoir said, as she released a shadow-like version of herself and the shadow went through the sleeping Octillery, waking him up, giving him a strong headache.

"Finish it with Magical Leaf!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir spun her body around and released glowing green leaves from her body against Octillery, making him faint.

"Come back. Go, Jolteon!" Volkner said, sending in his Jolteon. "Pin Missile!"

"Jolt-Jolt-Jolt-Jolt!" Jolteon said, as the fur around his neck became spiky and glowed white. Then, Jolteon released multiple white glowing streams of pins from the fur around his neck towards Gardevoir.

"Magical Leaf!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir spun her body around and released glowing green leaves from her body against the Pin Missile attack, but the pins were too many, and hit Gardevoir, even destroying the Light Screen.

"Come back, Gardevoir." Brendan said, withdrawing Gardevoir. "Come on out, Ambipom!" Brendan said, sending in his Ambipom.

"Jolteon, use Quick Attack!" Volkner said, as Jolteon dashed towards Ambipom, leaving a white trail behind.

"Hold him up!" Brendan said, as Ambipom stopped Jolteon, using his tails.

"Jol?" Jolteon asked, as he noticed that he couldn't move.

"Throw him up and then use Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Ambipom threw Jolteon upwards. Then, jumped, with his tails turned into iron and swung them, hitting JOlteon and sending him against the ground.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Volkner said, as Jolteon's ears began to glow gold and they began to vibrate, releasing a yellow shockwave from between them.

"Spin, while using Thunder Punch!" Brendan said, as the hands at the end of Ambipom's tails became surrounded by yellow electricity and began to spin like a top and made the thunder shock go back towards Jolteon, which made a successful hit, making Jolteon surrounded by yellow spark, making him unable to move.

"What the hell just happened? I only know one person who can contradict the effects of Thunder Wave… But he is training to battle Cynthia. Does this Trainer know Flint?" Volkner asked himself, as Ambipom landed.

"Now, Focus Punch to finish him off!" Brenda commanded, pointing towards Jolteon.

"Am… Bi… Pa!" Ambipom said, as the hands at the end of his tails became surrounded by a light blue aura and dashed towards Jolteon. Ambipom then hit Jolteon twice, making him faint.

"Come back. Impressive, I must admit. But how did you made Thunder Wave go back to Jolteon?" Volkner asked, curious.

"The polarity of Thunder Punch while spinning has the same polarity as Thunder Wave, attracting it, but since Ambipom has to tails, the polarity is inverted, and repelled the Thunder Wave easily." Brendan explained.

"You're good, I must admit. Go, Ambipom!" Volkner said, sending in his female Ambipom.

"Ambipa!" Volkner's Ambipom said, dancing.

"Ambipa!" Brendan's Ambipom said, as he also began to dance.

"They seem to like each other a bit." Brendan said, as he noticed that both Ambipom's made a heart shape with their tails. Ambipoms usually make that to demonstrate that they're happy.

"Ambipom, use Shock Wave!" Volkner said, as his Ambipom released two bolts of blue electricity towards Brendan's Ambipom, making him back off.

"Ambipom, use Double Hit, followed by Mega Punch!" Brendan said, as Ambipom's tails began to glow pink.

"Ambi-pa!" Ambipom said, as he stroke Ambipom upwards twice with his tails.

"Attract!" Volkner said, as his Ambipom began to spin, but, suddenly, Brendan's Ambipom hit the ground with his tails, sending himself towards her. Then, his eyes and hands at the end of the tails began to glow metallic blue and hit Volkner's Ambipom with them, making her faint.

"Come back. Go, Electivire!" Volkner said, sending in his Electivire.

"Mega Kick!" Brendan said, as Ambipom dashed towards Electivire, and then jumped, kicking Electivire's face with his right foot, which was glowing metallic blue, just like his eyes, but then again, didn't do that much effect.

"Electivire, use Brick Break!" Volkner said, as Electivire raised his hand and Karate chopped Ambipom, sending him against the ground.

"Ambipom, use Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as Ambipom stood up again and dashed towards Electivire, with the hands at the end of his tails surrounded by light blue energy, with a light blue energy stream around them.

"Electivire, block it with Fire Punch!" Volkner commanded, as Electivire pulled his right fist back.

"Erectivire!" Electivire said, as his fist became surrounded by a red-orange flame.

"Am-bi-pa!" Ambipom said, as he punched Electivire's right fist. Then, Ambipom was caught on fire and fainted.

"Come back. You made a great job. Go, Gallade!" Brendan said, sending in Gallade into the battle.

"Thunder Punch!" Volkner said, as Electivire pulled his right fist back, which became surrounded by yellow electricity and dashed towards Gallade.

"Gallade, use Rock Smash!" Brendan said, as Gallade's forearm began to glow brownish-red and punched Electivire's Thunder Punch, and made a power draw.

"Now, with your other hand, use Ice Punch!" Volkner said, as Electivire pulled his other fist back, which became surrounded by light blue energy, with a light blue stream of energy spinning around it and punched Gallade, freezing him completely. "Thunder!"

"Erctivire!" Electivire roared, as his tails wrappead around the frozen Gallade and released a powerful thunder bolt from them, breaking the ice and making Gallade faint too.

"Come back. Come on out, Sceptile!" Brendan said, sending in his Sceptile. "Leaf Blade!"

"Scep-tile!" Sceptile said, as the leaves on his forearms glowed bright green and turned into double-pointed blades.

"Electivire, stop him with Fire Punch!" Volkner said, as Electivire pulled his right fist back, which became surrounded by fire, and tried to punch Sceptile, but Sceptile slashed him upwards at an amazing speed, making him flinch.

"Erec?" Electivire asked, as he saw Sceptile's body surrounded by a green aura.

"Frenzy Plant!" Brendan said, as giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and stroke Electivire multiple times, dealing heavy damage on him. Then, all the roots smashed Electivire, making him faint.

"Come back. Your turn, Luxray!" Volkner said, sending in his Luxray. "Fire Fang, quick!"

"Lux!" Luxray said, as he dashed towards Sceptile. Then, his mouth became covered by red-orange fire and bit Sceptile's neck, setting Sceptile on fire.

"Scep!" Sceptile said, suffering from the fire, and then fell against the ground, fainting.

"Come back. Come on out, Rotom!" Brendan said, sending in his Rotom.

"Ro…!" Rotom said, spinning a bit.

"Lux…" Luxray said, prepared to attack again.

"Form change!" Brendan said, shooting a green dice towards Rotom, which entered into its body. Then, Rotom became Mow Rotom. "Leaf Storm!"

"Ro! Ro! Ro! Rotom!" Rotom said, as it opened its mouth and released a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from his mouth.

"Luxray, use Fire Fang!" Volkner said, as Luxray's mouth became surrounded by a red-orange flame and dashed towards Rotom, passing through the eye of the cyclone, avoiding any damage made by Leaf Storm. Luxray then bit Rotom, creating a explosion and a cloud of gray smoke. Then, Rotom, in his original form, came out of the smoke, by the top, as Luxray came out of it from behind.

"Rotom, use Spectral Shock!" Brendan said, as the extension's of Rotom's aura touched under it. Then, they touched above it, and then under again, releasing a blue clear thunder bolt, which successfully hit Luxray, but didn't made that much effect.

"Luxray, use Crunch." Volkner said, as Luxray dashed towards Rotom, with an amazing speed, and then bit him, and crunched its body. Then, Rotom, fainted.

"Come back, Rotom. Come on out, Gardevoir!" Brendan said, sending in his last Pokémon available for the match.

"Ga…" Gardevoir said, as she entered the battlefield.~

"Luxray, use thunder!" Volkner said, as Luxray released a powerful thunderbolt from his body towards Gardevoir.

"Light Screen, quick!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir put her hands out in front of her and a yellow glass box appeared around her, protecting her from Thunder, although it almost broke it.

"Ga… Ga…" Gardevoir said, breathing heavily.

"Gardevoir, use Future Sight!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir raised her hands into the air and a light blue ball of energy with light blue sparks of electricity surrounding it appeared above them. Then, light blue light bolts were fired from the ball into the sky and disappeared.

"Lux?" Luxray asked, as a dark-cosmic portal opened right above him, surprising him a bit. Then, light blue lightning bolts were shot out of the portal, hitting Luxray with great power, dealing heavy damage on him.

"Luxray, use Ice Fang!" Volkner said, as Luxray prepared his attack, but the pain on his right hind leg made him fall, not able to move.

"Hypnosis, and then, Dream Eater!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir's eyes began to glow pinkish-purple and released a pink ring from her eyes, increasing in size as it approached Luxray. When Luxray was hit by the ring, he became surrounded by a pink outline and the fell asleep. Then, Gardevoir released a shadow-like version of herself and the shadow went through the sleeping Luxray, waking him up, giving him a strong headache, and even made him faint.

"We did it!" Brendan said, as Gardevoir approached him, smiling, proud of her self, since it was the first time she gave the victory to Brendan on a Gym Battle.

"Luxray, return." Volkner said, withdrawing his Luxrahy, while walking towards Brendan and Gardevoir. "...hehehe. Hahahah! ...That was the most fun I've had in a battle since...I don't know when! It's also made me excited to know you and your team will keep battling to greater heights! This is your eighth badge. You've earned this!" Volkner said, smilling, as he gave Brendan the Beacon Badge.

"thank you very much." Brendan said, as he vowed before Volkner, along with Gardevoir.

At the Poké League:

"Here we are guys: the Sinnoh Poké League." Brendan said, to Raichu and Ambipom, who were on his shoulders, and also to Tyrogue, who was walking next to him.

**Will the gang reunite? Is Brendan going to encounter his rival, Flare? Will Lion and Jane participate in the Grand Festival? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	31. Chapter 31

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 31 – Reuniting, making Progress, and lots of Passion:

**Today is the day many expect.**

At the Poké League, AKA the Lily of the Valley Island:

"Here we are guys: the Sinnoh Poké League." Brendan said, to Raichu and Ambipom, who were on his shoulders, and also to Tyrogue, who was walking next to him.

"Ambi! Ambi!" Ambipom said, celebrating, as he jumped off Brendan's shoulder and began to dance a bit.

In the lobby:

"We have to go register." Brendan said, as Tyrogue, Ambipom and Raichu followed him. Brendan reached a Nurse Joy and handed her the badge case, along with a drive from his Poké Dicer, which is about the same as a PokéDex.

About two minutes later:

"Look! It's Lion." Brendan said, as he found, in the middle of the crowed, his friend, who had Riolu on his shoulder, and Metang and Gardevoir next to him.

"Hello Brendan, nice to see you again." Lion said, as the Pokémons greeted each other.

"How many Ribbons do you have?" Brendan asked, curious.

"Already have five." Lion answered, as he showed his Ribbon case.

"What's up, dudes?" Sunny asked, as he entered the lobby, followed by Aggron.

"Hello, Sunny." Brendan and Lion said in unison.

"Now that I notice, where are Cheryl, Marley and Riley?" Brendan asked, noticing that neither one of them was in the lobby.

"They went up ahead." Lion answered.

"Idem." Sunny added.

"Look who's coming." Lion said, as he pointed towards the entrance. Then, Jane and Luna entered into the lobby.

"Hello guys!" Jane said, happy for seeing them again.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked, also happy for seeing the rest of the gang.

"We just registered for the League." Brendan answered, as Jane looked towards the line for the registrations and saw a familiar silhouette.

"Isn't that… Flare?" Jane asked, as Flare ended the registration and went towards the exit, followed by a Machamp, an Arcanine and an Ampharos.

"Growlithe, Machoke and Flaaffy evolved? Wow…." Brendan said, amazed by the fact that Flare's team was quite powerful.

"Now that I think of, wasn't there a bet between you two?" Sunny asked, reminding everyone about the bet.

Outside:

"Ready, Jane?" Luna asked, as she and Jane picked up their respective Poké Balls.

"At the count of three… One…" Jane said, in a confident tone of voice.

"Two…" Jane said, conitinuing the countdown.

"Three!" Brendan, Sunny and Lion said, giving the final number.

"Go!" Luna and Jane said, sending in their Pokémons.

Luna's Pokémons: Electivire, Magmortar, Gastrodon (West Sea/ Pink), Roserade, Mismagius, Hounchkrow, Bastiodon, Vespiqueen, Clefable and Lickilicky. (Total of 10 points)

Jane's Pokémons: Prinplup, Grotle, Monferno, Chatot, three different Wormadams (only one point), Drifblim, Drapion, Garchomp, Glicor, Mamoswine and Togekiss. (Total of 11).

"Seems that I won." Jane said, celebrating a bit in her mind.

"Good for you." Luna said, as she began to blush slightly. "What was the consequence again?" Luna asked, hoping for Jane to forget it.

"It was… *whisper, whisper, whisper*" Jane said, whispering on Luna's ear, making her blush madly.

"Do I really have to?" Luna asked, as Jane nodded. "*Sight…* Anyway… Sunny, can you come here for a moment?"

"Sure… What's the matter?" Sunny asked, as he approached Luna, not knowing what he had to do with the bet.

"I need to give you something…" Luna said, blushing madly, looking towards her feet. She then looked towards Sunny's face and put her hands around his shoulders and quickly kissed him on the lips, making him blush too. Sunny was astonished and surprised, not knowing what to do next.

"Wh-what…" Sunny said, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah…" Luna said, looking towards the ground again, blushing even more.

"Well, lovebirds, we have to go." Lion said, making Sunny and Luna snap out of their blush.

At the transference room:

"Professor Elm, I would like for you to send me these Pokémons." Brendan said, as he sent a list of Pokémons to Professor Elm.

"Right away. Let's just hope your mother isn't using them to make tasks." Professor Elm said, making everyone laugh.

"Just send them, already…" Brendan said, imagining what his mother could be obligating his Pokémons to do, like wash dishes, or tidying up the house.

"Here you go." Professor Elm said, as he sent the Poké Dices through the Transporter.

The thing was, that the machine had some sort of breakdown and the machine exploded in the process of transporting, making the Poké Dices fly away.

Outside:

"It was a miracle that neither one of us is hurt." Brendan said to the rest of the gang, in the middle of the search.

"Hey, uh, Luna… are you hurt…?" Sunny asked, blushing a bit.

"No… Thanks for asking…" Luna said, blushing too.

"Found them!" Jane said, pointing towards a bush, where the dices were hidden in. A total of thirteen dices.

"Thanks Jane." Brendan said, as he picked up the dices.

"What are the Pokémons you asked for?" Luna asked, curious about the team Brendan requested.

"Well, you'll see in some seconds." Brendan said, throwing his dices towards the air, but nothing happened. "What the-? Don't tell me…" Brendan said, as he put his dices in the Poké Dicer and pressed some buttons. "The dices are empty!"

"What?" Lion, Jane, Luna and Sunny asked, quite astonished.

"It must have been from the impact. My Pokémons are all around the area." Brendan said, as they started a different search.

About five minutes later:

"Anyone?" Brendan asked, trying to call for his Pokémons.

"Look! That Azumarill in the fountain!" Lion said, as he spotted an azumarill relaxing in the fountain near them.

"Azu? Azu! Azumarill-zu!" Azumarill said, as she saw her Trainer and dashed towards Brendan.

"Whaaaaa!" Brendan said, as Azumarill, a Pokémon with almost 63 pounds (28.5 Kg) jumped against his chest, making him fall.

"Azu-Azu!" Azumarill said, happy for seeing her Trainer.

"Calm down." Brendaan said, as he stood up.

"Aero!"

"Did someone hear that?" Jane asked, as she heard a strange sound. Then, a flying shadow dashed towards Brendan at great speed.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Brendan said, as Aerodactyl bit his head, happy for seeing him. "My head isn't a berry!"

"Aerodactyl! Aero!" Aerodactyl said, as he stopped crunching Brendan's head and landed on the ground.

"He thinks that my head is a berry, because of my hairstyle." Brendan said, making everyone laugh.

"*Sniff*… *Sniff-Sniff* Ok, what is that smell?" Lion asked, noticing an unpleasant fragrance in the air.

"Watch out!" Sunny said, as he saw a shadow approaching him and Brendan. Then, they were slammed by something.

"Muk! Muk! Muk…" Muk said, smiling, while looking towards Brendan and Sunny.

"Seems that your Muk remembers me." Sunny said, as a sweatdrop fomed in both Brendan's and Sunny's head.

"Muk, can you get off us? Your stench isn't letting me breathe." Brendan said, as Muk got off them.

"Well, we already found three. Ten more to go." Luna said, as they continued the search.

In the lobby:

"_Why do I have the feeling that people are looking at me?"_ Sunny asked himself inside his mind, as everyone was observing him and a Mr. Mime following him, and imitating every single move Sunny made.

"What the-?" Sunny asked himself, as he began to shook his head, kick the air and a lot of strange actions. He then turned around and saw Mr. Mime imitating him.

"Mime-mime, Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime said, with his eyes closed, making a silly smile, with a sweat drop on his head and touching his index fingers one another, as Sunny glared at him.

In the kitchen:

"Snorlax, stop eating, please." Jane said, asking Brendan's Snorlax to stop eating the berries.

"Snor… Lax…" Snorlax said, as he continued to eat the food, ignoring Jane.

"I'm sorry for this." Jane said to the cookers, since Snorlax was eating the food they were going to cook to the Trainers.

Outside, near the forest:

"Hmm… Sudowoodo, you can't mischief me." Lion said, talking to a tree. Then, the tree began to move, revealing to be a Sudowoodo.

"Sudo-Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo said, scratching the back of her head.

Near a lake:

"Come here, Cloyster." Luna said, calling a Cloyster who was in the middle of a little lake.

"Cloys-Cloys- Cloys!" Cloyster said, laughing.

"Don't make me go there." Luna said, glaring at him, but he didn't answer. Then, Lun'as eyes became red, and a Volcano background appeared.

The next scene is against Poké Green Peace rights, so it's censored.

"Calm down, girl!" Brendan said, ridding a Camrupt, followed by Aerodactyl, Azumaril and Muk. "Azumarill, quick, Water Gun~!" Brendan said, becoming dizzy from the jumping. Then, Azumaril released a spiral of water from her mouth, making Camerupt's face wet, making her stop running.

After reuniting:

"Got Camerupt." Brendan said, walking towards the rest of the gang.

"Ruuuupt!" Camerupt said, roaring.

"Got Mr. Mime." Sunny said, next to Mr. Mime.

"Mi, Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime said, imitating Sunny again.

"Cloyster. Beat up, but still." Luna said, followed by Cloyster, who was severly damaged (the Cloyster, that is).

"I found Sudowoodo." Lion said, as everyone started to look around.

"Where?" Sunny asked, not seeing Sudowoodo.

"Right here." Lion said, as a tree near him started to move, revealing to be Sudowoodo.

"Good way of escaping Mom's tasks." Brendan said, as everyone started laughing.

"Help!" Jane said, screaming form far away, as she and all her Pokémons she had at the moment carried Snorlax, but they were almost breaking apart, since Snorlax weights about 1014 pounds (460 Kg).

"What the hell?" Brendan asked, amazed by what he saw.

After a bit of helping and withdrawing:

"Anybody there!" Brendan said, trying to call for his Pokémons.

"Ouch… What was that?" Zach, Brendan's friend, asked, holding his head.

"Hello Zach. What's with your head?" Brendan asked, noticing that he was holding his head, in pain.

"You see, I was walking around, as suddenly, something jumped over me, but hit me in the process. It hurts like hell." Zach said, feeling a lot of pain, showing the injury he had.

"Wait a minute… I know who made that injury!" Brendan said, as he ran towards the forest, followed by the rest of the gang, except for Zach. "Hey! It's me, Tau… Ouch!" Brendan said, as suddenly, his Tauros jumped against him, happy for seeing him again.

"Muuuuu!" Tauros said, licking Brendan's cheek.

"Well, we already found ten. Three more to go." Jane said, crossing some names on the list.

"What's that?" Sunny asked, as something similar to a pink sphere spinning towards the gang.

"Duck!" Brendan said, as he jumped over Jane, protecting her. Sunny made the same to Luna and Lion simply threw himself against the ground. Then, the sphere glowed white and exploded violently. Then, a Forretress fell from the center of the explosion, full with dark dust.

"Forre…" Forretress said, almost fainting.

"Forretress, don't use Explosion anytime you want." Brendan said, scolding Forretress a bit.

"Hey, guys, is someone feeling the ground shaking?" Jane asked, as she felt the ground of the area shake furiously.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Steelix said, as he came out of the ground, scaring everyone off.

"Steelix, Forretress, Tauros, return." Brendan said, withdrawing his Pokémons.

"Just one more to go." Sunny said, taking out some dirt from his clothes from when Steelix came out of the ground.

"Tyra!" Tyranitar said, as he approached Brendan.

"Tyranitar! Good to see you, buddy!" Brendan said, as they hugged.

"Wait, if you requested Tyranitar, why didn't you requested the rest of the main team?" Jane asked, confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Besides Tyranitar, I put the rest of the main team in diverse places so they could train." Brendan explained, astonishing them a bit.

"Where?" Lion asked, curious.

"For starters, I left Manectric at Glitter Lighthouse, powering it, so he could improve his Electric-attacks (flash of Manectric powering up the lighthouse, with an Ampharos looking at him). Lucario is teaching and training at the Fighting Dojo, in Saffron City (flash of Lucario using Aura Sphere against multiple Fighting-Type Pokémons, mainly Machamps, Hitmonlees and Hitmonchans). Metagross is in a place called Metagross Mountain, fighting against multiple Metagrosses, training his Meteor Mash and Psychic attacks mainly, under the supervision of Steven (flash of shiny Metagross using Meteor Mash against a Metagross which was three times bigger than itself). Flygon and Salamence are both in Sky Pillar, trying to defeat Rayquaza, under the supervision of Lance (flash of Flygon using Ice Beam and Salamence using Dragon Pulse, both against Rayquaza, as Lance watched it from a distance). Tyranitar… He liked the atmosphere at home, so I decided to let him stay at the lab." Brendan explained, surprising the group about the places he decided to put his Pokémons training.

Later:

"Here you go, Brendan." A man in a Karate suit said, as Brendan received a azure dice through the transporter.

"Thank you, sensei. Is Lucario improving in battle?" Brendan asked, as Lucario came out of the dice.

"He sure is. He defeats about twenty Pokémons, of the highest ranks in terms of power, defense and speed. See you next time." The sensei said, turning the communicator off.

"Next… Hello, Jasmine?" Brendan asked, calling the Gym Leader of the Johto Region.

"Good afternoon Brendan. Anything new?" Jasmine asked, not aware of Brendan's motive of calling.

"I need you to go to the Lighthouse and send me my Manectric, if it isn't a bother." Brendan requested, as Jasmine nodded. Five minutes later, Brendan received a yellow dice through the transporter and Manectric casme out of it. "Thank you, Jasmine."

"You're welcome." Jasmine said, as she turned off the phone.

"Good to see you again, guys." Brendan said, happy for seeing Lucario and Manectric.

"Ru!" Lucario said, happy for seeing his trainer.

"Mane! Mane!" Menctric said, also happy for seeing him.

"Well, now I just have to make some more calls… Hey Steven, can you send me Metagross?"

"About some seconds from now, yes. Your Metagross is sharpening his claws a bit." Steven said, as Brendan received a grey dice through the transporter.

"Thank you... Now, I just need to call… Lance, can you send me Flygon and Salamence? I need them."

"Sure. Here you go. I'm certain that they'll be of good usage in the League." Lance said, as Brendan received two more dices. Then, after switching the communicator off, Metagross, Flygon and Salamence came out of their way dices and hugged Brendan, happy for seeing him.

"Fly!"

"Sala!"

"Meta!"

"Good to see you guys too." Brendan said, as his main team hugged him, all at once.

"Brendan, if you want to, I can teach your Pokémons some moves." Luna said, making the Pokémons excited to become more powerful.

"Sure. Just give me a list of new moves for each tomorrow. You can keep them until tomorrow." Brendan said, as he withdrew his Pokémons and handed the dices to Luna. "Meanwhile, let's say hello to the Pokémons of the rest of the gang." Brendan said, as both of them went outside, and saw a huge group of different Pokémons, training, and meeting each other.

Flashes:

Lion's Slaking using Focus Punch against a huge rock, surprising Luna and Mr. Mime, who was imitating her.

Sunny's Charizard and Jane's Crobat ready to battle Luna's Dragonite and Lion's Skarmory, but Chimecho tried to stop the battle.

Lion's Hariyama, Jane's Dragonite and Brendan's Steelix making a race, followed by Luna's Banette, making some pranks on them.

Brendan's Ambipom and Jane's Spinda dancing around, as Jane's Blissey and Sunny's Dusknoir applauded.

Sunny's Infernape, Typhlosion and Blaziken making a burning contest, making Jane's Bayleef and Lion's Absol run away from them, worried about becoming the next targets.

Lion's Donphan and Jane's Magcargo using Rollout against each other, and colliding against Brendan's Sudowoodo by mistake, since they didn't exactly see him.

Jane's Kingler, Milotic, Seaking, Marshtomp and Wartortle relaxing in the lake, along with Sunny's Relicanth, Floatzel, Dewgong and Huntail, plus Brendan's Cloyster and Floatzel, Lion's Kingdra and Luna's Gyarados and Gorebyss.

Sunny's Yanmega getting into a fight with Lion's Weaville, as Lion's Porygon-Z and Heracross and Jane's Hypno, Drifblim and Chatot trying to stop them.

Lion's Spiritomb and Jane's Froslass making target practice against Luna's Claydol and Lunatone and Sunny's Solrock, forming a sweatdrop on Jane's Garchomp, Drapion and Rhyperior on their heads, and the same to Lion's Gardevoir and Brendan's Gardevoir and Gallade.

Jane's Togekiss and Gliscor, Lion's Xatu and Luna's Hounchkrow making an aerial race.

Lion's Toterra, Abomasnow and Luxray resting, along with Jane's three Wormadams and Mamoswine, plus Sunny's Shuckle and Golem.

Sunny's Stantler and Brendan's Tauros not getting so along, defying each other.

There are a lot more, but it would make this bigger and bigger, and let's just say that this is already too much. Moving on!

At night:

"I can't sleep… Maybe some midnight training will help me. Come on guys." Brendan said, no capable of sleeping. Then, he woke his Tyrogue, Raichu and Ambipom for the training.

"Ambi?" Ambipom asked to Raichu and Tyrogue, who were still trying to wake up.

In Jane's room:

"*Sight*… Maybe some training will help me to get into sleep. Come on Wartortle. Bayleef, Marshtomp, you too." Jane said, waking up the Pokémons she chose to train with.

"War…?" Wartortle asked, as he and the other two woke up and followed Jane.

Outside:

"Let's go guys- Jane? What are you doing here?" Brendan asked, as he spotted Jane, not so far from him.

"I couldn't get into sleep, so I thought a nocturnal training should be the thing I needed to fall asleep." Jane answered, with a soft smile.

"Funny. It happened the exact same thing to me." Brendan confessed, making Jane giggle a bit.

"How about a walk? Instead of tiring ourselves, we could simply let the night do it." Jane suggested, hoping that Brendan would like the idea.

"Cool idea. We can know each other even better." Brendan answered, making Jane blush a bit.

"Sure…" Jane answered, as they started to walk through the forest. After a five minute walk, they sat down on a low hill, perfect to sit down, relax and see the full moon.

"This seems perfect…" Brendan said, as he and Jane sat down on the grass, watching the moon. Then, Jane picked a notebook and started to right down some names with a mechanical pencil. Tyrogue, Wartortle and the others were not so far away, and decided to observe their trainers.

"What are you writing down?" Brendan asked, curious.

"Tittles." Jane answered, not so clear.

"Tittles for what, exactly?" Brendan asked, even more curious.

"For the members of the gang. Storm, the Angel of Darkness; Zach, the Twilights Embrace; Sunny, the Morning Light; Luna, the Midnight Shine; Destiny, the Battle Mistress; Spada, the Prodigical Explorer; and Lion, the Aura Gentleman." Jane said, telling Brendan the tittles she imagined for her friends.

"What about me? I see my name over there." Brendan said, as he spotted his name on the notebook.

"If you don't like it, say it. Brendan, the Righteous Strike." Jane said, hoping for Brendan to like it.

"I love it." Brendan answered, making Jane blush and smile with pure happiness.

"Thank you… it means a lot for me…" Jane said, very happy.

"What about your tittle?" Brendan asked, not founding her name in the list.

"I haven't found one yet… I don't know how to describe myself." Jane said, still thinking about a tittle for herself-.

"How about… Jane, the Aria of Caring?" Brendan asked, making Jane snap.

"Aria? But, I'm not exactly the best singer out there…" Jane said, looking away.

"You kidding? Remember that Karaoke night during the Battle Frontier Saga? Your singing was the most beautiful thing I've heard." Brendan said, making Jane open widely her eyes and blush. Then, when he realized what he said, he also started to blush.

"You really… You really thought so?" Jane asked, blushing madly.

"Yes…" Brendan answered, trying to look away from Jane's face, but not capable of it.

"Thank you… Brendan… I have something to say to you…" Jane said, smiling, as she approached Brendan a bit more.

"Me… Me too…" Brendan said, as he also approached Jane a bit. Then, their hands touched each other by accident, but instead of letting go, both of them just tightened them up, by reaction.

"I… I… I love you Brendan." Jane said, blushing madly, hoping for a good reply.

"I love you too Jane." Brendan said, blushing madly too. Jane looked directly on his face and made a smile from pure love and happiness. Then, Brendan and Jane pressed their lips against each other and kissed. The kiss followed for two more minutes.

"Ty?" Tyrogue asked, not really understanding a thing.

"Marsh?" Marshtomp asked, also not comprehending the situation.

"Rai?" Raichu asked, joining the group question.

"Bay… Bayleef." Bayleef said, enjoying her Trainer kiss.

"War." Wartortle said, thinking that it was cool for his Trainer hooking up.

"Ambi! Ambipa!" Ambipom said, making a heart shape with his tails.

Then, Brendan and Jane lay down on the grass, appreciating the kiss under the moonlight.

**Who was expecting this for a long time? Will Sunny and Luna admit their feelings in a clear way? How was the search (oh, I know you were more astonished by the final)? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	32. Chapter 32

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 32 – First Round, here we go!:

**The Poké League starts officially now.**

At the Poké League, AKA the Lily of the Valley Island:

"Hey, has anyone seen Brendan or Jane?" Sunny asked, noticing that his friends were missing.

"Now that I think of, Tyrogue, Raichu and Ambipom are also missing." Luna said, noticing that Brendan's Pokémons were also missing.

"Let's search for them." Lion suggested, as Luna and Sunny nodded and they started the search for their friends.

About ten minutes later:

"Where are they… Hey! Anyone there?" Sunny asked, tired of searching.

"Bay? Bayleef-Bay!" Bayleef said, as she woke up and used her Vine Whip to make a sign for Sunny to be quiet.

"War!" Wartortle said, as he put his mouth in front of his mouth, telling the group to be quiet.

"Ambi!" Ambipom said, agreeing with both Bayleef and Wartortle.

"Why? What's the matter?" Luna asked, as the Pokémons entered into the forest. The only thing to do was following them. After a five minute walk, they found a small hill, with Tyrogue, Marshtomp and Raichu sleeping like babies. A little bit further, the newest couple was sleeping too, next to each other, facing towards each other, touching their foreheads.

"*Yawn…* That's what I call a good night of sleep." Brendan said, as he woke up.

"*Soft Yawn* Hmmmmm… Good morning, Brendan." Jane said, waking up too.

"Last night was amazing…" Brendan said, making both of them blush. Then, both stood up, stretching their bodies so they could fully wake up.

"Today the League starts. This is for good luck." Jane said, as she kissed Brendan in the lips, but only took two seconds to separate each other.

"Seems we have a couple in our group." Luna said, astonishing Brendan and Jane a little bit.

"Luna! How long have you been here?" Jane asked, blushing madly from embarrassment, just like Brendan.

"Long enough to discover that our group of friends has a couple in it." Sunny answered, making Luna laugh a bit.

"You must mean two couples. What about you two?" Brendan asked, touching an interesting topic of conversation.

"WHAAAAAAA…?" Sunny and Luna asked, in unison.

"You kissed yesterday. Doesn't it mean that…?" Brendan asked, not finishing the sentence.

"Well…" Sunny said, blushing, looking towards the ground, while scratching the back of his head.

"You see… Um…" Luna said, blushing too, looking towards the sky.

"Forget it for now. The League and the Grand Festival start today." Lion said, informing the gang that they should get prepared for the big day.

"I forgot to prepare my costume!" Jane said, remembering that she had forgotten to prepare her costume for the Grand Festival.

"Don't worry. The League's rounds are during the day and the Grand Festival is during night, so you can prepare the costume between them." Lion informed, relieving Jane.

At the Pokémon League:

"Trainers, if I can get your attention." Cynthia said, calling the attention of all the 2048 Trainers (including the gang) who were going to participate. "The Poké League of Sinnoh will occur in the following way: today, the first round of battles will be a one-on-one battle. The three next days will be rounds of double battles, while the next three will be singles three-on-three matches. The last five days will be six-on-six battles. This electronic board will randomly match Trainers for today's matches." Cynthia explained, as they electronic board she was standing in front of started to shuffle multiple numbers. Then everyone already had the matches decided.

With Brendan:

"This match will be between Jake and Brendan. Reveal your Pokémons!" the referee said, talking to Brendan and a "bird keeper" Trainer.

"Come on out, Tyrogue!" Brendan said, sending in Tyrogue.

"Fly to the sky, Jumpluff!" Jake said, sending in his Jumpluff.

"Begin!"

"Tyrogue, use Secret Power!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue's body began to slightly glow gold and dashed towards Jumpluff.

"Cotton Spore!" Jake said, as Jumpluff spun around, releasing multiple small cotton balls from the cotton spheres on her hands and head. The spores made Tyrogue sneeze, and stopped the attack.

"Ty… ty… Tyrogue!" Tyrogue sneezed.

"Now, Bullet Seed!" Jake commanded, taking the chance to attack Tyrogue.

"Jum… Pluff-Pluff-Pluff-Pluff-Pluff!" Jumpluff said, as the cotton spheres began to glow gold and fired multiple gold-glowing seeds from the cotton spheres and the mouth.

"Hitmontop, Rapid Spin!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue evolved into Hitmontop and made a headstand. Then, Hitmontop began to spin at an amazing speed, making the seeds spin around Hitmontop. "Send them back with Iron Tail."´

"Hit… Mon… Top!" Hitmontop said, as he stopped spinning and stood up. Then, his tail began to glow silver and turned into iron. Then, he swung it, sending the seeds towards Jumpluff again.

"Jump?" Jumpluff asked, dodging the seeds easily.

"Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop devolved and evolved again into Hitmonlee.

"Hitmon… Lee!" Hitmonlee said, as his right foot became surrounded by a red-orange flame and jumped towards Jumpluff, who was distracted. He then kicked Jumpluff with immense power. Jumpluff was sent against the ground and then fainted.

"Jumpluff can't battle anymore. Tyrogue won the match!"

With Sunny:

"This match will be between Sunny and Ray. Reveal your Pokémons!" the referee said, talking to Sunny and a "blonde guitarist" Trainer.

"Your turn, man… Electrode!" Ray said, sending in his Electrode.

"Electrode? Go, Shuckle!" Sunny said, sending in his Shuckle.

"Begin!"

"Shuckle, don't let me down." Sunny said, as Shuckle nodded.

"Electrode, Rollout, dude!" Ray said, as Electrode rolled towards Shuckle at great speed.

"Gyro Ball!" Sunny commanded, to counter the attack.

"Shu! Shuuuuuuckle!" Shuckle said, as she pulled her head into her shell and her arms and legs glowed light blue. She then spun her body rapidly floated into the air. Both Pokémons collided against each other and both were sent back.

"Electrode, dude, finish him with a Thunder." Ray said, as Electrode released a powerful blue thunderbolt from its body.

"Withdraw, quick!" Sunny said, as Shuckle pulled her head and members into her shell, protecting her from any strong damage. Her head and members then came out of the shell again. "Power Trick!" Sunny said, as Shuckle's body glowed multicolored. "Now use Earthquake, Shuckle!"

"Shuckle!" Shuckle roared, as she pulled her head and members into the shell again and the shell began to glow crimson red. The shell then bounced from the ground and created a powerful earthquake when it landed. The Earthquake attack was so powerful that Electrode fainted instantly.

"Electrode can't battle anymore. Shuckle won the match!"

With Jane:

"This match will be between Jane and Candace. Reveal your Pokémons!" the referee said, talking to Jane and a "stylish girl" Trainer.

"The stadium is for you, Alakazam!" Candace said, sending in her Alakazam.

"Help me here, Drapion!" Jane said, sending in her Drapion, coming from a Safari Ball.

"Begin!"

"Alakazam, use Focus Punch!" Candace said, as Alakazam's right fist became surrounded by a light blue aura and dashed towards Drapion. Then, he punched Drapion, making him move about two feet.

"Drapion, use Toxic Spikes!" Jane said, as Drapion opened his mouth and a dark purple orb formed inside it. He then fired the ball into the air, which spiraled and released four small streams of purple smoke from the top of the ball. The orb then exploded, forming into multiple smaller orbs which fell and sunk into the battlefield. The smaller orbs left trails of purple smoke behind them as they fell. Alakazam's body then became surrounded by purple static and purple waves and indigo bubbles rose from the ground over Alakazam's body, damaging him. "Now, Pin Missile!" Jane said, as Drapion's claws glowed white and brought them back above his head, and a thin white line connected the two claws. He then thrust his claws forward and released multiple glowing white streams of pins from them against Alakazam, making him faint.

With Lion:

"This match will be between Lion and Michael. Reveal your Pokémons!" the referee said, talking to Lion and a "sailor" Trainer.

"Let's go, Ludicolo!" Michael said, sending in his Ludicolo.

"Present yourself, Skarmory!" Lion said, sending in his Skarmory.

"Begin!"

"Ludicolo, use Surf!" Michael said, as Ludicolo created a huge wave and rode on it.

"Skarmory, use Air Slash!" Lion said, as Skarmory's wings glowed light blue and flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from his wings against the wave, making Ludicolo fall against the ground. "Now, Sky Attack, if you please." Lion said, as Skarmory's body became surrounded by a white aura and flew against Ludicolo, easily knocking him out.

"Ludicolo can't battle anymore. Skarmory won the match!"

With Luna:

"This match will be between Luna and Peter. Reveal your Pokémons!" the referee said, talking to Luna and a "psychic" Trainer.

"Gengar…" Peter said, sending in his Gengar.

"Let's go, Magmortar!" Luna said, sending in her Magmortar.

"Begin!"

"Gengar… Night Shade!" Peter said, as Gengar fired a dark crimson beam, outlined in blue from her eyes against Magmortar.

"Fire Blast!" Luna commanded.

"Mag… MORTAR!" Magmortar said, as Magmortar raised his right arm and his hand disappeared into his arm cannon. A ball of red-orange fire then appeared in front of the cannon and Magmortar fired it against the Night Shade attack, exploding on contact.

"Now, Flame Charge!" Luna said, as Magmortar's body becames surrounded in an orb of red-yellow flames and it jumped towards Gengar, flying through the air and slamming against her. Gengar was then knocked out.

"Gengar can no longer battle. Magmortar won the match!"

During the afternoon, after the Poké League's first rounds:

"Ok, Wartortle and Bayleef, you have to do as I say, ok?" Jane asked, as Wartortle and Bayleef nodded. "I'm ready! Let's do this." Jane said, after dressing her costume for the Grand Festival.

In the hall of Jane's dressing room:

"Lion, you don't dress up?" Luna asked, curious.

"No. I like this cloak and it seems that the jury also likes it, for what I've seen.

"How am I?" Jane asked, as she came out of the dressing room, asking for the opinion of her clothes: a cowgirl hat, a cow spot patterned tight top, tight short jeans, a cowgirl jacket and boots.

"Brendan seems to have already answered that." Sunny said, pointing towards Brendan, who was drooling, with his eyes replaced by pink hearts (anime style), staring at Jane.

**Who's going to win the League? Who's going to win the Grand Festival? Will Sunny and Luna admit feeling to each other? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	33. Chapter 33

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 33 – Stage Performance:

**The Grand Festival starts officially now.**

In the waiting hall:

"I'm kinda nervous…" Jane said, in her cowgirl outfit, nervous about her admission performance.

"Don't worry. You're a very good coordinator, and you're beautiful." Brendan said, complementing Jane, making both of them blush.

"Thanks…" Jane said, smiling.

About ten minutes later:

"Let's see if I can make it." Jane said, looking towards two Poké Balls within Ball Capsules.

"Wait, Jane." Brendan said, stopping her for a second before entering the stage. "Good luck." Brendan said, making Jane blush and smile.

"Welcome our hundredth eighth coordinator: Jane, from Cherrygroove City!" the announcer said, as Jane entered the stage. "The Jury will be Keira, Jordan, Dexter, and, as special guests, Wallace and Fantina!" the announcer said, as the jury sat down on their chairs, prepared to evaluate the performance.

"Let's do this, Wartortle! Bayleef, come on out too!" Jane said, throwing her Poké Balls, revealing Wartortle, surrounded by Sakura Blossoms, and Bayleef, surrounded by rose petals.

"Bay-Bay!" Bayleef said, making a bow, showing her cuteness.

"War!" Wartortle said, showing his strong personality.

"Bayleef, start with Magical Leaf and Vine Whip!" Jane said, as Bayleef swung her head and multiple glowing light green leaves from it. Then, two dark green vines came from under the leaves around Bayleef's neck and used them to accelerate the spinning speed of the leaves, by making a quick movement in the center of the leaves.

"Bay! Bay!" Bayleef said, enjoying doing the performance.

"Wartortle, now you use Bubble and Rapid Spin!" Jane said, as Wartortle blew multiple clear bubbles from his mouth. The bubbles then floated around the stadium. Wartortle then pulled all his limbs into his shell and spun like a disk towards the center of the stage. The bubbles and the leaves then began to circle around Wartortle. "Ice Beam, go!"

"Wartortle!" Wartortle said, as multiple light blue beams came out of the holes of his shell, freezing the bubbles and leaves, but due to the speed and air current, they continued to spin.

"SolarBeam and Hydro Pump!" Jane said, as Bayleef dashed towards the center of the stage, right under Wartortle, and the leaf on her head began to glow gold, with the last few solar rays present at the time, and fired a golden beam towards Wartortle, while Wartortle fired powerful jets of water through the holes, making the leaves and bubbles disrupt into green-blue shinning dust. Wartortle was sent towards the air and then landed, ending their performance.

With Lion:

"Weavile, Luxray, present yourselves!" Lion said, sending in his Weavile and his Luxray, surrounded by lightning-like effects.

"Wea! Vile!" Weavile said, making the jury notice her powerful and noticeable presence.

"Lux…" Luxray growled, demonstrating his mighty spirit.

"Luxray, please start with Swift, followed by Weavile's Icy Wind." Lion said, as Luxray opened his mouth, which began to glow gold, and released multiple gold-colored stars from it, which began to circle around Weavile. Then, Weavile blew a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow in it against the stars from her mouth, freezing them. The stars then fell towards the ground, but when they were just some inches from the ground, Lion gave his next commands. "Metal Claw, Weavile, go! Luxray, quick and fast, Night Slash!"

"Wea!" Weaville said, as Weavile's claws flashed white for a moment, and then turned into iron.

"Lux!" Luxray said, as both of his claws glowed crimson and posed. Then, Laxray and Weavile suddenly disappeared and reappeared, right next to each other, and the stars suddenly exploded into a huge amount of golden dust, which rose into the air, making their pose magnificent and perfect.

With Cheryl:

"Wailord, Hariyama, come here, please." Cheryl said, sending in her Wailord and her Hariyama, surrounded by water drops-like effect.

"Hari!" Hariyama said, closing his fists tightly.

"Hariyama, Bulk Up and lift Wailord up." Cheryl commanded, as Hariyama's body became surrounded by an orange aura and flexed his body, causing his muscles to thicken for a few seconds. Then, the muscles returned to normal and steam came out from his body. Then, Hariyama lifted up Wailord, sending him towards the air and then caught her, right in the middle.

"Wai…." Wailord said, awaiting for a command.

"Use Water Spout." Cheryl said, as Wailord's body glowed light blue, and then fired a blast of water from her blowhole, creating a shining effect around the power demonstration of Hariyama.

With Marley:

"Arcanine… Electrode…" Marley said, sending in her Arcanine and Electrode, surrounded by a blazing ember effect and a lightning-like effect. "Thunder and Fire Blast..." Marley said, as Electrode released a powerful blue bolt of electricity from its body towards Arcanine, making his fur spiky and surrounded by a blue electrical aura.

"AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Arcanine roared, as Arcanine spitted flames from his mouth which took the shape of the kanji 大, surrounded by electrical power from the aura, resulting in an explosion, releasing multiple red embers, surrounded by blue static.

At the room, waiting for the results:

"I'm nervous." Jane said, sitting down on a bench, between Brendan and Luna, while Lion and Sunny were standing near them, waiting for the results.

"I'm sure you'll pass." Brendan said, encouraging Jane.

"The results are here! There were about five hundred Trainers. How many pass to the next phase?" Luna asked, curious.

"Only thirty two." Lion answered, astonishing Luna, a lot.

The electronic board showed the thirty two lucky coordinators, and in those, Lion, Jane, Cheryl and Marley passed. Jane hugged Brendan in an act of happiness.

**Who will pass to the next phase of the League? What about the Grand Festival? Will Sunny and Luna admit their feeling to each other (I know it's the same, but I didn't get the answer)? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	34. Chapter 34

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 34 – Double Battling:

**The next rounds of the League (yeah, I know, I'm very late, but studying for tests and exams, practicing drawing and doing exercise takes out a lot of time).**

At the stadium:

"Go, Sunny!" Luna said, in the middle of the audience, next to Lion, as Sunny entered the stadium, along with a man with dark hair, glasses, wearing a suit, holding a serving silver plate and a towel.

"The match will be a Double Battle. Heads or Tails?" the referee asked.

"Boy, you go first." The man said, giving permission to Sunny to say his choice.

"Heads." Sunny said, as the referee flipped the coin.

"The result is… Heads. Mr. Stinser, you're the first to reveal the Pokémons." The referee said, as both Sunny and Mr. Stinser went towards their respective positions.

"Please, Mrs. Sunflora and Mrs. Glameow, come in." Mr. Stinser said, as he took two Luxury Balls from the silver plate and sent in his Sunflora, with a red headband wrapped around her forehead, and a Glameow with a purple scale on her chest.

"Let's see… I have the perfect ones right here. Let's go, Stantler, Dewgong!" Sunny said, sending in his Dewgong and Stantler.

"Begin!"

"Dewgong, start with Ice Beam!" Sunny said, as Dewgong opened his mouth and a light blue ball formed in front of it.

"Dew… Gong!" Dewgong said, as he fired light blue beams from the ball towards Sunflora.

"Sunflora, please use Protect." Mr. Stinser said, as the petals on Sunfloara's neck began to glow gold and shine brightly.

"Sunflooooraaa…" Sunflora said, as a golden barrier appeared around her, protecting Sunflora and Glameow from Dewgong's attack.

"Stantler, use Zen Headbutt!" Sunny said, as Stantler's antlers became surrounded by a light blue reflective shield.

"Stan! Stantler!" Stantler roared, dashing towards Glameow.

"Glameow, use Iron Tail, if you please." Mr. Stinser said, as Glameow's tail began to glow white and turned into iron.

"Gla!" Glameow said, swinging her tail against Stantler's antlers. Then, Stantler and Glameow were sent backwards.

"Dewgong, Signal Beam!" Sunny said, as Stantler jumped backwards over Dewgong, giving him the chance to attack.

"Dewgong!" Dewgong roared, as Dewgong fired a rainbow colored beam from his mouth towards Sunflora.

"Light Screen, please." Mr. Stinser said, as Sunflora's eyes glowed yellow and a wall of hexagonal shapes appeared in front of her, protecting her from the Signal Beam. "Petal Dance, if you could."

"Sunflora!" Sunflora said, as Sunflora's petals released multiple glowing pink petals and then came together, forming into a horizontal tornado, and fired it towards Sunny's Pokémons.

"Stantler, use Giga Impact!" Sunny said, as Stantler's body became surrounded by an orange sphere of energy. Then, the orange color faded, turning purple, with orange streaks of energy which spiraled around the orb and Stantler dashed towards Sunflora. Then, Stantler tackled Funflora, but then, Sunflora tightly held the headband and managed not to faint. "What the-? Is that a Focus Slash?"

"Certainly. This item will prevent one-hit KO once in the entire battle. Unless, of course, that Sunflora uses Synthesis. If you please." Mr. Stinser said, as Sunflora's body began to glow gold, and recovered from the injuries.

"Stantler, use Zen Headbutt against Glameow!" Sunny said, as Stantler's antlers became surrounded by a light blue reflective shield and dashed towards Glameow.

"Glameow, please use Scratch." Mr. Stinser said, as Glameow's claws grew and dashed towards the upcoming Stantler.

"Dewgong, now, Ice Beam!" Sunny said, as Stantler jumped over Glameow, as Dewgong opened his mouth and a light blue ball formed in front of it and fired light blue beams from the ball towards Glameow, making her freeze. Then, Stantler tackled Sunflora with his antlers, making a direct hit.

"What?" Mr. Stinser asked, astonished by the events.

"Now, Take Down! Both of you!" Sunny said, as both Dewgong's and Stantler's bodies began to glow bright orange and tackled Glameow, breaking the ice and making her faint.

"Sunflora, use SolarBeam." Mr. Stinser said, as Sunflora's petals began to glow bright gold, preparing the attack.

"Dewgong, use Signal Beam! Stantler, use Zen Headbutt!" Sunny said, as Dewgong used Signal Beam against Sunflora, making her flinch and stop the attack. Then, Stantler used Zen Headbutt again, but this time, it made Sunflora faint.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, just like Glameow. The winner of the match is Sunny!" the referee said, giving the victory to Sunny.

After that:

"Hello guys, how was the match?" Brendan asked, as he and Jane (Jane's holding Brendan's Forretress in her arms) came out of a corridor from stadium B, approaching Lion, Luna, Sunny, Dewgong and Stantler.

"Dewgong a Stantler handled the battle perfectly." Sunny said, with his right hand on top of Dewgong's head, caressing him, while patting Stantler's back.

"Dew…!" Dewgong said, happy.

"Stant! Stan!" Stantler said, proud of himself.

"How was your battle against that boy Joe?" Sunny asked, curious.

"Let's just say that if someone uses a Swalot and a Pachirisu, Steelix and Forretress win it easily." Brendan said, as his Forretress jumped from Jane's arms to the ground, happy.

"Total immunity. Cool." Luna admitted.

"Well, let's see what are the other matches at the moment… at the main stadium we have Flare against a girl named Jessy. On the other hand, we have Bluhite battling a little boy called Tony." Lion said, looking towards two screens, which were showing the matches.

"Let's see both of them. We have to know the opponents moves, in case we battle them." Brendan suggested, as they sat down, watching the battle.

Flare's battle:

Status: Machamp and Meganium (both still capable of battling) vs. Shiftry and Starmie (Starmie already fainted and Shiftry is heavily damaged)

"Machamp, now, DynamicPunch!" Flare said, as Machamp dashed towards Shiftry, with his right upper fist surrounded by an orange aura.

"Shiftry, jump and Razor Wind, quick!" Jessy, a girl with fancy clothes and red long hair said, as her Shiftry jumped on Machamp's shoulder and jumped higher, ready to attack Meganium.

"Frenzy Plant! Immediately!" Flare said, aas Meganium became surrounded by a green aura.

"Mega…! Niiiiiiuuuuum!" Meganium yelled, as giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and stroke Shiftry, crushing her against the ground (female Shiftry).

"Shiftry can't battle anymore. The winner is Flare."

At the lobby:

"Seems that Flare won." Caelum said, as he approached the group.

"Look, it's Flare's cousin." Jane said, making the rest of the gang turn their heads.

"Hello, Caelum." Brendan said, as they shook hands.

"Hello again, Brendan. Seems you're studying Flare's moves." Caelum said, as he looked towards the screen.

"Not Flare in special, mainly because we are also watching Spada's match." Luna said, as they looked towards the next screen.

Status: Ninetales (shiny) and Leafeon (fainted) vs Parasect and Lickytung (fainted)

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" Bluhite said, as Ninetales released a bright blue flame from her mouth towards Parasect. Parasect was caught in fire and then was knocked out immediately.

Back to the lobby:

"That was killer…" Jane said, feeling sorry for Parasect.

"Don't worry…" Brendan said, putting his hand over hers.

The next couple of rounds in the next days (flashes):

Sunny vs Magician Mike

Golem and Kabutops vs Skuntank and Jynx

Result: Even with the intense Blizzard attack of Jynx, Golem and Kabutop's combined Rock Slide was enough to knock both of them out.

Sunny vs Fisher Jake

Huntail and Relicanth vs Politoed and Gyarados

Result: the intense water match was kind of long, but turns out that besides Rock and Fire, Sunyy dominates Water-type as well.

Jane vs Cool Trainer Jade

Drifblim and Kingler vs Beedrill and Onix

Result: Drifblim and Kingler's technique, the Bubble Gust, knocked out Onix and Beedrill in a second.

Jane vs Farmer King Kentucky

Rhyperior and Blissey vs Miltank and Tauros

Result: the restless Rhyperior, with the help of Blissey's Heal Pulse, managed to overcome Tauros Take Down and Miltank's Rollout with Hammer Arm and the newly learned Rock Wrecker.

Jane vs High Class Chick, Margarida

Magcargo and Drapion vs Weepinbell and Pinsir

Result: Magcargo's powerful Rollout combined with Flamethrower plus Drapion's Pin Missile, they sent Weepinbel and Pinsir to the other stadium.

Lion vs Beat Boxing Rapper DJ

Torterra and Weavile vs Altaria and Electrode

Result: distracted with the rap, DJ's Pokémons were easily beaten by a combination of Weavile's Blizzard and Torterra's Leaf Storm.

Lion vs Policewoman Debbie

Kangaskhan and Heracross vs Luxio and Arcanine

Result: After Debbie blushing and Brendan pointing down another name on the list, Heracross's Megahorn and Kangaskhan's Dizzy Punch confrontation against Luxio's Wild Charge and Arcanine's Flame Charge gave victory to Lion.

Lion vs Bikini Swimming Girl Joanne

Kingdra and Spiritomb vs Wailmer and Lanturn

Result: The powerful Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse, during Joanne's blush, made heavy damage to Wailmer and Lanturn. After snapping out of the blush, Joanne's Pokémons fainted.

Brendan vs "Nerd" Tony

Lucario and Mr. Mime vs Magneton and Grimer

Result: with Mr. Mime's protective tactics and Lucario's powerful Aura attacks were the best combination ever made.

Brendan vs Party Maniac girl LaDawn

Staraptor and Lopunny vs Carnivine and Munchlax

Result: Although not the best Pokémons, Staraptor and Loppuny powerful attacks, such as Brave Bird and Focus Blast knocked out Carnivine and Munchlax very quickly.

Luna vs Pyromaniac Vince

Magmortar and Claydol vs Combusken and Infernape

Result: fascinated about Magmortar, Vince easily lost focus on the battle and Claydol's powerful Earthquake easily knocked out the Fire-type Pokémons.

Luna vs Moe, the Shop Owner

Luvdisc and Bastiodon vs Hounddom and Houndour

Result: Luvdisc's Hydro Pump… I think that explains itself.

Luna vs Motorcyclist Cool Dude Pete

Clefable and Banette vs Shelgon and Glalie

Result: Tough battle, really tough, but in the end, Banette's scary look was handy.

Fast days, huh? Wait for the three-on-three battles.

Total Pokémon Drama Island – written by sunnyos (original creator of Sunny)

Pokémon Ultimate Legends: Storm's SideStory – written by Flying Armor (original creator of Zach/Storm, Bluhite and Destiny)

**Who will appear in the three-on-three rounds? What about the Grand Festival's round? Will Brendan and Flare encounter each other during the League? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	35. Chapter 35

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 35 – The Decision:

**The next rounds of the Grand Festival.**

At the stage:

"Let's applaud today's coordinators, Jane and the famous Hatsune Miku!" the announcer said, as Jane entered the stage in her cowgirl outfit and Miku entered through the other side in a big beautiful black dress.

"MIKU!" the entire public said, as Miku began to wave her hands, appreciating the audience.

"Don't hold back Jane!" Brendan said, applauding Jane, so she wouldn't feel "unwanted".

"Yeah, hang in there!" Luna said, supporting her friend.

"Thank you guys!" Jane said, appreciating the fact that her friends weren't applauding Miku, like the rest of the public.

"Tyrogue! Ty!" Brendan's Tyrogue said, supporting Jane, as well as Brendan's Ambipom and Raichu.

"Good to see you again." Miku said, approaching Jane.

"You remember me?" Jane asked, quite astonished from the fact that the w0orld-wide pop star remembers her.

"From Johto, when you and your friends helped me when I was being followed by millions of fans." Miku said, showing her appreciation from what Jane and the others did.

"Well, the jury is ready, so prepare for the battle!" the announcer said, quite enthusiastic, as Jane and Miku went towards different directions. "By the way, Miku, can you give some autographs for my daughters and nephews?" the announcer said, handing over a pen and some papers to Miku, making Miku make this face ^_^U.

"Not now, sorry. But after the match, I can… this is, if the fans don't follow me." Miku said, as the announcer backed off, until she reached the jury table, next to Dexter, Wallace, Keira, Fantina and Jordan.

"Then, let's begin! Show the Pokémons!" the announcer said, as Miku and Jane picked up the Poké Balls with the respective Pokémons for the match.

"Go, Delcatty! Clefable!" Miku said, sending in her two Pokémmons, both surrounded by a musical note effect.

"Let's go! Gliscor! Mamoswine! To the stage!" Jane said, throwing a Quick Ball and a Heavy Ball. The Quick Ball showed Gliscor in a yellow flash, surrounded by lightning like effects, while the Heavy Ball showed Mamoswine, surrounded by diamond shards-like effects.

"Maamoooooooo!" Mamoswine said, in a furious tone of voice.

"Gurai! Guraiscor!" Gliscor said, anxious to battle.

"I'm so excited!" Miku said, raising her arms, in a happy tone.

"Begin!"

"Mamoswine, use Ice Beam!" Jane said, as Mamoswine ignored her and lay down in the middle of the stage. "Not this again!"

"Seems that Mamoswine doesn't like his Trainer." Sunny said, joking, as Gliscor tried to wake up Mamoswine.

"Delcatty, use Charge Beam against Clefable!" Miku said, as Delcatty opened her mouth and an orb of yellow electricity formed in front of it. She then fired a massive beam of electricity from the orb against Clefable. "Now, Clefable, Shadow Ball!" Miku said, as Clefable put her hands together and formed a black and purple ball between them and the Charge Beam attack was absorbed into the ball. "Now, send it towards the air!" Miku said, as Clefable threw the combined attack towards the air, making the ball explode, releasing a dark-yellow flash, making Gliscor blind for some seconds.

**Dexter: Sure is a good tactic to make a distraction.**

**Keira: Sure is! And the light is beautiful! I'm amazed.**

**Fantina: **_**Je suis d'accord**_**! (Jane loses about a fifth of the bar)**

"Clefable, use Magical Leaf, and Delcatty, use Wild Charge, quick!" Miku said, as Clefable raised her hands above her head, brought them forward and released multiple glowing light green leaves from her hands. Delcatty then ran towards Gliscor and Mamoswine. Her body then became surrounded by yellow electricity, and dashed towards Gliscor and Mamoswine, with her body looking gold and white.

"Gliscor, don't worry about Delcatty, stay focused on the leaves and use Stone Edge!" Jane commanded, as Gliscor stopped worrying with Mamoswine and put himself in front of Mamoswine, with a malicious smile, ready to attack.

"Gurai… Scor!" Gliscor said, as his eyes began to glow white and two light blue rings appeared around his body. The rings then glowed white and transformed into white stones, which spun around Gliscor's body. The white glow then faded into gray rocks and then fired the stones against the Magical Leaf attack, nullifying it.

"Del?" Delcatty asked, in the middle of a dash which she couldn't stop.

"Gliscor, I have an idea! Jump when I say!" Jane said, as Gliscor nodded, waiting for the signal. "Now!"

"Gurai!" Gliscor said, as he jumped with the help of his tail, making Mamoswine the target of Delcatty's attack. Then, Delcatty collided against Mamoswine, and woke him up, even though it didn't hurt a bit. But even so, Mamoswine became angry and woke up, threatning Delcatty with his scary face expression.

"D-… D-… Delcatty?" Delcatty asked, trying to say that she was sorry, but Mamoswine didn't care about that.

"MAAAAMOOOOO!" Mamoswine roared, making Delcatty run towards Cleafable, hiding behind her, scared of Mamoswine.

"Gurai. Gurai." Gliscor said, while moving his claws, suggesting Mamoswine to calm down.

"MAMOOOO!" Mamoswine roared, as his tusks began to glow light blue, with a light blue stream of energy spinning around each one of them, releasing snowflakes from them. Then, Mamoswine dashed towards both Clefable and Delcatty (Icicle Crash).

"Mamoswine! You should wait for my command!" Jane said, quite upset for Mamoswine, since he never listened to her, not even once. Then, when Mamoswine reached Clefable and Delcatty, he raised his head, stabbing them with his tusks, sending both Pokémons towards the air.

**Dexter: I don't know what to say… The attack was perfect, but the Pokémon doesn't obey the Trainer.**

**Wallace: Even though it was a magnificent attack, the Pokémon and the Trainer aren't the best match to each other.**

**Jordan: They don't suit each other, that's the point. (Miku loses one third of the bar, as Jane loses one seventh of the bar)**

"Mamoswine!" Jane said, calling her Pokémon. Mamoswine then turned around, glaring at Jane, scaring her a bit, as Clefable and Delcatty landed.

"MAMOO!" Mamoswine roared, as he dashed towards Jane at great speed.

"Jane's in trouble!" Brendan said, noticing that Mamoswine was going to attack Jane.

"Mamoswine… please… please stop!" Jane said, asking delicately Mamoswine to stop, but he didn't even react.

"That Mamoswine is nuts!" luna said, scared of what could happen.

"Gurai!" Gliscor roared, as he put himself between Jane and Mamoswine.

"If this keeps up… We'll lose… Gliscor, use Guillotine…. *sniff*" Jane said, sad that she had to knock out her Mamoswine. Gliscor, after hesitating a bit, since Mamoswine was his partner for the match, opened his right claw, which began to glow light blue, and grabbed Mamoswine's left tusk, slamming him against the ground, making him faint.

"What the-?" Sunny asked, as Jane withdrew Mamoswine.

"Gliscor, it's just us now…" Jane said, clearing a tear from the corner of her right eye, as Gliscor nodded.

"Clefable, use Double Slap!" Miku said, as Clefable dashed towards Gliscor.

"Gliscor, use Sky Attack while spinning!" Jane said, as Gliscor's eyes began to glow yellowish-grey and flew into the air. Then, his body became surrounded by a greyish-blue aura and flew towards Clefable while spinning, making a direct hit, and also making her faint.

"Clefable!" miku said, withdrawing her fallen Pokémon, as she lost about one fourth of the bar.

"Nice and quick, Acrobatics!" Jane commanded, as they aura around Gliscor faded away, as he stopped spinning.

"Gurai!" Gliscor said, as he tackled Delcatty several times while gliding so fast that it seems that he leaves behind two afterimages of himself. After seven tackles, Delcatty fainted.

"Jane won the round and passes to the top 16!" the annpuncer said, as Gliscor hugged Jane, happy for winning.

At 10:15 PM:

"What should I do…?" Jane asked, sitting down at the hill where she and Brendan kissed for the first time, looking towards a Heavy Ball (Mamoswine's Special Poké Ball).

"I knew you should be around here." Luna said, approaching Jane.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Jane asked, surprised by seeing Luna.

"I noticed that you left the room, and I decided to follow you. I know I'm not exactly the person you shuld talk right now, but Brendan is training with Lucario and the others, and I decided not to bother him." Luna explained, as she also sat down. "Is that Mamoswine's Poké Ball?"

"Yeah… I think I should release him." Jane confessed as tears appeared in both her eyes.

"What? Why?" Luna asked, astonished.

"Don't play dumb!" Jane yelled quite furious. "Mamoswine simply doesn't like me! The jury said that we don't match! I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down! Brendan sure is the perfect guy for you. He knows how to solve anythin- Anyway… You want to release him?" Luna asked, almost changing the subject a while back.

"No… But what if Mamoswine really wants to be released?" Jane asked, looking towards the Heavy Ball again.

"I may not be the expert, but I think Mamoswine just doesn't obey you because he knows you're afraid of him.

"Maybe… Thank you, Luna. If you were Brendan, I would kiss you." Jane said, complementing Luna, as she saved the Heavy Ball in her bag.

"You can repay me later." Luna said, as both of the girls stood up and began to walk back to the room.

"In advices of how to put you and Sunny dating." Jane said, laughing.

**Do you give more value to Pokémons? Has this ever happened to you? Will Luna and Sunny ever admit their feeling to each other? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	36. Chapter 36

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 36 – Third Rounding:

**Famous characters will appear in this chapter.**

At the stadium:

"Let's begin the three-on-three rounds!" the announcer said, as the referee entered the stadium. "The first Trainers are… Brendan Tatsumaki and Sakuraba Neku!"

"Neku? Cute name." Jane said, as both Brendan and the boy with modern clothes, headphones, a cellphone in his pocket and orange spiky hair entered the stadium and approached the referee.

"Heads or Tails?" the referee asked, as Brendan and Neku approached him.

"Tails." Neku said, before Brendan could say anything. The referee then flipped the coin and showed the result.

"Heads. Neku, you're the first to show your Pokémon." The referee said, as both Brendan and Neku went towards their respective positions.

"Go, Sneasel!" Neku said, sending in his Sneasel.

"Come on out, Toxicroak!" Brendan said, sending in his Toxicroak.

"Begin!"

"Start with Poison Jab!" Brendan said, as Toxicroak's fist's claw began to glow bright purple and dashed towards Sneasel.

"Sneasel, use Icy Wind." Neku said, as Sneasel opened his mouth and released a strong wind from it, with blue shining dust in it, sending Toxicroak back.

"Revenge!" Brendan said, as Toxicroak's fist began to glow bright blue and dashed towards Sneasel, preparing to uppercut him.

"Dodge." Neku said, as sneasle jumped to the side, dodging Toxicroak's attack.

"What?" Brendan asked, astonished.

"To?" Toxicroak asked, as Sneasle landed.

"Dig…" Neku commanded, as Sneasel's claws flashed bright brown for half a second and began to dig into the ground.

"To? To?" Toxicroak asked, looking around, trying to guess where Sneasle would attack.

"Snea!" Sneasle said, as Sneasel came out of the groun, right under Toxicroak, and slashed him, making him faint.

"Come back, Toxicroak. Come on out, Ambipom!" Brendan said, sending in his Ambipom.

"Ambipa! Ambipa! Ambi!" Ambiopom said, as he began to dance a bit.

"Sneasel, use Ice Beam." Neku said, as a light blue ball of energy appeared in front of Sneasel's mouth.

"Thunder Punch! Like we practiced!" Brendan said, as both hands at the end of Ambipom's tails became surrounded by yellow electricity and swung them, sending punch-shaped thunder projectiles towards Sneasel, making a direct hit, and stopping Sneasel's attack.

"Sneasel, use Metal Claw!" Neku said, as Sneasel's claws flashed white and turned into iron. Then, Sneasel dashed towards Ambipom.

"Ambipom, use Mach Punch!" Brendan said, as the hands at the end of Ambipom's tails became surrounded by a clear blue aura, and then Ambipom dashed towards Sneasel at a higher speed, and punched his face with the right hand, knocking him out.

"Come back. Go, Absol." Neku said, switching Pokémons.

"Come back, Ambipom." Brendan said, as Ambipom exited the battlefield and climbed towards Brendan's shoulder.

"Ambi!" Ambipom said, anxious to enter the battlefield again.

"Come on out, Camerupt!" Brendan said, sending in his Camerupt.

"CAAAAAMERUUUUUPT!" Camerupt roared, as he entered the battlefield.

"Absol, use Water Pulse." Neku said, as a blue orb with streams of water around it appeared in front of Absol's face. Absol then roared and sent it towards Camerupt.

"Camerupt, use Heat Wave, quick!" Brendan said, as the volcanos on Camerupt's back began to glow orange and an orange orb appeared in front of Camerupt's mouth.

"Camerupt!" Camerupt said, as the orb in front of her mouth released orange winds of fire towards Absol. The attacks collided, but the result was very easy to predict: Water Pulse overcame Heat Wave easily and hit Camerupt, making her faint.

"Come back. Your turn again, Ambipom." Brendan said, as Ambipom jumped off his shoulder and entered the battlefield again.

"Ambi! Ambi!" Ambipom said, anxious to battle again.

"Absol, use Razor Wind." Neku said, as the scythe on Absol's head began to glow white and swung it, releasing a crescent white shockwave towards Ambipom.

"Ice Punch, as we practiced too!" Brendan said, as Ambipom's hands at the ends of the tails began to glow light blue, with a light blue streams of energy spinning around them. Then, he swung them, sending light blue energy projectiles towards Absol's attack, freezing it, and breaking it into shards of ice.

"What?" Neku asked, quite surprised by the event.

"Now, Focus Punch!" Brendan said, as Ambipom's hands at the ends of his tails became surrounded by a fiery blue aura and punched Absol, making him faint.

"Come back." Neku said, withdrawing his Absol. "Go, Bronzor!" Neku said, sending in his Bronzor.

"Ambipom, use Fire Punch!" Brendan said, as the hands at the end of Ambipom's tails became surrounded by a red-orange flame and dashed towards Bronzor.

"Go against him!" Neku commanded, as Bronzor floated towards Amipom, straight forward.

"Ambipa!" Ambipom said, as he punched Bronzor, but didn't have any effect at all against Bronzor… but yes on Ambipom. "Ambi! Ambiii!" Ambipom said, as fell towards the ground, holding the tail which he used to punch Bronzor, suffering from great pain.

"Ambipom! You okay?" Brendan asked, worried, as Ambipom stood up again.

At the public:

"How come Bronzor wasn't affected by Fire Punch?" Jane asked, confused.

"Bronzor must have the ability Heat Proof, which reduces the damage from Fire-type attacks that are used against it." Sunny explained.

"That means that doesn't have any weakness, since his a dual Psychic and Steel-type Pokémon." Luna deduced, noticing that Ambipom didn't have any useful move to use against Bronzor.

"Knowing Brendan, he must think of something." Lion said, confident about his friend.

At the battlefield:

"Ambipom, use Fire Punch, long range mode!" Brendan said, as Ambipom's hands at the end of the tails became surrounded by fire again and swung them, sending fire projectiles towards Bronzor.

"Gyro Ball." Neku said, as Bronzor spun at a fast speed and three light blue rings surrounded Bronzor's body. Bronzor then went towards Ambipom, floating and spinning at a high speed.

"Ambipom, use Strength to stop him!" Brendan said, as Ambipom clapped the tail's hand s and then clunged them into fists. Then, Ambipom continually punched Brozor with an amazing strength, capable to move big boulders of rock each.

"Ambi! Ambi! Ambipa!" Ambipom said, as he swung the right one downwards, sending Bronzor against the ground, stopping the attack.

"What?" Neku asked, as Bronzor recovered quickly from the shock.

"AMBIPA!" Ambipom said, with an angry expression, as he jumped towards a high point of height.

"What is happening?" Brendan asked, reading everyone's thoughts.

"Ambi!" Ambipom said, as he began to spin his tails like wheels at a fast , the fists began toglow multicoloredly, and began to send multiple projectiles of fire, thunder, ice, orange ones, blue ones, and much more against Bronzor. A grey cloud of smoke rose around Bronzor, but when it faded away, bronzor revealed to be knocked out, not capable to move.

"Bronzor can't battle anymore. The winner is Brendan!" the referee said, as Ambipom dashed towards Brendan happy for winning and hugged him.

After some more minimum matches:

"The match between Luna and Edward Elric is about to begin!" the referee said, as Luna was prepared to battle a rather short boy, with blonde hair and a confident look.

"Aren't you kinda… short?" Luna asked, laughing a bit.

"NANI?" Edward asked, pissed off.

"Luna, reveal your Pokémon." The referee requested.

"Go, Magmortar!" Luna said, sending in her Magmortar.

"Easy one! And you were mocking me… Squirtle!" Edward said, sending in his Squirtle.

"_Perfect! My plan is going as it should be…"_ luna thought, making a malicious smile.

"Begin!"

"Hydro Pump!" Edward commanded, at an energetic rate.´

"Squirtle-Squirt!" Squirtle said, as Squirtle retreated into her shell and rapidly spun while firing powerful jets of water from her mouth through all the shell's openings. She then flew like a frisbee towards Magmortar.

"Protect!" Luna said, as Magmortar created a bright red barrier around him, protecting from Squirtle's attack. "Now, Thunderbolt!"

"Mag… MORTAR!" Magmortar said, as he pointed both his arms towards the sky and a yellow ball of electricity formed between them. Then, a powerful bolt of thunder was released from it, making a direct hit on Squirtle, making her faint.

"Come back, Squirtle. Defeat him, Charmander!" Edward said, switching Pokémons.

"Come back Magmortar. Let's go, Gyarados!" Luna said, switching Pokémons.

"Char…" Charmander said, kinda scared.

"I agree with you…" Edward said, a little bit scared from Gyarados too.

"Show them a real Hydro Pump." Luna requested, as Gyarados released a powerful jet of water against Charmander, making him faint automatically.

"This simply isn't fair! Damn! Go, Machop!" Edward said, sending in his Machop (how did he entered the league?).

"Come back, Gyarados. Let's go, Mismagius!" Luna said, sending in her final choice. "Poison Jab!"

"Rose!" Roserade said, as both roses on her hands began to dlow bright purple and jabbed Machop, knocking him out.

"You must be kidding me!" Edward said, almost exploding of fury, while withdrawing Machop. "I better return to my TV show." Edward said, as he entered the hall, and was never seen again, except by the fans of Fullmetal Alchemist.

Later that day, at the bedroom's area:

"You were pretty good against that short boy." Sunny said, walking through the hall next to Luna.

"Thank you." Luna replied.

Suddenly, in another show:

"Achoo! Is someone talking about me?" Edward asked, looking back.

Back to our show:

"Look. There are the Pokémons." Luna said, pointing to a large group of Pokémons, the ones belonging to the gang.

"Wormadam!" Jane's three Wormadams exclaimed, as they approached Luna and Sunny, floating around them.

"Hey, calm down, dudes." Sunny said, feeling kinda ticklish.

"All Wormadams are female." Luna corrected, also feeling ticklish.

"Okay, dudetes. Better?" Sunny asked, as he turned around.

"Hey, what's that?" Luna asked, pointing towards the Wormadams mouths, noticing a red dot.

"Woooor… Madam!" the three Wormadams said in unison, as all of them released a red string and tied Sunny's and Luna's pinkies (String Shot, but it isn't usually red).

"What the-? A red thread?" Sunny asked, trying to get it off.

"A red…This can't be… I'm going to kill Jane!" Luna yelled, after realizing something important.

"What? Why? Calm down!" Sunny said, trying to calm Luna down, while trying to get the string out of his finger again.

"Do you know what a red thread tied to two people means?" Luna asked, in a mixture of mad and worried.

"No, but I think I've heard something like that before." Sunny said, trying to recall the meaning of it.

"It's a figure of speech that means that our fates are bonded." Luna explained, making Sunny have the same reaction, but he then had an important question.

"Wait… Don't you want our fates to be bonded? I mean, we are friends." Sunny asked.

"But the meaning of the thread is deeper. It means love." Luna explained, blushing.

"And so?" Sunny asked, making Luna blush.

"I… I… I don't know what to say." Luna said, blushing madly, looking to the other side, trying not to look to Sunny.

"You sure?" Sunny asked, as Luna looked towards Sunny again.

"I simply don't know how we would be as a… you know… a couple." Luna admitted.

"Neither do I." Sunny replied, making Luna blush madly.

"Then, here." Luna said, as she suddenly kissed Sunny's lips.

"Is that a yes?" Sunny asked, confused.

"Guess." Luna said, as she kissed him again.

"I guess yes." Sunny said, as he kissed her back and the Wormadam's began to circle them around, happy.

**Who will be the next VIP to appear? Was it about time to put those two dating? Were you expecting any of what happened in this chapter? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	37. Chapter 37

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 37 – Preliminaries:

**Let's speed things up a bit.**

At the stadium:

"Let's go, Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Sunny said, as Charizard grabbed Jynx, flew into the sky, spun around, zoomed back down, and tossed Jynx against the ground for more damage, using the momentum of the dive.

"Typhlosion, don't back off and use Eruption!" Sunny commanded, as Typhlosion charged and ran underneath Granbull. Then, he ignited the flames on his head, and it grew larger. He then fired a geyser of red-orange fire from the flame on his head against Granbull's jaw, knocking her out.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" Sunny said, as the end of Blaziken's left leg blazed in flames and kicked Ariados, knocking her out.

"Ariados can't battle anymore. The winner of the match is Sunny!" the referee said, giving the victory to Sunny.

At stadium B:

"Arcanine, use Close Combat, now!" Flare said, as Arcanine dashed towards a Loudred and continuously punched him with the front paws, making him faint.

"Farfetch'd, Leaf Blade!" Flare commanded, as Farfetch'd dove towards Quagsire, and opened her wing, taking out the stick she carries, which took the shape of a green glowing blade and slashed Quasire.

"Golduck, Aerial Ace, now!" Flare said, as Golduck's body became surrounded by white streaks and dashed into Cacturne multiple times, making Cacturn faint.

"Cacturn can't battle anymore. The winner of the match is Flare!" the referee said, giving the victory to Flare.

At stadium C:

"Flygon, use Ice Beam!" Brendan said, as his Flygon opened her mouth, forming a light blue ball in front of it, and then fired multiple light blue beams from it, freezing an Altaria, making her faint too.

"Metagross, don't hold back and use Meteor Mash!" Brendan said, as a sillouette of a golden meteor appeared around the hand of his shiny Metagross and it punched Lairon, releasing multiple golden star particles from Metagross's hand.

"Lucario, quick, Aura Sphere!" Brendan said, as Lucario put his hands together and fired a blue ball of energy from them against Absol, making her faint.

Later:

"Luna, I have a favor to ask you." Sunny said, as he approached Luna, followed by Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken and Infernape.

"Sure… in what matter?" Luna asked, to be clear in what kind of favor.

"Can ypou teach Blast Burn to my Pokémons? I mean, you're a move tutor, so…" Sunny requested, making Luna back off a bit.

"Well, you see, the thing is…" Luna said, looking away, touching the index fingers with one another.

"If so, I want you to teach Torterra Frenzy Plant." Lion said, as he appeared out of nowhere, followed by his Torterra.

"I can't teach those moves." Luna said, kind of disappointing both Trainers.

"What? Why? You're the best move tutor I've ever seen." Sunny said, making Luna blush.

"Those moves can only be taught by an expert, and I'm still not that close to that level." Luna explained.

"Well, it seems that we still have about one hour for my match at the Grand Festival, so, you kids have fun." Lion said, making both Sunny and Luna blush. When Lion left…

"You told him?" Luna asked, in a low tone, quite upset.

"No, I didn't tell anyone. Why are we keeping this a secret anyway?" Sunny asked, confused, also in a low tone.

"I simply don't want to be… camera spot light." Luna explained, not so clear.

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked.

"You know that before the whole thing yesterday we made fun of Brendan and Jane?" Luna recalled.

"Oh… Well, the Wormadams already now, and I think that Flygon and Salamence spotted us yesterday when we were taking a walk and then kissed." Sunny replied.

"Great, and now your Pokémons also know." Luna said, as Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken and Infernape started to laugh.

"The only problem is if any of Lion's Pokémons know. He can read the aura thing and get the whole truth inside his head." Sunny said, moving Luna towards him, by a full embrace.

"Then… let's keep our relationship a secret." Luna suggested, blushing, while smiling. Then, her expression changed suddenly and looked towards Sunny's Pokémons. "If any of you says a thing about this, I will- hm!" Luna said, as she was interrupted by Sunny's kiss on her lips.

"Calm down." Sunny said, as Luna kissed him back.

Meanwhile, at Brenan's room:

"Hello, Brendan!" Jane said, entering the room, feeling quite happy, while Brendan was analyzing some graphics on a laptop, which was provided by the League, with the help of his Poké Dicer.

"Hi Jane. Good to see you." Brendan said, happy for seeing his, more than official, girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, leaning her head onto Brendan's shoulder to see what he was up to. Turns out that he was comparing the graphic about his main team, comparing the power they possessed during the Hoenn League, the Battle Frontier, and the moment right now: Lucario, Tyranitar, Manectric, Flygon, Metagross and Salamence.

"I'm seeing how they've improved after the training I submitted them to. Tyranitar is kind of an exception, since he stayed in the lab helping my mom and not fighting that much." Brendan explained, as Jane sat on his lap.

"What do you see, then?" Jane asked, curious

"Everyone improved in nearly any aspect… but it seems that Flygon and Salamence tend to get distracted in training sometimes." Brendan explained.

"If I recall right, Flygon is a female and Salamence is a male, right?" Jane asked, recalling the genders of the respective Pokémons.

"Yup. That's right… What are you insinuating?" Brendan asked, not understanding what Jane was thinking on.

"You left them both in Sky Pillar. Wouldn't they get involved?" Jane asked, making Brendan snap.

"Maybe… Hey, isn't Lion's battle at the Grand Festival about to begin?" Brendan asked, trying to change subject a bit.

"We still have some time… wanna make out?" Jane asked, making Brendan snap again, but even more and making him blush a bit.

"Y-You mean… right now?" Brendan asked, as Jane answered by nodding her head. She almost threw herself against Brendan and they began to make out.

**Will Luna and Sunny admit their relationship to the gang? Will Luna become a master move tutor? Did I had a good idea for something which will be revealed later? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	38. Chapter 38

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 38 – Starting the real Battles:

**Finally, the good battles: six-on-six (I read a fanfic which changed my way of writing, in a good way; the usual readers will probably notice a slight change in my way of writing).**

At the stage of the night of Lion's battle in the Grand Festival:

"I present you Lion and Kitsune!" the announcer in a gracious dress said, as Lion and a blue haired girl, about the same height as Jane in comparison, in a dress which reminded the blue clear sea and the haircut resembled waves of the ocean. Both Trainers walked towards their respective positions: Lion towards a red platform at the right side of the stage, while Kitsune went towards the blue platform.

"Let it begin!" the announcer said, as she moved towards the judges' board.

"Present yourselves: Xatu, Abomasnow!" Lion said, in a tone of calm, but also enthusiasm, as he sent in the Mystic Pokémon and the Frost Tree Pokémon.

"Let's go, to the stage! Ponyta! Rapidash!" Kitsune said, in a tone full of enthusiasm, with a smile on her face, sending in the Fire Horse Pokémons.

**Keira: The evolutionary combos are so in right now! And they're also very pretty.**

**Wallace: I must agree, and it is a good use of type advantage.**

"Now!" the announcer said, officially starting the match.

"Abomasnow, prepare your marvelous Wood Hammer." Lion requested, as the dark green part of Abomasnow's left arm glowed a mixture of bright and dark green.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow roared, raising his arm, trembling it a bit.

"Xatu, use your Psychic attack to lift Abomasnow up and send him against the opponents." Lion commanded, as Xatu's eyes started to glow light blue. Then, Abomasnow became outlined by a thin aura of the same color which as the Xatu's eyes glow.

"Xaaa…tu…" Xatu said, in a slow tone of voice, as Abomasnow started to float in midair and was thrown towards both Ponyta and Rapidash.

"Rapidash, use Megahorn, and Ponyta, use your Fire Spin to surround Rapidash!" Kitsune said, as Rapidash stood in front of her child (guess what – Rapidash is female and Ponyta, besides being male, it's also her child) and lowered her head.

"Rapi… DASH!" Rapidash yelled, as she dashed towards the upcoming Abomasnow. Suddenly, her horn began to glow metallic white, as it extended to almost the double of its length.

"Ponytaaa!" Ponyta said, as he released a spiral of red, orange and yellow flames, which surrounded Rapidash during her dash. Suddenly, Rapidash's horn collided against Abomasnow's arm, creating a bright blue explosion. After the smoke cleared up, Rapidash was laying down on her side in the middle of the stage, next to Abomasnow, who was laying down against the floor with his back against. Result: both Pokémons had fainted.

The judging board members pressed a red button, revealing a cross next to both Lion's and Kitsune's graphics, representing that a Pokémon had fainted to both of them, respectively. Then, Lion's count bar lost about one third of the percentage, while Kitsune only lost a quarter of the percentage.

"Shouldn't we both lose the same percentage?" Kitsune asked, confused, even though she was winning.

"Because your Pokémons' attacks combination was a beautiful demonstration of power." Lion said, just in his way of speech, making Kitsune blush a bit.

"Another name on the list." Brendan said, writing down Kitsune's name onto a list he had in his pocket, with a mechanical pencil.

"Ponyta, use Flamethrower and don't hold it back." Kitsune said, by waving her arm around once, to give emphasis.

"Ponyyy… taaa!" Ponyta said, releasing a powerful stream of red-orange flames, releasing also some embers from the stream.

"Xatu, use Reflect." Lion commanded calmly, as Xatu opened his wings, creating a huge and shining multicolored circular barrier in front of him. The flames were stopped, but instead of being sent back, the barrier closed, forming a sphere, with pure flames inside it.

"Xatu…" Xatu said, as the orb was sent towards Ponyta.

"Ponyta, Bounce!" Kitsune commanded in an act of reaction, as Ponyta jumped high into the air, escaping the attack contained into the sphere. Unfortunaly, the sphere was going towards Kitsune.

"Po?" Ponyta asked, noticing that he couldn't help her, since he was in midair.

"Help!" Kitsune said, closing her eyes in reaction.

"Riolu!" Lion's shiny Riolu said, as he came out of the Pokéball. Riolu stood in front of Kitsune and protected her by using an Aura Sphere.

"Good work Riolu. I'm sorry for putting you in danger, dear Kitsune." Lion said, apologizing for what he had done, while withdrawing Riolu.

"It was… umm… nothing." Kitsune said, blushing a bit. Then, the public sighted with relief and looked again to the point scale: Lion had about 37%, while Kitsune still had 42%.

"I have to apologize again, since the battle is about to end." Lion said, making Kitsune snap out of her blush, wondering what he ment. "Xatu, Aerial Ace while Ponyta is still in midair, quick!" lion commanded, as Xatu pointed his beak towards Ponyta and opened his wings. Then, Xatu's body became surrounded by white streaks and flew towards Ponyta. He then slammed his beak against Ponyta's stomach, making her fall and faint.

"Lion won the match!" the announcer said, giving the victory to Lion.

Later that night:

"Luna, you sure no one will come here?" Sunny asked to Luna, walking through the waiting hall of the Pokémon League, holding hands, as they sat down.

"I'm almost certain… Look, you don't mind that we're keeping this in secret, do you?" Luna asked, just to be clear.

"If you want to keep it a secret, I don't mind it." Sunny answered, making Luna blush and smile.

"So sweet… Sunny… kiss me." Luna said, surprising Sunny a bit. Sunny planted his lips on hers for a deep kiss. Both of their eyes were shut, and Sunny put his right hand at her left cheek, while the left one held her back, to help in keeping the balance.

"_Is this the same Luna I know? I mean, I've always liked Luna, but something seems… different. She seems somehow sweeter… and I kinda like it…"_ Sunny though, still kissing Luna. He blushed a bit, and leaned more towards her.

"_Sunny… I didn't really knew if I liked him at start… but I'm certain now… Sunny… I hope this moment never ends…"_ Luna thought, blushing madly, hugging Sunny so they wouldn't separate for a little while. Sunny became surprised for a while, but he didn't hold back in continuing the deep kiss.

The next day, at the stadium:

"Here they are! The top 16 Trainers of the League!" the League announcer said, as the finalists entered the stadium: Brendn, Riley, Marley, Jordan (a jogger in terms of Trainer Class), Buck, Flare, Jane, Mira, Zach, Destiny, Sunny, Bluhite, Lion, Maria (a smasher in terms of Trainer Class AKA Tennis Player), Cheryl and Luna.

A little bit later:

"The first round of the Top 16 is between Riley and Brendan!" the announcer said, as the public looked over at the stadium, which had three holes: two rectangular holes to the Trainers and another one about six times bigger than the other two. The platforms emerged from the ground, revealing Riley in the right side and Brendan on the left one. Another platform emerged from the ground, revealing the already chosen type of battlefield: an ice-type battlefield, with the floor covered by blue crystal ice and icebergs emerging from it.

"Go Brendan!" Jane said, in the middle of the public, as the electric board show the profile image of both Riley and Brendan, with six Poké Ball figures next to them.

"And the first to start is…" the announcer said, as the computer made a random choice. "Brendan! Please, make the honors."

"My pleasure. Come on out, Snorlax!" Brendan said, sending in his Snorlax.

"Snorlax, Snor!" Snorlax said, quite motivated to battle.

"Let's go, Ursaring!" Riley said, sending in his Ursaring.

"RAAAAAA!" Ursaring roared, trying to intimidate Snorlax.

"In the time I've spent with Riley, besides Lucario, Ursaring might be his most powerful Pokémon." Sunny commented, recalling the adventure he had with Riley through Sinnoh.

"Begin!"

"Ursaring, let's start with Slash!" Riley commanded, as Ursaring dashed towards Snorlax, with his claws glowing brightly white.

"Snorlax, jump!" Brendan commanded, astonishing Riley a bit.

"_Why would he say to Snorlax to jump? Snorlax are very heavy, and can't jump very high…"_ Riley thought, wondering why Brendan gave the strange command to Snorlax.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax said, as he jumped pretty high, even though the weight.

"Ur?" Ursaring asked, as he stabbed his claws against an iceberg of the stadium.

"What?" Riley and the rest of the public asked, astonished by Snorlax's jump power.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!" Brendan commanded, while Ursaring tried to get his claws out of the iceberg. Then, Ursaring looked up, seeing Snorlax with an orange orb of his mouth.

"Snor… Lax!" Snorlax roared, as he fired a powerful orange energy beam from the orb, making a direct hit on Ursaring, and even sending Snorlax himself higher.

"Ur… sa…" Ursaring said, heavily damaged, as he finally manged to take his claw out of the iceberg.

"Ursaring, use Focus Blast, quick!" Riley commanded, as Ursaring put his hands together and separated them slowly, forming a blue energy orb between them, expanding while separating the hands.

"Ursa!" Ursaring said, as he fired the sphere towards Snorlax.

"Snorlax, block it!" Brenddan said, as Snorlax inhale some air, expanding his body a bit. When the sphere collided, it was bounced back right at Ursaring.

"Ur?" Ursaring asked,v surprised by Snorlax's capabilities.

"Dodge it!" Riley commanded, as Ursaring jumped back, dodging the powerful attack, which made a quite big crater in the ground.

"Snorlax, use Heavy Slam while rolling!" Brendan said, Snorlax curled up and started to roll in midair towards Ursaring.

"Ursaaring, use Aerial Ace!" Riley said, as Ursairng dashed at a high speed towards Snorlax, covered by white streaks of light.

"Snor!" Snorlax, while rolling, as he smashed Ursaring against the ground, even though the Aerial Ace attack was powerful. He continued to roll in the same place where Ursaring was smashed onto, dealing heavy damage. Then, Snorlax stood up and got out of there, revealing that Ursaring had fainted.

"Ursaring, come back!" Riley said, while withdrawing Ursaring.

"Good job, Snorlax!" Brendan said, as Snorlax turned around and smiled at him.

"Snor!" Snorlax said, in a happy tone of voice, as he turned around again, facing Riley.

"Help me, Absol!" Riley said, as he sent in his Absol.

"Ab…" Absol said, in a calm tone of voice.

"Snorlax, let's start this with a nice Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as Snorlax's hand became surrounded by an icy glow and started to dash at a low speed towards Absol.

"Absol, start with Stone Edge." Riley said, as Absol's body became outlined in white energy. Then, he lowered his head and the white energy comes off its body and formed into multiple jagged white energy which floated around his body in two rings.

"Absooool!" Absol roared, as the white energy faded off the energy, forming them into multiple jagged grey stones. Absol then raised his head towards Snorlax, and the stones were fired towards him.

"Snor?" Snorlax asked, as he punched one rock, freezing it, but the rest still made a direct hit on him, tiring him off.

"Come back, Snorlax. Come on out, Tropius!" Brendan said, as he switched out Snorlax and sent in Tropius.

"Tro!" Tropius said, as he appeared in midair.

"Absol, use Stone Edge again!" Riley commanded, as Absol made the procedure as the previous moment, prepared to attack.

"Absol!" Absol roared, firing the grey stones towards Tropius.

"Tropius, use Leaf Storm!" Brendan commanded, as Tropius opened his wings.

"Troooooo!" Tropius said, as he flapped his wings at a fast rate, releaseing a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the wings, making the stones go back at Absol.

"Absol?" Absol asked, as he sighted the counterattack combination. He then received multiple hits from the rocks and leaves of the combination attack, receiving massive damage.

"Tropius, don't back off and use Air Slash!" Brendan said, as Tropius's wings glowed light blue and flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from his wings towards Absol, dealing damage enough to make him faint.

"Come back. This is an amazing battle, I must admit." Riley said, picking up another Poké Ball. "Let's go, Metagross!"

"Meta!" Metagross said, coming out of the Poké Ball.

"Meteor Mash!" Riley said immediately, as a silhouette of a golden meteor appeared around its hand and quickly punched Tropius, releasing multicolored meteor-shaped particles from Metagross's hand.

"Tro!" Tropius said, as he landed, heavily damged, even though he only received one blow.

"Uh?" Jane, in the middle of the public, asked, noticing that one of her Poké Balls was shaking, almost like if it was struggling.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked, noticing Jane taking out a Poké Ball.

"Seems like… ah!" Jane said, as the Poké Ball suddenly opened, making Bayleef come out of it.

"Bay! Bay!" Bayleef said, looking towards Tropius, in a worried tone of voice.

"Tropius, come back. Come on out, Azumarill!" Brendan said, sending in his Azumarill.

"Azu! Azu!" Azumarill said, happy for being chosen.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash again!" Riley commanded, as his Metagross dashed towards Azumarill, prepared to make the same attack as the previous one.

"Azumarill, use Hydro Pump!" Brendan said, as Azumarill released a powerful jet of water from her mouth towards Metagross, making him back off. "Now downwards!" Brendan commanded, as Azumarill pointed towards the ground, sending her up.

"Meta?" Metagross asked, looking towards Azumarill.

"Metagross, look out, it's going to be a counterattack!" Riley said, as Metagross lowered his head a bit, suggesting that it was protectecting itself a bit.

"Azumarill, use Iron Tail, combined with Aqua Tail!" Brendan commanded, as Azumarill started spinning sideway, with the ball at the point of her tail turning into iron. Then, the tail became covered by a blue wavy aura, releasing a spiral of water around her tail. Then, she hit Metagoss's head with a powerful strike, making him feel somewhat dizzy and in some pain.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!" Riley said, as Metagross's arm turned into silver iron and quickly punched Azumaril, sending her towards an iceberg.

"Azu!" Azumarill said, as she hit the iceberg with her back.

"Azumarill, use Bulldoze!" Brendan said, as Azumarill jumped onto the top of Metagross's head and began to stomp it, making the ground shake and dealiung a great amount of damage to Metagross: enough to faint.

"Come back. Even though I'm losing, this battle is quite the fun." Riley said, while withdrawing Metagross.

"Sometimes it's like that." Brendan agreed, as Riley picked up another Poké Ball.

"Help me, Rampardos!" Riley said, sending in his Rampardos.

"Raaaaaaam… paaaaardoooooos!" Rampardos roared, while dragging his right leg multiple times through the floor, like if he was about to charge.

"This will be easy. Azumarill, use Hydro Pump!" Brendan commanded, as Azumarill took a deep breath, preparing the attack.

"Rock Smash!" Riley said, as Rampardos's skull began to glow brightly red and charged towards an iceberg, breaking it into pieaces and sending them against Azumarill, making her flinch and she was buried under the huge pieces of ice.

"Azu!" Azumaril said, trying to get out of there, which ended up to happen.

"Rampardos, now, Giga Impact!" Riley commanded, as Rampardos lowered his head.

"Ram… PARDOS!" Rampardos roared, as his body became surrounded by an orange sphere of energy. Then, the orange color faded and turned purple, with orange streaks of energy spiraling around the orb. Then, Rampardos charged towards Azumarill at an amzing speed.

"Azuuuuu!" Azumarill said, as she received a direct hit of the powerful attack, sending her against another iceberg, making it fall over her. She then fainted.

"Come back. Come on out, Tropius!" Brendan said, sending in his Tropius.

"Hey, is it just me, or are these Pokémons kinda familiar?" Luna asked, npoticing something odd about Brendan's team.

"These are the Pokémons he used during the Battle Frontier." Jane answered, recalling Luna that Brendan had used Snorlax in the battle against Greta and used both Tropius and Azumarill against Tucker.

"Rampardos, use Flamethrower!" Riley commanded, as Rampardos released a strewam of red-orange fire from his mouth towards Tropius, who was in midair.

"Tropius, dodge!" Brendan commanded, but the attack was too fast for Tropius to dodge, and received a direct hit, making him burst into flames. Soon after that, Tropius fell into the ground and fainted.

"Well done, Rampardos." Riley said, eulogizing Rampardos.

"Come back. Good job though. Come on out, Snorlax!" Brendan said, sending in Snorlax again.

"Giga Impact!"

"Heavy Slam!"

Both Pokémons dashed towards each other, and collided during the powerful attacks, creating an explosion. Both Pokémons then fainted.

"Come back, Rampardos. Let's go, Salamence!" Riley said, sending in his Salamence.

"Come back, Snorlax, good job. Come on out, Leafeon!" Brendan said, sending in his Leafeon.

"When did Brendan caught a Leafeon?" Jane asked, not recalling Brendan catching one.

"Salamence, let's start with Fire Fang!" Riley said, as Salamence's mouth became surrounded by red-orange flames and flew towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon, use Giga Drain!" Brendan said, as Leafeon's body began to glow green and green static came off the circle and hit Salamence, draining his energy. Even though that, Salamence bit Leafeon with his fangs covered by fire, making his body burst into flames, and making him faint.

"Come back, Leafeon. Now, the best one for the battle, Glaceon!" Brendan said, sending in his Glaceon.

"Gla!" Glaceon said, as she entered the battlefield.

"Fire Fang again, Salamence!" Riley said, as Salamence flew towards Glaceon, prepared to attack Glaceon with the same attack he used to knock Leafeon out.

"Ice Beam!" Brendan said, as a blue orb of energy appeared in front of Glaceon's mouth, firing multiple blue beams against Salamence, freezing him. Then, the ice broke, revealing that Salamence had fainted.

"Come back. Help me in this final round, Lucario!" Riley said, sending in his Lucario.

"Glaceon, let's start with a powerful Iron Tail attack!" Brendan said, as Glaceon dashed towards Lucario, while her tail turned into iron.

"Lucario, use Low Kick!" Riley commanded, as Riolu swung his right leg under Glaceon, making her slip and fall. "Blaze Kick!"

"Ra!" Lucario roared, as his right leg became surrounded by a red-orange flame and kicked Glaceon downwards creating a tower of flames on the spot where Glaceon was found, making her faint.

"Come back, Glaceon. Come on out, Aerodactyl!" Brendan said, sending in his Aerodactyl.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Stone Edge!"

(Flash of Lucario sending Aura Sphere towards Aerodactyl, who was surrounded by gray rocks)

The blue orb collided against the rocks, making them explode.

"Metal Claw!"

"Dragon Calw!"

(Flash of Lucario's spike turning into three iron claws, while Aerodactyl's claws glowed bright blue)

Both Pokémons crossed claws, slashing each other's body.

"Blaze Kick!"

"Steel Wing!"

(Flash of Lucario's right foot on fire, while Aerodactyl's wings were turning into pure iron)

Lucario kicked Aerodactyl's abdomen, as Aerodactyl slammed his wings against Lucario.

"Both Lucario and Aerodactyl have the same type of strength and agility… This seems like a tie to me." Lion said, noticing both Pokémons tired and damaged.

"Aerodactyl, use Flamethrower all around Lucario!" Brendan commanded, as Aerodactyl released a red-orange stream of fire, creating a circle of flames around Lucario, trapping him.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl roared, like if he already knew he was going to win.

"Uh?" Riley asked, looking nat Aerodactyl along with Lucario.

"Aerodactyl, let's end this with Cenozoinical Power!" Brendan said, as Aerodactyl flew up high into the sky. Then, a distortion appeared on the sky, which grew bigger, until it formed a hole, showing the PokéEarth from millions of years ago. Suddenly, out of the distortion, powerful red meteorites fell from it towards Lucario, hitting him, causing massive damage. Suddenly, the distortion disappeared and Aerodactyol landed, suffering from some red sparks surrounding his body (recoil damage). Suddenly, both Pokémon had an eye match, and Lucario fainted within seven seconds.

"Lucario can't battle anymore. The winner is Aerodactyl, and Brendan won the match!" the referee said, as Aerodactyl flew towards Brendan and hugged him, right after biting his head.

At the lobby:

"Marley won the match against Jordan!" the announcer said, as Brendan and the rest of the gang finished watching Marley's match.

"Seems that I'll battle Marley in some days." Brendan said, standing up.

"Luna!" Buck said, calling Luna.

"Hello Buck, what's the matter?" Luna asked, as Buck began to count some coins which were in his pocket.

"I need you to teach some more moves to my Pokémons. I'm going to battle Flare tomorrow." Buck answered, astonishing the group a bit.

**Who will win the next round of the Grand Festival? Who will win the next round of the Pokémon League? What could be the last question (I always don't know to ask lastly)? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	39. Chapter 39

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 39 – Total Smash:

**Let's see how Buck's battle between him and Flare will go.**

At the lobby:

"You're going to battle Flare tomorrow?" Luna asked, still a bit astonished by Buck's information.

"Yeah, it will be a piece of cake." Buck said, while passing his index finger under the nose, in a pose of someone really confident.

"Dude, he defeated me and I've won three Poké Leagues plus the Battle Frontier." Brendan informed, making Buck snap out of his confident look.

"Give me your Poké Balls. If it's to battle Flare, I'll make it free!" Luna said, determined to see Flare defeated, what rarely happened.

"Ok… Here you go." Buck said, as he handed over his Poké Balls.

The next day, at the stadium.

"Let's give a strong round of applause to Flare and Buck!" the announcer said, as the platforms rose from the ground, revealing both Buck and Flare, in opposite sides. "Today's challenge will be a special type of battlefield: the experimental prototype of a Flying-type stadium." The announcer said, as a grey metal stadium with holes in it, releasing air from them rose from the ground, revealing the brand new stadium.

"This seems awesome!" Buck said, as he threw a roack near him, and saw it float.

"But the air may also come out like powerful blasts of compressed air." The announcer said, as a powerful blast of compressed air came out of the hole right under the rock, sending it towards the sky, making it disappear from the map. "Buck, show Your Pokémon first."

"Let's start this, Dusknoir!" Buck said, sending in his Dusknoir.

"Machamp, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his Machamp, which floated in midair, just some inches above the ground.

"Are you mocking me?" Buck asked, kind of angry, but Flare only smiled maliciously.

"Begin!"

"Dusknoir, let's start this with Thunder Punch!" Buck said, as Dusknoir's right fist became surrounded by yellow electricity. Then, the electricity faded, and his fist began to glow yellow with electricity, with yellow sparks surrounding it. He then approached Machamp, pulling his fist back.

"Smack Down." Flare commanded quickly, as a metallic gold orb of energy which was surrounded by an orange energy appeared between his hands. Machamp then fired the orb against Dusknoir, exploding, sending Dusknoir against the ground, making him faint.

"How is that possible?" Luna asked, very surprised that a single attack defeated Dusknoir.

"Come back. Ok, change of plans… Torkoal, let's strat with Flamethrower!" Buck said, sending in his Torkoal.

"Toar… koal!" Torkoal said, while releasing a powerful stream of fire from her mouth.

"Machamp, use Poison Jab to block it!" Flare said, as Machamp's four fists begasn to glow metallic purple and punched the stream of fire, blocking it, making it extinguish. "Machamp, return." Flare said, while withdrawing Machamp.

"What's he's next choice?" Buck asked to himself, mumbling.

"Meganium, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his Meganium.

"Are you kidding me?" Buck asked, feeling angry, because Flare was mocking him somehow.

"Meganium, use Razor Leaf!" Flare said, as Meganium jumped.

"Me… Ganium!" Meganium said, while multiple razor-sharp leaves were released from under the flower around her neck towards Torkoal.

"Iron Defense!" Buck commanded, as Torkoal pulled all of her limbs into her shell and protected herself from the leaves.

"Now, Slam!" Flare commanded, as Meganium landed on Torkoal, exerting some pressure against her.

"Torkoal, use your brand new move, Inferno!" Buck commanded, as Torkoal's shell's red spots began to glow deep red.

"Three… Two… One…" Flare counted down, as a blast of air came from under Torkoal, sending both Torkoal and Meganium towards the air.

"Torkoal!" Buck said, very worried about his Pokémon.

"Tor… Tor! Torkoal!" Torkoal said, afraid from the fall.

"Meganium, use Frenzy Plant right now!" Flare commanded, as Meganium kicked Torkoal, sending him towards the ground.

"MEEEEEGAAAANIIIIUUUMMM!" Meganium roared, as her body became surrounded by a green aura. Then, giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and stroke Torkoal, smashing her against the ground. Torkoal was knocked out instantly.

"Come back, Torkoal. You did a good job girl. Let's start this with Chip Away, Pupitar!" Buck said, sending in his Pupitar.

"Pupitar!" Pupitar exclaimed, as his body began to glow bright white and jumped towards Meganium, at a high speed and low angle, prepared to slam her.

"Meganium, take the hit!" Flare commanded, astonishing everyone a bit. Then, Meganium didn't move an inch, and received a massive blow, but she resisted and stood fine. "Come back. Ampharos, standby for battle!"

"Ampharos!" Ampharos roared, as he came out of the Poké Ball.

"Pupitar, use Chip Away again!" Buck commanded, as Pupitar reused the previous attack towards Ampharos.

"Ampharos, use Fire Punch!" Flare commanded, as Ampharos arms bursted into flames. The flames then vanished, revealing Ampharos arms glowing bright red.

"Amp!" Ampharos said, as he punched Pupitar with quite an amazing strength, creating an explosion and a smoke cloud. Then, both Pupitar and Ampharos came out of the cloud, from opposite sides.

"Pupitar, let's try Earthquake!" Buck commanded, as Pupitar jumped into the air.

"Ampharos, quick, Iron Tail!" Flare commanded, as Ampharoas jumped into the air too, with his tail glowing white. Suddenly, his tail turned into pure iron and swung it.

"Pu?" Pupitar asked, as he received a massive hit from Ampharos tail, sending him against the ground, knocking him out.

"Come back, Pupitar. I'm very angry right now… Legt's do this, Umbreon!" Buck said, sending in his Umbreon.

"Um-Umbroen!" Umbreon said, entering the battlefield.

"Come back, Ampharos. Farfetch'd, standby for battle!" Flare said, switching Pokémons.

"Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd said, pointing her stick towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, let's start this with Faint Attack!" Buck commanded, as Umbreon dashed towards Farfetch'd.

"Leaf Blade." Flare commanded, as Farfetch'd's stick began to glow bright green and took the shape of a blade. Then, she slashed Umbreon with it, stopping her attack. "Fury Cutter!" Flare commanded as Farfetch'd's stick returned to normal and began to glow a mixture of purple and dark-yellow. Then, Farfetch'd continuously slashed Umbreon with the stick, increasing the power of the attack by each slash, until Umbreon fainted.

"Umbreon, are you alright?" Buck asked, as he ran into the field, and picked up his unconcius Umbreon.

"Um…" Umbreon said, smiling a bit.

"Return. Let's take our revenge, Shuckle!" Buck said, sending in his Shuckle.

"Come back, Farfetch'd. Golduck, standby for battle!" Flare said, switching Pokémons.

"Shuckle, let's start this with Toxic!" Buck commanded, in an angry tone of voice.

"Shuckle!" Shuckle said, as he withdrew his head and legs into the shell. Then, he expelled multiple streams of thick purple liquid from the shell openings towards Golduck, dissolving part of the stadium's floor.

"Psychic!" Flare commanded, as Golduck's eyes began to glow bright blue. Then, Shuckle became outlined by light blue and was sent against the floor, stopping the attack.

"Shuckle, try Power Trick!" Buck commanded, as Shuckle's body began to glow multicolored, and then the glow vanished. "Now, Stone Edge!" Buck commanded, as Shuckle jumped into the air and withdrew his head and limbs into the shell. Then, the shell started spinning, and his shell became surrounded by white energy. Then, the energy came off the shell in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs which floated around the shell. The white energy then faded, transforming the orbs into grey jagged stones, which were then fired towards Golduck.

"Psychic and send them back!" Flare said, as Golduck's eyes glowed light blue again and the rocks also became outlined by light blue. Then, they stopped and were sent back towards Shuckle. Shuckle received multiple strong direct hits, and fainted immediately.

"Come back. I'm counting on you, Claydol!" Buck said, sending in his ace Pokémon.

"Come back, Golduck." Flare said, while withdrawing Golduck. "Arcanine, standby for battle!" Flare said, sending in his Arcanine.

"Claydol, let's start with Rapid Spin!" Buck said, as Claydol started to spin at a high speed towards Arcanine.

"Heat Wave!" Flare commanded, as Arcanine opened his mouth and releasxed red flaming winds from it towards claydol.

"Oh boy…" Buck said, kind of worried, but suddenly, an air blast was from the battlefield was shot right under Claydol, sending him towards the sky, dodging the attack. "Cool! Now, let's finish her with Hyper Beam!" Buck said, as Claydol stopped spinning and began to charge its attack, by forming orange orbs in front of the cannons on its arms.

"Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!" Flare commanded, as Arcanine dashed towards Claydol, jumping, at a very high speed, making her legs seem blurry, and covered by clear winds all around her body. She slammed against Claydol with an amazing strength, making it fall, but Arcanine maintained in the air for some more seconds. "Fire Blast!" Flare ordered, as Arcanine released a fireball, which took the shape of the kanji symbol and hit Claydol, making it faint.

"Claydol can't battle anymore. Arcanine won the round, and Flare is the winner of the match!" the referee said, giving the victory to Flare.

Later, at the lobby:

"Too bad you lost, Buck." Luna said, trying to comfort her friend.

"The worst part is that I couldn't even beat one single Pokémon." Buck said, furious with Flare.

"Well, can't win every time." Lion added, also trying to cheer Buck up too.

"You're right in that matter." Brendan answered, remembering that he also had lost to Flare several times.

"Ok…" Buck said, changing his expression of anger to depress.

"Tonight, it's my battle against Marley in the Grand Festival, wanna come?" Jane asked, feeling sorry for Buck.

"Ok… Seems a good plan to me." Buck answered, smilling.

"By the way, Luna could you…" Jane said, looking at Luna, smiling, like if she was going to borrow something.

**What will Jane ask for? Who will win: Jane or Marley? Is Flare unbeatable? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	40. Chapter 40

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 40 – The Female Trainer For the Win:

**Jane is going to battle powerful enemies.**

At the Grand Festival stage:

"I present you the contestants for tonight: Jane and Kogaku!" the announcer said, as Jane, in her cowgirl suit, entered the stage, along with a boy, about the same height as Lion, with dark purple spiky hair, dark hollow eyes, wearing a purple kimono, with a thick blue belt, and traditional sandals entered into the stage too, from the opposite side.

"I'm prepared for anything!" Jane said, in a happy tone of voice, just like her personality normally shows. Suddenly, she notices that the guy didn't reacted at all, and continued to look shady, scaring Jane a bit. "Uh… you ok?"

"…..Yeah…" Kogaku answered, without changing his expression.

"Show the Pokémons!"

"Dragonair, Dragonite! Follow my commands!" Jane said, throwing two Poké Balls, revealing her Dragonair and Luna's Dragonite, surrounded by flaming embers effects.

"That's what she asked for? Your Dragonite?" Sunny asked Luna, remembering that Jane did ask Luna something previously.

"Yup. Initially, I thought she wanted me to teach a move or something like that, but I didn't expect that. At least, she didn't use Mamoswine. Last time was… you know what I mean." Answered Luna, while remembering what happened last time Jane used Mamoswine.

"Primeape, Alakazam…" Kogaku mentioned, as he picked Poké Balls from inside the kimono and threw them, revealing his choices.

"Primeape-Prime!"

"Ara-Ara-Arakazam!"

"Begin!"

"Dragonair, Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!"

Both Dragonair and Dragonite opened their mouths and fired two red-orange fireballs from their mouths towards the opponents. (Kogaku's percentage: 93%)

"Alakazam, stop it with Psychic…" Alakazam crossed her spoons and became surrounded by a blue aura. The Dragon Rage attacks then became frozen in midair. "Now, Focus Punch…" Primeape's fists became surrounded by a clear blue aura, and punched both spheres, sending them towards Dragonair and Dragonite. (Jane's percentage: 90%-67%)

"ExtremeSpeed! Dragon Rush!" Jane commanded, while raising her arm, as Dragonair became surrounded by clear winds, while Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. Suddenly, both Dragonair and Dragonite dashed at an extremely fast speed towards the upcoming attacks. Suddenly, in the moment of collision, the orbs exploded and the energy released from them covered both Dragonair's and Dragonite's bodies, enveloping them with pure energy. Then, both of them collided against Alakazam and Primeape with full strength, knocking them out. (Kogaku's percentage: 0%)

"Jane is the winner of the battle! She passes to the top 8!"

The next day, at the Poké League's stadium:

"This match will be between Jane and Mira." The referee said, as both Jane and Mira entered through the platforms (rose from the ground), in front of a new Fire-type battlefield (reddish-brown earth, with hot rocks scattered all around, with a minor volcano in the center).

"I won't back off, sensei." Mira said, addressing to Jane as her master.

"You don't have to call me sensei, but I also won't back off." Jane replied, prepared for anything.

"Jane, show your Pokémon."

"Let's do this, Altaria!" Jane said, sending in her Altaria.

"Go, Porygon-Z!" Mira said, sending in her Porygon-Z.

"She also has a Porygon-Z?" Jane asked, recalling that Lion also had one.

"Begin!"

"Altaria, let's start with DragonBreath!"

"Al… taria!" Altaria said, as he fired a thick, green air beam towards Porygon-Z from its mouth.

"Sharpen, quick, to defend!"

"Pory!" Porygon-Z said, following Mira's commanded, as its body began to glow white and his body became flat, in shape of an oval red-blue shield, still with the crazy eyes, reducing the damage of the attack.

"Let's go, Sharpen again!" Mira commanded, with a hint of enthusiasm in her tone of voice, as Porygon-Z returned to its original form. Suddenly, its head and arms took the shape of sharp, pointy blades and floated towards Altaria.

"Altaria, block the attack by using Aerial Ace!" Jane commanded, as Altaria flew up high and dashed towards Porygon-Z with a tremendous speed, covered by white streaks of light. Both Pokémons stabbed each other, and both fainted.

"Come back, Altaria. You did a great job. Let's do this, Crobat!" Jane said, sending in her Crobat.

"Come back, Porygon-Z. Let's try… this one. Go, Magnezone!" said Mira, as she switched Pokémons.

"Crobat, begin with Confuse Ray!" Jane commanded, as Crobat fired six golden orbs of energy towards Magnezone, and when the orbs reached it, they surrounded it and latch onto its body, completely enveloping it. The orbs then glowed gold brightly and exploded, confusing Magnezone.

"Magnezone! Try using Zap Cannon…" Mira said, unsure about what to do.

"Mag-Mag-Mag-Magnezon…" Magnezon said, trying to aim, as it created a yellow-green ball of electricity in front of its eye.

"Quick, Cross Poison!" Jane commanded, as Crobat crossed his arms in front of his face, as they started to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appeared in front of his crossed wings and opened them, firing the 'X' against the ball of electricity, sending it against Magnezone, exploding making it paralyzed and heavily damaged. "Now, Acrobatics!"

"Cro-bat!" Crobat said, as he flew towards Magnezone so fast that it seemed that he left behind two afterimages of himself, and tackled Magnezone multiple times, making it faint.

"Come back, Magnezone… Let's go, Exeggutor!" Mira said, sending in her Exeggutor.

"Crobat, Acrobatics aga-!"

"Psychic!" Mira said, interrupting Jane, as Exeggutor's eyes began to glow blue and Crobat became outlined light blue too. Then, Crobat was sent into the volcano with great force. After the, the Volcano released a stream of fire from inside it, damaging Crobat and making him faint.

"Come back, Crobat. You did enough. Let's do this, Spinda!" Jane said, sending in her Spinda. "Dizzy Punch!"

"Spin!" Jane's Spinda said, as a rainbow colored orb appeared around Spinda's fist and dashed towards Exeggutor.

"Barrage!" Mira commanded, as Exeggutor jumped while spinning, with her heads glowing silver. Suddenly, she released multiple oval shaped projectiles towards Spinda.

"Spin? Spinda!" Spinda said, as she got hit by the projectiles.

"Slam, now!"

"Exe!" Eggutor said, as she pointed her right leg towards Spinda and kicked her, slamming her against the ground, making her faint.

"Come back. Let's try something different. Garchomp, let's go!" Jane said, as she sent in her Garchomp.

"Exeggutor, use Barrage again!" Mira commanded, as Exeggutor nodded and jumped again.

"Stone Edge!" Jane commanded, as Garchomp crouch his body and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appeared and spun around his body and multiple gray rocks were released from the rings towards Exeggutor, making a direct hit and making her fall.

"Exeggutor, try SolarBeam!"

"Exe…" Exeggutor said, as she began to absorb sunlight through the leaves on her head, making them glow brightly gold.

"Garchomp, quick, Dual Chop!"

"Gar… Chomp!" Garchomp roared, as he dashed towards Exeggutor, suprising her a bit, because of the speed.

"Exe?" Exeggutor asked, as Garchomp stopped right in front of her.

"Gar!" Garchomp said, with a confident smile, as his fins began to glow light blue and stroke Exeggutor with them, once each, sending her against the volcano, making her faint.

"Exeggutor, come back. Let's see if you can do the trick, Togekiss!" Mira said, sending in her Togekiss. "Aura Sphere!"

"Toge…!" Togekiss said, as Togekiss put his wings together and created a light blue ball of energy and fired it towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, send it back to Togekiss!" Jane said, as Garchomp swung his right arm, sending the sphere towards Togekiss, making a direct hit.

"No!"

"Sorry, but I have to win. Garchomp, finish this with Dragon Claw!" Jane commanded, as Garchomp's hand claws glowed light green and slashed Togekiss repeatedly, making him faint.

"Come back, Togekiss. This one will do the trick, Gengar!" Mira said, sending in her Gengar.

"Gen-gen-gen!" Gengar laughed, ready to fight.

"Ice Punch!" Mira commanded, as Gengar pulled back both of her fists and swirling white energy formed around her fists, surrounded by light blue energy that surrounded Gengar's fists.

"Garchomp, stop him with Dragon Claw!"

"Gaaaaaar!" Garchomp roared, as his claws began to glow light blue and tried to slash Gengar, but…

"Too slow, sensei."

"Gen!" Gengar quickly dodged the attack and punched Garchomp's chest, making him freeze completely.

"Garchomp! Are you ok?" Jane asked, worried about her Garchomp. Suddenly, the ice began to shake and shatter. Then, Garchomp freed himself from the ice, but fainted almost immediately after that. "Come back. Let's go, Marshtomp!" Jane said, sending in her Marshtomp."

"Marshtomp-Marsh!"

"Gen-gen-gen."

"Start with Mud Shot!"

"Marsh-tomp!" Marshtomp fired multiple glowing light blue balls towards Gengar from his mouth.

"Gengar, dodge it!" Mira said, as Gengar began to levitate, dodging the attack easily. "Hypnosis!"

"Gen!" Gengar agreed, as she approached Mashtomp. Then, Gengar's eyes began to glow red and held out her hands, making red orbs appear at the end of them. Gengar then brought the two orbs together to formed one big red orb in front of her. Gengar then fired a red beams from the orb against Marshtomp. Marshtomp became surrounded by a red energy, and when it faded away, Marshtomp fell asleep.

"Marshtomp! Try to wake up."

"…Marsh…" Sleeping like a baby.

"Now, Gengar, use Energy Ball to finish him." Mira commanded, as Gengar jumped up high and Gengar put her hands together, forming a green ball of energy between them. Gengar then brought her hands forward and fired the ball against Maeshtomp, creating a minor green explosion. When the smoke cleared up, Marshtomp revealed to have fainted.

"Come back, Marshtomp. Let's try this. Let's go, Ledian!" Jane said, sending in her Ledian.

"Ledi!"

"Gengar, use Ice Punch!" said Mira, as Gengar floated towards Ledian, who was in midair, preparing the powerful Ice Punch attack. Suddenly, Jane smirked confidently, like if Mira had fallen to a trap.

"Psybeam!" Jane commanded, making Mira realize that she made a mistake by using a direct physical attack

"Le…dian!" Ledian said, as she Ledian fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from her eyes against Gengar, sending her against the ground, making her faint.

"Come back, Gengar. Let's do this, Alakazam!" Mira said, sending in her signature Pokémon.

"Arakazam!"

"Ledian! Le!"

"Ledian, use Comet Punch!"

"Le… dian! Dian! Dian! Dian!" Ledian said, as Ledian rapidly dashed towards Alakazam, as her fists began to glow gold. Then, she repetadly punched Alakazam in his chest, making him back off a bit.

"Psychic!" Mira commanded, as Alakazam's eyes began to glow ight blue and Ledian became outlined light blue. Then, Alakazam, with the power of his mind, sent Ledian into the volcano, which began to erupt.

"Ledian, get out of there, quick!" Jane said, in a tone of voice which showed a hint of worry.

"Le… Dian!" Ledian said, as she flew out of flew volcano, ready to attack.

"Alkazam, use Focus Blast!"

"Ara… kazam!" Alakazam said, as he put his hands together at his side and formed a light blue orb of energy between them. Then, the sphere grew to a larger size and Alakazam tossed it towards Ledian.

"Ledian, do as I say, and I only ask you to trust me."

"Le!" Ledian nodded.

"Use Light Screen and fly towards the attack!" Jane said, as Ledian's eyes began to glow yellow and a golden box surrounded her body. Then, she flew towards the upcoming orb of energy . The Focus Blast attack stopped moving when it hit the box, but the box was about to shatter.

"Le…" Ledian said, making effort, so the box wouldn't break apart.

"Now, Reflect!" Jane commanded, while raising her arm, as Ledian put her hands in front of her and a huge and shining multicolored ball was created in front of her, breaking the Light Screen and senmding the Focus Blast attack back to Alakazam.

"Ara?"

"What?" Mira asked, surprised.

"Now, Focus Punch and Double-Edge, plus Silver Wind!" Jane commanded, as Ledian quickly dashed towards the Focus Blast attack, pointing her fist towards the orb. Then, she raised speed, leaving a golden trail as she dashed. Then, her fist became surrounded by a light blue aura. Then, her wings began to glow silver, releasing crescent silver waves, increasing her speed even more. Then, she collided against the Focus Blast attack and it exploded, surrounding its energy around Ledian, surrounding her body by a light blue aura. After all that, she punched Alakazam, right in the face, also sending him some of the silver crescent waves against him, making him faint, dur«e to Ledian's power at the point of collision.

"Alakazam can't battle anymore. The winner is Ledian!"

"We did it!" Jane said, as she ran towards Ledian and hugged her.~

Later that day:

"Wait… I've realized something." Jane said to Brendan and Lion, who were with her in her room, calling their attention. "My next battle will be against Flare!" Jane said, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, I bet that you'll win without any problem. You already know his team, so the only thing you need to do is make a team to beat his." Brendan said, giving some confidence to Jane.

"He is indeed right." Lion added.

"I already said, it was an accident!" Sunny said, as he entered the room holding his right cheek, along with Luna, who seemed mad. Luna sat down on the chair, with a furious face, glaring at Sunny a bit.

"What happened?" Brendan asked, confused.

"Let's just say this: try not to mistake body parts." Sunny said, as he took his hand out of his cheek, revealing a hand mark, like if someone had slapped him with a lot of power.

**What's the next battle? Who will win: Jane or Flare? Who will battle in the next rounds? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	41. Chapter 41

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 41 – A Battle with Destiny:

**An epic battle is approaching.**

At the Poké League's lobby:

"C'mon Luna, I already said that I didn't know." Sunny said, talking to Luna, who was mad to him by an unknown reason, with her arms crossed, with her back to Sunny.

"I won't talk to you." Luna said, as she sat down next to Jane.

"Why are you two arguing anyway?" Jane asked, kind of confused.

"The only thing I can say is that I shouldn't mistake body parts." Sunny answered. In reply, Jane gave him a puzzled expression

"You did seem to enjoy." Luna said, closing her eyes, still with the angry expression.

"I was enjoying the kiss!" Sunny said, as Jane snapped.

"You were… kissing? I knew it!" Jane said, as Sunny and Luna realized that Sunny shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"Uh… yeah… We are kinda dating." Sunny said, rubbing the back of his head.

"For how long?" Jane asked, curious, like those annoying female friends.

"For some days… We decided to keep it a secret." Sunny answered.

"So romantic…" Jane said, with sparkling eyes, happy for her friends.

"It isn't romantic when you're making out and someone grabs your hip." Luna said, in terms of being polite.

"I was aiming for the hand!" Sunny justified. Jane looked at both of them and the only thing she could do was laugh.

"When were you making out?"

"Last night, here in the lobby." Luna answered, still glaring at Sunny.

"Luna, it was dark. He can mistake perfectly." Jane said, trying to defend Sunny.

"But he stayed with it for more than just some seconds!" Luna said, making Sunny back off a bit.

"Luna, give him a break." Jane said, supporting Sunny a bit.

"I guess that's ok…" Luna said, as she changed her glaring to a smile. "Who's next to battle?"

"That shall be me and Destiny." Zach said, as he entered the lobby and the conversation, followed by an Empoleon with red gloves on his wings, with holes for the claws.

"Hello Zach. That Empoleon is the Piplup who was in the base?" Sunny asked, noticing the Empoleon.´

"Yeah." Empoleon put his fin behind his head and rubbed it, feeling kind of famous.

"He's so cute! Just like my Prinplup!" Jane said, as she hugged Empoleon making him blush.

"Hey, the guy is kinda timid, so leave him alone for a while." Zach said, trying to separate Jane and Empoleon.

"Ok, Zachy." Jane said, provoking Zach a bit.

"Stop calling me that!" Zach said, quite mad.

"The match starts when?" Luna asked, trying to change topic.

"I think it's… right now." Zach said, as he withdrew Empoleon and dashed to the stadium, as Luna, Jane and Sunny went to the middle of the public, next to Brendan and Lion.

After preparations:

"The battle will occur in a simple stadium." The referee declared, as a simple stadium rose from the ground, along with Zach on the right corner, and Destiny on the left one. "Zach, show your Pokémon."

"Your call, Magnezone!" Zach said, sending in his Magnezone.

"I call you, Torchic!" Destiny said, sending in her Torchic.

"Begin!"

"Magnezone, begin with Zap Cannon!" Zack commanded, as Magnezone created a yellow-green ball of electricity in front of its eye and fired it towards Torchic.

"Torchic, use Dig to dodge!" said Destiny, as her Torchic began to dig a hole and hid in it, dodging from Magnezone's attack. Then, Torchic jumped from underground underneath Magnezone.

"Mag?"´

"Magnezone, use Flash Cannon!"

"Mag… nezone!" Magnezone said, as it created a silver metallic orb infront of its eye and pointed it towards Torchic. Then, a silver beam was released from the orb, but when it hit Torchic, Torchic suddenly disappeared. "Mag?"

"What the-? How is this possible?" Zach asked, confused. Suddenly, multiple Torchics came from underground, just like the first one, but scattered around the field.

"Torchic, use Mirror Move!" Destiny commanded, waving her arm, as all Torchics created a yellow-green ball of electricity in front of the beaks and fired them against Magnezone.

"Don't risk, dodge them all!" said Zach, as Magnezone began to dodge the Zap Cannons easily, but another Torchic came from underground, with a Zap Cannon attack already charged, and fired the orb against Magnezone, without any possibility of missing. Magnezone took the attack and multiple blue sparks appeared around it. Then, the Torchic copies disappeared from all around the field, except for the original.

"Let's defeat Magnezone with a powerful Ember!" Destiny commanded, as Torchic's feather crest began to glow orange and released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from her beak against Magnezone, making it faint.

"Come back, Magnezone. That Torchic sure is strong. Your call, Empoleon!" Zach said, sending in his Empoleon.

"Empo!"

"Torchic, let's use Dig!" said Destiny, as her Torchic began to dig underground again. Neither Zach or Empoleon said a thing or even mved. Suddenly, Torchic jumped from underground, with her claw glowing orange.

"Hydro Cannon!" Zach commanded, making both Torchic and Destiny wide-eyed. Then, Empoleon opened his beak and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it, and a glowing light blue ball of water appeared in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was. Then, Empoleon fired it against Torchic, sending her against the ground. The ball exploded into a massive, powerful wave, making Torchic immediately faint.

"Come back, Torchic. Seems that you're not making this easy. I like that. Let's go, Mawile!" Destiny said, as she switched Pokémons.

"Maw…"

"Come back, Empoleon. Your call, Flareon!" Zach said, switching Pokémons.

"Fla!"

"Mawile, use Rock Slide!"

"A trap?"

"Mawile!" Mawile said, as Mawile jumped high into the air and raised her jaw-like horns straight up into the air. Multiple white rings of energy then appeared above and around Mawile and large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fell down and rained over Flareon.

"Flareon, Dig!" Zach commanded, as Flareon dug a hole with his front paws. Then, he hid underground from the rocks, protecting him from any damage. Then, he jumped from underground, as Mawile landed. "Attract!"

"Fla…reon!" Flareon said, as Flareon winked at Mawile and multiple light pink outlines of hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of his eye. The hearts then circled around the Mawile's body and spun quickly. As they spun, the hearts grew larger, and then shrunk into Mawile's body. Mawile's body then started to glow light pink, her eyes turned into pink hearts and one large heart surrounded her head, making her fall in love with Flareon.

"Mawile…!" Mawile said, half dizzy, approaching Flareon.

"No, Mawile, don't go!" Destiny said, trying to stop Mawile, but it didn't had any effect.

"Fire Blast, quick!" Zach commanded, as Flareon fired a blast of fire from his mouth against Mawile with the form of a 大 shape. Mawile then fainted.

"Come back. Let's go, I call you, Noctowl!" Destiny said, sending in her Noctowl.

"Flareon, use Will-O-Wisp!" Zach said, as Flareon created a pink, light blue and dark blue fireball in front of his mouth and fired it towards Noctowl.

"Sky Attack!" Destiny said, as Noctowl quickly dove into the flames.

"Noooooooooo!" Noctowl chirped, as his eyebrow tufts began to glow white and flies into the fireball, while preparing the attack. Then, his body became surrounded by a white aura and entered the fireball. Then, the fireball exploded and Noctowl came out of the explosion, surrounded not only by the aura, but also from dark multicolored flames. Noctowl then slammed against Flareon at a high speed, creating a powerful black explosion. When the smoke faded away, it was revealed that both Pokémons had fainted.

"Come back, Flareon/Noctowl." Both Trainers said in unison, withdrawing their respective Pokémon.

"Your call, Dodrio!" Zach said, sending in his Dodrio.

"Let's go, Lumineon!" said Destiny, sending in her Lumineon.

"Dodrio, let's start with a powerful Drill Peck!

"Dodri!" Dodrio chirped, as he dashed towards Lumineon, with his beaks spinning like drills.

"At my signal, Lumineon, use Waterfall."

"Lu!" Lumineon said, as she nodded, waiting for the signal. Her eyes began to glow light blue and two streams of water appeared on the ground, circling around her in opposite directions.

"Dodrio, at my signal, you jump back!" Zach commanded, as Dodrio also nodded.

"Now!" Both exclaimed, as Dodrio jumped back, but a spiraling column of water emerged from the ground at a 120º angle, hitting Dodrio in his attempt of escape. Lumineon then jumped into the column of water and rode it towards Dodrio.

"Dodrio, don't stop and use Drill Peck!" Zach commanded, as Dodrio looked at Lumineon and his beaks spun again like drills.

"Lumineon, use Bounce!" Destiny said, as Lumineon jumped off the column and went towards Dodrio, escaping hiss attack, head-first against his dorso. The column then faded away and both Pokémons landed.

"Air Cutter!"

"Water Pulse!"

While a light blue orb of energy surrounded by two streams of water appeared in front of Lumineon's body, Dodrio's right and left heads began to glow light blue and positioned them high in the air, somewhat forming a 'X' shape figure. Then, Dodrio crossed the respective heads at a high speed, and released a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blade towards Luminoen, while Lumineon fired the orb towards Dodrio. The attacks collided, resulting in an explosion, but there were no changes in the Pokémons conditions. Suddenly, Dodrio flinched and closed one of he's eyes, suggesting pain.

"Lumineon, now, use Whirlpool!" Destiny commanded, seing an opportunity, as Lumineon raised her fins and a large whirlpool appeared above her body. Lumineon then threw the whirlpool against Dodrio, making a direct hit. The Wirlpool then faded away and Dodrio still standed up, but quickly flinched again and fainted.

"I know you did your best. Come back. Your call, Viliplume!" Zach said, sending in his Vileplume.

"Come back, Lumineon."

"Lu!" Lumineon nodded, as Destiny withdrew her.

"Let's go, Yanmega!" said Destiny, sending in her Yanmega.

"Vileplume, use Petal Dance!" Zach commanded, as Vileplume stretched the opening on her flower towards Yanmega and released pink petals in a spiraling fashion towards Yanmega.

"Detect!"

"Yan!" Yanmega said, as her eyes began to glow bright red and black, and began to easily dodge every single petal.

"What?" Zach asked, amazed by Yanmega's speed. "Vileplume, let's low her down with Stun Spore!"

"Vile!" Vileplume agreed, as she released a sparkling yellow powder from the opening on her head towards Ynamega.

"Whirlwind!"

"Say what now?"

"Yan… Mega-Mega-Mega!" Yanmega said, as she began to flap her wings with great speed and strength, creating a strong air current, which sent the wave against Vileplume, paralyzing her.

"Now, Air Slash!" Destiny commanded, as a light blue energy ball appeared in front of Yanmega's body and fired it against Vileplume, creating a minor explosion and making her faint.

"Come back. Is it just me, or am I getting beat up by my girlfriend? Oh, well, your call, Scizor!" Zach said, sending in his Scizor.

"Yanmega, use Quick Attack."

"Scizor, use Quick Attack, plus Metal Claw to help you!"

Both Pokémons suddenly disappeared, leaving only some faint trails of white in midair. It could be seen multiple times the Pokémons colliding against each other, and after some seconds, both of them reappeared. Yanmega was obviously tired, but Scizor still had plenty of energy left and quickly slashed Yanmega with one of his pincers turned into pure steel, making her faint.

"Come back, Yanmega. Let's go, Tangrowth!" said Destiny, switching Pokémons.

"Scizor, use Metal Claw again!" Zach commanded, as Scizor's claws began to glow white and turned into pure steel. Then, he dashed towards Tangrowth while flying, but when he hit Tangrowth's body, he became stuck into the vines, trapped, not able to move.

"Scizo?"

"Tan…" Tangrowth said, in a monotonous tone.

"Hold him up and use Slam!" Destiny said, as Tangroth used his long arms to trap Scizor and jumped against the ground, smashing Scizor's body. "Now, use Power Whip!" Destiny commanded, as Tangrowth stood up again and threw Scizor against the ground, damaging him.

"Sci…" Scizor said, in pain, with his eyes closed. "Sci… zo? Scizo!" Scizor said, as he reopened his eyes, and saw Tangrowth raising his left arm, which was glowing pure green, and whipped Scizor's body with it, making Scizor faint.

"Come back, Scizor. Seems that it's just you and me… Your call, Empoleon!" Zach said, as he sent in his Empoleon once again.

"Empo!"

"Tangrowth, use Power Whip again!" Destiny requested, as Tangrowth raised his arm again, prepared to whip Empoleon.

"Drill Peck, quick!" Zach commanded, as Empoleon's beak and crown began to glow gold and spun like a drill as he jumped against Tangrowth, hitting him with his beak. Tangrowth was too slow, and took the hit without even knowing it. Tangrowth then fainted.

"Come back, Tangrowth. I call you, Lumineon!" Destiny said, sending in her last Pokémon.

"Empoleon, use Rock Smash!" Zach commanded, as Empoleon dashed towards Lumineon, with his wings glowing bright red.

"Lumineon, use Water Pulse!" Destiny commanded, as Lumineon was about to prepare the attack, but Empoleon suddenly stroke her with his wings, sending her towards the sky.

"Lumineon, use Waterfall downwards!" Destiny commanded, as a spiraling water column appeared infront of Lumineon and Lumineon entered it, going towards Empoleon. Empoleon looked directly into the water column, noticing Lumineon's glowing fins. "Giga Impact!"

"Empo?" Empoleon asked, as he noticed that Lumineon became surrounded by purple energy, surrounded by yellow streaks, increasing speed.

"Shadow Claw!" Zach commanded, as Empoleon raised his arm and then placed his claw into the ground. A shadow of a claw then stretched across the ground and then rose from the ground, entering the water column, and slashing Lumineon, making the water fall apart, and Lumineon flinch, wide-opened for an attack. "Hyper Beam!"

"Empo… leon!" Empoleon roared, as an orange orb appeard in front of his beak and released a powerful orange beam against Lumineon, making a direct hit, and giving the victory to Zach.

"Lumineon can't battle anymore. The winner is Empoleon, and Zach won the match!" the referee gave the victory to Zach, making Zach and Empoleon hi-five.

**What's the next battle? Who will win it? Will Sunny be totally forgiven? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	42. Chapter 42

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 42 – Victorious:

**An epic battle is approaching again.**

At the Poké League's lobby:

"Sunny, I already decided if I forgive you or not." Luna said, starting the conversation with the matter they've been arguing for three chapters.

"And the answer is…?"

"You're the next one to battle, right? If you win, I forgive you. But if you lose… You don't even know the trouble you'll be into." Malicious smile.

"Stop that smile Luna. It gives me the creeps." Sunny said, as he stood up and picked up six Poké Balls from his belt. "With this team, I will certainly win. It has a perfect combination of powerful fighters."

"We still have to see that." Luna said, looking away and walking towards the public entrance to the match.

"Believe me. I do anything for you." Sunny said, making luna stop walking for some seconds. Luna became wide-eyed, but then relaxed, blushing a bit, and smiling. She continued to walk towards the public, as Sunny entered the stadium to the match against Bluhite (AKA Spada).

About ten steps later:

"The match between Sunny and Spada is about to begin!" the referee said, as both Sunny and Bluhite appeared from underground, on their respective platform. Then, a water-type stadium also rose form the ground.

"Good luck, Bluhite." Sunny said, being nice to his opponent.

"I don't need luck. Because I know I'll win."

"You must mean me."

"Sunny, the coin flip has shown the result: you're the first to show the Pokémon."

"Alright, let's do this, Kabutops!" said Sunny, sending in his Kabutops.

"Kabu!" Kabutops spread his blades, saying that he's ready to battle.

"Your turn, Aerodactyl!" said Bluhite, sending in his Aerodactyl.

"Begin!"

"Kabutops, begin with a nice and strong Night Slash!"

"Kabu!" Kabutops said, as he jumped towards Aerodactyl, from platform to platform, while both of his scythes began to glow metallic purple, leaving a dark trail from where the scythe passed.

"Aerodactyl, fly to dodge!" Bluhite commanded, as Aerodactyl spread her wings and began to fly, easily dodging Kabutops's attack.

"_Perfect!" _"Kabutops, quick, use Screech!" said Sunny, as Kabutops opened his mouth and called out loudly, distorting the air. Aerodactyl, because of the unpleasant sound, had to land to cover her ears. "Aqua Jet!"

"Kabu… tops!" said Kabutops, as his body became surrounded by water and shot himself like a rocket towards Aerodactyl, slamming against her, making both of them enter the pool.

"Aerodactyl, can you hear me?" Bluhite asked, but he had no response.

"Kabutops, seems that you're on your own." Sunny said, noticing he also didn't get any response.

Underwater:

"Kabu!" Kabutops said, slashing Aerodactyl with his right scythe glowing metallic white, causing minor damage on Aerodactyl.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl screamed, as she formed an orange orb in front of her mouth, and releasing a powerful beam from it towards Kabutops.

"Kabu!" Kabutops easily dodged the attack, by swimming at a fast speed.

"Aero? Dactyl!" Aerodactyl tried to swim towards the surface, but since she didn't know how to swim, she couldn't move very well.

"KAAAAAAABUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOPSSS!" Kabutops yelled, as he became surrounded a by a bright brown aura. Then, he quickly swam towards Aerodactyl, locking her up with his arms and scythes, and swam towards the surface with an amazing power speed. Then, he jumped out of the water, and reached a high point of altitude. He then threw Aerodactyl with great force against one of the platforms and then dove from the air towards her, slamming her with his head (Superpower). After all that, Aerodactyl fainted.

"Come back Aerodactyl. I got you just last week, so I'm not mad at all." Bluhite said, as he withdrew his Pokémon.

"Come back, Kabutops. You deserve to rest for a while.

"I think this should give me some advantage… Go, Lapras!" said Bluhite, sending in his Lapras.

"La…"

"Let see what you can do. I haven't really used you that much, but let's see where you can make me go. Let's go, Relicanth!" Sunny declared, throwing a green Lure Ball, revealing his Relicanth.

"Re!"

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!" Bluhite commanded, as lapras opened his mouth, forming a light blue energy orb in front of it. He then released multiple light blue beams from it against Relicanth.

"Relicanth, use Double-Edge!" Sunny commanded, as Relicanth began to glow gold.

"Relicanth!" Relicanth yelled, as he quickly jumped off the water towards Lapras. Relicanth didn't stop, no matter how powerful the Ice Beam attack was. Relicanth slammed his head against Lapras, making him stop the attack.

"_With the ability Rock Head, Relicanth can use Double-Edge without any problem. This is going to be easy."_

"Lapras, use Brine!" Bluhite commanded, as Lapras blasted a powerful stream of water coming from his mouth, sending Relicanth against the pool's wall.

"Relicanth, try to use Double-Edge."

"Reli!" Relicanth said, as he tried to do the same trick as the previous one, but he didn't had power enough to climb it again.

"You sure you can't?" Sunny asked, as Relicnth looked at his eyes, and saw the look of believe. Although being damaged, Relicanth's body becomes surrounded by a whitish-blue aura, making him seem black and white, and shot himself with his head pointed at Lapras, slamming it against Lapras's head. Then, Relicanth landed on the water, and both Pokémons glared at each other, both heavily damaged. Suddenly, both of them fainted.

"Come back." Both Trainers said in unison, while withdrawing their respective Pokémons.

"I'm counting on you for this one, Aggron!" said Sunny, sending in his Aggron to the field.

"Your turn, Sandslash!" Bluhite said, sending in his Sandslash into the field.

"Aggron, let's try your new Flash Cannon!" Sunny commanded, as Aggron opened his mouth and formed a silver orb in front of it.

"Sanslash, defeat him with Fissure!" Bluhite commanded, as Sandslash's right claw began to glow bright brown and began to increase its length. Then, Sandslash stabbed the right claw into the platform, slicing open the ground with a white energy beam. The beam was too fast for Aggron to dodge, and the beam hit him. He then automatically fainted.

"Come back, Aggron. It's not your fault, Fissure is a one-hit-KO move. Let's use something to counter Sandslash. Go, Pidgeot!" said Sunny, sending in his Pidgeot.

"Pijjottooooo!"´

"Rollout, now!" Bluhite commanded, as Sandslash curled into a ball and rolled with incredible speed towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, dodge by using Quick Attack, and then counterattack with Aerial Ace!"

"Pijo!" Pidgeot chirped, as he flewn towards Sanslash, leaving a white trail behind. In the last second, Pidgeot diverted to the right, dodging the spiky Pokémon. Then, Pidgeot turned around and flew towards Sanslash, chasing him, covered by white streaks of light.

"Sanslash, quick, use Crush Claw!" Bluhite said, as Sandslash uncurled and turned around. Then, his right claw began to glow blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it and hit Pidgeot's back with it, as Pidgeot stroke Sandslash's chest with his beak. A minor explosion was created, sending both Pokémons against the platforms.

"Pidgeot, you ok?" Sunny asked, as Pidgeot stood up and opened his wings, ready to fly again.

"Sandsalash, can you stand up?" Bluhite asked, as Sandslash stood up, spreading his claws apart. "Rollout!"

"Sand!" Sanslash said, as he curled into a ball and rolled with incredible speed towards Pidgeot, jumping from platform to platform.

"Pidgeot, use Twister!" Sunny commanded, as Pidgeot quickly flapped his wings multiple times, forming a tornado in front of him. When Sanslash entered the tornado, he was caught into it, and then sent towards the sky.

"Sandslash, use Crush Claw and Sandstorm!" Bluhite said, as Sandlash uncurled and looked directly towards Pidgeot's eyes, then, he quickly spun, creating a sand tornado around him. Then, he fell towards Pidgeot, pulling back his right claw, which began to glow blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace, combined with Hurricane!" Sunny commanded, as Pidgeot flew towards Sandslash, covered by white streaks of light. Then, his wings began to glow light blue and flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind around him. The attacks collided, including the Hurricane and the Sandstorm, creating a powerful explosion. Both Pokémons then fell towards the platforms and fainted.

"Come back, Pidgeot. That was a good battle. Let's go, Kabutops!" Sunny said, sending in his Kabutops.

"Kabu!"

"Go, Garchomp!" said Bluhite, sending in his shiny Garchomp.

"Kabutops, use Superpower!" Sunny commanded, as Kabutops jumped towards Garchomp, with an aura forming around him.

"Garchomp, use Iron Tail, full power!" Bluhite commanded, as Garchomp's tail became outlined white and then turned into pure iron. Then, he swung it against the upcoming Kabutops, sending him against the pool's wall, making him faint immediately.

"He sure is strong. Kabutops, return. Let's see if you can defeat him, Rampardos!"

"Ram!" Rampardos said, as she entered the field.

"Garchomp, use Sand Tomb!" said Bluhite, as a Garchomp quickly waved his right arm, forming a sand tornado around Rampardos, making her unable to move.

"Rampardos, since you can't move, let's try Ice Beam." said Sunny, as Rampardos nodded. Then, a light blue ball formed in Rampardos's mouth. She then fired light blue beams from the ball towards Garchomp.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Bluhite said, as Garchomp jumped, dodging the beams, and flew towards Rampardos (although not able to use Fly or having the ability Levitate, the PokéDex states that Garchomps can fly, but not so high). Then, he made a front flip, while his tail turned into pure iron, slamming it against Rampardos. The attack was so powerful, that Rampardos fainted immediately.

"Come back, Rampardos. Well, this is it. I have to admit, I'm in a pinch. Bluhite!" Bluhite looked at sunny, wondering what he wanted. "This might be my most powerful Pokémon. Either that, or is tied with Aggron, so, prepare to lose! Bring me victory, Charizard!"

"!" Charizard roared, as he came out of the Poké Ball.

"That Charizard sure seems powerful. Garchomp, use Stone Edge!" Bluhite commanded, as Garchomp crouched, preparing the attack.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Sunny commanded, as Charizard flew towards Garchomp and picked him up. Charizard then flew towards the sky, stopping Garchomp from attacking.

"What?" Bluhite asked, amazed by Charizard's speed.

"Roooooooooooor!" Charizard roared, as he flew into the sky, spun around, zoomed back down, and tossed Garchomp against the ground for more damage, using the momentum of the dive.

"Charchomp, stand up and use Stone Edge!" Bluhite commanded, as Garchomp stood up again and crouched. Then, two rings of glowing light blue rocks appeared and spun around his body. Then, multiple gray rocks were released from the rings towards Charizard.

"Charizard, use Protect!" Sunny said, as Charizard flapped his wings once, spreading them apart. Then, a red spherical barrier appeared around Charizard, releasing some embers from it. "Now, DragonBreath!"

"ROOOO!" Charizard roared, as he opened his mouth and released a green and yellow beam of air against Garchomp. It was a direct hit, and Garchomp fainted.

"Come back, Garchomp. Your turn, Omastar!" said Bluhite, sending in his Omastar. "Rock Blast!"

"Oma!" Omastar said, as three light blue rings appear and spin around Omastar's body. The rings then glowed white and turned into glowing white rocks that spun around Omastar's body as well. Omastar then fired the glowing white rocks towards Charizard.

"Ember!" Sunny said, as Charizard opened his mouth and shot five fireballs from his mouth against the rocks, destroying them. "Now, use Flame Burst, followed by Iron Tail!"

"CHARRR!" Charizard roared, as he began to fly. Then, he released a stream of fire from his mouth into the air. The flames then formed a ball of fire, which then burst, sending multiple streaks of fire against Omastar.

"Hydro Pump!" said Bluhite, as Omastar released a powerful jet of water from his mouth. The water extinguished the flames, and hit Charizard, but Charizard didn't stop and flew towards Omastar. Then, the flame on his tail began to glow silver, and the entire tail tuned into iron. He then stroke Omastar with it, with a front flip, cracking bit of his shell, making him faint.

"Come back, Omastar. Let's go, Ninetales!" Bluhite said, sending in his shiny Ninetales.

"Charizard, you ready?" Sunny asked, as Charizard nodded and released a stream of fire towards the sky.

"Ninetales, use Nasty Plot!"

"Nine…" Ninetales said, as her tails spread apart and she became surrounded by a dark aura.

"Charizard, begin with Ember!" Sunny commanded, as Charizard opened his mouth and shot five fireballs from his mouth towards Ninetales.

"Will-O-Wisp!"

"Tales!" Ninetales roared, as her tails spread apart again. Then, at the end of each tail, a pink, light blue and dark blue fireball was created. The fireballs were sent towards diferent directions, and then combined into one big fireball. The Ember attack entered the fireball, making it explode.

"Iron Tail!" Both Trainers said in unison. Charizard flew and the flame at the end of his tail began to glow silver, as the tail turned into iron. He flew towards Ninetales and made a front flip. Meanwhile, Ninetales's tails also turned into iron and swung them against Charizard's tail. Both of them couldn't move.

"Fire Blast!" Both Trainers said, as both Pokémons released a fireball each from their respective mouth towards the respective opponent. As they traveled, the balls of fire formed into 大 shapes. The attacks collided, creating an explosion, departing both Pokémons to opposite sides (Ninetales to a platform and Charizard to the sky).

"Overheat!"

"SolarBeam!"

Charizard's body turned red. He then released a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from his mouth, as Ninetales gathered solar energy from her tails. Then, she released a golden beam from her mouth. The attacks collided against each other, creating a powerful explosion. Both Pokémons became lightly injured, but nothing too serious. Then, Ninetales flinched, but no one except for Sunny noticed it.

"Carizard, use Seismic Toss, combined with Inferno!" Sunny commanded, as Charizard flew towards Ninetales and grabbed her. He then flew up to the sky, and the flame at the end of his tail began to glow dark blue, just like his eyes. He then began to spin his tail, forming a tornado of dark blue flames around both Pokémons. He then began to spin in the middle of the sky, as part of the procedure to do Seismic Toss. Then, he formed a complete circular spiral in the middle of the sky of pure dark blue flames. Suddenly, some flames burst out of the spiral. "This is my combination attack: Flaming World!" Sunny added, as Charizard zoomed back down to the ground. When Charizard collided against the pool, the water released a thick steam, which covered the whole stadium.

"The water…. Is turning into steam just by touching Charizard…" Bluhite commented, amazed by Charizard's power. Then, when the steam cleared up, it was revealed that the water was completely vaporized and Ninetales had fainted, while Charizard was still standing.

"CHAAAAAAAR!" Charizard roared, releasing a powerful stream of fire from his mouth towards the sky, and flew up to next to his Trainer.

"Ninetales can't battle anymore. The winner is Charizard, and Sunny won the match!" the referee said, giving the victory to Sunny.

"Come back, Ninetales. It seems that Sunny won this time. But in the next…" Bluhite said to himself, while withdrawing Ninetales.

"We did it, Charizard!" Sunny said, happy, as Charizard nodded and also smiled.

"Char! Char!" Charizard said, nodding.

At the lobby:

"I said I could win it." Sunny said, as he met up with Luna and the others.

"Ok, so, as dealt, I forgive you for what you did." Luna said, as she approached. "I liked what you've said before…" Luna whispered to Sunny's ear, blushing a bit.

"We already know, you can kiss, go on." Brendan said to both Luna and Sunny, making them glare at Jane, but Jane made a silly smile in reponse. Both Sunny and Luna looked at each other's eyes, and approached each other, kissing in the process. When they separated, they looked at each other's eyes and blushed slightly.

"Enjoy it, we still have three hours before Jane's battle." Lion said, laughing a bit, as they all returned to the rooms.

**Will the next chapter be different? Is Sunny a romantic guy? Is Charizard a powerful Pokémon (let's admit, it's probably the best non-legendary!)? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	43. Chapter 43

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 43 – Catching Tales of Johto:

**Many tales of Johto will be told.**

At Brendan's room:

"Once again, I won." Lion said, as he picked up some peanuts, nuts, cheap candy and a chocolate bar, from a plate between Lion, Sunny and Brendan. Brendan was shuffling a deck of cards, Las Vegas style.

"Aw man. You can use Aura to know when to win, and Brendan is good at counting the cards. I'm the only one loosing." Sunny explained, noticing the only bet material he possessed was two marbles, a hand full of peanuts and three Jelly Ursarings.

"I offered you the Pikachu Berry Gum, but you didn't want it." Brendan replied, holding a Pikachu-shaped blue gum.

"You can bet Aggron." Lion suggest, making Sunny glare at him.

"Hello guys." Luna and Jane said in unison, as they entered the room.

"You want to see Sunny being beaten at "Wobbuffet Joker"?" Brendan asked, handing the cards to the players.

"Let me play it too." Jane requested, as she sat down next to Brendan. Then, Ambipom and Raichu entered through the window, returning from a break.

"Ambipa!" Ambipom said, as he stole Jane's cap with his right tail and put it on his head.

"Ambipom, give my hat back, please." Jane asked, as Ambipom nodded and sat on her shoulder, giving the cap back, with his left tail.

"Seems that Ambipom looks nicer since he was an Aipom. I remember he kept your hat until I got it back."

"Raichu-Rai!" Raichu said, as he jumped onto Brendan's shoulder, agreeing with him.

"Ty? Tyrogue." Tyrogue asked, waking up from a nap. Then, along with Raichu, Ambipom and Luna, he sat down, signing for cards.

"Seems that we have enough players. Let's start."

Playing rounds: Brendan – Jane – Ambipom – Luna – Tyrogue – Sunnny – Lion – Raichu – Brendan again (and all the way around)

About 10 minutes later:

"I won again!" Jane said, getting her prizes for winning.

"Ambi?" Ambipom asked, amazed.

"One more round. No counting, no aura usage, and no flirting." Sunny added, as he began to shuffle the cards, looking at Jane at the last part of the sentence.

"Hey, I'm innocent. I didn't flirt." Jane said, defending herself, as Ambipom began to laugh.

"Brendan is the one who you take the card. You must blink or something to know which card to take." Sunny explained, handing the cards.

"Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai!" Raichu laughed, as he received the cards.

"Let's continue… What a lucky break, Blissey of hearts… Hey, Jane, how did you catch Blissey in Johto? You never told us." Brendan remembered, as he saw his cards.

"It was after getting three Badges."

_Flashback:_

"_Golbat, use Supersonic!" Jane commanded, as Golbat flew towards Bayleef._

"_Bay!" Bayleef said, as she swung her head, releasing multiple razor-sharp leaves from her leaf on top of her head. Golbat couldn't dodge, and received the multiple hits, ending up fainting._

"_Gol… Bat…"_

"_Golbat! Are you ok?" In a moment of worry, she picked Golbat up._

"_Rhy." Rhyhorn said, as he approached his Trainer, along with Ledyba._

"_I have to admit, you're a lot stronger since you've evolved, Bayleef." Jane admitted, as Bayleef blushed a bit, from the compliment._

"_Bli?" a voice came from behind the bushes, shaking them a bit._

"_Uh?" Jane asked, as she approached the bushes slowly. Then, a smilling Blissey came out of the bushes. "A Blissey?"_

"_Bli!" Blissey said, as she bowed, presenting herself. "Bli…sey!" Blisey put her hands in front of her body and a light pink ball of energy appeared between them. Blissey then opened her arms and the orb broke apart into multiple light pink sparkles, releasing waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it which expanded outward, curing Golbat ._

"_Thanks Blissey. Golbat seems to be much better now." Jane thanked, as Golbat began to fly around Blissey, smilling (making a creepy smile with the size of his mouth). Golbat's wing tips touched Blissey while he was flapping them, tickling her a bit. Then, Golbat began to glow, and his wings turned slimmer. Then, another pair of wings emerged from the body, which began to shrink. Then, the glow faded, and Golbat had fully evolved into Crobat._

"_You've evolved! Thank you, Blissey." Jane thanked, bowing to Blissey._

"_Bli!" Blissey said, even happier than before._

"_Blissey, would you mind coming with us?" Jane asked, as all her Pokémons agreed._

"_Bli? Bli… Blissey! Blissey!" Blissey nodded, after thinking for a bit._

"_Ok then, here goes." Jane said, as she picked up a Poké Ball and hit Blissey with it slowly, making it open and Blissey entering the Poké Ball._

_End of Flashback_

"That's what I call a fateful encounter." Luna said, as she selected and took one card from Ambipom, sending it towards the center, along with another card she had in her hand: Magneton of Diamonds and Lake Guardians of Hearts (equivalent to the three of diamonds and the three of hearts).

"What about Magcargo? He didn't appear as a Slugma out of thin air… Did he?" Sunny asked, as Tyrogue took a card from Luna, and then made a depressed face, as he took the Wobbuffet Joker.

"One day, Blissey had an egg in her pouch. I noticed that it was red and with crater patterns. From what I've understood, she found it downhill that day. I took it and then hatched into Slugma. Blissey had her egg saved by Rhyhorn." Jane explained, as Sunny took a card from Tyrogue, taking the Wobbuffet Joker.

"Hey, Sunny, what about you? With Stantler and Yanma?" Luna asked, as Lion took a card from Sunny's hand, sending it to the pile, along with another card of his: Unown (! Form) of Spades and Arceus of Diamonds (equivalent to Ace of Spades and Diamonds).

"Stantler trampled me during a forest escape, but I grabbed his leg so he couldn't escape. Then, in an act of fury, Poké Ball right on his head. About Yanma, it's a different story…"

_Flashback:_

"_Charmeleon, stop that!" Sunny ordered, trying to stop Charmeleon from starting a fire in the middle of the forest._

"_Char! Charmeleon!" Charmeleon refused, and used Flamethrower against a tree._

"_Aggron, use Mud Slap to stop the fire." Sunny requested, as Aggron kicked the ground, making two brown mud balls emerge from the ground, and sending them against the tree, extinguishing the fire._

"_Char!" Charmeleon said, as he sat down, furious._

"_You must still be mad for both Lairon and Graveler having evolved before you, but that doesn't mean you have to start a fire on the forest." Sunny explained, as Charmeleon simply ignored and stood up again._

"_Char!" Charmeleon roared, still mad because of the same matter._

"_*Sight*… Uh? Look! A Yanma!" Sunny said, as he noticed Yanma on a tree. Yanma approached Charmeleon and began to annoy him. Then, when Charmeleon tried to slash Yanma, Yanma flew away, escaping from the attack. Then, Charmeleon became really angry, making Sunny backn off a bit, and Yanma began to laugh, mocking Charmeleon. Charmeleon began to glow bright blue, increasing the size of his body, the head to change its form, and, probably the most noticeable part, wings emerged from the body. Then, the glow faded away, showing the fully evolved Pokémon: Charizard._

"_Yan?" Yanma asked, scared._

"_Chaaaaaaar!" Charizard released a powerful stream of fire from his mouth, making a direct hit on Yanma. In a moment of being worried, Sunny threw a Poké Ball, catching Yanma. In return, Charizard looked directly to Aggron and began to show his strong wings and arms, acting a bit like a jerk._

_End of Flashback_

"That's basically it." Sunny finished, as he made the final decision of the game. Everyone except him and Jane had already finished the cards on their hands, and the only card he had on his hand was a Palkia of Hearts (equivalent to the Ace of Hearts). Jane was holding the Wobbuffet Joker, plus the card Sunny needed, Dialga of Clubs (equivalent to the Ace of Clubs). He closed his eyes and quickly drew the left card. Then, he reopened his eyes, and saw that he drew the Dialga of Clubs. "I won? I won!"

"Awww… Now I don't have anything to bet." Jane said, in a depressed tone.

"Ambi!" Ambipom said, pointing towards her cap.

"You're right. I still have the cap to bet." Jane noticed, as she took her cap and put it for betting, as everyone else made the bets with peanuts and nuts, plus some cheap candy.

About five minutes later:

Hey, Lion, how did you catch Xatu and Weavile?" Brendan asked, as he took a card from Raichu. He then sent an Ambipom of Clubs and Scizor of Diamonds (equivalent to the Two of Clubs and Diamonds).

"I caught Xatu when he was a Natu. He approached me because of my launch and he began to follow me. As for Weavile, when he was a Sneasel, she was the boss of a gang, who tried to beat me up, but she then fell and I saved her. She, thanking me, offered to join my team. As for the gang, is now under control of a Murkrow and a Misdreavous." Lion explained.

About 25 minutes later:

"Ambipom versus Jane. This is getting intense." Luna commented, seeing the continuous match between Ambipom, who had the Wobbuffet Joker and the Beedril of Spades (equivalent to the ten of spades, since the mige was a swarm of Beedrills), while Jane only had the Belossom of Hearts (equivalent to the Ten of Hearts, since the image had a group of dancing Belossoms). Jane was still deciding which card to take. Then, she took the right one, but ended up with the Wobbuffet Joker.

"Ambi-Ambi!"Ambipom laughed. Jane, quickly shuffled the cards and put them faced down on the floor, making things harder to Ambipom. Then, Ambipom quickly drew the right card, and won the game, the prize, and, of course, Jane's cap.

"You had luck." Jane said, glaring a bit at Ambipom. Then, Ambipom jumped onto her sholder and tried to take her jacket. Jane, in an act of fury, grabbed Ambipom's left tail and swung it, making Ambipom hit his head against the desk's right leg.

**Who's the next to battle? Will it be awesome? How were the stories? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	44. Chapter 44

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 44 – Adventure through the Lab:

**A new type of chapters occurred to me.**

At New Bark Town:

"Mom, turn on the TV. Jane's match is about to start!" Jessica, Brendan's twin sister, said, looking towards her alarm clock in her room, which said that it was already 06:30 PM.

"Ok, ok. Calm down dear. You want popcorn?" Jessica's mom asked, downstairs, as Jessica tripped and fell down the stairs.

"_Itai!_" said Jessica, holding her lower back, also rubbing it.

"Bli!" Brendan's Blissey said, as she approached Jessica.

"Thank you, Blissey. Wait a minute, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the lab?" Jessica asked, as she put her own PokéViz on her ear, so she would comprehend Blissey.

"Professor Elm fell asleep on his desk before I could handle him the coffee. I decided to come here so I wouldn't disturb him. I also brought along four other Pokémons with me, which were in the lab." Blissey explained, making Jessica start to think.

"Don't tell me that…" Jessica said, wondering something on her mind, making Blissey curious. Then, Jessica entered the Living Room, followed by Blissey. When she entered the division, she found her mom putting a popcorn pack on top of Brendan's Torkoal's shell, making the popcorn pop in just a couple of seconds.

"Tooorkooaal." Torkoal said, as Jessica's mom took the pack off his shell.

"What's the matter, honey?" Jessica's mom asked, noticing Jessica's face. ^_^U

"Mom, hasn't Brendan told you not to use his Pokémons for chores?" Jessica asked, trying to make her mother to stop her habit of using Pokémon for house chores.

"Out of sight, out of the mind." Said Jessica's mom, defending herself. "Grumpig, dear, could you help me with cutting these berries? And you too, Ninjask, if you don't mind."

"Mom, I rarely say your name, but you did stretch the rope. Maria Elizabeth Tatsumaki, you have to stop using Pokémons for chores." Jessica said, somehow finally revealing her mom's name.

"But they do them really well. Look." Ninjask quickly slashed the berries, cutting them into even parts, as Grumpig used Confusion to cut them with a knife.

"I see your point, but still."

"Ok, but then we'll end up missing half of the match." Maria reminded Jessica about the Jane's match, and it made her jump towards the couch and turn the TV on. Torkoal withdrew his legs, so he could rest them from the long day he had in the lab. Ninjask landed on his shell, so he could also rest. Grumpig stood next to the couch, along with Blissey and Piloswine. Then, Maria sat on the couch, next to her daughter, with a tray with two glasses of juice, along with a popcorn bowl and another one full of berry slices for the Pokémons. When Jessica turned the TV on, she saw Jane, in her cowgirl outfit, along with her Hypno and Seaking, battling a girl in a beautiful white dress, along with a Gabite and a Girafarig.

"Hypno, use Focus Blast! Seaking, use Ice Beam!" Jane commanded, as her Hypno opened his right hand, creating a blue orb and throwing it towards the enemies, while Seaking fired light blue beams from a light blue ball in front of her mouth. Then, the beams froze the sphere and it exploded on contact against the floor between the two opponents. Both opponents were sent back, heavily damaged. "Horn Drill!"

"Sea… King!" Seaking's horn began to spin like a drill and jumped towards the opponents, striking them with it, automatically making them faint.

"Amazing battle!" Jessica said, happy for her friend.

"Well, I have to prepare the room for these Pokémons to sleep in. This isn't the best guest room I've seen."

"Mom, don't worry about it. They can sleep in my room."

In Jessica's room:

"Make yourselves comfortable, guys." Next thing she knows, Ninjask is sleeping right in the middle of her bed. "Ok, maybe not that comfortable." A sweatdrop formed on Jessica's forehead.

"Nin-Nin!" Nijask laughed, as he got out of the bed and began the search for a good place to sleep. He then spotted a bag half opened in the middle of the floor and approached it.

"Maybe the bag has the same size as you." Jessica said, as she fully opened the bag. Ninjask then entered it and made himself comfortable, positioning so his eyes were facing the opening.

"Nin! Nijask!" Ninjask said, very happy and comfortable, on what he could call a sleeping bag. Jessica picked the bag and put it on top of her desk.

"Pilo!" Piloswine and Torkoal lowered their legs and lay down next to each other, next to the shelf.

"Grumpig." Grumpig was still searching, but couldn't find a good place, and the same was happening to Blissey.

"Grumpig, Blissey, you can sleep next to me. You're not that big and the bed has always been big just for me." Jessica took the sheets and lay down on the bed. Then, Blissey and Grumpig lay down on the feet of the bed.

After a good night of sleep:

"*stretch* Good morning guys." Jessica said, waking up by the shining solar rays from the sun. Torkoal and Piloswine weren't exactly the first ones to get up. Blissey and Grumpig jumped off the bed and Ninjask left the bag. Then, Grumpig used Confusion to make the other two Pokémon levitate, making them fully wake up.

"Torkoal-Tor!" Torkoal panicked and released a black smoke out of his nose and shell openings.

"*cof* *cof* Stop it!" Jessica said, as she opened the room, because of the smoke, which made it hard to breath in the room.

After a good breakfast:

"*deep breath* GOOD MORNING, PROFESSOR ELM!" Jessica screamed, waking Professor Elm up.

"Ahh! What? Where? Jessica? What are you doing here, in the middle of the night?"

"Professor Elm, you fell asleep. It's already morning."

"WHAT?"

"Ahahahahaha! Either way, I'm here to leave these Pokémons in the lab." Jessica pointed towards Ninjask and the others, making the sleepy professor aware of the situation.

"Uh? I'm sorry Jessica. I haven't really slept a lot lately… Would you mind if I gave you the keys and you watch the Pokémons today while I go sleep for a while?"

"Certainly." Jessica opened her hand and Professor Elm gave her the keys of the backyard. Then, he stood up and went towards the staircase. "By the way, a new trainee is coming."

"Okay. Let's see, what's on the list for today?"

About 10 minutes later:

"Wailord!" Jessica called, as a Wailord emerged from a quite big lake in the middle of the backyard. "Here's your food." She gave him a plate of food about the same size as hers. Wailord then began to eat it.

"I believe I'm lost." A familiar voice said, near Jessica's location, catching her attention.

"I know that voice… Johnny?"

"Huh? Jessica? Hello again." Johnny, Brendan's friend and very first rival, said, recognizing his rival's sister.

"Last time I saw you, you went with big bro to the Battle Frontier." Jessica said, remembering the day her brother left for the fourth adventure.

"Yeah… I decided to become Professor Elm's trainee. Brendan must be on another adventure catching a lot more Pokémon and Professor doesn't have the time for everything. I heard there were another trainees."

"I'm not exactly a trainee… but Professor Elm only talked about one new trainee… is someone else coming?"

"Maybe… Let's search! Arcanine! Pidgeot!" Johnny threw the Poké Balls towards the air, revealing both Arcanine and Pidgeot.

"*loud whistle*!"

"Skar?" Brendan's Skarmory heard Jessica's whistle and approached her.

"I have my own ride." Jessica said, as she climbed onto Brendan's Skarmory's back.

"Ok then. But Pidgeot can search in the air." Johnny climbed onto Arcanine's back, as he signed to Pidgeot.

"Pijotto!"

"Let's go!" Jessica said, as Skarmory began to fly.

"Skar!"

About 10 minutes later:

"I can't see anything… Can you, Skarmory?"

"Skar…" Skarmory nodded. "Skar? Skarmory!" Skarmory suddenly dove towards the forest and landed on the ground.

"Whoooaaa! Slow Down!" Jessica said, afraid from the fall. She closed her eyes, and after some seconds, she opened them again, slowly, still somewhat afraid. Then, she noticed both of them had landed. "Maybe that was unnecessary…But why did you come down here?"

"Skar!" Skarmory approached the big forest and Jessica automatically decided to follow him. About ten seconds later, she got lost, not able to spot her brother's Skarmory anymore.

"Great, I'm lost."

About five minutes later:

"Is anyone around here?" Jessica asked out loud, trying to find someone that could help her.

"Li!" Brendan's Lickilicky appeared from behind some trees.

"Lickilicky!" Jessica said, as she reached Lickilicky and hugged her. Then, Lickilicky put her gigantic tongue out and licked Jessica's entire body at once.

"Argh… I forgot you like to do that. Anyways… Have you seen someone?"

"Li…" Lickilicky nodded and raised her tongue towards the air. Then, Hercross appeared from behind some bushes and approached Jessica. He then hugged her.

"Hello Heracross." Jessica said, happy for seeing him too. Then, Heracross began to suck her shoulder. "You won't find honey or sap in there!" Jessica pushed Heracross away, as a reaction from the uncomfortable feeling. "Luckily Snorlax is with big bro… I would become the main dish in here."

"Is someone in there?" a woman with purple short wavy hair, green eyes, wearing a doctor's cloak, a light blue-green t-shirt and black mini-skirt, asked, as she approached Jessica.

"Good afternoon." Jessica said, bowing. Then, Skarmory, Pidgeot and Arcanine (who was carrying Johnny) appeared from behind the trees too.

"Good afternoon to you too. My name is Linda. I'm one of the new trainees to help Professor Elm."

After returning to the Lab itself:

"Quick, big bro's match is about to begin! I can't believe we already missed Lion's and Luna's matches. I really don't want to miss this one!" Jessica ran into the lab, without making that much noise as most people would expect. Johnny also entered and turned the TV on to the channel to see Brendan's match. Linda didn't really understand why both of them were agitated, but she sat down to see the match anyway. She sat down on a chair, looking towards the TV. Johnny let his Alakazam out of the Poké Ball and asked for some drinks. Alakazam went towards Brendan's house, along with Pidgeot and Arcanine. When they returned, they made themselves comfortable, along with Brendan's Shuckle, Sableye and Venomoth. Linda didn't know who Brendan was, but she became curios and gave him a try. Heracross and Lickilicky also entered the lab, anxious to see Brendan on TV.

On Direct TV:

"The match between Brendan and Marley is about to begin!" the referee said, as both Trainers entered the stadium, facing toards each other and an ice-type battlefield.

"Let me begin! Go, Metagross!" said Brendan, as he sent in his shiny Metagross.

"Go… Electrode!" Marley said, in the usual almost emotionless tone she has, sending in her Electrode.

"Begin!"

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" Brendan commanded, as a silhouette of a golden meteor appeared around Metagross's right front hand. It then began to float and dashed towards Electrode.

"Protect!" Marley commanded, as Electrode's body flashed green and a small green barrier formed around its body. Metagross punched the barrier with such force that broke the barrier and sent Electross towards an iceberg. The collision was strong enough to knock Electrode out.

"Come back, Electrode. Go, Weavile!"

"Weavile!" Weavile entered the field, replacing her fallen partner.

"Come back, Metagross. Go, Manectric!" Brendan switched Pokémons, to add variety to the battle.

"Quick, Metal Claw!"

"Overheat!"

Weavile's claws began to glow white and turned into iron, and she dashed towards the opponent. Menectric turned shady-red, and a white big fireball with two streams of red-orange fire spiraling around it. Manectric then lauched it against Weavile before she could attack, making her automatically faint.

"Come back. Go, Ninjask!"

"Nin!"

"Come back, Manectric. Go, Salamence!"

"Quick Attack!"

Ninjask suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Slamence, tackling him. Salamence was tackled with enough strength to be thrown against Brendan.

"For Arceus' sake, not this again!" Brendan said, as Salamence fell onto him. Both Jessica and Johnny laughed at the situation, although Linda only giggled. "Salamence, use Flamethrower." Brendan got up and Salamence began to fly again. Then, Salamance released a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth against Ninjask, quickly defeating her.

"Alright, as part of the second round special challenge, as soon as one of the Trainers loses three Pokémons, it turns into a Triple Battle." The referee explained, as the Ice Type battlefield was sent back into the ground. Then, a plain battlefield came out of the ground.

"Arcanine, Crobat, Swelow!" Marley sent her last group of Pokémons, in hope of being able to win.

"Lucario, Flygon, Tyranitar!" Brendan said, sending in his three unrevealed Pokémons.

"Poison Fang! Extreme Speed! Aerial Ace!"

"Aura Sphere! Ice Beam! Hyper Beam!"

Crobat's tooth began to glow purple, Swellow became surrounded by white streaks of light and Arcanine became surrounded by a clear wind barrier. All of Marley's Pokémons dashed towards Brendan's. Lucario formed a light blue sphere between his paws, Flygon formed a light blu ball in front of her mouth and Tyranitar formed an orange orb in front of his mouth. Then, Lucario shot the sphere against Arcanine, Flygon fired light blue beams from the orb against Crobat and Tyranitar released a powerful beam against Swelow. The three Pokémons fainted immediately.

"None of Marley's Pokémons is able to battle anymore. The winner of the match is Brendan!" the referee declared, giving the victory to Brendan.

Back to the lab:

"That was wicked quick!" Johnny said, as he stood up from the chair and withdrew his Pokémons.

"Brendan used his most powerful group of Pokémons. What did you expect?" Jessica asked, as Brendan's Pokémons went towards the backyard again.

"What does that team has of so powerful?" Linda asked, not understanding the situation.

"That team has already defeated two legendary trios: Articuno, Moltres and Articuno, and the three Regis." Jessica explained.

"Wow! You're kidding, right?" Linda asked, astonished.

"Didn't you saw the final of the Hoenn League nor the Battle Frontier Special?" Johnny asked, quite confused.

"I don't watch as much TV as you. I normally watch documentaries about certain Pokémons." Linda explained.

"Well, if you stick around, you'll get more and more surprises. Almost every Pokémon in the backyard belongs to Brendan, my twin brother."

"But there are lots of Pokémon in that backyard!" Linda said, very astonished.

At the League:

"Achoo!" Brendan sneezed, as he came back from the stadium.

"How did you sneeze? It's 30 degrees Celsius outside!" Sunny asked, pointing out the tempreture.

"I think someone is talking about me…" Brendan said, as rubbing the area under his nose with his right index finger.

Jane and Luna couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, on the hall, Brendan's rival, Flare, appeared.

"Seems that you have strong Pokémon after all. I can trade this stupid Gastrodon I caught yesterday in exchange for one of yours."

"You must be kidding right?" Jane asked furious, instead of Brendan, although Brendan was going to make the exact same question.

"Shut up. The conversation isn't with you."

"Unlike you, all of us care about Pokémon. You just keep what you think it's suitable for your battling style! The only Pokémons you don't get rid of is Ampharos and the others!"

"I have a lot more Pokémons, and you don't have any right to talk about that, you stupid brat."

"That's it!" Jane simply took a Safari Ball and a Heavy Ball from her belt and raised them. "Double Battle! Right Now!"

"*chuckle* Ok, you're the one who asked for it."

"Wait!" Lion said, interrupting the argument. "Jane, don't forget that he's your opponent for tomorrow's match. Settle this in the battlefield instead of wasting your strength."

**Who'll win the battle? Will Jane be able to beat Flare? Is Flare a jerk? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	45. Chapter 45

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 45 – Epic Tyranny:

**I'm deeply sorry for the delay, my computer was continually breaking down and losing the file, and some things and scenes were cut. It's a lot more shorter of what I had planned, but I'm tired of writing the same exact long chapter over and over again, so I'll write this one in shorter version. If there are going to be complaints enough, I'll probably write it later and replace the chapter.**

At the night before Jane's battle against Flare:

"Guys, I already have the team for tomorrow's match." Jane said to the rest of the gang, in the League's backyard, as she threw her Poké Balls: Wartortle, Bayleef, Rhyperior, Togekiss, Gliscor and Castform.

"War! Wartortle!"

"Bay! Bay!"

"Gliscor-Gli!"

"Cast!"

"Rhyyyyperior!"

"Toge…" Togekiss didn't seem as excited as the others.

"What's with her, Jane?" Luna asked, noticing Togekiss's face.

"She is a little nervous. But with the moves I teached."

"Wait! How do you know how to teach moves?" Luna asked, feeling that Jane was about to take her place as move tutor.

"I found your notes and I couldn't resist." Jane said, showing her tongue, hitting the back of her own head, winking the right eye, leaning her head to the left.

Everyone went to their rooms, so they could get a good night of sleep, with the exception of Brendan. Brendan went to the lobby, trying to escape from a fight his Tyrogue got with Raichu and Ambipom. Brendan picked up some books he had with him about Ampharos, Arcanine, Machamp, Farfetch'd, Meganium and Golduck before leaving the room. He went to the dark lobby with only a reading-lamp and the books.

About half an hour later:

"Ampharos are really powerful… I guess Jane is going to need some luck for tomorrow… Who am I kidding? Jane doesn't need any luck." Brendan said to himself, as he continued to read the book. About some minutes later, he used Rest attack, and fell asleep on the couch, with the book over his forehead. Jane had also slipped out of her room, since Togekiss couldn't sleep well in the Poké Ball. Jane offered Togekiss her bed and also opened the other Poké Balls. Her team for the match filled her entire bed. Although Jane made a -_- face at first, she noticed Togekiss was comfortable around the other Pokémons. Jane smiled like this ^_^U and tried to find a place to sleep. Jane went to the lobby and found her boyfriend sleeping on the couch, with the book over his forehead. She half-closed her eyes and approached Brendan silently, tip-toes to be exact. She put her knees on the couch, making that she was over him, and placed her arm in front of his shoulders, so she wouldn't fall. Her head began to approach his, completely closing her eyes. Brendan felt a soft breath and began to open his eyes. As he opened his dizzy eyes, he saw the lips of his girlfriend, and then fully opened them, quite surprised. As a reaction, he back off quickly, since his vision was still foggy. He tried to get away from something he wasn't sure what it was, but Jane kissed his lips softly, making him somewhat calm again. He closed his eyes again, and for Jane's surprise, he kissed her back.

"Good night." Jane giggled, blushing slightly.

"Good to see you. I was dreaming about you."

"Really? Was about what?"

"You being a maid."

"Why do I fell offended but also praised?"

"Maybe because of the Skitty ears and tail." Brendan joked, referring to his dream again. Jane made faced Brendan again, with a face that made Brendan laugh and sweatdrop.

"Was I cute?"

"Yes. But you're always cute."

"Thanks… Brendan… I love you."

"I love you too, but I know you already knew that."

Jane nodded once and pressed her soft lips against his. Brendan raised his arms and wrapped them around Jane's back, not letting her go away. Jane then broke off the kiss and looked towards Brendan.

"Seems I got you with my Wrap. Brendan joked, making Jane laughed.

"Then I'll use…" Jane wrapped her arms around Brendan's neck, making them even closer. "…Bind. I caught you know. Now suffer my Lovely Kiss and Sweet Kiss." Jane said, as she approached her head against Brendan's and kissed his forehead, moving the book away, and then kissed his lips. They began to make out for two minutes, but then separated their lips. Brendan's held Jane tighter, making her closer to him.

"*Breath* You're amazing."

"*Breath* You're… *breathe* also good." Brendan began to take his arms out, but Jane's embrace became stronger as she noticed the recent event. "No… don't let me go… I want to be as near as I can of you." Jane blushed, laying her head on Brendan's shoulder.

"Ok… I won't let you go…" Brendan blushed, as he smiled and placed his left hand onto Jane's neck, and his right around Jane's waist. Both looked began to close their eyes, until they were completely shut, and both entered into a deep sleep.

At the next day:

"The match between Jane and Flare is about to begin!" the referee said, as Jane and Flare entered the battlefield from opposite sides.

Ok, this is the following: my computer has the fan broken, I already lost the file like four times, and I'm super late. I'll put the most essencial in flashes.

Rhyperior using Rock Wrecker against Machamp, destroying the Smack Down easily.

Rhyperior stuck in the middle of the ground, on his horn, spinning like a drill and using Hammer Arm against Golduck, who was using Aqua Jet, but fainted.

Meganium releasing two beams of energy from between the flower on her neck and her skin against Rhyperior (Freny Plant Beam Mode), making him faint.

Bayleef in midair, using an overpowered SolarBeam against Meganium, which was using Frenzy Plant (Classic Way), but Meganium fainted.

Machamp using Seismic Toss and throwing Bayleef out of the battlefield, but Jane threw herself to catch Bayleef, which she managed to do.

Togekiss using Tailwind and Aerial Ace right after it, making Machamp faint.

Togekiss using Aura Sphere and Sky Attack, passing through the sphere, completely covering her with Aura. Arcanine jumped towards Togekiss and used Flare Blitz, in conjunction with Close Combat. Both Pokémons fainted, but Jane caught Togekiss, protecting her from further damage.

Rainy Castform (after using Rain Dance) using Hydro Pump against Farfetch'd, defeating her.

Ampharos using a devastating Thunder against Castform making him faint.

Ampharos defeating Gliscor with a Power Gem attack.

"Go, Wartortle!" said Jane, sending in her Wartortle.

"Wartortle-War!"

"As a special round of the League, this is a special type of final round: a high match." The referee explained, as the stadium under Flare and Jane raised from the ground, until it reached about 15 feet high. "The first Pokémon to fell off the stadium and touch the ground will automatically lose."

"You ready Wartortle?"

"War!" Wartortle nodded, confident.

"You better win."

"Am!" Ampharos nodded too, through the thick rain drops of the dark clouds, still in effect from Castform's Rain Dance.

"Wartortle, use Rollout!" Wartortle withdrew his limbs into his shell and began to roll front wards, leaving behind two afterimages of himself.

"Block it with ThunderPunch!" Ampharos's paws became surrounded by yellow electricity and punched Wartortle, sending him back.

"Try Rapid Spin!" Jane requested, as Wartortle jumped into the air and pulled all his limbs into his shell again. Then, he began to spin like a Frisbee and went towards Ampharos.

"Iron Tail, full power!" Ampharos quickly twisted his body, as his tail turned into iron, and hit Wartortle with it, sending him against Jane. It was too fast for her to dodge, and she received a pretty dtrong hit on her head. Wartortle approached her, because she fell from the watery floor, worried about her. She was holding the part he had hit, and stood up again. Wartortle's eyes began to be filled with water, and began to cry.

"War… *sniff* War!"

"It's ok, Wartortle. I just feel a bit dizzy." Jane regretted those words. When she pulled her hand off the wound, she saw a faint blood stain on her palm. It wasn't big, but Wartortle became even more determined to win the battle.

"Waaaartoooortleeee!"

"Ampharos, shut him up with a Thunder attack."

"Ampharos!" Ampharos roared, as a powerful yellow bolt of electricity fell off of the sky, hitting Wartortle. Wartortle didn't flinch and didn't wait for any command: he dashed towards Ampharos and jumped towards him, head-first, covered by a silver aura, sending both Pokémons out of the stadium. Wartortle and Ampharos fought furiously against each other in midair: Mega Punch against ThunderPunch, Thunderbolt against Ice Beam, Rapid Spin against Iron Tail, but in the end, Wartortle used Ice Beam against Ampharos's Thunder, creating a light blue fog. Both Pokémons entered the fog and the clouds began to clear up. When the fog faded away, Wartortle was on the ground, with Ampharos standing over him, not touching the ground.

"Wartortle touched the ground! The winner of today's match is Flare!"

**Will Brendan defeat Flare? Is it a nail-bitter? Are you going to complain? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	46. Chapter 46

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 46 – Let's Speed Things Up a Bit:

**Well, this story is getting really big! So, I'll make things kinda shorter.**

Right After Jane and Flare's match:

"You ok Jane? You sure you're not hurt?" Brendan asked, approaching his girlfriend which received a strong hit against her forehead in the previous match.

"I'm ok. It's nothing. Maybe a little stain of blood if I press it, but it's really nothing." Jane answered, followed by her sad Wartortle.

"Wartortle-War…" Wartortle said, depressed. Suddenly, Jane's Quick Ball that was on her belt began to shake and opened automatically, letting Gliscor go. Gliscor had the same face as Wartortle: depressed and sad.

"Gliscor-Gli…"

"What's the matter guys?" Jane asked, as all her other Poké Balls in her belt also began to shake and open, revealing her Rhyperior, Bayleef, Togekiss and Castform, all with the same expression.

"Bay…" Bayleef began to cry a bit and approached Jane. Castform and Wartortle made the same thing, without crying though, but Togekiss did cry.

"Why are you guys like that? You think you've let me down?" Jane asked, and, as a response, her Pokémons nodded, confirming it. "Guys, I don't mind if I lost. All I'm concerned about is if you're all ok." JKane lowered her legs and hugged her Wartortle and Bayleef. All her Pokémons began to smile and also hugged her.

That night, still raining, at the Grand Festival:

"Brendan, I'm ok, I just need a little bit of rest later." Jane said, trying to stop Brendan from stopping her from participating in the match.

"I'm just worried. You received a hit from a powerful Wartortle and haven't rested since then. The only thing you put was a little band-aid on the wound."

"Brendan, you don't seem yourself. You seem those guys from the couples in TV that me and Luna make fun of. Act as yourself. Act the hot guy I feel for: hollow that reveals to be really caring."

"Ok… How was I about half a year ago?... Buckle-up!" Brendan said, joking a bit, making Jane laugh.

At the stage:

"Garchomp, use Stone Edge, and Froslass, use our Shadow Ball Combo!" Jane commanded, as Garchomp crouched his body and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appeared and spun around his body. Then, multiple gray rocks were released from the rings, as Froslass put her hands together and formed a black and purple ball in between them. She then fired multiple orbs from the ball, in conjunction with the rocks against a Shedinja and a Spheal. The rocks began to spin around the orbs of darkness, defeating the opponents, giving her the victory.

At Lion's match on the second stadium:

"This is starting to warm up." Luna said to Sunny, unnoticeably holding his hand.

"Yeah… This girl is strong… If he wins, he goes to the final along with Jane, but if he loses, this Karma girl goes against Jane." Sunny explained, as they were observing the match from Lion against a girl that was wearing a long scarlet dress, high heeled shoes. She had green straight long hair that reached her waist, and had blue dark eyes, that went well along with her soft white skin. Though she was blushing at some Lion's comments he made before (another name for you to point down, Brendan), she wasa competitive challenger.

"Sealeo, use Ice Ball as for contact, and Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Karma said, as Sealeo curled her body and became covered in a ball of ice. Then, Infernape's right fist became surrounded by a light blue aura and quickly punched the ball of ice, sending Sealeo towards Lion's Slaking and Skarmory. Well, Lion was kinda in the worst situation he could be in: Slaking was suffering from his signature and possibly worst ability from all times, Truant, and Skarmory was paralysed from a previous ThunderPunch executed by Infernape. Both Pokémons received the hits and they fainted. Lion had official lost. He shook Karma's hand and then left the stadium.

At that same night:

Knock-Knock

"Come in!"

"Jane? It's Brendan."

"Hello Brendan!" Jane jumped off her bed and landed into Brendan's arms, but he was too surprised to keep his balance, and fell backwards, luckily not hurting Jane. He looked at Jane and saw the cute smiling face, with her eyes closed.

"Ouch… Don't do that again, Jane. I like that you want to do that, but it kills my back."

"*giggle* Okay… Why did you come here?"

"Well, I'd like to know if you'd want to see a movie with me. I don't have anything to do right now, so I thought… Why not?" Brendan and Jane stood up, and Brendan recovered from the back ache quickly.

"Yeah… But what are the others doing?"

"Lion is trying to animate Skarmory and Slaking from losing, and Sunny and Luna are training a bit for tomorrow's challenges."

"So we're alone… Great." Jane said softly, wraping her arms around Brendan's shoulders and whispering the last part, making Brendan drool a bit.

They both sat down on the bed and Brendan opened his laptop. Brendan connected the laptop to a wide screen, so they could watch it better, and Ambipom brought a bowl of popcorn in one of the hands tail, and a bowl of sweets in the other one. Raichu and Tyrogue brought a tray with drinks. Although it wasn't exactly the plan, Brendan watched the movie, but Jane's Wartortle, Bayleef and Marshtomp were on the feet of the bed, also wanting to watch the movie. Tyrogue, Ambipom and Raichu sat down on the floor and took their respective drinks. Brendan looked at Jane, and noticed an expression of still happiness, although he wasn't sure if she minded about having the Pokémons also watching the movie, because she always smiled, no matter the situation. The movie was a detective movie, and everyone was interested. After the movie ending, eating two bowls of food and drinking some glasses of lemonade, the Pokémons were sleeping in the middle of the floor. Brendan had stayed with his arm around Jane's shoulder for the entire movie, and Jane held his hand for the entire movie too.

"It wasn't exactly my plan… who had the idea of asking the Pokémons to bring food?"

"It was you Brendan *low giggle*." Jane whispered, making Brendan sweatdrop. "But I liked the movie a lot."

"I liked it too. But I was more interested in kissing you." Brendan admitted, making Jane blush a bit.

"Really? Hmm… As a reward…" Jane said, as she moved so she would be over Brendan and kissed his lips. They began to make out, not furiously as if they haven't made out for a weak, but also not like if they were trying to catch breath. Their make out was full of love and passion, making everyone around feel somewhat inner peace. The make out lasted for a long period of time, until they separated and Jane fell asleep on Brendan, just like in the previous night. Brendan tried to stay awake, but he also fell asleep, still smiling like Jane.

During the next day:

It was about 08:00 AM, and Brendan's Rotom somehow managed to come out of the Poké Dicer.

"Ro?" Rotom noticed the sleeping teenagers and, as a romantic persona, he approached the Alarm Clock and touched it with the aura extensions, making it burn off. "Ro-ro-ro-ro-ro!" Rotom laughed, as he floated away, hiding.

At this next scene, it was already 13:04 PM:

"Bay… Bay? Bayleef." Bayleef woke up and saw the burned alarm clock. She looked around and saw everyone still sleeping. She used her Vine Whips and woke up all the other Pokémons.

"Ambi!" Ambipom said, as he saw the sleeping Trainers. Tyrogue and Marshtomp didn't really get why their Trainers were sleeping together, but they ignored it. Bayleef began to shake them a bit with the Vine Whips, but she only woke Jane up.

"What time is it…?" Jane asked, looking at the broken Alarm Clock. "Brendan, wake up. I need to know the time."

"Say what? Oh… What the…? Why is the alarm clock burned up? Let me see in the Poké Dicer… Oh my Arceus!"

After scolding Rotom and running to the lobby:

Zach vs Sunny match:

Zach's team:

Absol (fainted)

Dusknoir (fainted)

Venusaur (fainted)

Magmortar (fainted)

Kecleon (fainted)

Empoleon (on the battlefield)

Sunny's Team:

Sharpedo (fainted)

Shuckle (fainted)

Infernape (fainted)

Golem (fainted)

Cherrim (fainted)

Aggron (on the battlefield)

"Empoleon, use Rock Smash!" Empoleon jumped into the air, approaching Aggron. His wings began to glow red-brownish, and slapped Aggron with them. Aggron was already heavily damaged, and fainted.

Lion vs Luna match:

Lion's team:

Heracross (fainted)

Porygon-Z (fainted)

Kangaskhan (fainted)

Gardevoir (withdrawn)

Metang (withdrawn)

Riolu (shiny) (on the battlefield)

Luna's Team:

Bastiodon (fainted)

Gyarados (fainted)

Magmortar (fainted)

Electivire (fainted)

Gastrodon (fainted)

Dragonite (on the battlefield)

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" Luna commanded, as Dragonite opened his mouth and it began to glow yellow.

"Quick, Aura Sphere!" Lion commanded, as Riolu jumped into the air, approaching Dragonite. Then, he put out his right hand a shot a blue orb from it against Dragonite's mouth. The almost ready Dragon Rage exploded, and Dragonite fell into the ground, fainting.

After returning to the lobby:

"What do you mean, you overslept?" Sunny asked, scolding bRendan and Jane from not seeing the battles.

"Hey, blame Rotom. It burned the alarm clock and didn't let us wake up." Brendan justified, as Rotom came out of the Poké Dicer and began to laugh. "Not funny!"

"Ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro!"

"Well, either way, don't oversleep tomorrow. It's your match against Flare. Today's the match of me against Zach and the final of the Grand Festival." Lion said, making everyone somewhat anxious for the next day. Brendan would finally challenge Flare again, he most challenging rival of his whole adventure. Johnny, Lion, Demise… None of them were compared to the rivalry between Brendan and Flare.

At Lion and Zach's match:

Lion's team:

Absol (fainted)

Heracross (fainted)

Hariyama (fainted)

Metang (on the battlefield)

Zach's team:

Absol (shiny) (fainted)

Breloom (fainted)

Swellow (fainted)

Kecleon (fainted)

Feraligatr (fainted)

Empoleon (on the battlefield)

"Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!" Zach commanded, as Empoleon jumped into the air and became surrounded by water. He then shot himself like a rocket towards Metang.

"Metang, use your mighty Take Down!" Metang twisted around its arms so that the claws pointed behind it. Then, orange streaks came out of its hands and tackled Empoleon with great force, but Empoleon had much more strength, and Metang fainted.

"Looks like I'm going to win."

"Who knows? I still have two trustworthy Pokémon up my sleeve. Go, Gardevoir!" Lion sent in his Gardevoir, in hope to win the battle.

"Gar…"

"Empoleon, use Shadow Claw!"

"Empo!" Empoleon raised his right arm and then placed his claws on the ground. A shadow of a claw then stretched across the ground and reached for Gardevoir. The shadow then rose from the ground and held up Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, no!" Lion said, worried about his Gardevoir. Gardevoir was suffering, and couldn't move in the same time.

"Hydro Pump, now!" Empoleon blasted a powerful jet of water from his beak against Gardevoir, making her faint.

"Come back. You're my last resort… Go, Riolu!" said Lion, sending in his Riolu.

"Ri!"

"Empoleon, use Aqua Jet again!"

"Empo!" Empoleon became surrounded by water and shot himself like a rocket again.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" Lion commanded, as Riolu put his hands together and created a blue sphere between them and shot it against Empoleon, creating an explosion and a black smoke cloud. Then, Empoleon came out of the cloud of smoke.

"Wanna make this a tie of power?" Zach asked, looking directly towards Lion.

"Why not? A power showdown."

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!"

"Riolu, Giant Aura Sphere!"

Empoleon opened his beak and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appeared in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was and Empoleon fired it towards Riolu, as Riolu put his paws together and slowly began to separate them, creating a blue sphere. Riolu raised his arms and the Sphere began to increase in size, until it got the same size as the Hydro Cannon attack. Both Pokémons shot the sphere against each other, making them collide and explode, creating a grey cloud of smoke and dust. When it cleared up, both Pokémons were on the floor, heavily damaged, not moving. Then, Empoleon started to move and got up slowly. After that, Riolu struggled to open one eye and growl, but then, he immediately fainted.

"Riolu can't battle anymore. The winner is Empoleon, and Zach won the match!"

At the lobby:

"Seems that either me or Flare will battle Zach in the finals." Brendan said, after Lion had returned to the lobby. Zach went to his group, at the hall of the League.

"Hello guys." Buck said, appearing from the other side of the lobby, followed by Riley, Mira, Cheryl and Marley.

"Hi guys! How've you been?"

"Besides Luna defeating me and Brendan smashing Marley, I think everything's ok." Cheryl answered, as they started to laugh.

"We came here for only one motive, bro. We want to help you defeating that Flare guy. I still can't believe the dude defeated me." Buck answered.

"And since he defeated Jane-sensei, he technically defeated me too." Mira said, not making that much sense, but actually making it.

"And neither me or Marley want to be defeated by him too, because you defeated us both. Following Mira's logic, we are also in state of it." Riley added, as Marley nodded. Brendan now began to feel like if he had a big weigh on his shoulders: he not only wanted to defeat Flare, but he also had to.

"Guys, don't put more weigh on me. That makes things more complicated. Now I just need to decide my team."

"What about Lucario and the others?" Sunny suggested.

"No. I mean, they're good enough to defeat Marley without fainting, but I already know the only possibilities." Brendan answered, as he shot some dices, revealing the possible team.

"Tyrogue!"

"Rai!"

"Ambipa!"

"Sceptile-Scep!"

"Furo!"

"Rotom-Ro!"

"Gallade!"

"Gardevoir…"

"Guys, you're the ones I'll use for tomorrow. Though you're eight, I can only use six, and I have to decide which ones will be. Don't worry though, the last two will be used in the final if I win. Now, who are the lucky ones?" Brendan asked himself, as Ambipom and Raichu began to jump. Tyrogue made a strong look, while Floatzel and Sceptile started pointing at themselves. Gallade and Gardevoir made happy faces, trying to convice Brendan to pick them. Rotom started to float around, making a silly laugh. "Tyrogue, you enter. Raichu and Ambipom, you sure are strong and I have known you for the longest besides Tyrogue. Rotom, you're useful because of the changing form capability. Now the last two… *Sight* I'm sorry, but Sceptile and Floatzel are more powerful, so they are the lucky last two."´

"Ga…" Gallade and Gardevoir said in unison, getting to the emo corner.

"Don't worry you two!" Brendan sweatdropped. "I'll use you two in the final, I swear." Brenda said, cheering them up.

About 1 hour later:

"Alright, Lucario and the others are back to the training, and now, we can appreciate the final of the Grand Festival." Brendan informed the gang, as he returned from the transference room. Then, Jane came out of the changing room in a maid dress with Skitty ears and a Glameow tail. Brendan couldn't help, but drool and turning his eyes into pink hearts.

**Will Brendan defeat Flare? Is it a nail-bitter? Will Jane win the Grand Festival? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	47. Chapter 47

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 47 – Fashion and Rivalry:

**You saw what happened previously. You don't need me to keep things up.**

At the Grand Festival's final:

"I snapped for a while. What happened?" Brendan asked, as he found himself in the middle of the public, next to Lion and the others.

"You became kind of unconscious and we pulled you here. You're heavier than you look like, you know?" Luna explained, rubbing her shoulder.

"Some people say that. Did I lose any of the match?"

"No, but it's about to start." Lion replied, as Jane entered the stage from the right side, as Karma entered from the left side, wearing a ball dress (I think it's ball, like in dance… I don't know, just imagine those fluffy dresses used for the 18th century… I was never good in history… This is killing my head!).

**Announcer: Here it is, my dear friends! The final of the Sinnoh Grand Festival!**

**Fantina: **_**Parfait!**_

**Wallace: I must say, I'm anxious to see the winner of this match.**

**Keira: Me too! Me too!**

**Jordan: Calm down Keira, the coordinators haven't even showed the Pokémons for the match.**

**Dexter: Jordan does have a point. Let's not get that anxious.**

**Announcer: True, and that's why… Jane! Karma! Reveal your Pokémons!**

"Go!" Karma said, sending in her choices: an Infernape wearing a tiara (female Infernape), and a Sealeo, wearing a pink bow on her head, both surrounded by flaming embers effect from the Ball Capsule.

"Let's do this!" Jane threw her Poké Balls into the air, revealing her choices: her Wartortle and her Togekiss.

**Announcer: Begin!**

"Wartortle, use Rapid Spin and Bubbles. Togekiss, fly into the air!" Jane commanded, as Togekiss took the lead and started to fly around the stadium. Then, Wartortle pulled all of his limbs into his shell and spun like a disk towards the opponents. While that, multiple clear bubbles were released from the shell openings, making a beautiful effect. (Karma loses an eight of the point bar).

"Mach Punch!"

"Infer-nape!" Infernape's whole right arm began to glow light blue and quickly punched Wartortle, sending him towards Togekiss (Jane loses a seventh of the bar).

"Sealeo, use Ice Beam!" Karma commanded, as a light blue ball appeared in front of Sealeo. Sealeo then fired mulktiple beams from the ball towards Wartortle. "Infernape, back Sealeo up with Ember!"

"Infer!" Infernape roared, as she opened her mouth and shot bolts of fire from her mouth. The bolts began to circle around the beams, releasing purple sparks.

"Togekiss, quick, Air Slash!" Jane commanded, as Togekiss lifted up her right wing and started waving it around. Light blue energy streaks then appeared and swirled around, forming into a ball above the tip of Togekiss's wing. She then tossed the ball against the opponents attacks, creating a powerful explosion, projecting Wartortle towards Togekiss. Wartortle then took out his limbs and Togekiss caught him. Togekiss then landed, and Wartortle jumped off her back, prepared to counter attack.

"War!"

"Sealeo, use Ice Ball, direct contact!"

"Seaaaaaleooo!" Sealeo roared, as she curled her body and became covered in a ball of ice. She then fire herself towards Wartortle and Togekiss.

"Wartortle, send her back with Mega Punch!" said Jane, as Wartortle pulled back his right fist and then it became covered by a white clear aura. Then, Wartortle punched Sealeo, sending her against Infernape.

"Infernape, jump on Sealeo and use Flame Wheel!" Karma said, as Infernape jumped onto Sealeo and used her to jump higher. Then, Infernape somersaulted and the flame on her head extended and covered her entire body. Infernape then rolled towards Togekiss and Wartortle.

"Togekiss, use Tailwind!" Jane commanded, as Togekiss flew up and started spinning. Then, an air current started to circle around Togekiss like a tornado, and then spread her wings, making the tornado extinguish. Then, a strong air current began to flow through the stage. "Water Gun, Wartortle!"

"Waaaaartortle!" Wartortle said, as he releases a powerful stream of water from his mouth against Infernape, extinguishing the fire, and stopping the attack. Infernape came through the water struggling a bit. Though, he continued to fall towards her enemies, ready to attack, but waiting for an attack.

"Mach Punch!" Karma said, quickly, in order to her Pokémon to react. Infernape's whole right arm became surrounded by a light blue aura.

"Quick, Aerial Ace!" Infernape became wide-eyed. Next thing Infernape knows, Togekiss slammed her body, covered by white streaks of light, against her own body. The impact was strong enough to send Infernape against Sealeo, and the aura surrounding Infernape's arm vanished.

"Sealeo, use Body Slam! Infernape, if you stand up, use Focus Punch!" Karma commanded, as Infernape's right fist became surrounded by a red-"rage" (the kind of red when people turn when feeling rage) aura and dashed towards the opponents, as Sealeo jumped into the air, also towards the enemies.

"Dodge it. Togekiss, help by flying!" Jane said, as Wartortle jumped onto Togekiss's back and flew into the air, dodging both attackers. Both Infernape and Sealeo looked up into the air, stopping their attacks. Togekiss then flipped and began to float in midair, awaiting for a command. "Extreme Bash!"

"Togekiss!" Togekiss yelled, as she became surrounded in a white and clear aura. She then flew towards the floor and the opponents at a very high speed, as Wartortle became outlined by silver. Wartortle moved so he would be over Togekiss's head and pointed his head towards the opponents. Then, Togekiss turned her wings, making her suddenly stop in midair with a brute force, sending Wartortle against both Infernape and Sealeo. Wartortle hit the ground, raising a cloud of dust into the air. Infernape and Sealeo jumped back, coming out of the cloud of dust. The dust cleared up revealing Wartortle, fine and ready to continue the battle. Togekiss then landed besides her partner for the battle. Togekiss and Infernape glared at each other, as Sealeo and Wartortle made the same to each other.

"Rapid Spin! Sky Attack!"

"Wartor!" Wartortle pulled all his limbs into his shell and spun like a disk towards the opponents.

"Togeeeee…" Togekiss began to fly and became surrounded by a white aura.

"Ice Beam while rolling, Sealeo! And Infernape, use Mach Punch!"

"Sealeo!" Sealeo roared as she curled her body and began to roll. While that, she used an Ice Beam attack. One of the beams hit Togekiss's right wing, making her fall. Togekiss crashed in the place where Sealeo and Infernape were. Then, Sealeo became covered by ice, and rolled towards Wartortle, as Infernape jumped into the air, with her whole right arm covered by a blue clear aura. Sealeo and Wartortle then collided, and Sealeo was sent back. Wartortle stop spinning, and hi head and limbs came out of the shell again, as Sealeo continued to roll towards Wartortle. Wartortle jumped onto Sealeo, dodging the attack. Before he knows, Infernape is over him and Sealeo rolled back towards him, ready to attack. Wartortle, before he knew, was surrounded: a powerful punch from above and a strong tackle from below. Togekiss saw the whole thing, and snapped: she suddenly became surrounded by a clear and white barrier of wind and flew at a very high speed towards Wartortle. She caught Wartortle, saving him from two powerful attacks. Infernape punched Sealeo by accident, and Sealeo slammed against Infernape too. Togekiss landed again, and Wartortle helped her out, by breaking the ice on her wing.

"Ice Pump!"

"War-tortle!" Wartortle pulled his limbs into the shell and began to spin like a disk, releasing powerful blasts of waer through the openings. Then, Wartortle spun towards the ceiling. Then, light blue beams also began to come out of the shell openings, freezing the blasts of water, sending columns of solid ice against the oponents. Some of them hit the opponents, but Infernape did smash and burned some of them.

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!" Jane commanded, as Togekiss flew towards the air, above Wartortle, at a higher height. Then, Togekiss put her wings together and created a light blue ball of energy. Instead of sending it against the opponents, she sent it towards the air, astonishing everyone, including Wartortle and Jane. Then, Togekiss became surrounded by a white aura and passed through the sphere, making it explode, and covering her with Aura. Then, she flew towards both Sealeo and Infernape and hit them, creating a black cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared up, Wartortle landed, and Togekiss flew out of the cloud, heavily damaged, but still acting normally. When it completely cleared up, I was revealedthat both Sealeo and Infernape had fainted.

**Announcer: The battle is over! Jane Ryussei, you won the Sinnoh Grand Festival!**

After receiving the trophy and shaking Walkace's and Karma's hands, Jane saved the trophy and healed her Pokémons. At the Poké League:

"Well, tomorrow's the day." Brendan said, informing the whole gang, plus Buck and the others.

"You better beat him up!" Jane said, giving support.

"Certainly. Now, Jane, hold up for these." Said Brendan, handing Jane two dices from the Poké Dicer.

"Are these Gallade and Gardevoir?"

"Yeah. I want them to watch the match. Can you make me the favor of keeping them until then?"

"Sure."

"By the way, you sure you ready Brendan? Flare is very powerful." Sunny asked, adding one more question to the matter: was Brendan prepared to battle Flare and actually win?

"Don't be that drastic about my cousin." Caelum, Flare's cousin, said, as he entered the room.

"Why'd you come here? To spy Brendan?" Mira asked, all worked up, not trusting Caelum's presence.

"I came here to wish him good luck. Flare refuses to do so, and I decided to make that in his name." Caelum explained.

"Now that you're here, if you don't mind, I would like to ask why is Flare so obsessed with power?" Brendan asked, curious.

"It all began when he received Chikorita. She was his first Pokémon. Either way, he challenged Falkner, and was beat up in such way that snapped. Soon after that, he became more and more interested about power, and started not to care that much about the Pokémons. He then caught Farfetch'd and used her to train Chikorita. He made Chikorita suffer until she either evolved or if she would no longer suffer from the super effective hits. Both happened and he defeated Falkner. Then, he caught Machop and used him to train Farfetch, for the gym against a girl named Roxanne, and a guy named Brock. Then, he came to Sinnoh and recived Mareep. Then, he began to catch lots of Pokémons, but only keeping the strong ones, like Golduck and Growlithe. He became quite attached to Ampharos, mainly because Ampharos is capable of taking many enemies down in a row." Caelum explained.

"Well, I don't need to worry. I have everything ready."

"But I do suggest you something: don't try to counter Flare's team. He's full of surprises, and he may even surprise me. He has a lot of tricks up his sleeve, so don't prepare nothing that includes Flare's usual fighting style."

After that advice, Caelum left the room and Buck, Riley, Mira, Marley and Cheryl made the same thing. Then, after some more minutes, Jane and the others did the same, and left Brendan alone to rest for the next day.

At the next day (wow, that was quick!):

"This is it guys. You ready?" Brendan asked, aas his team for the battle nodded. "Great!" Brendan said, as he began to withdraw the Pokémons. Ambipom and Raichu were the last ones left, and they didn't want to be withdrawn. They climbed onto Brendan's shoulders: Raichu went to the left one and Ambipom climbed onto the right shoulder. "You guys want to stay out? Ok. Let's go!" Brendan entered the hall , until he reached the stadium of a decisive battle. From the other size, he saw his rival and opponent, Flare, also approaching the battlefield.

**Who will win the battle? Is Brendan going to win? Will the battle be legendary? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	48. Chapter 48

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 48 – The Battle Linking Destinies and Bonds, Part 1:

**Here it is, the battle most of you wanted.**

At the Poké League's semi-final, at the stadium:

"Go Brendan! Don't lose! You're doing this from almost every one of us!"

"Don't dare to give up!"

"You can do it dude!"

"Never give up!"

Brendan walked through the stadium, hearing echos of the gang: Jane, Luna, Sunny, Lion… Of course, many more familiar voices were detected: Zach's, Destiny's, Spada's (or Bluhite), Riley's, Buck's, Cheryl's, Mira's, Marley's… a lot more. Raichu and Ambipom didn't said a thing to him, even though they were on his shoulders. For once, he was nervous, and it wasn't even the final.

"_This weight on my shoulders… it isn't neither Raich nor Ambipom, but I feel weird… Strange… Everyone's seeing me: Sunny, Luna, Lion, Johnny, Jessica, mom, Professor Elm… Jane… Although I'm afraid to do so, I won't lose… many people are depending on me, and Flare has to learn a lesson… a big one. That's it!"_ Brendan thought, as if every second lasted for an hour, and every step took a day. He approached the platform, just like his rival did, but on the opposite side.

"The battle between Brendan and Flare is about to start." The referee declared, as Flare and Brendan nodded. Then, a plain stadium rose from the ground. "Brendan, please reveal your first choice."

"Ambi! Ambi!" Ambipom jumped, enthusiastically, trying to call Brendan's attention.

"You want to go first? Sure. Ambipom, come on out!" Brendan said, as Ambipom jumped off his shoulder and entered the battlefield.

"Ambi! Ambi! Ambipa!"

"Hippowdon, standby for battle!" Flare picked up a Heavy Ball and threw it to the air, quickly catching it again, and then threw it towards the battlefield. The Heavy Ball then opened, sending in a female Hippowdon.

"Hippoooooww!"

"~A~aamm-bii~ii~" Ambipom said, scared, shaking a bit, afraid from Hippowdon, just from hearing her roar.

"Begin!"

"Ambipom, start with Ice Punch, long range!"

"Am-bi…" Ambipom jumped and began to spin slowly to the left, as the hand of his right tail became surrounded by a light blue stream of energy, and began to glow light blue, while clenching it into a fist. "Pa!" Then, he swung his tail as if he was giving a punch, sending a light blue freezing projectile shaped like a fist.

"Sandstorm."

"Hippooooo!" Hippowdon roared, opening her mouth widely. Then, a tornado of sand suddenly appeared around Hippowdon. The projectile then went against the tornado, freezing a small anmount of sand. Then, a block of ice swirled around the tornado, towards the sky, until it came out of the tornado, sending the block of ice towards Ambipom. Ambipom was too distracted in determination the trajectory of the block of ice (looking like a little kid trying to see where the baseball is), and the block of ice fell right next to Ambipom.

"Ambi…" Ambipom said, relieved that the block of ice, which had about the same size as him, didn't hit him.

"Uhhh… Ambipom… your right tail…" Brendan said, calling Ambipom's attention. Ambipom noticed Brendan's strange smile and began to wonder what he was trying to say. He looked to the right, and was that the block of ice had landed right beside him, and also onto his right tail.

"AMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ambipom screamed, in pain, as he began to jump, taking the block of ice out of his tail. He then stopped jumping and blew softly to the tail, trying to heal the wound.

"What a weak Pokémon. So dumb that doesn't even know when a block of ice is smashing his own tail." At that comment, Ambipom glared at Flare, and then glared at Hippowdon. "Sandstorm again, for protection."

"Hiiippoooo!" Hippowdon roared, as a tornado of sand suddenly appeared around her again.

"Fire Punch!" Brendan commanded, as Ambipom jumped towards Hippowdon, as his tails became surrounded by red-orange flames, clenching them. Ambipom then continuously punch the tornado, trying to pass through the strong winds. Then, the sand of the tornado began to turn into pieces of glass, though, it was only in small portions.

"Thunder Fang!"

"Ambi?" Ambipom asked, as he was going for another punch with his right tail, pulling it back. Then, the tornado disappeared, showing Hippowdon, fully mouth opened, with her teeth glowing bright yellow with sparks of yellow electricity surrounding them. Already doing the move Ambipom was going to punch Hippowdon, not capable of stopping it, and Hippowdon bit Ambipom's tail. Ambipom became covered by yellow sparks of electricity, suffering. "AMBIIII!"

"Ambipom, use Focus Punch, and then DynamicPunch!" Brendan commanded, as an idea hit Ambipom. Ambipom raised his left tail, and the hand clenched into a fist, surrounded by a light blue aura. Then, he struck Hippowdon downwards with an amazing force, making Hippowdon close her eyes in pain.

"Hiiiiippooooooooo!" Hippowdon roared in pain, letting Ambipom's tail free to go. Then, Ambipom quickly took out his right tail, before Hippowdon could close her mouth, so it wouldn't trap Ambipom again. Then, the right tail's hand became surrounded by an orange aura and Ambipom struck Hippowdon with it, not only sending Ambipom backwards, but also heavily damaging Hippowdon. When Hippowdon opened her eyes again, showing the her red iris turned yellow and the pupil took the shape of a star.

"Hippowdon, return." Flare said, withdrawing his confused Pokémon. "Bronzong, standby for battle!" Flare threw a Dusk Ball, sending in his Bronzong.

"Bron…!"

"Ambipom, come back." Brendan said, making Ambipom return to be next to him. "It's your turn, Raichu."

"Raichu-Rai!" said Raichu, as he entered the battlefield, releasing some yellow sparks from his cheeks.

"It's so little and cute!" the female crowd said, making Raichu blush. Raichu the shook his head, taking the blush off and making a serious face again. "Go, Raichu!"

"Annoying brats… Bronzong, use Trick Room!"

"Brooooonzoooong!" Bronzong 's eye began to glow red and a large light blue rectangle with light blue transparent walls and ceiling appeared around the battlefield. Then, the light blue glow faded, and the walls and ceiling became invisible.

"Rai?" Raichu asked, not understanding what was happening, since he never saw such attack like Trick Room.

"Gyro Ball!"

"Brooonzooong!" Bronzong held out its arms and white balls of energy appeared at the ends of them. Bronzong then spun around quickly and suddenly floated at an extremely high speed towards Raichu while spinning also at a high speed. Before Raichu noticed, he was struck by a powerful impact, sending him towards Brendan, but he quickly recovered.

"Electro Ball!" Brendan commanded, coming up with a plan.

"Rai-Chu!" said Raichu, as his body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks came off Raichu's body. All the electricity then condensed at Raichu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Raichu then jumped into the air and made a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity towards Bronzong.

"Iron Defense, now!" Flare ordered, as Bronzong crossed its arms and its body became outlined in light blue. A white shine then went up through its body and its body turned into silver iron. The ball of electricity hit him, but instead of disappearing, the Electro Ball continued pushing Bronzong back. Then, the ball exploded, sending Bronzong with great strength backwards, but it was about only two foot long.

"Double Electro Ball!"

"Raaaaiii-chuuuu!" Raichu said, as his body became surrounded in azure blue electricity and multiple blue sparks came off Raichu's body. All the electricity then condensed at Raichu's tail and formed into an azure-blue orb of electricity (quite larger than a normal Electro Ball) with sparks of blue electricity coming off it. Raichu then jumped into the air and made a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity towards Bronzong.

"Bronzong return." Flare drew his Dusk Ball and withdrew his Bronzong, right before it got hit by Raichu's attack.

"Raaaiii…" Raichu lowly bgrowled, furious at Flare.

"Raichu, come back too." Brendan asked, as Raichu turned around and dashed towards his Trainer. Then, Brendan triggered the Poké Dicer and shot a dice. "Come on out, Sceptile!"

"Scepotile-Scep!" said Sceptile, as he entered the battlefield.

"Seviper, standby for battle!" said Flare, as he threw a Quick Bal towards the field,. When the Quick Ball opened, it revealed his Seviper.

"Sevvvviiipaaaa!" Seviper roared, as she entered the battlefield.

"Sceptile, start with SolarBeam!"

"Scep!" SEcptile nodded. "Sceeeeeeep…" Sceptile opened his mouth, and began to absorb sunlight through his tail, making it glow golden yellow. Then, a golden orb formed in front of his mouth.

"Flamethrower, Seviper!"

"Seviii-pa!" Sevipar opened her mouth and released a red-orange stream of fire towards Sceptile. Then, Sceptile fired a golden beam from the orb in front of his mouth, making it collide against the stream of fire. When both attacks collided, both exploded, creating a thick cloud of dark smoke.

"That's a strong Seviper… To a Flamethrower having the same power as Sceptile's SolarBeam… this is going to be tough." Brendan said to himself, as the smoke cleared up. When it was fully visible, both Brendan and Sceptile saw that Seviper had disappeared, leaving a hole on the ground behind.

"Scep?"

"Poison Fang!"

"What the-?" Brendan asked, as Seviper came from underground, right underneath Sceptile. Then, Seviper's fangs began to glow purple and bit Sceptile's right shoulder.

"SCEEEEP!"

"Sceptile, use Agility and jump!" Brendan commanded, as Sceptile reopened his eyes. Suddenly, he disappears, along with Seviper, and reappears in midair, grabbing Seviper's body. Then, he threw Seviper towards the sky and awaited for a command. "Now, use your strongest Leaf Blade!"

"Sceeeeptileee!" Sceptile said, as his forearm leaves turned into bright glowing green double-pointed blade shaped figures. Then, Sceptile use Agility and went towards Seviper.

"Poison Tail!" Flare commanded, as the dagger part of Seviper's tail began to glow purple and Seviper made a front flip, hitting Sceptile with it, but he blocked the attack with his blades. Then, both of them fell and went towards the ground. "Return." Flare withdrew Seviper.

"You too, Sceptile." said Brendan, also withdrawing Sceptile.

"Scizor, standby for battle!" said Flare, throwing a Fast Ball, revealing his Scizor.

"Sci-zo!"

"Come on out, Floatzel!" said Brendan, triggering the Poké Dicer and sending in his Floatzel.

"Metal Claw!"

"Aqua Membrane!"

"Scizo!"

"Furoatzeru!"

Scizor's claws become surrounded in a silver aura and dashed towards Floatzel, as Floatzel's blue fins began to glow bright blue and extended, forming into blades. Both Pokémons collided, making a draw of power.

"Return." Both Trainers said in unison, withdrawing their Pokémons.

"Walrein, standby for battle!" said Flare, as he threw a Net Ball, revealing his Walrein.

"Come on out, Rotom!"

"Rotom-Ro!" said Rotom, entering the battlefield.

"Walrein, use Ice Beam!"

"Waaaaallreeeiiin!" Walrein roared, as a light blue orb formed in front of his mouth and fied multiple light blue beams towards Rotom.

"Spectral Shock!" Brendan commanded, as Rotom aura extensions touched underneath its body. Then, he raised them and the extensions touched again, above its body, and then again underneath. Then, a blue thunderbolt came out of the aura, making some loops in the air, before it collided against Walrein's Ice Beam, creating an explode. "Rotom, catch this!"

"Ro?" Rotom turned around and saw Brendan shooting five dices towards it. The dices entered its body.

"This is for you to change form whenever you want. Now, let's use Air Slash!" Brendan commanded, as Rotom nodded and transformed into Fa Rotom. Then, the fan began to spin, creating a strong air current, and a circle of clear spinning energy formed in front of the fan. Rotom then increased the rotation power of the fan, firing the circle like a vertical disc towards Walrein.

"Protect!" Flare commanded, as Walrein's body became surrounded by a green barrier, protecting him from the attack.

"Rotom, use ThunderShock!" Brendan commanded, as Rotom returned to its original form and released a powerful bolt of light blue electricity, the same color as its aura, towards Walrein.

"Mimic!"

"Walreeeiiiin!" Walrein roared, as his fangs began to glow white. The glow then faded away and released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity against Rotom's ThunderShock attack. Both attacks then faded away, due to the equal force.

"Walrein, return."

"Rotom, come back for now."

Both Trainers withdrew their Pokémons and then prepared to send in the next ones.

"Ampharos, standby for battle!"

"Come on out, Tyrogue!"

"Ampharos!" Ampharos roared, as he came out of the Poké Ball.

"Tyrogue-Ty!" Tyrogue yelled, ready to fight.

**Is Brendan going to defeat Flare? Will Flare beat Brendan? Will Flare's new Pokémons be able to defeat Brendan's old ones? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	49. Chapter 49

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 49 – The Battle Linking Destinies and Bonds, Part 2:

**Who's going to win? Really, I don't know, I need someone to tell me.**

The semi-final, you already know how it was the first part, so here's the result:

(Battle-theme song: For The Love Of The Game – Pillar)

"Ampharos, standby for battle!"

"Come on out, Tyrogue!"

"Ampharos!" Ampharos roared, as he came out of the Poké Ball.

"Tyrogue-Ty!" Tyrogue yelled, ready to fight.

"Ampharos, use Thunder!" Flare commanded, as Ampharos released a yellow electrical blast from his body towards Tyrogue.

"Protect!" Brendan commanded, as Tyrogue punched the ground and created a green bright barrier surrounding him. The Thunder hit the barrier, but the attack wasn't strong enough to break it. "Now, Secret Power!"

"Tyyyyrogue!" Tyrogue yelled, as his body glowed gold for a second and then dashed towards Ampharos. Tyrogue then threw himself against Ampharos, making a direct hit. Ampharos was sent back, and suddenly became surrounded by yellow sparks, symbolizing that he was paralyzed.

"Ampharosm, return." Flare withdrew Ampharos, noticing the status ailment.

"Tyrogue, come back too." Brendan said, as he also withdrew Tyrogue.

"Bronzong, standby to battle!" said Flare, sending in his Bronzong.

"Ambi! Ambi!" Ambipom said, anxious to enter the battlefield again.

"Ok, ok. Ambipom, come on out!" Brendan said, accepting Ambipom's choice. Ambipom then entered the battlefield and danced a little bit, happy for being chosen.

"Bronzong, Trick Room, now!" Flare commanded, as Bronzong's eyes glowed red and a large light blue rectangle with light blue transparent walls and ceiling appeared around the battlefield. Then, the light blue glow faded, and the walls and ceiling became invisible.

"Ambipom, use Fire Punch!" Brendan said, as Ambipom's hands at the end of the tails became surrounded by red-orange flames and approached Bronzong.

"Flash Cannon!"

Bronzong suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ambipom. It had a silver orb between its arms. Ambipom jumped as a reaction, dodging the beam in time. Ambipom then punced Bronzong with his right tail, sending Bronzng backwards. Bronzong then floated again and awaited for a command.

"Gyro Ball, and don't you dare to fail this time!" Flare ordered, as

"Brooon!" Bronzong held out its arms and white balls of energy appeared at the ends of them. Bronzong then spun around quickly and floated at an extremely high speed towards Ambipom.

"Dodge with Mega Punch!" Brendan commanded, as Ambipom's tail hands began to glow faintly white and punched the ground, sending himself upwards, dodging Bronzong's attack.

"Ambipa!" Ambipom roared, as he began to spin his tails like wheels. Then, multiple projectiles of different colors were fired towards Bronzong. Bronzong looked up and depending on the color of the projectile, something happened: red, Bronzong busted into flames, yellow, Bronzong became electrocuted, light blue, it froze up, orange, it made Bronzong dizzy, and blue "aura", it gave a lot of damage. After some seconds of impacts, and a very thick dark cloud of smoke fading away, it was possible to say that Bronzong had fainted.

"Ambi! Ambi!" Ambipom said, as he landed, starting to dance, celebrating his victory.

"Come back. Useless… Walrein, standby for battle!"

"Waal!" Walrein said, as he entered the battlefield.

"Ambipom, use Double Hit!" Brendan commanded, as Ambipom jumped towards Walrein and both of his tails began to gloaw pink.

"Body Slam!" Flare ordered, as Walrein jumped towards Ambipom, and fell on him. Ambipom wasstuck under Walrein.

"Ambipom, use Focus Punch to get out of there!" said Brendan, as Amipom punched Walrein from underneath his body with strength enough to make Walrein stay in midair for 4 consecutive seconds. Ambipom then ran away, dodging the falling heavy weigh.

"Ambiii…" Ambipom felt relieved, from not being smashed again.

"Sheer Cold."

"Ambi?"

"!" Walrein roared, as his body became outlined in a light blue aura and pulled his head back and opened his mouth. When he did, a spinning orb of bright blue energy formed in front of his mouth. Walrein then fired a powerful light blue beam of energy with light blue snowflake-shaped sparkles from the orb against Ambipom. The beam completely froze Ambipom and the area around him. Ambipom had suffered a one-hit KO.

"Come back. Come on out, Rotom!" said Brendan, as he withdrew Ambipom and sent in Rotom.

"Rotom-Ro!"

"Blizzard!" Both Trainer said in unison, as Rotom changed form into Frost Rotom.

Rotom opened the doors on the front of its body and released a blizzard from inside itself towards Walrein, as Walrein opened his mouth and the inside of it started to glow light blue, releasing a powerful blizzard from his mouth. The clash of the Blizzards created a tornado of ice in the middle of the field.

"Leaf Storm!" Brendan commanded, as Rotom changed into Mow Rotom and opened its mouth widely. Then, he released a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the mouth's inside towards the tornado of ice.

"Mimic!" Flare commanded, as Walrein's fangs began to glow white. Then, the glow faded away and Walrein released the same attack as Rotom, also from his mouth. The tornados collided against the ice tornado, mixing with it. The winds of the tornado got stronger and stronger, making it hard to stay on the ground or on the chairs. "Defense Curl, and then Ice Ball!"

"Waaaaalreeeiiin!" Walren roared, as Walrein curled himself into a ball and became outlined in light blue. Then, he became covered in an ice ball, which became outlined in light blue too (Defense Curl boost). Then, Walrein fired himself into the tornado, so he could attack Rotom with a lot more strength. Then, Walrein was shot from the tornado towards Rotom, at a very high speed.

"Hydro Pump, quick!" Brendan said, worried about Rotom. Rotom nodded and then turned into Wash Rotom. Then, Rotom pointed the pipe on the side of its body towards the upcoming ball of ice and blasted a powerful jet of water from it, stopping the ball of ice from getting closer. Then, the ice ball entered the tornado again and continued to spin, slightly increasing its size. "Air Slash!"

"Roooootoooom!" Rotom screamed, as it turned into Fan Rotom. Then, Rotom's fan began to spin at a high speed and a circle of clear spinning energy formed in front of the fan. Rotom then increased the rotation speed, firing the circle like a vertical disc into the tornado. When it hit the floor, the tornado simply exploded, leaving trails of ice and some leaves behind. The ice of ball was in midair, containing Walrein in it. It started to fall towards the ground, since the tornado had disappeared.

"Overheat!" Walrein became wide-eyed. Rotom changed its form into Heat Rotom and approached Walrein at a high speed. Then, Rotom opened the door on its body and released a powerful red-orange flame from the inside of its body against the ball of ice, making the ice surrounding Walrein melt and damaging Walrein heavily. Walrein was then sent against the ground.

"Ro-ro-ro-ro!" Rotom laughed.

"Grrr… Walrein, use Ice Beam!"

"Waaaalrein!" Walrein roared, as a light blue ball fromed between his fangs and fired multiple light blue beams from it towards Rotom.

"Spectral Shock!" Brendan commanded, as Rotom rubbed the glove-like aura extensions against each other and then pulled both of them back. Rotom then brought them forward, releasing a red thunderbolt from the gloves, which combined into one. The thunderbolt travelled through the air in a wavy way, until it collided against the Ice Beam attack. This time, instead of having equal strength, the Spectral Shock surpassed the Ice Beam and made a direct hit against Walrein, making him faint.

"What the-? The attacks had the same strength from before!" Flare reclaimed, as he withdrew Walrein.

"Spectral changes its type depending on Rotom's form. As Heat Rotom, it becomes a Fire-type attack, which is clearly more powerful than Ice Beam." Brendan explained, as Rotom returned to its original form.

"Hippowdon, standby for battle!" Flare said, as he sent in his Hippowdon again.

"Rotom, let's start with Hydro Pump!" Brendan commanded, as Rotom changed form into Wash Rotom and then points the pipe on the side of its body towards Hippowdon. Then, it blasted a powerful jet of water from it towards Hippowdon.

"Sandstorm-Stream!" Flare commanded, as Hippowdon released multiple streams of sand from the holes in her body into the air. The streams of sand then formed into a powerful sand tornado. Suddenly, Hippowdon roared from inside the tornado, making the tornado much more wider and powerful. Rotom's Hydro Pump attack collided against the tornado, making the water swirl around it, not having that much effect.

"A combination of Sandstorm and Hippowdon's Sand Stream ability? He sure knows how to make combos…" Brendan said to himself, noticing Flare's smart combo of protection. "Rotom, use Leaf Storm!"

"Rotoooooom!" Rotom roared, as it transformed into Mow Rotom. Then, he opened its mouth widely and released a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the mouth's inside towards the tornado of sand. Once again, it had not effect at all. "Ro?"

"Let's try a Blizzard, ok?" Brendan asked, as Rotom nodded and changed into Frost Rotom. Then, Rotom opened the doors on the front of its body and released a blizzard from inside itself towards the tornado of sand, again, not making that much difference.

"Now, Hippowdon, use Superpower!" Flare commanded, surprising most of the audience.

"Gallade?"

"Gardevoir?"

Bot of Brendan's Pokémons asked, looking towards Lion. The rest of the gang made the same.

"Hippowdons can learn Superpower, but only in certain cases." Lion explained, as they looked back into the field. Then, the tornado of sand disappeared, revealing Hippowdon surrounded by an orange aura. Rotom didn't know what was happened, and remained in its Frost form. Then, Hippowdon jumped towards Rotom at a high speed and tackled it with an extraordinary strength. Rotom was pushed towards Brendan at a high speed, while returning to its normal form. Rotom passed right aside Brendan, hitting the wall about 5 feet behind Brendan. Brendan turned around and saw his fainted Rotom in a crater with its shape. Brendan withdrew Rotom and then looked towards both Flare and Hippowdon.

"You rest for now, Rotom. You did a great job."

"Rai! Rai!" Raichu said, trying to tell Brendan to choose him to the battlefield.

"Sorry, but no. You're weak aginst Hippowdon. Next time, ok?" Brendan asked, as Raichu nodded, but still glared at Hippowdon. "Come on out, Floatzel!"

"Furo!" Floatzel roared, as he entered the battlefield.

"Ice Beam!" Brendan spoke, as Floatzel opened his mouth and a light blue orb formed in front of it.

"Hippowdon, use Sandstorm, now!" Flare commanded, as Hippowdon released some sand from the wholes on her body and a tornado of sand formed around her. Floatzel then fired multiple light blue beams from the orb towards the tornado, not making any diference.

"Ice Punch, quick!" "Floatzel jumped towards Hippowdon, as his fist became surrounded by a light blue energy, along with a stream of light blue energy spiraling around it, releasing some snow dust from it.

"Thunder Fang!" Flare ordered,v as Hippowdon opened her mouth widely. Her teeth began to glow yellow, releasing some yellow sparks from them.

"Furoooo…!"

"Hippooooooowww!"´

Both Pokémons roared, as Floatzel punch Hippowdon's mouth and Hippowdon bit Floatzel's arm. Both attacks were supper effective, and an explosion occurred. The dark smoke cloud filled the area, as Hippowdon and Floatzel came out of it from opposite directions. Both of them fainted when they fell against the ground.

"Come back, Floatzel." Brendan said, as he withdrew Floatzel. "Come on out, Sceptile!"

"Sceptile, Scep!"

"Return. Scizor, standby for battle!"

"Scizo-Sci!"

(Battle Theme Song: The Final Countdown – Europe)

"Sceeeep…"

"Sci…"

Both Pokémons glared at each other, with what it seemed to be fury.

"Sceptile, start with Bullet Seed!" Brendan commanded, but Sceptile instead of using Bullet Seed, he dashed towards Scizor at a high speed, leaving a white trail behind. "What the-?"

"Sceptile ignored Brendan?" Jane asked, as she saw the event.

"It seems so… I wonder why…" Sunny said, as Gallade and Gardevoir looked at each other, both with a puzzled expression.

"They're rivals." Lion declared, as everyone looked at him, kind of surprised.

"Scizor, use Metal Claw!" Flare commanded, as Scizor dashed towards Sceptile, also leaving a white trail behind. "What? How dare you ignoring me?" Flare asked, in a tone of fury.

"Scizo!" Scizor exclaimed, as he and Sceptile collided against each other. They passed through each other and turned towards each other again. Sceptile and Scizor used Leaf Blade and Metal Claw respectively. They collided against each other, claw to blade, making a powerful power draw. Both fought furiously, with match ups that even amazed the audience and the Trainers themselves: Swift against Seed Bullet, Hidden Power against SolarBem, Metal Claw against Pound… The battle was simply ferocious.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile roared, as his claws began to glow light blue.

"Is that Dragon Claw?" Brendan asked, as Sceptile slashed Scizor. Both Pokémons were already heavily damaged, and they were already tired.

"Sciiiii!" Scizor roared, as an orange orb of energy appeared in front of his mouth and other orbs appeared from inside his pincers. Scizor pointed them towards Sceptile, prepared to shoot at any time.

Sceptile looked behind and saw Scizor preparing an attack. "Sceeeeeptiiiiileeee!" Sceptile roared, as he became surrounded in a green aura and then pointed the seeds on the back towards Scizor. Then, the seeds began to glow metallic green and released a powerful green metallic beams from each seed. Scizor fired a beam from each orb, which then combined into a gigantic orange beam. The six beams of Sceptile's Frenzy Plant combined into one, which had the same size as Scizor's Triple Hyper Beam. The attacks exploded, creating a giant dark cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared up, both Sceptile and Scizor were laying down in the ground, fainted.

"Come back, Sceptile. You fought well." Brendan said, as he withdrew Sceptile.

"Return. I have to admit, you're not a bad fighter. I'll keep you if you don't disobey me again." Flare spoke, as he withdrew Scizor. "Seviper, standby for battle!"

"Sevi-pa!"

"Raichu, it's your turn. You ready?" Brendan asked, as Raichu nodded and entered the battlefield.

"Raichu,Rai!"

"Seviper, use Dig!"

"Electro Ball!" Brendan commanded, as Seviper jumped into the air, prepared to dive under the ground. Raichu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks came off Raichu's body. All the electricity then condensed at Raichu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Raichu then jumped into the air and did a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity against Seviper. Seviper received the hit right before entering the ground, stopping it.

"Flamethrower!"

"Double Thunderbolt!"

Seviper opened her mouth and released a red-orange stream of fire towards Raichu. Raichu then released a powerful blue thunderbolt from his body. The attacks collided, but the thunderbolt was way more powerful than the stream of fire and it suppressed it against Seviper. When the thunderbolt reached Seviper, she was electrocuted, surrounded by blue sparks. Seviper quickly fainted after that.

"Come back. Useless Pokémon…" At that comment, Raichu glared at Flare. "Ampharos, standby for battle!"

"Amph!" Ampharos roared, as he entered the battlefield.

"Raichu, you prepared?"

"Rai!" Raichu nodded, answering yes.

"Then start with Focus Punch!" Brendan commanded, as Raichu's right paw began to glow whitish-blue and jumped towards Ampharos.

"ThunderPunch, now!" Flare ordered, as Ampharos's left paw became surrounded with yellow electricity and punched Raichu's right paw. The fist attacks collided, and the collision sent both Pokémons back.

"Am-am-ampharos." Ampharos said, glaring at Raichu.

"Raichu, use your best Volt Tackle!" Brendan commanded, as Raichu began to focus.

"Stop him with Thunder." Flare spoke, as Ampharos released a powerful yellow thunder from his body against Raichu. Even though it was a same type attack, Raichu was damaged heavily.

"Raaaiii… CHUUUUUUUU!" Raichu roared, as a light flash surrounded his body and then dashed towards Ampharos. Suddenly, he became surrounded by golden electricity. Suddenly, the electricity azure-blue, then red-crimson, then clear-black, and then it became bright-white. As the colors changed, the electricity constantly grew and Raichu increased speed. Raichu then jumped and hit Ampharos's body, creating a strong explosion and a thick black cloud of smoke appeared. Raichu then came out of the clous and landed about 2 feet in front of Brendan. Raichu was surrounded by huge white sparks, which caused him great pain. When the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that Ampharos wasn't damaged at all. The only diference was some light bruises and that the red orb on his forehead was glowing yellow.

"Thunder." Flare spoke, maliciously, as Ampharos released a normal Thunder attack, but the thunder itself was white and a lot more powerful. Raichu was too amazed and surprised to react, not to mention damaged. Raichu received a direct hit and fainted.

"Raichu!" Brendan yelled, worried about Raichu, as he entered the battlefield. He picked up Raichu and put Raichu on the ground, so he could rest. "Maybe…" Brendan said to himself, as he triggered the PokéDicer and shot some dices, revealing Ambipom, Rotom, Sceptile and Floatzel. All of them were damaged, but were awake. Brendan then reached the platform again. "Come on out, Tyrogue!" Brendan said, sending in his Tyrogue. (Battle theme song: The Last Element)

"Tyrogue-Ty!"

"Final round, final chance." Brendan said, as his Pokémons looked towards Tyrogue.

"Ampharos, use ThunderPunch!"

"Same!"

Ampharos pulled back both of his paws, charging them to attack Tyrogue, as he dashed towards Tyrogue. Before Ampharos could notice, he was jabbed by a yellow boxing glove which was releasing yellow sparks of electricity in the face. Flare was amazed by seeing Hitmonchan punching Ampharos in less than a second.

"Amph?"

"Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut!" Brendan said, as Hitmonchan's fist began to glow light blue and dashed towards Ampharos, leaving a light blue trail behind his fist.

"Dodge it!" Flare commanded, as Ampharos leaned backwards, dodging Hitmonchan's powerful uppercut. Ampharos sighted the glowing energy and the confident expression on Hitmonchan's face, but then blinked for less than half a second, hearing only the words "Rolling Kick". When Ampharos reopened his eyes, he saw Hitmonlee, prepared to kick Ampharos. Before he knew, Hitmonlee kicked Ampharos face by the side, making Ampharos spin. Ampharos recovered, as Hitmonlee landed. "Thunder!"

"Ampha! Ros?" Ampharos said, as he turned around to face Hitmonlee, but Hitmonlee had disappeared, leaving only a hole on the ground. Ampharos started to look around, as suddenly, he looked below. Then, Hitmontop came out from right below Ampharos, and made an uppercut, with his fist glowing orange. Ampharos started to punch Hitmontop with ThunderPunch, but Hitmontop keeped blocking most of them with Brick Break.

"Thunder!" Flare commanded, as Ampharos released a powerful thunder from his body against Hitmontop, sending him towards Brendan, as he devolved into Tyrogue. "Again, Thunder, plus Power Gem!"

"Ampharos!" Ampharos roared, as he released another Thunder from his body, followed by multiple orange glowing rocks from the gem on his forehead.

"Protect!" Brendan yelled, as Tyrogue punched the ground, forming a green barrier around his body, protecting him from both attacks. Tyrogue then jumped into the air and looked directly towards Ampharos's eyes.

"Thunder, combined with Power Gem and Signal Beam!"

"Superpower!"

Ampharos released another Thunder, followed by glowing orange rocks that were shot from the red gem on his forehead, and a multicolored beam from the gem too; all that towards Tyrogue. Tyrogue became surrounded by a red aura and fell toward the mixed power beam. He extended his leg, so it would point his right foot towards Ampharos. At that moment, it seemed that everyone was praying: Jane, Luna, Sunny, Lion, Gardevoir, Gallade, Riolu, Aggron, Metang, another Gardevoir (that really fell off), Zach, Empoleon, Destiny and Bluhite, in the middle of the public; Lucario, sensei and some other fighting Pokémons in the Saffron Dojo; Manectric, Jasmine and Amphy from the Olivine Gym; Flygon, Salamence and Lance, in Sky Pillar; Metagross and Steven in the Metagross Valley; Snorlax, Tropius, Azumarill, Aerodactyl, Umbreon, Espeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard and many other Pokémons in Professor Elm's lab; Johnny, Jessica, Linda, Brendan's mother, Professor Elm and Tyranitar at Brendan's house. Tyrogue collided against the powerful beam of mixed moves, and although he felt a lot of pain and damage, he continued the way through, until he managed to kick Ampharos's head. A huge explosion occurred, ejectingTyrogue out of the way towards Brendan. The smoke didn't last much longer than some seconds, and both Tyrogue and Ampharos made an eye-to-eye match. They glared at each other, until everyone start to cheer the ones they wanted to win. Tyrogue heard the voice of Brendan's friends and other Pokémons running through the stadium. Suddenly, Ampharos loses balance and faints.

"Ampharos can't battle anymore! The winner of the match is Tyrogue and Brendan passes to the finals!" the referee declared as Brendan dashed towards Tyrogue. Then, he picked up Tyrogue and started throwing him towards the air, happy for finally defeating his rival. The team that Brendan used approached Tyrogue and started doing the same.

"Ampharos…" Flare said, as he approached his Ampharos. Ampharos woke up and looked towards his Trainer. Ampharos was affr5aid from what it could happen. He couldn't bare hearing the words "You're useless", like most Pokémons that Flare encounter suffer. Flare kneed before him and put his hand onto his head. "Good job." Ampharos couldn't believe on what he just heard and just saw. He saw Flare making a very faint smile, but it was indeed a smile. Flare withdrew Ampharos and the approached Brendan.

"Flare?"

"Brendan…" Flare extended his hand towards Brendan, signing a handshake. "…you actually deserve respect." Flare admitted, as Brendan shook his hand.

The next day, at the final:

"The Poké League's final between Brendan and Zach is about to begin!" the referee declared, as Brendan and Zach looked towards one another and nodded. "Zach, please reveal your first choice!"

"Kecleon, your call!" Zach said, sending in his Kecleon.

"Kecleon! Kec!"

"Come on out, Nidoking!"

"Nido….! King….!" Nidoking roared, anxious to battle.

**Who will win the final? Will the battle be epic? Who's going to become the winner of the Sinnoh League? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	50. Chapter 50

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 5: Sinnoh"

Chapter 50 – Grand Finale… Again:

**Who's going to win? Really, I don't know, I need someone to tell me.**

"The Poké League's final between Brendan and Zach is about to begin!" the referee declared, as Brendan and Zach looked towards one another and nodded. "Zach, please reveal your first choice!"

"Kecleon, your call!" Zach said, sending in his Kecleon.

"Kecleon! Kec!"

"Come on out, Nidoking!"

"Nido….! King….!" Nidoking roared, anxious to battle.

"Begin!" the referee declared, in front of the grass-type stadium, full of grass and bushes. (Battle Theme Music: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Primal Dialga Remix)

"Kecleon, use Lick!" Zach started, as his Kecleon extended his long tongue and licked Nidoking. Nidoking began to tremble, disgusted and unable to move. "Now, Psybeam!"

"Ke…cle!" Kecleon said, as the stripe on his stomach began to glow multicolored and he released a multicolored beam from his mouth towards Nidoking.

"Block it!" Brendan spoke, but not having effect. Nidoking was still trembling, and received a direct hit from the Psybeam, pushing him back a bit, but it didn't made as much damage as expected. After the shock, Nidoking recovered from the Lick effects and faced Kecleon. "Use Poison Jab!"

"Nidooookiiing!" Nidoking roared, as Nidokingc pulled back his right arm, and his right forearm began to glow purple and slammed it against Kecleon, pushing him back quite a distance. The stripe on Kecleon's stomach began to glow. When the glow faded away, the stripe turned purple, signing that he had become a Poison-type.

"Now, Earth Power!" Brendan said, having all planned out. Nidoking's outline flashes yellow and slammed his fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travelled towards Kecleon and went under hit, hurting Kecleon. The stripe at Kecleon's stomach then turned brownish-yellow, signing that Kecleon became an Earth-type.

"Hide yourself in the tall grass and use Lick!" Zach commanded, as Kecleon dashed into the tall grass of the field and disappeared. Nidoking tried to spot him, but he became invisible and stopped moving. Suddenly, a tongue came out from the tall grass behind Nidoking and it licked the back of his head. Nidoking quickly turned around and tried to see the tongue, but it had already disappeared.

"Nidoking, don't try to complicate things." Brendan chuckled, as Nidoking looked towards his Trainer and began to scratch the back of his head. "Use Whirlpool, to start things up." Brendan requested, as Nidoking's body became outlined in a blueish-white color and it raised his head, pointing his horn to the air. The horn began to glow deep blue and a huge whirlpool began to form right above it. Nidoking then threw the whirlpool by swinging his head, sending it towards the middle of the field. Suddenly, Kecleon was dragged into the vortex, revealing his location. Kecleon became trapped in the center, and his stripe became blue. "Now, Thunderbolt."

"Nido!" Nidoking's horn sparked with yellow electricity and it released a beam of yellow electricity from his body towards the Whirlpool, and Kecleon became elctrocuted. The Whirlpool then faded and Kecleon fell into the ground, fainting.

"Come back. That Nidoking is powerful. Now go, Absol, your call!" said Zach, after withdrawing Keclen. Then, he threw an Ultra Ball, revealing his shiny Absol.

"Nidoking, come back, buddy." Brendan said, while withdrawing Nidoking. "Come on out, Gallade!"

"Gallaaade!" Gallade spoke, as he entered the battlefield.

"Razor Wind, go!" Zach commanded, as the scythe on Absol's head began to glow redish-white.

"Ab-soool!" Absol roared, as he swung his head, sending out a white crescent blade of energy towards Gallade.

"Counterattack with Psycho Cut!" Brendan commanded, as Gallade's forearms began to glow light purple and both of them grew and extended in the back.

"Galla-de!" Gallade said, as he swung his arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades came out of them. The blades collided against the upcoming blade of energy, not only stopping it, but also making it explode.

"Hey, Absol, do you want to finish this quickly? Or do you want to have fun first?" Zach asked, smiling a bit.

"Ab!" Absol roared shortly, singning the first option, showing his ferocious face to Gallade.

"What about you, Gallade?" Brendan asked, also half smilling.

"Ga!" Gallade spoke, positioning himself to attack.

"Absol, Aerial Ace, nice and quick!" Zach said, pointing his index finger towards Gallade. Then, Absol dashed at high speed towards Gallade, surrounded in white streaks, while also becoming a blur from the speed. He then jumped towards Gallade, with his scythe glowing white.

"Respond with Close Combat, Gallade! In one only point." Brendan requested, as Gallade's eyes began to glow metallic red. Then, his forearms began to glow metallic red, also extending on the back too. Gallade then dashed towards the upcoming Absol. Absol slammed against Gallade's chest, while Gallade struck Absol on his abdomen with his knee, also punching him on the back with his right arm. Both were pushed back violently, dragging them both through the ground.

"Ab… Ab… Ab…" Absol breath heavily, glaring at Gallade, almost falling.

"Ga… Ga… Ga…" Gallade also breathed heavily, also about to fall. Absol and Gallade looked at each other a faintly smiled. About two seconds after that, both fell to the ground, fainting.

"Come back, Absol."

"Gallade, return."

"Good job." Both Trainers said in unison, looking towards their Poké Balls.

"Your Call, Magmortar!" said Zach, sending in his Magmortar.

"Mag." Magmortar simply said, as he prepared the cannons for the battle.

"Nidoking, come on out!" Brendan said, sending in Nidoking again.

"Nido!"

"Magmortar, use Lava Plume!" Zach started, as Magmortar pointed his right cannon downwards.

"Mag…" Magmortar spoke, as he shot a metallic red orb from the cannon against the ground, causing an explosion around him, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and Nidoking received several hits by flames.

"Nido!" Nidoking roared, as he recovered quickly.

"Nidoking, try Earthquake!" Brendan said, as Nidoking's outlined flashed brownish-yellow and then jumped into the air. Then, when he landed, several waves traveled through the ground from his feet, causing the floor to tremble furiously. Magmortar closed his eyes and fell onto one of his knees, signing that he was suffering pain.

"Don't back off now." Zach spoke, as Magmortar opened his eyes again and regained his composer. "Great! Now, knock him off with Fire Blast!"

"Mag…" Magmortar spoke, as he raised his cannons towards the air, and pointed them towards the area over his head. Then, a fireball began to form between the cannons and then, when the ball was completely formed, he glared at Nidoking. "…Mortar!" he yelled, as he sent the ball towards the ground, making it travel through it. Then, the fireball took the shape a 大 symbol.

"Block it!" Brendan commanded, as Nidoking put his forearms in front of his chest and face, blocking the attack. When the attack collided, the flames exploded, damaging Nidoking quite a bit. "DynamicPunch!"

"Fire Punch!"

A ball of fire appears at the end of Magmortar's left arm cannon and dashed towards Nidoking, who was already dashing towards him, withhis right fist pulled back and covered by an orange aura. Both fists collided, creating a volatile explosion, pushing both Pokémons away from each other and from the cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared up, Magmortar and Nidoking looked into each other's eyes and both smiled faintly. Then, Magmortar closed his eyes in pain and then fell against the ground, fainting.

"Magmortar, return." Zach withdrew Magmortar, and saved the Poké Ball again. "I'm counting on you, Venusaur!"

"Venu!" Venusaur roared, as he entered the battlefield.

"You ready Nidoking?"

"Nido!" Nidoking nodded, saying that was ready and determined to attack.

"Good! Now, use Flamethrower!" Brendan commanded, as Nidoking opened his mouth and released a red-orange stream of fire from it towards Venusaur.

"Energy Ball!" Zach replied, as Venusaur opened his mouth and fired a green ball of energy from it against the stream of fire. The collision made the ball explode, extinguishing the stream of fire. "Bulldoze!"

"Venuuuuu!" Venusaur roared, as he became outlined in brownish-yellow and then became surrounded by a brown aura. Venusaur then dashed towards Nidoking, at quite an amazing speed, making the ground tremble in each step he made.

"Nido?" Nidoking asked, as he became wide-eyed. "Nidooooo!" Nidoking growled in pain, as Venusaur tackled him with great strength, pushing him back. Nidoking then fell backwards, fainting.

"Come back, boy. You made a good job. Come on out, Muk!" said Brendan, as he sent in his Muk into the battlefield.

"Muuuuuk…"

"Start with Body Slam!" Brendan commanded, as Muk nodded and jumped into the air. Venusaur looked towards him and saw the expression of confidence Muk had on his face. Then, Muk landed on top of Venusaur, and started to cover Venusaur with his own body.

"Energy Ball!" Zach commanded, as Brendan became wide-eyed. Suddenly, a green flash appeared under Muk, and Muk became wide-eyed too. Muk was sent through the air, and then landed onto the battlefield again.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!" Brendan commanded, as Muk opened his mouth and fired globs of brown sludge towards Venusaur. They made direct hits, but it didn't made as much damage as expected.

"Bulldoze, again!" Zach commanded, as Venusaur roared. Then, once again, he became outlined in brownish-yellow and then became surrounded by a brown aura. Venusaur then dashed towards Muk, at quite an amazing speed, making the ground tremble in each step he made.

"Quick, Screech!" Brendan commanded, as Muk prepared to attack.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!" Muk shouted, distorting the air. Venusaur became damaged by the loud unpleasant sound, and started slowing down. The aura began to disappear, and the quakes stopped. Venusaur closed his eyes, showing that he hated the sound, and stopped from running, quite close to Muk.

"Sludge Wave!" Brendan spoke, as Venusaur became wide-eyed.

"Muk!" Muk said, as he released a wave of purple sludge from inside his mouth against Venusaur. Venusaur was pushed back, and then glared at Muk.

"SolarBeam!" Zach commanded, as Venusaur nodded and began to absorb sunlight in the inside of the flower on his back, making it shine goldish-yellow.

"Now's your chance Muk, use Gunk Shot!"

"Muk! Muuuuk…" Muk nodded, and then opened his mouth widely. Then, a purple orb began to form and grow inside his mouth. Then, Muk fired it towards Venusaur. When the orb hit Venusaur, it exploded, releasing a big wave of sludge. Venusaur didn't flinched, luckily, and then he released a gold-yellow beam from inside of the flower on his back. The beam hit Muk, pushing him a bit.

"Earthquake, quick!"

"Venu… SAUR!" Venusaur roared, as he stand onto his hind legs and then slammed his front legs against the ground, making cracks on the battlefield. The cracks reached Muk, damaging him quite a lot.

"Mu… k…" Muk said, holding up as much as he could, not to faint.

"Frenzy Plant!" Zach commanded, as Venusaur's body became surrounded in a green aura and released two energy beams from the sides of the flower on his back towards Muk. The beams twisted around each other as they fired against Muk. Then, the energy around the beams faded into two giant roots with large thorns on them, striking Muk with even more power. Muk then fell into the ground, as the vines turned into ashes, fainting.

"Come back, Muk. You did well. Come on out, Gardevoir!" Brendan said, sending in his Gardevoir.

"Gar…"

"Quick, Future Sight!" Brendan spoke, as Gardevoir noticed the tired Venusaur. Gardevoir closed her eyes and crossed her arms, so her hands would be pointing towards the sky, with the arms forming an 'X'. Then, Gardevoir opened her light-blue glowing eyes, and a light blue ball of energy with light blue sparks of electricity surrounding it appeared above Gardevoir. Light blue lightning bolts were then fired from the ball into the sky and disappeared. The, Gardevoir's eyes returned to normal and the ball disappeared.

"Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!"

"Gardevoir, counter attack with Magical Leaf!"

Venusaur launched multiple razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on his back, as Gardevoir raised her hands above her head, and brought them forward, releasing multiple glowing light green leaves from her hands. The leaves hit against each other, making it a draw.

"Venusaur, use Bulldo-!"

"Psychic!" Brendan commanded, interrupting Zach, as Gardevoir's eyes began to glow light blue. Then, Venusaur became outlined in light blue, and began to float. Then, Gardevoir swung her arm, making Venusaur being pushed against the ground with great force.

"Ve… nu…" Venusaur said, as he got up. Suddenly, Venusaur's body became surrounded by a green flowing aura, releasing some green dust from it.

"Is the Overgrow ability!" Zach said, confident about having this more trick up his sleeve. "Frenzy Plant, go!"

"Venuuuusaaaauuuur!" Venusaur roared, as the aura surrounding his body became more intense and multiple giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground.

"Gar-de…" Gardevoir said, which is basically an equivalent for "uh-oh…".

Suddenly, the roots began to strike Gardevoir, furiously, sending her from one to another. Then, one of the root s struck her downwards. Venusaur approached Gardevoir, to be sure he wouldn't miss the next attack. Gardevoir began to stand up, by using her arms, to push her from the ground behind, so she could be face-to-face to Venusaur. Both of them smiled faintly, and looked directly into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the sound of lightningbolts were heard from above, calling Venusaur's attention. Gardevoir smilled, confidently.

"Gar-de!" Gardevoir said, in a playful tone, calling Venusaur's attention.

"Venu?" Venusaur asked, as the strong sounds of thunderbolts slipped from his mind. Then, Gardevoir quickly kissed him between the eyes, making him blush and cross his eyes, opening his mouth a bit, from surprise, and started to step onto the ground, like if he was confused, or misdirected. He became distracted, as Gardevoir floated away, and then, strong light blue thunders fell from the sky, htting Venusaur violently. Venusaur quickly fainted after the thunders.

"That was low, Gardevoir." Brendan chuckled, as Gardevoir giggled a bit. "I thought you liked Gallade." Brendan said, touching Gardevoir's nerve. She stopped giggling and began to blush madly. Then, she looked away.

"Who knew Gardevoir could pull off that trick. Venusaur needs to control himself a bit." Zach admitted, as he withdrew Venusaur. "Your call, Dusknoir!"

"Dusk!" Dusknoir said, as he entered the battlefield. Everyone noticed the fact that Dusknoir was shiny, just like Absol.

"Gardevoir, use Magical Le-!"

"Trick Room and Shadow Punch!" Zach said, this time being the one interrupting. Dusknoir's eye glowed red and a large light blue rectangle with light blue transparent walls and ceiling appeared around the battlefield. Then, the light blue glow faded, and the walls and ceiling became invisible. Before Gardevoir could notice, Dusknoir had disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. He pulled back his right fist and his hand become surrounded in a shadowy aura, and reached his arm out. A fist in the shape of Dusknoir's was fired out of Dusknoir's fist and slammed it against Gardevoir's cheek. While it flew towards Gardevoir, the fist left a gray trail that connected it to Dusknoir's fist, and when the attack hit her, the fist merge back with Dusknoir's fist. Gardevoir quickly fell into the ground and fainted.

"Come back, Gardevoir. Come on out, Nidoqueen!" said Brendan, sending in his Nidoqueen.

"Niiidooo…" Nidoqueen spoke, softly.

"Ice Punch!" Zach spoke, as Dusknoir quickly approached Nidoqueen, while pulling back his right fist, which became surrounded by an orb of pale blue light, releasing snow-flake like dust from it.

"Shadow Ball!" At that command, Dusknoir snapped. Nidoqueen opened her mouth and formed a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of it. She then fired the ball against Dusknoir, making it explode, heavily damaging him, also making him back off.

"Dusk… Dusk…" Dusknoir breathed.

"Now, Attract!" Brendan said, as Nidoqueen winked at Dusknoir and multiple light pink outlines of hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of her eye. The hearts then circled around the Dusknoir's body and quickly spun. As they spun, the hearts grew larger, and then shrunk into the Dusknoir's body. Dusknoir then started to glow light pink, his eye turned into a pink heart and one large heart surrounds his head, causing him to fall in love with Nidoqueen.

"You must be kidding me." Zach said, as his Dusknoir started to float shaking and trembling.

"Now, Beat Up!" Brendan commanded, as Nidoqueen became surrounded in a dark-shadowy aura. Suddenly, she dashed towards Nidoking and hit him from the side of his face, just like Nidoking usually does. Then, she hit Dusknoir with a Karate chop, like Gallade, slammed her body against him like Muk, slapped him like Gardevoir, gave a simple punch as her usual attack, and then kicked Dusknoir like Tyrogue. From all the impacts, Dusknoir fell into the ground and fainted.

"Come back. I'm counting on you now! Your call, Empoleon!"

"Empoooooo!" Empoleon chirped, as he entered the battlefield.

"Double Kick!" Brendan commanded, as Nidoqueen jumped into the air, with her feet glowing white.

"Hydro Pump, finish her off!" Zach commanded, as Empoleon looked towards Nidoqueen.

"Nido?"

"Empoooo!" Empoleon chirped, as he released a powerful jet of water from his beak against Nidoqueen. The blast made a direct hit, making her fall into the ground and fainting.

"Come back, Nidoqueen. Maybe I should've started with Attract… Doesn't matter now. Come on out, Tyrogue!" said Brendan, as he sent in his Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue-ty!" Tyrogue said, prepared to battle Empoleon, in the final round.

"Secret Power, Tyrogue!" Brendan commanded, as Tyrogue's arms began to glow bright green. Then, needle-shaped energy spikes came off his arms and punched Empoleon, but he didn't manage to do as much damage as expected.

"Ty?" Tyrogue asked, as he looked up towards Empoleon's face.

"Empoleon, use Metal Claw!" Zach commanded, as the blue parts on the rims of Empoleon's wings began to glow white and Empoleon slashed Tyrogue with both of them. Tyrogue was pushed back, but still wasn't that damaged.

"Earthquake!"

"Ty… Rogue!" Tyrogue spoke, as he raised his right leg and stomped onto the ground with great force, making it shake, damaging Empoleon quite a lot.

"Let's repay him with Drill Peck, Empoleon!" Zach spoke, as Empoleon's beak and crown glowed gold and spun like a drill, as he jumped towards Tyrogue, hitting him with his beak.

"Ty!" Tyrogue screamed, from the pain from the super effective move.

"Not done yet! Empoleon, use Mist and Rock Smash!" Zach indicated, as Empoleon opened his beak, releasing a thick white fog from it. Tyrogue started looking around, lost in the middle of the mist. Suddenly, multiple large pieces of rocks came out of nowhere, hitting him.

"Tyrogue, use Protect!" Brendan commanded, as Tyrogue punched the ground, forming a green barrier around his boduy. Suddenly, Empoleon came out of nowhere, with his wings glowing brownish-re, and slamming them against the shield. Tyrogue tried to hold on, but the Rock Smash was too powerful for him to handle, and the shield ended up breaking, shattering into little pieces, similar to glass shards.

"Hydro Pump!" Zach commanded, as Empoleon released another powerful jet of water from his beak against Tyrogue, sending him out of the mist, but making some severe damage.

"Tyrogue, finish him with SuperPower!" Brendan commanded, as Tyrogue stood up and became surrounded by a pale-redish aura. Then, he charged into the mist, but suddenly…

"Ice Beam!" Tyrogue became wide-eyed, as multiple light blue beams came out of the mist, hitting him, freezing him completely. The mist had finally cleared up, showing the mighty Empoleon, ready to attack. "Now, Scald!"

"Empoleooon!" Empeleon chirped, as he released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from his beak against the frozen Tyrogue. The ice then melted, and Tyrogue received a direct hit. His body became numb, due to the very high temperature.

"Tyrogue! You okay? Try to evolve and use ThunderPunch." Brendan requested, but Tyrogue was still under Scald's effect, with his body still feeling numb and hot.

"Ty… ro… gue…" Tyrogue said, as he looked towards Empoleon. Empoleon and Tyrogue smiled faintly, as Empoleon awaited for another command.

"This is it! Empoleon, Hydro Cannon, full power!" Zach commanded, as Empoleon opened his beak and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appeared in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was and Empoleon fired it against Tyrogue, followed by two other balls. The three balls exploded into a powerful wave each when they collided against Tyrogue. Tyrogue fell into the ground, arguing with his own pains, so he wouldn't faint. Then, Tyrogue surpassed his body's capabilities and fainted.

"Tyrogue can't battle anymore. The winner is Empoleon, and Zach officially won the Sinnoh Poké League!" the referee, making Brendan's friends wide-eyed and astonished. Brendan approached Tyrogue and picked him up, helping him into getting up.

"You used a lot of power yesterday, wasn't it?" Brendan asked, as Tyrogue answered by nodding yes.

"Ty…" Tyrogue said, disappointed to himself, for not being able to give Brendan victory.

"Tyrogue, I have to tell you a secret." Tyrogue made a puzzled expression, as he looked towards Brendan. "I must admit that my main objective was defeating Flare. It didn't really mattered if I'd won or lose in this match. Of course, I wanted to battle Zach, but that's already enough for I lost this League, I already won three other diferent Leagus and the Battle Frontier. You don't have to feel like that." Brendan explained, somehow making Tyrogue feeling a lot better.

"Tyrogue!" Tyrogue said, happily, as he became able to walk normally again.

"Brendan…" Zach said, as he approached Brendan, followed by Empoleon. "That was a good battle. You mad?"

"Not really. The only thing I wanted was to battle you. It didn't really mattered if I'd win or lose. Mainly because I already defeated you once before." Brendan joked, making Empoleon and Tyrogue laugh a bit.

"Cool." Zach replied, smilling.

"Here." Brendan said, extending his hand for a hand shake. Zach took his and they shook hands.

Later:

"You lose? There really is a first time for everything." Jane joked, as they walked through the corridor.

"Well, we can't just stand here. We have to go." Brendan said, as they left the building.

"Go? Where?" Sunny asked, looking towards Brendan.

"To another adventure, of course. Zach will probably challenge Elite 4 members. I have to become even stronger to beat him up next time. I can't let the points stay 1 to 1. Plus, I want to spend another adventure with you." Brendan admitted, facing the rest of the gang.

"Any ideas?" Lion asked, breaking the silence, which onl lasted for some seconds.

"How about Orange Arquipelago? It's my home region. There are Gyms and a League." Luna suggested.

"Ok then. But how about sending some Pokémons back, so we won't bring everyone around?" Brendan asked, as everyone nodded.

Brendan's Team: Tyrogue, Ambipom, Raichu, Sceptile, Floatzel, Rotom, Gallade and Gardevoir.

Sunny's Team: Aggron, Shuckle, Charizard, Rampardos, Relicanth and Sharpedo.

Lion's Team: Riolu, Gardevoir, Metang, Donphan, Hariyama and Heracross.

Luna's Team: Dragonite, Banette, Magmortar, Electivire, Vespiqueen and Chimecho.

Jane's Team: Wartortle, Bayleef, Rhyperior, Gliscor, Blissey and Togekiss.

"You ready to go?" Brendan asked, as everyone was ready, and the Pokémons chosen to travel with them, who were behind Luna and the others, nodded. "Well then, Let's go!"

"YEAH!" the rest of the gang said, as they dashed throught the road, followed by multiple Pokémons. All of them ran towards the sunset, and everyone had a silly smile on their faces.

**Were you expecting all this? What will happen next? What will happen before going to the Orange Arquipelago? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


End file.
